Review and Art
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Kalau begitu, kukembalikan pertanyaanmu. Dengan siapa kau merasa lebih nyaman? Apa kau merasa salah dengan perasaan itu? Sebab, ada kalanya kita harus egois dan menyakiti orang lain. Sekarang kau harus memilih antara persahabatan atau cinta, tapi ingatlah... kau tak akan dapat hidup tanpa keduanya. SasuSakuSai. Mind to RnR please?
1. Chapter 1 : Two ways

**Huuf, kangen bikin rate T romance pair SasuSaku dan SaiSaku hehehe :D bukan request dari siapapun, iseng aja pingin bikin angst ^^**

**Yah, semoga disuka, selamat membaca..! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Pairing : SasuSaku, SaiSaku

Genre : Romance/Friendship

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..!!

**REVIEW AND ART**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 1 : TWO WAY'S**

Di sebuah sekolah bernama Konoha High School. Sekolah itu adalah salah satu sekolah terkenal di Konoha. Dan beberapa bilang bahwa sekolah itu hanya bisa dimasuki dengan orang elit katakan saja beberapa di antaranya berasal dari klan Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Tapi tidak bagi Sakura Haruno, gadis beruntung yang bisa sekolah di sini dengan bermodalkan beasiswa. Entah karena keberuntungannya atau tidak, semua orang jadi menjauhinya. Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya, bahkan sekedar hanya untuk menyapanya.

"Huff, sabar sabar. Kau pasti bisa, Sakuraa.." gumam gadis pink itu pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengamati gedung sekolah yang besar di depannya. Lalu dia menarik nafas panjang dan mulai melangkah masuk.

Sakura merasakan degup jantungnya berdegup kencang tidak biasa. Hampir semuanya adalah orang elit yang sangat berkharisma. Sakura merasakan kekalahan yang pasti melihat mereka semua, hingga kepalanya tertunduk. Sakura berjalan melangkah lebih dalam lagi, hingga semua orang menatapnya tanpa kecuali. Tatapannya macam-macam, dari biasa saja sampai jijik. Degup jantung Sakura berdegup semakin kencang saja.

"Oh itu ya, anak yang bisa masuk sini dengan keberuntungan?"

"Wah hebat, dia pakai jimat apa ya?"

"Ckckck, apa jangan-jangan dia nipu supaya dapat beasiswa?"

Sakura menelan ludah mendengar kata-kata semuanya. Lalu dia melangkah lebih cepat dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Dia duduk di tempatnya yang selalu berada di pojok, kemudian dia membuka Hpnya.

"Uuh, serem banget. Bertahanlah Sakura, lebih baik kita lihat fic saja," gumam Sakura sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya. Lalu dia mulai membuka browser yang ada di Hpnya dan mengetik sebuah situs.

Situs itu bernama Fanfiction. Sakura membuka salah satu profil author dari situs itu yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri yang bernama 'cherry blossom'. Sakura menscroll Hp itu ke bawah, dan di sana terlihat ceritanya yang sudah berjumlah 10. Memang, Sakura sangat senang membuat fic dan bukan cuma itu semua review yang memujinya seakan adalah pemberi semangat baginya.

"Ah, reviewnya nambah lagi," ujar Sakura senang saat dia melihat salah satu fic buatannya. Lalu Sakura tersenyum lebar melihat review anonymous itu.

* * *

_**Aoi-san**_

_Fic yang ini bagus sekali, aku sangat suka. Teruslah berkarya, seandainya aku adalah author, aku pasti memfavoritkan fic ini. __Karena itu, tetaplah semangat dan tersenyum. Teruslah berkarya :)_

_

* * *

_"Hihi, terima kasih Aoi-san," gumam Sakura. Pipinya bersemu merah, dia kembali semangat melihat review itu. Lalu dia menutup Hpnya.

"Haah, Aoi-san baik banget sih, rasanya pingin banget ketemu dia deh," gumam Sakura. Pikirannya sudah mulai mengkhayal ke mana-mana sampai tiba-tiba pintu kelasnya terbuka. Hari ini masih pagi, dan masuk siang jadi baru Sakura yang datang.

Saat Sakura menoleh melihat ke arah pintu yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya duduk, Sakura menelan ludah. Bukan apa-apa, jelas saja karena yang datang adalah Sasuke Uchiha, salah satu anak yang paling terkenal di sekolah elit ini. Laki-laki berambut biru donker itu menoleh dan mendapati mata hijau emerald Sakura menatap mata onyxnya. Dia mendelik tak suka.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" ketus Sasuke. Sakura tersentak lalu dia menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak.. Tidak kok, siapa yang lihat?" jawab Sakura asal lalu dia langsung menunduk dan melihat Hpnya lagi. Sasuke mendengus dan duduk di tempatnya yang ada di pertengahan. Sasuke mengambil sesuatu yang kelihatannya adalah Hpnya, kemudian sepertinya dia mendengar musik dari Hp itu dengan headsetnya. Sakura mendengus kesal melihatnya.

"Huh dasar, ya sudahlah. Aku lihat fic lagi aja deh," gumam Sakura sambil kembali membuka profilnya, dan dia kembali tersenyum senang.

"Yeeey, nambah review lagi..!!" gumam Sakura agak teriak dan senang. Lalu dia membuka review itu..

* * *

_**Aoi-san**_

_Fic yang ini juga bagus.__ Kau memang hebat dan berbakat dalam hal ini, aku jadi sedikit iri padamu hehe, nice fic :D Bikin lagi ya..._

_

* * *

_Sakura tak dapat menghilangkan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. Lalu tanpa sadar dia memeluk Hpnya itu. Sebenarnya, banyak review yang sama isinya dengan readers yang lain. Tapi entah kenapa review dari Aoi-san ini serasa jauh lebih istimewa dari yang lain. Entah karena apa, Sakura tidak tahu.

"Haah, seandainya saja Aoi-san punya account. Aku pingin banget mengirim Private Message ke dia," gumam Sakura dan kembali mengkhayal. Saat itulah tangannya menyentuh sesuatu di laci mejanya. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hm? Apa ini?" gumam Sakura melihat kertas putih yang dilipat rapi. Perlahan Sakura membukanya, dan dia tertegun melihat gambar dirinya sendiri yang sedang menengok ke arah jendela.

"A.. Apa? Gambarnya bagus sekali, dan ini.. kan aku? Siapa yang gambar? Ini.. sudah ke berapa kali ya?" gumam Sakura. Apalagi, gambar itu hampir mirip dengan dirinya yang asli. Sebenarnya bukan cuma hari ini, seperti biasa selalu ada gambar dirinya dengan berbagai macam pose. Tapi sampai sekarang Sakura belum tahu siapa itu.

"Hmm, sudahlah. Simpan saja deh," kata Sakura lagi sambil memasukkan gambar itu ke dalam tasnya. Dan kelas kembali terbuka.

Sakura kembali menoleh dan melihat siapa yang datang. Rupanya Sai, anak yang sama terkenalnya dengan Sasuke. Tapi beda dengan Sasuke, Sai lebih terkesan ramah. Laki-laki berambut hitam kelimis itu menyadari Sakura menatapnya, sehingga dia tersenyum. Sakura blushing dibuatnya hingga dia membuang muka.

"Uuh, dia.. tersenyum padaku," gumam Sakura pelan sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. Sedangkan Sai terlihat menghampiri Sasuke setelah menaruh tasnya.

-

-

-

**Di bagian Sasuke dan Sai...**

"Sasuke sedang apa?" tanya Sai sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Sasuke. Lalu dia melihat layar Hp Sasuke.

"Ng? Kau mendengar apa Sasuke? Kok gak ada lagunya?" tanya Sai polos. Spontan Sasuke kaget dan mengambil paksa Hpnya.

"Hn, emm baru aku matiin lagunya," jawab Sasuke sambil membuka headsetnya. Sai ber'oh' ria.

"Habis ngenet di HP ya? Buka apa?" tanya Sai lagi. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sasuke asal. Sai mengangguk mengerti lalu dia melirik Sakura yang terlihat sedang asyik membaca buku.

"Dia.. rajin sekali.." gumam Sai sambil tersenyum. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Sai dengan tatapan 'Apa?'.

"Nggak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Sai kaku. Sasuke merasa aneh lalu dia melihat ke arah Sakura. Dia tersenyum menyeringai, yang entah apa artinya.

"Belajar untuk bertahan di sekolah ya?" sindir Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sai menoleh melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak suka. Sakura yang kaget juga langsung menoleh dan menatap Sasuke sebal.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura, terdengar nada marah dari suaranya. Sasuke mendecih.

"Cih, kau ini tidak sadar? Kau itu kan miskin, bisa masuk sini juga karena beasiswa yang tidak jelas. Kau belajar, untuk terus mempertahankan beasiswa tidak jelas itu kan?" gumam Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Sasuke, kata-katamu keterlaluan..!!" sahut Sai. Tapi Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya. Sakura terlihat menggebrak mejanya.

BRAAAAK

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku, jadi lebih baik kau diam saja..! Kau orang kaya yang menyebalkan..!!" geram Sakura. Sasuke mendengus.

"Diam? Kau mau mengancamku?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Sakura terdiam, mau diancam bagaimana? Yang ada malah dia yang terancam, Sasuke bisa saja mengeluarkan dia dari sekolah ini dengan uangnya. Sakura mendesah pelan, lalu duduk dan mulai membuka buku lagi.

"Huh, dasar anak miskin belagu," ketus Sasuke dan dia kembali pada mejanya. Sai menatap tidak suka padanya.

"Sasuke..!" geram Sai. Sasuke menatap laki-laki salah satu temannya dari kecil seperti Naruto, dengan tatapan onyxnya.

"Apa? Kau tidak usah ikut campur Sai," jawab Sasuke dingin. Sai terdiam dan akhirnya mendesah pelan, lalu dia bangkit dari kursinya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ke tempatku, aku mau menggambar lagi," gumam Sai. Sasuke ber'oh' ria dan mengangguk. Lalu dia mulai membuka Hpnya lagi. Sasuke baru saja akan membuka sebuah situs dengan mengetiknya..

www fanfi_

"SASUKE-KUUUN, SAI-KUUUN..!!" teriak para gadis yang rusuh berdatangan menghampirinya dan Sai yang berada di belakangnya. Sasuke dengan sigap, langsung menutup browser Hpnya dan menatap kesal pada cewek-cewek yang ada di depannya. Begitu pula Sai yang langsung memasukkan kertas menggambarnya dalam laci.

"_Mulai lagi..." _batin Sasuke dan Sai dalam hati. Akhirnya mereka dengan malas-malasan menjawab pertanyaan para cewek yang tergila-gila dengan mereka itu.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang berada di pojok ruangan mulai merasa terganggu. Dia mendesah pelan melihat Sasuke dan Sai yang dikerubungi penggemarnya itu. Sakura akhirnya berdiri..

"Hei, bisa tolong lebih tenang?" pinta Sakura pada mereka. Tapi tetap saja tidak digubris.

"Hei—"

"Eh, Sasuke-kun dengar sesuatu?" sindir salah seorang cewek tiba-tiba. Sakura tertegun, lalu dia mendesah jengkel dan segera mengambil bukunya lalu pergi keluar. Diiringi beberapa tawa ejekan dari para penggemar Sasuke dan Sai.

-

-

-

**Di bagian Sakura...**

"Sialan, nyebelin, monyet, aaagh!!" geram Sakura sambil mengacak-acak rambut pinknya. Dia sedang berada di atas gedung sekolah. Ditemani dengan angin yang sesekali menghembus dan meniup rambutnya. Lalu Sakura mendekati pagar pembatasnya dan melihat ke bawah.

"Haahh, boseeen..." gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pagar kawat itu.

Di saat yang sama, seseorang yang berada di balik pintu mengamati Sakura. Orang itu tersenyum dan mulai membuka kertas gambarnya. Lalu dengan cepat dia menyiapkan pensil dan penghapusnya. Dia mulai menggambar sketsa kepala. Diikuti sketsa lainnya, dia menggambar dengan penuh antusias dan sepertinya model gambar itu adalah Sakura yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di pagar pembatas itu. Di saat yang sama Sakura kembali membuka Hpnya.

"Boseeen, jadi pingin bikin fic lagi," gumam Sakura sambil membuka-buka fic buatannya.

Di saat yang sama juga, seseorang di tempat lain mengetik dengan cepat. Mengetik kata-kata penyemangat untuk author di fic itu. Ya, dia mengetik review yang selalu diharapkannya bisa membuat sang author senang dan tersenyum. Seperti penyemangat dari jauh, begitulah. Lalu Sakura kembali membuka ficnya, dia tertegun melihat reviewnya yang sudah bertambah lagi. Dan review itu bertuliskan...

* * *

_**Aoi-san**_

_Kok lama banget updatenya? Aku udah nunggu-nunggu nih. Gak sabar rasanya, habis ficmu selalu bisa membuatku bersemangat. Haha, sepertinya kau itu orang yang semangat ya? Habis ficmu selalu mengandung unsur semangat hidup, aku sangat suka :)_

_Sudah ya, aku menunggu..._

_

* * *

_"Ya ampun, dasar Aoi-san..!! Padahal baru aja dipublish tadi pagi sebelum sekolah hehe udah minta publish lagi," gumam Sakura. Dia tertawa kecil. Sepertinya dia sudah kembali semangat setelah sempat bosan dan mengeluh.

Tanpa dia sadari, senyum dan tawanya yang polos itu telah membuat kedua orang di tempat yang berbeda ikut tersenyum lega melihatnya...

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Jiah sudah jadi deh chapter 1 hehe.. (^^)a **

**Bisa dibilang fic ini pengganti MEOML tapi kayaknya lebih aneh deh.. (=3=) *kena death glare***

**Terus Fanfiction kan kalau nerima review harus nunggu sekitar 1 jam ya? Kalau di fic ini beda ya, langsung keterima gitu. Jadi hehe jangan diungkit-ungkit ya? *dihajar sekampung***

**Ya sudahlah, semoga disuka dan.. boleh minta review? X3**


	2. Chapter 2 : Own way

**Hehehe (^^)a oke, terima kasih sudah mau baca fic baru ini. Sekarang chapter 2 sudah dataaang~**

**Tanpa basa-basi, silahkan membacaa.****.!! XD**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, SaiSaku

Genre : Romance/Friendship/(maybe)Angst

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

**REVIEW AND ART**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 2 : OWN WAY**

TENG TENG

Bel pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai. Seorang gadis berambut pink yang tadinya sedang bersandar pada pagar kawat pembatas di atas gedung, mulai tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia melihat sekeliling lalu memegang kepalanya. Gadis yang tak lain bernama Sakura Haruno itu, langsung menguap kecil dan berjalan.

"Sebenarnya.. aku malas belajar hari ini," gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, lalu dia melihat Hpnya, "Pingin bikin fic," gumam Sakura lagi. Lalu dia mendesah pelan.

Sakura membuka pintu yang menghubungkan dirinya pada tangga yang menuju koridor sekolah. Saat Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, dia mendengar sesuatu. Seperti suara suatu benda yang baru saja tergeser. Benar saja, rupanya ada pensil khusus untuk menggambar di dekat kakinya. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu mengambil pensil itu, dan melihat stiker di pensil yang bertuliskan nama pemiliknya.

"Sa...i?" gumam Sakura melihat tulisan di stiker pensil itu.

"Mungkinkah, ini punya Sai yang terkenal itu ya?" pikir Sakura. Setelah lama berpikir, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Lebih baik, coba kukembalikan saja.."

-

-

-

**Di kelas..**

KREEET

Suara pintu kelas yang terbuka memecah keramaian di dalam kelas. Semua anak-anak yang tadinya sedang bercanda ria dan sebagainya langsung menoleh ke arah suara. Dilihatnya oleh mereka, Sakura yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Sakura menelan ludah merasakan tatapan intimidasi dari anak-anak itu. Baru saat Sakura membuka mulutnya, semua kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing. Menganggap gadis biasa itu, tidak pernah ada. Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Sabar sabar.." gumam Sakura sambil menarik nafasnya. Baru saat Sakura akan duduk di tempatnya..

"Hei kau, habis kemana hah!?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba. Sakura tersentak, dan dia segera menoleh ke belakangnya. Dilihatnya seorang laki-laki berambut biru donker dan berparas tampan, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menuntut seolah ingin pertanyaannya segera dijawab dengan jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Sa.. Sasuke.."

"Aku tanya, kau habis kemana?" tanya Sasuke acuh. Sakura kesal mendengar nada pertanyaan Sasuke yang menuntutnya itu. Akhirnya Sakura membalas Sasuke dengan acuh sambil duduk di tempatnya.

"Bukan urusanmu..!!" jawab Sakura cepat dan tegas. Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam, sedangkan para fans Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura, jijik.

"Hn, kalau begitu kau tahu di mana Sai?" tanya Sasuke, Sakura sedikit menoleh ke arahnya, "Setelah kau pergi, dia ikut pergi. Dan sampai sekarang, belum kembali.." lanjut Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak.. aku tidak tahu," jawab Sakura sambil menggenggam erat pensil Sai. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Dasar, anak miskin memang tidak bisa diandalkan," ketus Sasuke. Sakura mendelik padanya, terdengar beberapa suara cewek tertawa cekikikan. Setelah berusaha mengontrol emosinya, baru Sakura menghela nafas.

"Jadi.. dari tadi Sai memang sudah tidak ada?" tanya Sakura pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menatap pensil Sai di tangannya.

"Berarti, apa mungkin.. Sai memang berada di balik pintu itu?" tanya Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha mana mungkin," gumam Sakura. Kini dia memasukkan pensil itu ke dalam tempat pensilnya. Dan kembali mengambil Hpnya.

www fanfiction net/~cherryblossom

Terpampanglah beberapa saat setelahnya, profil author Sakura di layar Hpnya itu. Sakura tersenyum lebar melihatnya, memang hanya situs ini yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Lalu Sakura melihat beberapa ficnya yang baru saja diupdate. Tapi sayangnya, reviewnya tidak ada yang menambah. Sakura mengeluh kecewa, tapi dia tetap menscroll Hpnya hingga sampai di fic terakhirnya. Sakura tertegun, fic oneshotnya yang sudah dipublish sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu itu, kini bertambah reviewnya. Segera saja Sakura membuka review fic itu. Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum lebih dari ini.

_**Aoi-san**_

_Aku baru tahu kau publish fic ini. Hehe maaf ya (^^) _

_Ceritanya bagus sekali, membuat aku terkesan. Kau bilang ini fic pertamamu? Wow, fic pertama aja sudah bagus begini. Pantas saja fic selanjutnya pun semakin bagus. Kalau kamu jadi pacarku, aku pasti bangga sekali (^///^)a_

"Pa.. Pacar?" gumam Sakura. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan memanas melihat review dari anonymous yang bernama Aoi-san itu. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"A.. Ada-ada aja ah, dasar Aoi-san," gumam Sakura yang sudah blushing tidak karuan. Walau mungkin hanya sebuah 'Review candaan' entah kenapa Sakura tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Kepalanya sudah dipenuhi bayang-bayang wajah 'Aoi-san' yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Tapi.. Aoi-san itu orangnya seperti apa ya? Penasaran.." gumam Sakura sambil mengandai-andai. Akhirnya tidak bisa terelakkan kalau Sakura akan melamun sekarang. Sampai tiba-tiba seseorang merebut Hpnya di saat Sakura lengah..

"Hm? Aoi-san? Siapa ini?" gumam suara seseorang yang tegas. Sakura tersentak dan langsung mendongak, melihat Sasuke yang sedang asyik mengotak-atik Hpnya.

"Apa-apaan kau Sasuke!? Kembalikan Hpku!!" gumam Sakura sedikit marah. Tapi karena Sasuke lebih tinggi dari Sakura, alhasil dia hanya mengangkat tangannya dan Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa menggapainya walau dia berusaha meloncat.

"Sasu.. Sasuke, kembalikan..!!" geram Sakura dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah. Tapi Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya, dia terus membaca review-review fic Sakura.

"Huh? Apaan nih? Kalau kamu jadi pacarku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menahan tawa. Sakura terlihat gusar melihatnya, dan di saat Sasuke lengah, dia langsung merebut Hpnya.

"Siapa sih Aoi-san itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan gaya coolnya yang seperti biasa. Sakura terdiam sambil memasukkan Hp ke dalam sakunya.

"Huff, kasihan sekali. Dunia maya itu memang gampang menipu orang ya?" tanya Sasuke, "Dia bisa ngomong begitu, pasti karena tidak tahu siapa kau yang sebenarnya," lanjut Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku yakin seandainya orang bernama Aoi bla bla itu tahu siapa kau dia pasti kecewa berat," gumam Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan. "Karena ternyata, orang yang dia puji setengah mati itu, hanyalah anak miskin yang belagu bisa sekolah di sekolah khusus orang kaya dan tidak-"

BHUAAAGH

Sasuke jatuh terduduk, sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Para fansgirlnya berteriak kaget dan beberapa menghampirinya. Sasuke mendelik menatap Sakura di depannya yang sedang berdiri di depannya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Sakura memberi tatapan death glare pada Sasuke.

"Jangan dan jangan pernah kau ejek Aoi-san. Asal kau tahu, Aoi-san jauh lebih baik darimu yang hanya bisa mengandalkan uang, uang dan uang," jelas Sakura panas dengan tatapan yang sangat marah. Sasuke terdiam melihatnya.

"Huh, memang kau tahu siapa Aoi-san itu?" tanya Sasuke tenang. Sakura diam seribu bahasa. Memang, Sakura tidak tahu siapa itu Aoi-san, tapi.. kenapa dia mau membelanya mati-matian? Sasuke mendengus melihatnya.

"Lucu sekali, apa karena kau tidak laku di sini, lantas kau mencari pacar di dunia maya? Aku makin kasihan padamu, anak miskin," gumam Sasuke pedas, dan dia berdiri lalu meninggalkan Sakura di belakangnya. Anak-anak yang lain terlihat tertawa melihatnya.

Sedangkan Sakura menunduk, berusaha menahan tangis. Walau akhirnya, tetesan air menetes di pipinya. Sakura pun pergi keluar, mengacuhkan orang-orang yang puas menertawakannya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam seribu bahasa menatap punggung sang gadis tersebut.

-

-

-

**Di bagian Sai…**

"Duuh, kemana pensilnya ya?" tanya Sai sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Lalu dia kembali menaiki tangga menuju atap gedung.

"Err, kalau tidak salah setelah aku menggambarnya, pensil ini kutaruh di sekitar sini deh. Gara-gara bel pelajaran tadi sih, aku jadi buru-buru lari," gumam Sai entah pada siapa. Lalu dia mendesah pelan dan kembali mencari pensil.

Beberapa saat kemudian, laki-laki berambut kelimis itu mendengar suara labgkah kaki. Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Sai tertegun kaget melihat seorang gadis pink menaiki tangga dengan wajah yang berantakan karena habis menangis. Begitu pula gadis itu yang kaget melihat Sai. Gadis yang tak lain bernama Sakura itu, segera menghapus air matanya.

"Sa.. Sakura ya? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Sai sambil mendekati Sakura. Gadis pink itu menelan ludah dan melangkah mundur hingga Sai kebingungan melihatnya.

"Ng? Kenapa? Kok mundur?" tanya Sai bingung. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Oh tidak, ma.. maaf," gumam Sakura kaku. Sai mengambil nafas pelan, lalu dia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Jangan menangis," gumam Sai jelas, singkat, padat, dan datar.

Sakura tertegun melihatnya. Kini, Sai sedang mengelap air mata Sakura dengan sapu tangan putih miliknya. Sakura menunduk malu, melihat wajah Sai yang semakin lama mendekatinya. Sai tersenyum, lalu mengajak Sakura duduk di anak tangga. Sakura masih memegang sapu tangan yang tadi diberikan Sai kepadanya. Lama mereka terdiam hingga...

"Jadi..?? Tadi kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sai setelah lama kemudian. Sakura tersentak kaget, lalu dia mulai menjawab dengan tenang.

"Sasuke.." Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Dia selalu mengataiku 'anak miskin' melulu. Kuakui itu memang benar, tapi.." Sakura mempererat pelukannya pada kedua lutut kakinya yang dilipat dan mendeah pelan. Sai mengangguk mengerti.

"Aneh, sebelumnya Sasuke yang kukenal itu dingin dan tidak pernah melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti mengejek orang seperti itu," jawab Sai lancar. Sakura sedikit menoleh padanya.

"Benar..kah?" tanya Sakura. Sai mengangguk yakin.

"Tentu saja, aku dan Sasuke adalah teman sejak kecil, aku jauh lebih mengenalinya bahkan dari fansgirlnya no 1 sekalipun," jawab Sai santai. Sakura tertawa kecil, lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada map yang dibawa Sai.

"Itu.."

"Ah ini? Ini gambar-gambar buatanku," gumam Sai sambil mengambil mapnya tersebut dan memberikannya pada Sakura, "Kau mau lihat?" tanya Sai lagi. Sakura mengangguk canggung.

Sakura mulai membuka map tersebut. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkejut melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir semua model dari gambar Sai tersebut itu adalah dirinya. Mulai dari saat sedang melamun di pojok kelas, saat dia memperhatikan guru, saat dia bermain Hp, dan tadi pagi saat dia menyandar di pagar kawat. Sakura tertegun, lalu dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sai yang juga menatapnya dengan senyum di wajah pucatnya.

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" tanya Sai canggung sambil menggaruk pipinya. Sakura terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata.

"Yah, maaf aku tidak bilang-bilang menjadikanmu sebagai modelku. Aku hanya.. takut kalau kau tak suka," gumam Sai, nada bicaranya mulai terdengar serius sekarang.

"Tapi, aku merasa lelah begini terus. Maksudku, hanya terus-terusan menggambarmu dari jauh, rasanya tidak berarti apa-apa. Akulah yang selalu menaruh lukisan dirimu di laci mejamu," jelas Sai. Sakura menatapnya heran.

"Lalu.. kenapa sekarang kau memberikan gambar-gambar ini padaku? Kau mau.. mengaku?" tanya Sakura. Sai tersenyum lagi.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana? Apa alasanku sampai mau mengaku, padahal selama ini aku susah payah supaya jangan sampai ketahuan olehmu, hm?" tanya Sai, dan dia kembali mendekatkan diri pada Sakura.

"Maksud..mu?" tanya Sakura bingung. Sai menghela nafas panjang.

"Sakura..."

Sai kembali mendekatkan dirinya, lalu dia menaruh kepalanya di pundak Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu blushing. Sai mulai berbisik di telinga Sakura, dengan jarak yang sangat dekat...

"Jadilah pacarku.." bisik Sai. Sakura tertegun.

"Eh!?"

-

-

-

-

**Di bagian Sasuke...**

Di dalam kelas, sang sensei masih saja belum datang. Alhasil pelajaran yang sepertinya kosong itupun dimanfaatkan anak-anak dengan bercanda ria, bergosip, main bola di dalam kelas dan sebagainya. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke. Dia tetap di tempat duduknya, tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Dari tadi dia terus menghela nafas panjang, sambil membolak-balikkan Hpnya.

"Cih, lama banget," dengus Sasuke kesal. Lalu dia menatap kembali layar Hpnya. Dan mulai mengetik cepat.

* * *

_**Aoi-san**_

_Aku suka semua ficmu. Sangat suka. Aku senang membacanya, dan entah kenapa tak pernah aku merasa bosan._

_P. S : __

_

* * *

_

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tidak tahu mau menulis apa, dan entah kenapa jarinya kaku seketika. Sasuke menahan nafas lalu kembali mengeluarkannya. Akhirnya dia mengetik kalimat terakhir..

* * *

_**Aoi-san**_

_Aku suka semua ficmu. Sangat suka. Aku senang membacanya, dan entah kenapa tak pernah aku merasa bosan._

_P. S : Maaf__

_

* * *

  
_

Sasuke menatap kata terakhirnya itu. Setelah menarik nafas berkali-kali, akhirnya Sasuke mengklik _'Send this review for story/chapter' _dan layar Hpnya pun kembali loading. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lega. Dan kembali memutar-mutarkan Hpnya itu. Dia menerawang ke atas langit.

"Percuma..." gumam Sasuke dan menutup matanya.

Ya, memang percuma. Buat apa dia memberi review kata maaf lewat 'Aoi-san'? Bukankah tadi dia sendiri yang bilang kalau Sakura tidak tahu siapa itu Aoi-san? Kalau dia minta maaf lewat Aoi-san juga, paling-paling Sakura bingung dan bertanya balik. Sasuke mengutuki dirinya yang bodoh ini. Dia mendecih berkali-kali, menutup mata berusaha melupakan wajah Sakura yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata saat gadis itu lari keluar kelas. Sasuke jadi teringat kata-kata Sakura..

"_Aoi-san jauh lebih baik darimu yang hanya bisa mengandalkan uang, uang dan uang,"_

"Masalahnya, Aoi-san itu adalah aku. Dan memang benar untuk masalah ini, aku tidak bisa mengandalkan uang," gumam Sasuke entah pada siapa dengan nada kesal. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas didobrak keras, hingga semua mata tertuju pada anak yang baru saja datang itu.

"SE.. SEMUANYA! ADA KABAR BARU!" teriak anak itu. Anak-anak lain termasuk Sasuke menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Sai.. SAI PACARAN DENGAN SI ANAK MISKIN!" teriak anak itu. Semua anak kelas tersebut terkaget, begitu pula Sasuke.

"Serius kamu? Si Sakura?" tanya salah satu anak kelas. Anak pemberi info itu mengangguk cepat. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Cih,"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Huwooo, ayahku sedang marah-marah. ****Jadi langsung saja! **

**Special thanks for :**

_**Angga Uchiha Haruno, Namizuka min-min, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Misa UchiHatake, Intan SasuSaku, Nola, "Black Rose" Cyne_chan, The Sweet Peach, Naru-mania, Risle-coe, -MariaVivine-UchiMasu-, diinda, Uchiha Sakuya-chan, Haruchi Nigiyama, Tsukimori Raisa, Un!, Chiwe-SasuSaku, Nakamura Miharu-chan, Nanako-hime, Kaori a.k.a Yama, Rhaa Yamanaka, Ame_chocoSasu, Micon, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, icha beside door, Imuri Ridan Chara, KuroShiro6yh, Megumi Kisai, Revhita Haruno, Sora-san  
**_

**Makasih untuk kalian semuaaa, dan yang baca walau gak review..!! Udah ya, aku mau ngacir dulu *ngelihat ayah sudah mendekat* bye bye..!! *ngaciiir***

**REVIEEEW YAAA..!! XD *teriak sambil dikejar ayah -plaaak***


	3. Chapter 3 : Why

**Yup, halo semua saya kembali ke jalan yang benar (?)**** yaitu RATE T..! :D *bersorak sorai -digaringin* EHEM..! Oke, baiklah tanpa basa-basi langsung saja yaa (^///^)**

**Silahkan membacaa!**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SaiSaku, SasuSaku

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Warning : OOC, AU

**Don't like? Don't be a fool flamer, just get outta here!**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW AND ART**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3 : WHY**

Kelas II-A di Konoha High School, adalah kelas yang paling disegani dan diharapkan bagi siapa saja. Bagaimana tidak? Karena disitulah anak-anak kaya sekaligus elit di Konoha belajar. Tak terkecuali dengan anak-anak yang memang terkenal dengan keterampilan dan tampang mereka seperti contohnya Sasuke Uchiha dan Sai. Tapi saat ini, di kelas tersebut tengah terjadi perdebatan yang membuat suasana ricuh.

"Nggak mungkin! Nggak mungkin Sai-kun sama cewek eeeuuuh itu!" cibir seorang anak cewek berambut pirang dikuncir kuda di antara kumpulan anak-anak itu. Yang lain juga ikut mengangguk.

"Iya bener, nggak mungkin kan Sai menyukai level serendah 'dia'?" timpal yang lainnya. Beberapa ada yang tertawa geli sedangkan beberapa di antara lain juga masih ada yang gusar. Sedangkan terlihat di tempat yang seolah menjauhi keramaian itu, Sasuke tengah duduk terdiam entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Sasuke-kun! Kamu juga harus mengutarakan pendapatmu dong!" rengek seorang gadis berambut merah marun berkacamata dan langsung menarik-narik seragam Sasuke. Laki-laki itu mendengus kesal melihatnya.

"Ck. Pendapat seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke balik tanpa mau menatap gadis yang bermanja dengannya tersebut.

"Yaa, misalnya mungkin gak sih si Sai yang hampir sama terkenal denganmu memilih cewek seperti dia!" tanya gadis yang bernama Karin tersebut. Sasuke mendesah pelan.

"Itu—"

KRIEEET

Baru saja Sasuke akan mengatakan sesuatu, pintu kelas kembali terbuka. Kali ini terlihatlah seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam, di belakangnya muncul seorang gadis berambut pink tengah memegang kumpulan-kumpulan lukisan laki-laki di depannya. Gadis itu terlihat tegang dengan tatapan-tatapan sekelas yang seolah kembali mengintimidasinya.

"Sai, Saku..ra?" gumam Sasuke melihat kedua insan di depannya. Wajahnya menyiratkan keheranan, sekaligus mungkin kekecewaan?

"Maaf kami baru masuk," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum yang khas darinya pada seluruh kelas. Tapi anak-anak sekelas tidak menjawab, mereka malah menatap Sai yang seolah berkata, ngapain-kamu-sama-cewek-rendah-itu-Sai?

"Ah iya, Sakura. Kau tadi mau melanjutkan belajar kan?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum pada Sakura di sampingnya. Sakura mengangguk canggung.

"I.. Iya, arigato Sai," ucap Sakura tegang. Sai kembali tersenyum, tentu saja itu membuat semuanya terbengong-bengong. Apalagi, saat Sai tiba-tiba mengelus rambut pink gadis tersebut. Semua cewek langsung histeris.

"KYAAA! SAI-KUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak para gadis berisik tersebut. Sakura langsung kaget mendengarnya sedangkan Sai menatap datar pada para fangirls di depannya.

"Kenapa? Toh, dia pacarku," jawab Sai santai. Seketika juga semua, tak terkecuali para laki-laki juga menganga seolah tidak bisa tertutup lagi. Dan emm, kecuali Sasuke yang hanya setengah melotot.

"Sa.. Sai?" panggil Sakura pelan, membuat Sai menoleh, "Apa.. tak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sai terkekeh.

"Serahkan saja padaku," jawab Sai santai. Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya-diiringi dengan death glare dimana-mana tentunya. Begitu pula Sai, dia juga kembali duduk. Dan entah ingin membuat keadaan semakin panas atau apa, Sai tiba-tiba berteriak pada Sakura yang duduk di pojok.

"Hei Sakura, nanti kita kencan ya?" ucap Sai, membuat beberapa fangirlsnya menggigit bibir mereka. Wajah Sakura memerah seketika, dan mengangguk lagi.

Semua sibuk membicarakan pasangan ini sambil terus berbisik-bisik. Sedangkan Sasuke yang duduk di depan Sai tidak terlihat mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun, wajahnya datar hampir sama seperti Sai yang jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu. Di balik wajah tanpa ekspresi itu, tangan Sasuke di dalam laci, kini tengah mematahkan pensil mekanik hingga terbelah.

.

.

.

**Istirahat siang..**

"Uuuh, lapernyaaa!" ujar Sakura sambil segera mengambil bekal makanannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Tapi ternyata ada seseorang yang langsung ikut menaruh bekal makanannya di atas meja Sakura. Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum begitu melihat Sai yang tersenyum padanya.

"Sai! Mau makan bareng?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum polos dan membuka tutup bekalnya. Sai terkekeh.

"Kalau tidak mau makan bareng, buat apa aku ke sini?" tanya Sai sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sakura tertawa kecil, lalu dia merasakan Hpnya bergetar.

"Oh pulsanya sudah datang," gumam Sakura smabil membuak pesannya kemudian mulai membuka browser seperti biasa. Sai yang sedang mengunyah makanan mendekatkan dirinya, untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Apa yang mau kau buka?" tanya Sai sambil melihat layar Hp Sakura.

"Ooh, situs fanfcition, kau tahu?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sai menggeleng pelan.

"Ini situs yang bisa membuat kita untuk membuat cerita dan mengembangkan imajinasi kita. Kau juga bisa mencobanya Sai," jelas Sakura dengan wajah memerah. Sai terdiam menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah tersebut. Lalu Sakura kembali menatap layar Hpnya.

"Apa ada yang istimewa?" tanya Sai, Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, "Sampai kau jadi seceria ini saat membukanya?" tanya Sai lagi. Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Iya! Itu karena ada—AOI-SAN!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba saat dia kembali menatap layar Hpnya. Sai tersentak kaget dan segera melihat layar Hp Sakura.

_**Aoi-san**_

_Aku suka semua ficmu. Sangat suka. Aku senang membacanya, dan entah kenapa tak pernah aku merasa bosan._

_P. S : Maaf_

Sakura menatap layar Hpnya heran, dia mengerutkan alisnya sama seperti Sai.

"Ng? Kenapa Aoi-san minta maaf? Memang dia ada salah denganku ya?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa. Sedangkan Sai menatap Sakura dalam diam.

"Err Sakura, maaf boleh aku lihat Hpnya?" tanya Sai. Sakura yang terlihat masih berpikir, mengangguk saja dan memberi Hpnya pada Sai. Laki-laki rambut hitam kelimis itu mulai melihat-lihat.

Latar atasnya yang berwarna biru. Tulisan FanFiction net. Maskotnya yang kotak-kotak itu. Tulisan 'Review this story' di akhir fic. Sai tampak berpikir keras, sepertinya dia pernah melihat situs ini sebelumnya tapi bukan di Hpnya. Ralat! Sai ingat dulu pernah ada yang membuka situs ini hanya saja samar-samar. Tapi entah kenapa Sai merasa yakin.

"_Kalau tidak salah dulu, Sasuke.."_

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"_Teme, kau sedang apa? Main game yuk, kelihatannya kau nganggur," ajak seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik, dialah Naruto Uzumaki. Laki-laki itu membawakan 3 PSP berwarna hitam, dua lainnya dia berikan pada Sai dan Sasuke yang terlihat tidak mengerjakan apapun._

"_Boleh juga, aku sedang bosan, Sasuke?" tanya Sai sambil menoleh pada Sasuke yang tengah mengotak-atik Hpnya. Laki-laki berambut ayam itu menggeleng._

"_Aku sibuk," jawab Sasuke cepat. Sai dan Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke bingung dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _

"_Sibuk apaan Teme? Kelihatannya serius banget," gumam Naruto yang penasaran dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat layar Hp Sasuke. _

"_Baca fic, puas?" jawab Sasuke ketus sambil memalingkan Hpnya membuat Naruto mengeluh kecewa._

_Walau Sasuke memalingkan Hpnya ke belakangnya, tetap saja, Sai yang duduk di belakang Sai bisa melihat apa yang dibuka oleh Sasuke. Memang cuma sekilas, tapi Sai bisa melihat warna biru dan tulisan FanFiction net. Bukan cuma itu, tak sengaja tangan Sasuke menscroll ke bawah hingga terlihat nama cherry blossom. Seandainya Sai tahu, itu adalah profil seorang author. Tapi, sebelum Sai melihat lebih jelas, Sasuke sudah keburu menarik Hpnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Sai dan Naruto._

"_Haahhh, si teme akhir-akhir ini aneh ya," gerutu Naruto kesal. Sai hanya menatap pintu Sasuke keluar tadi dalam diam. _

"_Ya sudah, kita main saja yuk Sai?" ajak Naruto. Sai mengangguk, dan mereka pun memulai game pertama._

_**End of Flashback**_

_._

_._

_._

Sai masih diam menatap Sakura yang masih juga blushing menatap layar Hpnya. Sai yakin persis yang dilihatnya waktu itu di layar Hp Sasuke, sama seperti yang ada di layar Hp Sakura sekarang. Apalagi mengingat nama 'cherry blossom' bisa berarti 'Sakura'. Dengan mantap, Sai memegang tangan Sakura yang sukses membuat gadis itu menoleh menatapnya.

"Ada apa Sai?" tanya Sakura. Sai menatap tajam mata emerald Sakura lalu..

"Err Sakura, apa situs itu sama seperti situs lain? Apabila kita mau buat cerita, maka kita harus punya nama sendiri?" tanya Sai. Sakura mengangguk dan menatap Sai dengan tatapan 'memang-kenapa?'

"Oh, kalau gitu kau juga punya nama kan? Siapa namamu di fanfiction?" tanya Sai dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Sakura menatap Sai heran, tapi akhirnya dia menjawab.

"Pen nameku.. Cherry blossom.." jawab Sakura sambil menatap mata onyx Sai dengan mata emeraldnya.

Sai terdiam seribu bahasa. Jadi benar, yang waktu itu dilihat Sasuke memang profil Sakura. Tapi.. Sai ingat persis waktu itu Sasuke melihatnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, yah walau memang tidak kelihatan karena wajah Sasuke yang memang pada dasarnya dingin itu. Tapi tetap saja kejadian yang jarang ada melihat Sasuke tersenyum tenang seperti itu. Sai lalu melihat profil Sakura tersebut, dan memang Sakura mengaku di profilnya bahwa nama aslinya adalah Sakura Haruno. Jadi, mana mungkin Sasuke tidak tahu bukan?

Setelah itu, tak sengaja Sai mengklik kata 'Reviews' di salah satu fic Sakura. Dan di situ terlihatlah salah satu review yang entah kenapa membuat Sai panas..

_**Aoi-san**_

_Aku baru tahu kau publish fic ini. __Hehe maaf ya (^^) _

_Ceritanya bagus sekali, membuat aku terkesan. Kau bilang ini fic pertamamu? Wow, fic pertama aja sudah bagus begini. Pantas saja fic selanjutnya pun semakin bagus. Kalau kamu jadi pacarku, aku pasti bangga sekali (^///^)a_

Sai mengerutkan alisnya kemudian kembali melihat review fic yang lain. Dan di semua ficnya selalu ada Aoi-san, Aoi-san, dan Aoi-san lagi. Entah kenapa, mungkin berlebihan tapi tumbuh rasa sedikit cemburu di dadanya. Cemburu dengan orang di dunia maya? Itu memang sangat berlebihan, hanya saja Sai merasa orang bernama Aoi-san tersebut ada di dekatnya.

"Emm Sakura, aku pergi dulu ya," ucap Sai sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan langsung berjalan menjauhi Sakura tanpa menghiraukan tatapan mata heran dari gadis tersebut.

.

.

.

**Di bagian Sai..**

Sai terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Tatapan-tatapan menggoda dari para fangirlsnya tidak dia hiraukan. Semakin lama, laki-laki yang sangat suka melukis itu mempercepat langkahnya dan terus berlari. Hingga dia sampai di pintu kelasnya dan membukanya. Sai tahu, satu-satunya orang yang masih bertahan di kelas saat istirahat siang karena tidak suka keributan seperti kantin dan sebagainya hanyalah dia..

"Sasuke.." gumam Sai yang berdiri di depan kelas, menatap Sasuke yang tengah duduk di kursinya yang memang berada di bagian tengah. Sasuke yang sedang memainkan Hpnya seperti biasa, mendongak menatap Sai dingin.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sai dia langsung kembali menunduk menatap layar Hpnya. Sai yang kesal dengan sikap cuek Sasuke, langsung mendekati laki-laki berambut raven itu dan..

BRAK

Sai menggebrak meja Sasuke, matanya menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam entah apa yang di pikirannya. Tapi Sasuke hanya mendengus dan kembali mendongak menatap Sai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sai menggertakan giginya dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Sasuke, kau tahu siapa cherry blossom kan?" tanya Sai dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Sasuke tidak bergeming, dia tetap menatap Sai dengan tatapan dingin.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke dengan ketus. Tapi, Sai yang sudah tidak mau tahu lagi langsung menyambar Hp Sasuke dengan emosi. Benar saja, saat ini memang Sasuke sedang membuka profil Sakura. Lagi.

"Hm, lalu ini profil siapa?" tanya Sai yang hanya dibalas dengusan Sasuke, "Kau tahu kalau ini Sakura kan?" tanya Sai lagi. Sasuke kembali menyambar Hpnya.

"Hn, memang kenapa? Rasanya itu bukan urusanmu," ketus Sasuke dan berdiri, ikut menatap mata onyx Sai dengan mata onyxnya yang lebih tajam. Sai terlihat menelan ludah lalu membuka mulutnya..

"Apakah.. Apakah kau Aoi-san?" tanya Sai dengan alis yang bertaut. Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak menjawab dan ekspresinya tidak berubah, tetap dingin.

"Jawab aku Sasuke, kau Aoi-san kan?" tanya Sai lagi. Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa Sai?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang meremehkan, seolah yakin bahwa Sai tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa setelah mengetahui kenyataan ini. Sai tertegun dan menggertakan gignya.

"Jadi, apa.. kau menyukai Sakura?" tanya Sai lagi, kali ini dia sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Melihat reaksi Sai, Sasuke enggan menjawab. Dia mendesah pelan.

"Hhh, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke balik. Sai tidak bisa menahan emosinya hingga..

BHUAG

"Aku serius! Karena itu jawab aku dengan serius juga, Sasuke!" geram Sai. Sasuke yang hanya mengelap darah di bibirnya dengan pergelangan tangannya hanya mendengus kecil.

"Untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu?" ketus Sasuke. Seketika, Sai terdiam. Dia menatap Sasuke penuh amarah yang sangat. Setelah menggertakan giginya, Sai langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan menabrak Naruto di pintu depan, yang langsung diabaikannya.

"Aduduh, kenapa sih si Sai?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa sambil memegangi bahunya, lalu dia kembali menghadap ke depan dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah membersihkan darah di ujung bibirnya.

"Lho, Teme kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Naruto yang berlari menghampriri Sasuke. Tapi laki-laki berambut raven itu tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap arah keluar Sai tadi dengan tatapan tenang.

.

.

.

**Di rumah Sakura...**

"Yak, sudah selesaaai!" seru Sakura riang dan langsung mengangkat tangannya dari keyboard komputernya. Dia tersenyum sangat puas, karena kali inipun dia berhasil menyelesaikan satu fic.

"Yup yup, langsung upload sajalah," seru Sakura. Setelah dia memasukkan Ms Word tersebut ke dalam flashdisknya, dia bergegas menuju warnet terdekat.

Sakura berjalan dengan perasaan riang. Tak pernah dia merasakan perasaannya seringan ini sebelumnya. Sampai di warnet, Sakura langsung log in dan menguploadnya, dia tidak berniat lama-lama karena uangnya tidak mencukupi. Setelah itu, Sakura langsung pulang dan menanti dengan perasaan tak sabar.

"Uuuh, semoga Aoi-san cepet review," gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Satu jam berlalu dan Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali melihat review lewat hpnya. Benar saja, reviewnya bertambah satu membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Awalnya Sakura sangat senang begitu melihat nama 'Aoi-san' di atasnya. Tapi seketika juga senyumannya hilang, saat menyadari isi review tersebut.

_**Aoi-san**_

_Fic apaan nih? Kok jadi tambah jelek, haah jangan-jangan kemampuanmu menurun? Hahaha dasar payah, gak becus tahu! __FIC SAMPAH DIBUANG PADA TEMPATNYA AJA.. :P_

Sakura tertegun, dia berkali-kali memastikan berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa nama flamer itu salah. Sakura mencoba menarik nafas, tangannya bergetar hebat, hatinya terasa panas. Diakui saja, ini pertama kalinya Sakura mendapat flame hingga dia belum mempunyai kekebalan untuk itu apalagi nama pemberi flame ini adalah reader yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Sakura menarik nafas, berusaha memejamkan mata dan berharap ini adalah mimpi.

"Aoi..san?"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Cih, rasanya miris sekali saya menulis sebuah flame di sini ==' maaf ya kalau aneh, aku gak pernah ngeflame sih (kecuali junk fic keterlaluan -plaaak) jadi ya begini. Saya kan anak baik~ hohohoo X3 *dilempar sandal jepit bertubi-tubi (?)***

**Btw, tentang flame. UNTUK PARA SEMUA AUTHOR jangan pernah percaya apabila ada yang mengeflame fic anda dengan anonym pengecut dan memakai nama author lain. Sesungguhnya para flamer alay itu iri dengan ikatan pertemanan antar sesama author atau author dengan readers, jadi hati-hati ya. Selain itu, disarankan juga agar selalu mereview login agar para flamer itu malu sendiri. Itu saja, terima kasih :) **

**Yup Special thanks for : **

_**Nanako-hime, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Intan Fc, Haruchi Nigiyama, harayosaki ochi, Naru-mania, Mamehatsuki, Rhaa Yamanaka, Ame chocoSasu, Utsukushi I – Kuroshiro6yh, Micon, Faatin-hime, Imuri Ridan Chara, Uchiha Cesa, Vlouchi Hisagi, aya-na rifa'i, Megumi Kisai, Je_jess, N.P.N-11CC, chiu-chi Hatake, Tsukimori Raisa, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Icha beside door, Kaori a.k.a Yama, Mayuura, So-Chand 'Luph pLend', **__**Mitsuhiko Zahra, Risle-coe, Fii-Fii Swee-Cho, Chiho Nanoyuki, Nakamura Miharu-chan, ?, Revhita Haruno, AnnZie-chan Ensteinette, Aya, Chocochan**_

_**Micon : **__Iya aku ganti nama jadi Kira Desuke ^^ Mau kenalan? Boleh kok, salam kenal Micon dan Mico X3 Iya, gak papa kok ada yang mau baca ficku aja aku udah senang bukan main hehe. Lagipula Micon mau menyempatkan diri untuk mereview saja, aku sudah senang sekali jadi terima kasih banyak yaa :D Caraku dapat ilham? Hmm, gimana ya habis idenya datang sendiri dan bisanya ide itu datang saat aku baru bangun tidur atau lagi mandi ==' *dasar aneh -plaaak* okee, terima kasih atas reviewnya Micon dan semoga kita bisa berteman baik ^^_

_**Vlouchi hisagi : **__Hee? Hmm gak tahu, tapi kuusahakan tidak lebih dari chapter 10 hehe XD Thanks dah review!_

_**Kaori a.k.a Yama : **__Iya? Saya terharuuu *menangis terharu di pojokan –dhuaak* Soalnya saya juga sedang berusaha belajar supaya perasaan dalam fic bisa tersentuh oleh para readers hehe (^^)a Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya Kaori-chan :3_

**Yosh, untuk yang lainnya terima kasih banyak! Baik untuk yang review dan gak review, aku mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih. Kalau bukan karena ada kalian yang menunggu, mungkin saya males-malesan ngelanjutinnya :3 *alasan aja -dihajaaar***

**Oke, oh ya mungkin saya akan hiatus dulu dalam beberapa waktu ini karena saya mau ujian *ngelirik kalender, langsung mojok* jadi mohon doanya semuaa. Selesai mengerjakan semua ujian, Insya Allah saya akan kembali update. Terima kasih :)**

**Yosh, boleh minta review? X3**


	4. Chapter 4 : Flame

**Gomen ne minna~ seminggu komputer dikunci hingga saya tak bisa menyentuhnya uwooo..! ****XO *lebay -dhuaak* tapi sebagai gantinya akhirnya saya membuat fic ini sambil nonton fifa world cup *halah* hohoho XD**

**Terima kasih semuanya sudah mau menunggu author lemot bin lucu (?) ini, saya sangat senaaang X3 *dilempar kebo kena kepala***

**Uh beraaat *nahan kebo supaya gak nindih badan* ba.. ****baiklah, selamat memba—uwaaaa! XO *ketindih kebo* **

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Pairing : SasuSaku, SaiSaku

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Warning : OOC, AU

**Don't like? Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW AND ART**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4 : FLAME**

Pagi yang cerah dan angin yang masih belum bercampur dengan polusi pun bertiup membuat udara rasanya segar. Semua orang berangkat menuju sekolah dengan ceria dan tersenyum lebar, bisa dipengaruhi dengan lingkungan tapi bisa saja karena hari yang akan mereka jalani. Meskipun begitu, di antara segelintir para murid yang berjalan sambil berloncatan sekali-kali, ada juga yang lesu. Entah karena hari ini, atau masalah lain. Yang pasti seorang gadis berambut pink ada di antara mereka.

Gadis bernama Sakura Haruno itu berkali-kali menghela nafas panjang. Dadanya serasa sesak, rasanya ingin menangis lagi setelah semalam tadi dia menangis sedih. Rasanya seperti ditusuk. Well, mungkin terkesan lebay bagi kalangan orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi inilah perasaan author yang diberi flame tanpa alasan yang jelas apalagi biasanya author tersebut masih pemula dan butuh pembelajaran.

Masalahnya, memang Sakura bisa dibilang author yang senior. Tapi mendapat flame, itu hal yang pertama baginya. Jadi wajar saja apabila mentalnya belum kuat untuk itu. Apalagi sampai saat ini, situs FanFiction adalah satu-satunya tempat dia bisa mengekspresikan semua perasaannya. Di rumah? Dia tinggal sendiri. Di sekolah? Apalagi, siapa yang mau berteman dengan anak miskin seperti dia? Yeah, cuma dua tempat itu yang sering dikunjungi Sakura dan situs yang berslogan 'Unleash Your Imagination' ini.

Dengan langkah berat, Sakura memasuki ruang kelasnya yang masih sepi. Seperti biasa Sakura selalu datang lebih awal dari yang lain dikarenakan rumahnya yang memang hanya beberapa meter dari sekolah. Gadis berambut pink itu langsung berjalan menuju mejanya yang memang berada di pojok. Setelah menghela nafas keras-keras, dia langsung menunduk membiarkan dahinya bersentuhan dengan mejanya. Dadanya lagi-lagi terasa sesak.

**Cklek**

Sakura mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang datang. Aagh, tapi apa pedulinya? Toh semua orang di kelas ini tak ada yang peduli dengannya. Kalaupun Sai, biasanya dia datang agak siangan karena memang rumahnya yang paling jauh dari yang lain. Kemaren dia datang pagi, pasti karena dia menginap di rumah kakeknya yang memang dekat di sekolah. Sakura tak peduli apa-apa lagi, dia kembali menangis tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kau kenapa?" suara dingin meluncur tiba-tiba. Sakura tersentak, suara ini.. bukannya..

"Sasuke.."

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tidak bergeming. Dia masih berdiri di samping meja Sakura. Mata onyx yang sebenarnya menyiratkan kecemasan itu, entah kenapa bagi Sakura itu hanyalah tatapan dingin dari orang paling kaya di sekolah ini, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura menunduk, air matanya jatuh kembali dari pipinya, "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura pelan. Sasuke masih diam.

"Sai?" tanya Sasuke lagi, "..karena dia?" lanjutnya. Sakura menggeleng dengan wajah yang masih menunduk.

"Tidak, sebenarnya hanya masalah sepele," jawab Sakura acuh, perlahan air matanya mulai mengering dan dia menyekanya. Sasuke ber'hn' ria.

"Flame?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura tersentak kaget, "..kau mendapat flame?"

"Eh tidak.. anu.." Sakura kehabisan kata-kata, dia menatap mata onyx Sasuke dalam-dalam, "kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya.

Sasuke diam tidak menjawab, dia hanya membalas tatapan Sakura padanya. Mata Sakura menyiratkan bahwa dia sangat mengharapkan Sasuke memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan untuknya. Kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu? Apakah.. dia yang memberi flame? Bukankah kemarin dia mengejek Aoi-san? Bisa jadi kan?

"Sasuke, jangan-jangan kau—"

"Aku hanya menebak," potong Sasuke cepat, "bukan cuma kamu, aku juga tahu situs fanfiction dan sering membaca fic di sana, jadi aku bisa tahu apa itu flame," jelas Sasuke santai. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya.

"Lalu.. kenapa kau bisa tahu aku salah satu author di sana?" tanya Sakura dengan nadanya yang dalam. Sasuke tersentak, namun dia bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Itu.. Aku pernah tak sengaja melihat profil author yang ada namamu," jawab Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit canggung. Sakura kembali tenang, ekspresinya entah kenapa menjadi lega.

"Tapi menurutku, kau pantas saja mendapat flame itu," gumam Sasuke, Sakura tersentak, "..yeah, kecuali kalau kau menganggap ficmu terlalu bagus untuk mendapat flame?" sindir Sasuke. Sakura menggertakan giginya kemudian menggebrak mejanya, dia segera berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dingin.

"KA-"

"Sakura?" potong suara tiba-tiba. Sakura dan Sasuke langsung menoleh kaget dan mendapati seorang laki-laki rambut kelimis dan jangkung tengah menatap mereka bingung, "ada apa ini?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung meninggalkan Sakura dan Sai yang menatapnya bingung. Sai kembali menatap Sakura yang kini tengah kesal, wajahnya seperti menyiratkan kemarahan dan rasa tersinggung.

"Sakura, kau kenapa? Ada masalah dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sai yang langsung memegang pundak kecil Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu hanya mendesah pelan.

"Aku tak apa Sai, terima kasih," jawab Sakura pelan dan melepaskan tangan Sai dari pundaknya. Gadis itu berjalan melewati Sai.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sai. Sakura tetap berjalan.

"Aku.. mau menenangkan diri dulu, maaf ya Sai. Aku lagi ingin sendiri," jawab Sakura yang menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum simpul. Sai menatapnya cemas, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk juga. Sakura segera keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan dua laki-laki tersebut.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin menyadari Sai memperhatikannya dari tadi. Sai tidak bergeming sedikitpun, menyadari itu Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan dan mengambil ipod hitam dari dalam tasnya, "kau tidak mau menghiburnya? Pacar macam apa itu?" sindir Sasuke lagi.

Sai mendengus, "Kau dengar tadi dia bilang dia ingin sendiri," jawabnya tenang, "..kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa, lebih baik diam saja," lanjut Sai.

Sasuke mendengus seperti menahan tawa, "Bilang saja kau tidak tahu ke mana Sakura biasa menenangkan diri," gumam Sasuke yang tengah memakai headset ipodnya dan mulai menyetel lagunya, "..benar kan?"

Sai terdiam, dia memang tidak bisa menyangkal pernyataan Sasuke barusan. Yup, dia tidak tahu ke mana biasanya Sakura menenangkan diri. Yah walaupun Sakura bilang ingin sendiri, tersirat dari mata emeraldnya dia membutuhkan dukungan dari orang lain membuat Sai ingin segera mengejarnya. Tapi, tempatnya saja tidak tahu, mau mencari ke mana? Sai menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak peduli biarpun dia tidak tahu, yang penting dia berniat mencarinya. Baru saja Sai memegang gagang pintu..

"Di atas gedung sekolah," seru Sasuke tiba-tiba, Sai tersentak dan menatap Sasuke yang tengah menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan memejamkan mata seolah menikmati lagu yang dia dengar, "..itu tempat Sakura biasa menenangkan diri kalau kau mau tahu," terangnya.

"Bagaimana—"

"Cuma kebetulan tahu," jawab Sasuke cepat sebelum Sai bertanya padanya. Sai awalnya bingung, tapi akhirnya dia tidak mempedulikannya dan langsung membuka pintu kelas, meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di tengah kelas.

Lama Sasuke menunggu, memastikan Sai tidak akan balik lagi. Akhirnya setelah berhasil memastikan, Sasuke langsung membuka browser Hpnya dan membuka situs Fanfiction, mungkin lebih tepatnya profil Sakura sebagai cherryblossom. Sasuke melihat fic yang baru diupdate Sakura dan terdiam melihat review—atau lebih tepatnya flame atas nama Aoi-san. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, marah, kaget, tidak sama sekali. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan dan langsung menutup Hpnya, kembali memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati lagu yang dia dengar.

.

.

.

**Di bagian Sakura...**

Angin bertiup kencang di atas gedung sekolah waktu itu. Sakura menikmati angin-angin berhembus yang menyapu wajahnya, setidaknya perasaannya sedikit lebih tenang sekarang. Sakura mendekati pagar kawat pembatas dan melongo ke bawah, melihat sekolah yang semakin lama semakin ramai karena semakin banyak yang datang. Lagi-lagi dia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Hahh, aku berlebihan sekali," gumam Sakura yang tengah memegang anak rambutnya yang melambai-lambai karena angin.

"Sakura!" panggil seseorang dari belakang, Sakura yang kaget langsung menoleh mendapati Sai yang sedang terengah-engah kecapekan. Sepertinya dia berlari mati-matian.

"Sai?" ucap Sakura yang kini mendekati Sai. Dia mengambil sapu tangan miliknya, "apa yang kau lakukan? Keringatmu banyak sekali," tanyanya sambil menyeka wajah Sai yang penuh keringat.

Sai terdiam, dia memegang tangan Sakura dan menatap mata emerald gadis itu, "Kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sai dengan nada khawatir. Sakura menatap wajah pucat Sai yang kemudian tersenyum padanya, membuat wajahnya memerah seketika.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memerah dan memanas, dia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Degup jantungnya berdegup kencang membuat Sai terkekeh sendiri melihat tingkah polos gadis di depannya. Sai menggandeng tangan Sakura dan membawanya duduk di tangga tempat mereka jadian untuk pertama kalinya. Sai menatap Sakura sesaat lalu berkata...

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau ceritakan ada apa tadi dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sai. Sakura terdiam, lalu menggeleng.

"Masalah utamanya bukan Sasuke," jawab Sakura pelan, "..tapi mungkin aku yang terlalu berlebihan," lanjut Sakura. Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sebelum dia bertanya lagi Sakura langsung berkata..

"Aoi-san tiba-tiba memberiku flame," bisik Sakura, "..dan lagi, tanpa alasan yang jelas, seandainya saja itu kritik atau saran yang membangun sekalipun pedas, tetap akan kuterima," bisiknya lagi. Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kok.. bisa?" tanya Sai bingung mengingat dia tahu siapa itu sebenarnya Aoi-san. Apa maksudnya Sasuke memberi flame pada Sakura? Bukankah biasanya dia memuji-muji bahkan terkadang membuat Sai cemburu?

"Padahal harusnya itu masalah sepele kan? Tapi entah kenapa.. aku.. tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya," isak Sakura, air matanya kembali mengalir membuat Sai panik.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa aku harus membalasnya atau tidak?" tanya Sakura pada Sai di sampingnya. Sai terdiam, dia terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu, membalas flame seperti itu hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga. Err, maksudku anggap saja flamer itu Karin atau siapa gitu yang sering menindasmu, kau kan biasanya kuat dan tidak mempedulikan mereka anggap saja begitu, ya kan?" jelas Sai, Sakura masih menatapnya, "lagipula kau adalah gadis yang kuat, aku tahu itu," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi?" Sakura menyeka air matanya.

"Tidak usah dipedulikan saja, paling dia orang gila yang nyasar ke situs fanfiction kan? Hahaha," tawa Sai meledak membayangkan orang gila acak-acakan bermain komputer, Sakura pun mau tak mau jadi ikut tertawa kecil. Sai tersenyum melihat Sakura yang sepertinya sudah tenang.

"Sudahlah," Sai memeluk pundak Sakura, "orang yang tidak mau menghargai perjuangan orang lain membuat cerita, memang menyebalkan. Tapi kalau diladenin mereka bakal semakin jadi kan?" hibur Sai. Sakura tersenyum, dia menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sai.

"Tapi.. dia Aoi-san,"

"Hei, dia kan anonym. Bagaimana kita bisa tahu kalau itu Aoi-san yang asli atau bukan?" sergah Sai, "_Lagipula aku masih tidak percaya kalau Sasuke yang memberi flame itu,_" ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kalau kau masih merasa sakit hati, biar tidak ada perang yang tidak perlu, bagaimana kalau kau hapus saja flame tak jelas itu?" usul Sai. Sakura terdiam.

"Hah?"

"Tapi itu terserah kau," bisik Sai di telinga Sakura dengan nadanya yang lembut dan menenangkan. Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Terima kasih Sai," ucap Sakura, "aku sudah sedikit lebih tenang sekarang," gumamnya yang kemudian tersenyum dan sekarang malah Sai yang memerah.

"Err, kita kembali ke kelas yuk?" ajak Sai setelah melihat jam di tangannya. Sakura mengangguk pelan, mereka berdua berjalan bersama. Sementara saat Sakura lengah, Sai membuka Hpnya dan mengirimi Sasuke sms..

_**To : Sasuke **_

_Sepulang sekolah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Ini tentang Sakura..._

_._

_._

_._

**Sepulang sekolah...**

TEEET TEEEET

Bel tanda pulang sekolah tengah berbunyi dan kali ini menandakan bahwa murid murid Konoha High School sudah bisa pulang sekarang. Sakura pun terlihat segera membereskan tas sekolahnya, dia memasukkan semua bukunya termasuk lukisan dirinya yang baru saja dibuat Sai tadi membuat wajah Sakura tersipu merah. Sai terlihat melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih cuek dengan keadaan sekitarnya dan tengah membereskan bukunya.

"Sakura, kau pulang duluan ya, hari ini aku ada les," kata Sai yang sebenarnya bohong. Sakura mengangguk polos, kemudian berlari kecil keluar kelas begitu juga yang lain hingga sekarang yang tersisa hanya Sasuke dan Sai yang lagi-lagi akan mengadakan pembicaraan.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyab Sasuke malas-malasan. Sai mendengus kesal melihatnya.

"Kau tahu kan tentang flame yang didapat Sakura," Sai memulai pembicaraan, "apa.. Aoi-san itu benar-benar kamu?" tanya Sai lagi. Sasuke diam tidak menjawab.

"Hn, menurutmu bagaimana?" jawab Sasuke asal-asalan. Sai menggertakan giginya dan membanting buku yang dibawanya pada meja Sasuke.

"AKU SERIUS SASUKE!" bentak Sai yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran, "Kau tahu? Sakura menangis gara-gara itu!" lanjut Sai lagi.

"Dia pacarmu kan? Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Sasuke balik sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Cih, yang memberi flame pada Sakura adalah Aoi-san. Sedangkan Aoi-san yang kutahu adalah kau," jelas Sai. Sasuke sedikit melirik pada teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Yang memakai nama Aoi-san juga banyak kali, belum tentu itu aku kan?" elak Sasuke, "lagipula bukannya kau harus senang, kau tidak perlu cemburu dengan orang di dunia maya itu kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kalau Sakura menangis, itu ceritanya lain lagi," gumam Sai yang menunduk, lalu dia menatap Sasuke yang balik menatapnya dingin, "kau memang menyebalkan, Sasuke.."

Sai mendengus kesal dan mengambil tasnya lalu segera berbalik. Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam. Sedangkan lagi-lagi saat Sai akan menyentuh gagang pintu..

"Sai," panggil Sasuke pelan. Sai menoleh sedikit.

"Baiklah, kalau memang kau merasa aku mengganggu hubungan kalian secara tak langsung, maka aku akan menghilang," ucap Sasuke. Sai mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Sedangkan setelah menarik nafas pelan, Sasuke membuka browser Hpnya dan menunjukkan daftar bookmarks miliknya di depan Sai.

_Cherryblossom – FanFiction net_

**Delete speed dial?**

_**Yes**_

"Aoi-san tidak akan muncul lagi di dunia fanfiction,"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Ne, selesai juga yaa ==a gak nyangka selesai bikin fic ini saya langsung kegirangan melihat Afrika menang! HWAHAHA! :D *guling-guling (?)***

**Yosh, special thanks for :**

_**Megumi Kisai, Black Magician Kasumi-chan, Naru-mania, Uchiha-chan, Rhaa Yamanaka, Uchiha Evans, Je-jess, Mila Mitsuhiko, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Risle-coe, Ame chocoSasu a.k.a Rieyuka, Uchiha Cesa, Aya, Vlouchi Schiffer, Hana-chan Uzumaki, Harayosaki Ochi, Haruchi Nigiyama, Azuka Kanahara, Tsukimori Raisa, Micon, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Smiley, Faatin-hime, N.P.N-11CC, Himawari Sakura**__**n 021, So-Chand 'luph pLend', Sekar Sasori, aya-na rifa'i, Nanako-hime, Utsukushi I – KuroShiro6yh, Kaori a.k.a Yama, Nu-Hikari Uchiha, Smile, AnnZie-chan Einsteinette, FiiFii Swe-Cho, Icha beside door, mikan kuchiki, Fun-Ny Chan, LuthMelody, Nakamura Miharu-chan, Revhita Haruno, keyna uchiha, Sky Eagle Sakura, Dara-SasuSaku ShikaTema Lovers, Ryou-REI, Peaphro, popoChi-moChi, Yusha'chan Higurashi, machiko archuleta, dhevitry haruno, Arishima Ryuu-chan, chiichii-chaan, Misaky Uchiha, Just Ana, Sabrina (FB) **_

_**Risle-coe : **__Aoi-san gak punya account, Sasuke sengaja supaya dia gak diketahui hehe. Btw, makasih dah review! X3_

_**Azuka Kanahara : **__Ha? SO PASTI..! Kita selalu menjadi temaaan X3 *peluk Azuka –dilempar ke sawah* Kita harus berterima kasih pada orang yang ngeflame ficmu pake nama Kira Desuke ya, wkwkwk XD *ditendang Azuka* Yosh! Makasih dah review..! :3_

_**Smiley : **__Ha? Iya, ada orang gila memakai nama saya yang keren (?) di fic Azuka kan? *dihajar massa + dilempar telur busuk* tenang aja, aku gak akan melakukan tindakan pengecut itu kok. Makasih ya Smiley udah percaya sama aku ^^ btw, thanks for the review :)_

_**So-Chand 'Luph pLend' : **__Bener banget! *tos* aku setuju banget sama So-chan, btw flamenya memang sengaja kuambil dari banyak flame yang akhir-akhir ini sering datang ==a oh ya, thanks dah review! XD_

_**Nanako-hime : **__Ha? Panggil aku Kira atau Desuke aja, terserah kok. Aku gak begitu mikirin panggilanku yang penting masih ada hubungannya sama 'Kuroi Kira Desuke' *halah* hehe, thanks dah review! XD_

_**Sky Eagle Sakura : **__Gomen neee DX habis habis aku kalau bikin fic malas-malasan sih jadinya ya begini nih hohoho *plak bhug dhuak* maaf ya, tapi makasih udah mau baca ficku. Thanks dah review :D_

_**Misaky Uchiha : **__(O/O) makasih Misaky..! XD *peluk peluk Misaky* mau laah, masa' gak sih. Nambah temen kan gak dosa, kalau nambah musuh baru dosa wkwkwk *dhuak* gak kok, masa' gitu doang tersinggung? Santai aja kali wkwkk XDD Thanks dah review..! :3_

**Hiyaaaa, semuanya makasih banyaak. Yang baru review dan mengajak kenalan, aku ucapkan juga SALAM KENAL..! ^^**** Dan lagi pertanyaan kalian semua tentang fic ini, pasti akan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Makanya baca terus yaa XD *dhuaaak* **

**Oh ya, sekedar info aja. Bagi yang mau melihat ilustrasi Review and Art hasil karya dari tangan saya sendiri, silahkan lihat di facebook pada album saya yang 'My Art' maaf aku gak bisa ngetag banyak-banyak ==a *ojigi***

**Thanks, boleh minta review? X3 **


	5. Chapter 5 : My Sacrifice

**Halo minna~ =='a **

**Maaf telat lagi ya. Habis gara-gara kecelakaan kemaren, jadi untuk sementara saya tidak bisa kemana-mana hoho. Sekarang saya jadi mengerti istilah "Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti akan terjatuh juga," (TTvTT) *menangis terharu (?)***

**Sudahlah, kesimpulannya saya ngerti gak boleh ngebut kalau naik motor. Tapi yang saya bingung, insting ngebut selalu muncul saat saya mengendarai, jadi gimana tuh? Ada yang bisa ajarin seorang gadis manis ini supaya tidak boleh ngebut di jalan? (=A=')a *dihajar readers***

**Yosh, sudah dulu curcolnya. Happy reading~! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning : OOC, AU, little typo

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : SasuSaku, SaiSaku

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW AND ART**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5 : MY SACRIFICE**

"Aoi-san… tidak akan muncul lagi di dunia fanfiction?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam kelimis itu mengulangi kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan teman sekaligus sahabat dari kecilnya itu. Sementara yang ditatapnya hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi.

"Ya, kenapa Sai? Bukannya harusnya kau senang?" tanya laki-laki berambut raven itu. Sedangkan laki-laki yang tadi dipanggil Sai hanya tertegun. Dia berusaha mencari arti lain pada mata onyx milik sahabatnya tersebut. Rupanya tidak, laki-laki itu serius dengan ucapannya.

"Ta… Tapi—"

"Sai," laki-laki berambut raven itu berjalan mendekati sahabatnya, lalu menepuk bahunya, "maaf," bisiknya lagi. Sai kehabisan kata-kata, ingin rasanya dia berbalik dan menahan temannya itu. Tapi, apa yang mau dia katakan? Bukankah ini semua memang keinginannya? Dengan begini Sasuke—nama sahabat itu—tidak akan mengganggu hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Sai menoleh sedikit mendapati Sasuke berjalan dengan tegapnya menuju keluar pintu. Sasuke tidak bisa membohongi Sai yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil dengan Naruto. Ya, karena kesedihan terlihat dari punggung laki-laki berambut raven tersebut. Sai merasa bersalah, namun segera dia tepis perasaan itu. Buat apa merasa bersalah? Sekarang Sakura sudah menjadi miliknya, dan sudah tidak ada lagi yang berhak mendapatkannya. Meskipun itu sahabatnya sendiri.

Sai segera mengambil tasnya yang berada di mejanya, dan melesat keluar menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan duluan. Sementara Sasuke hanya berjalan dengan tenang, Sai berlari melewatinya. Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap punggung laki-laki yang tengah berlari di depannya. Perlahan tapi pasti dia mengambil nafas lalu mengeluarkannya. Sai segera berbelok ke kanan, di sana memang ada pintu keluar sekolah. Sedangkan Sasuke terus saja berjalan dengan tenangnya sampai akhirnya dia pun ikut berbelok. Mata Sasuke membulat begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Sai. Dia tengah berbicara dengan seorang gadis sampai wajahnya memerah. Namun, bukan laki-laki itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Melainkan gadis itu. Gadis berambut pink itu. Rupanya dia sengaja menunggu Sai di pintu keluar. Wajahnya sangat bahagia dan seolah lega melihat kekasihnya sudah datang. Sasuke menghela nafas, wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis saat melihat senyum gadis itu. Tapi ketika disadarinya senyum itu untuk orang lain, wajahnya kembali dingin. Setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa sakit di dadanya, Sasuke kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar yang berada di belakang mereka.

Sai menoleh begitu mendengar suara sepatu melangkah, "Eh? Sasuke," gumam Sai. Sementara Sakura—nama gadis itu—ikut melihat ke arah yang dilihat Sai, namun begitu menyadari orang itu adalah Sasuke, Sakura langsung membuang mukanya.

"Hn," hanya itu yang diucapkan Sasuke saat mendengar namanya disebut Sai. Dia terus saja berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Sai maupun Sakura, dia menatap lurus hingga akhirnya dia keluar juga dari sekolah ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega saat berhasil menghirup udara di luar sekolah. Rasanya di dalam itu seperti tidak ada udara, menyesakkan. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak, entah karena apa. Ingin rasanya dia melihat ke belakang, melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan kedua kekasih itu. Tapi tidak mau, dia tidak mau kesakitan lagi.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya…**

Hari ini, sekolah masuk pagi. Hingga Sakura yang biasanya ke atas gedung sekolah dulu di pagi hari, tidak sempat ke sana. Sakura mengeluh bosan, berkali-kali dia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ngantuk sekali rasanya hari ini, dan ingin juga rasanya dia cepat pulang.

"Anak-anak, sekarang kita adakan perpindahan tempat duduk," ucap Kurenai. Ada yang bersorak sorai senang, berharap bisa bersebelahan dengan orang yang disukainya. Namun ada juga yang malas menanggapi.

Akhirnya perpindahan pun dimulai, ada yang beruntung. Dan ada yang tidak. Mungkin di kelas itu, yang bisa bersebelahan dengan Sai atau Sasuke adalah orang paling beruntung. Tapi sayangnya tidak, karena Sai duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Dan Sasuke? Ternyata dia duduk di sebelah Sakura. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sakura tambah bad mood dan ingin secepatnya keluar dari kursi ini.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang buka buku matematika halaman 30," seru Kurenai, guru pelajaran matematika hari ini. Anak-anak yang lain mengeluh kecewa, dengan malas-malasan mereka membuka buku dan mengerjakan soal yang ada di sana.

Sakura mengucek matanya sesaat lalu dengan malas, dia mengambil tasnya dan membukanya. Sasuke sudah membuka bukunya duluan, dan tengah berkutat dengan soal yang ada di sana. Yah, walau tidak bisa dipungkiri sesekali mata onyxnya melirik pada gadis di sampingnya. Awalnya, saat Sakura memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas untuk mengambil buku, wajahnya biasa saja. Namun, lama-lama ekspresinya makin panik dan tangannya pun mulai mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"_Aduh, mati aku! Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bawa buku," _batin Sakura dalam hati. Degup jantungnya berdegup kencang sesaat, membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan dijatuhkan Kurenai padanya. Dan yang paling buruk, bisa saja nilai poinnya di sekolah ini diturunkan, mengingat masuk sini saja dia sudah susah payah.

Sasuke melirik sesaat wajah Sakura yang panik. Awalnya dia juga terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya Sasuke sudah memutuskan. Sasuke menaruh pensilnya di atas buku. Dengan tenang, dia menggeser bukunya di atas meja Sakura, membuat gadis itu menatapnya bingung. Setelah itu Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya membuat yang lain menoleh ke arahnya.

"Maaf Kurenai-sensei, saya tidak bawa buku," ungkap Sasuke membuat Sakura terkaget. Kurenai menatap Sasuke sesaat lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak bawa buku Sasuke? Dasar, poinmu akan kuturunkan. Sana, keluar kelas!" perintah Kurenai dengan nada yang tegas, setelah itu dia kembali berkutat dengan buku absennya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sesaat, dan segera menggeser kursinya agar dia bisa keluar. Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya sementara Sasuke dengan cuek terus saja berjalan hingga keluar kelas. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap buku matematika Sasuke yang diberikan padanya. Dengan ragu, Sakura membukanya dan mencermati apa yang ada di sana. Semua soal bisa saja dia kerjakan seandainya dia bisa konsentrasi. Namun tidak, perbuatan Sasuke tadi cukup mengganggu pikirannya.

Sakura menggeser kursi lalu berdiri, "Boleh saya izin ke belakang Kurenai-sensei?" tanya Sakura pelan. Kurenai mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Dengan segera, Sakura langsung keluar kelas tanpa menyadari Sai yang terus memperhatikannya.

Di luar, Sakura langsung berbelok dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya. Sakura menatap tajam pada Sasuke, sedangkan laki-laki raven itu hanya membalas dengan tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresi. Mulutnya terbuka, "Kenapa kau?" kata-kata yang tidak sama dengan isi hatinya itu pun meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, "Harusnya aku yang tanya! Kenapa?" ucap Sakura, dia mengepalkan tangannya, "kenapa kau memberi bukumu padaku dan sengaja mengaku pada Kurenai-sensei?" tanya Sakura, nada bicaranya mulai melemah.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Tak apa kan? Bagiku nilai poin itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Aku berbeda denganmu, aku kaya dan kalaupun aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah, maka aku bisa masuk ke sekolah lain dengan uangku. Sedangkan kau?" Sasuke terdiam, sepertinya sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Apa? Kalau begitu aku juga sama! Walau nilaiku dikurangi, aku bisa menutupinya dengan nilaiku yang lain! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" ujar Sakura sedikit membentak. Sasuke mendengus dan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Oh ya? Jangan bodoh. Kau tahu kan kalau banyak sekali yang ingin kau keluar dari sekolah ini, dan demi itu banyak yang melakukan cara untuk memfitnahmu. Jujur saja, para fansgirlku banyak yang mengaku kalau mereka sering memfitnahmu dan para guru percaya," Sasuke menyeringai, "dan berkat itu, martabatmu turun di depan para guru. Kau harus banyak berdoa. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku," jelas Sasuke lagi. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan pelan. Dari suaranya, Sasuke bisa tahu kalau Sakura tengah menahan tangis.

"Kau masih tidak sadar? Ini sekolah orang kaya, bodoh! Anak miskin tidak dibutuhkan di sini, hanya akan menurunkan pamor sekolah ini," ketus Sasuke. Sakura masih terdiam, menahan tangis untuk keluar.

"Begitu, berarti kalau aku keluar dari sekolah ini semuanya akan selesai?" tanya Sakura dengan pelan. Kepalanya masih tertunduk. Sasuke tersentak, yah memang harus diakui dia tidak mau sampai itu terjadi. Sasuke terlihat berpikir sesaat lalu tersenyum kemudian tertawa.

"Hahaha, dasar sok. Dapat flame saja kau menangis, apalagi dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" tanya Sasuke dalam. Sakura masih terdiam, "sudahlah, jangan berpikir bodoh. Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sekolah ini,"

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia hanya berjalan dengan pelan menuju pintu kelas. Sasuke memperhatikannya sesaat lalu menarik nafas, "Ah ya, satu lagi," ucapan Sasuke sukses menghentikan langkah jalan Sakura.

"Meski di tengah badai, pohon kecil itu tetap bertahan karena tanah yang menahannya," Sakura terlihat bingung dengan kata-kata Sasuke lalu dia berbalik dan mata emeraldnya berhadapan dengan mata onyx Sasuke.

"Walau banyak yang memusuhimu, pasti masih ada yang menyayangimu dan mendukungmu," Sasuke menutup matanya dan kembali bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya, "itu saja yang ingin kukatakan, sana masuk kelas," ketus Sasuke lagi. Nada bicaranya kembali saat di awal.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sesaat lalu menarik nafas, dengan langkah berat dia memasuki kelasnya. Mendengar suara pintu kelas yang tertutup, Sasuke membuka matanya. Ternyata, mengucapkan kata-kata pedas untuk orang yang disayangi secara tak langsung menyakiti hatinya sendiri. Sasuke memukul mukul tembok di belakangnya dengan kesal. Menyesali perbuatannya beberapa menit lalu. Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak bisa jujur barang sekali saja? Kepada orang yang disayangi, meski tidak akan berbalas. Kenapa harus begini? Kenapa harus dia terus yang berkorban dan mengalah?

Kenapa? Sampai sekarang laki-laki itu belum menemukan jawabannya.

.

.

"Hoi teme! Tumben sekali kau tidak membawa buku tadi pagi?" sapa Naruto, sahabat sejak kecil Sasuke dan Sai. Orang tua mereka bertiga pun berteman baik.

Sasuke menoleh menatap Naruto yang tengah memakan ramen di sampingnya, "Memang kenapa? Sekali-kali tidak apa kan?" tanya Sasuke balik. Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya dengan kesal.

"Iya iya deh terserah," balas Naruto sambil terus memakan ramennya. "Hmph, ngomong-ngomong kapan kau akan mempunyai pacar teme?" pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke yang tengah memakan ramen tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk, kenapa menanyakan itu dobe?" tanya Sasuke tajam. Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Sasuke.

"Yah, kau tahulah. Aku sudah punya Hinata, Sai sudah punya Sakura. Sedangkan kau? Yah kuakui kau memang paling tampan dan keren di antara kita bertiga. Tapi masa' paling lama dapatnya sih?" tanya Naruto panjang lebar. Sasuke menarik nafas, dia cukup kesal saat mendengar kata-kata Naruto, 'Sai sudah punya Sakura'.

"Bukan urusanmu, aku sedang tidak tertarik dengan siapapun," dengus Sasuke. Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak yakin.

"Masa'? Tapi Sai bilang kau sedang suka dengan seseorang kok," ucap Naruto polos membuat alis Sasuke mengernyit.

"Ha? Sai bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Naruto menelan ramennya dan terlihat berpikir sesaat.

"Sai bilang kau memang sedang menyukai seseorang tapi Sai tidak suka, makanya aku bingung," jawab Naruto. Sasuke terdiam.

"Begitu rupanya," hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari Sasuke dan laki-laki itu pun kembali terdiam. Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Teme," Sasuke menoleh, "kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jadi terlihat aneh? Kau tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku lagi?" tanya Naruto. Wajahnya mengeluarkan aura serius.

"Do—"

"Lagipula sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan teme," tanya Naruto sambil memainkan sumpit yang dia gunakan untuk memakan ramen, "melihat sikapmu dan Sai yang kurang baik akhir-akhir ini, aku jadi berpikir jangan-jangan yang kau sukai itu…" Naruto terlihat ragu dan menatap Sasuke tak yakin.

"…Sakura?"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sama sekali. Seolah tidak ada apa-apa, Sasuke kembali memakan ramennya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, tak biasanya Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan padanya.

"Kalau kau tidak jawab, berarti benar kan?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke masih tidak menjawab, dia biarkan saja Naruto berkoar. Lama kemudian Naruto terus memperhatikan dan menunggu Sasuke, hingga laki-laki raven itu menyelesaikan makannya dan berdiri.

"Aku duluan dobe, ada urusan dengan Kakashi-sensei," ucap Sasuke dan laki-laki itu pun berlalu meninggalkan kantin. Naruto menatap sedih punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

"Teme…"

.

.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Bagus tidak?" tanya Sai, kini dia bersama kekasihnya tengah berada di atas gedung sekolah. Wajah kekasihnya memerah melihat model lukisan yang baru saja dilukis oleh Sai.

"Ba… Bagus, terima kasih Sai," ucap Sakura sambil menerima lukisan yang tadi dibuat Sai untuknya. Sai tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah.

"Kau jago sekali, bisa membuat gambar sebagus ini," puji Sakura pelan. Sai terkekeh melihat Sakura dan mengusap rambut gadis pink itu, kemudian mencium pipinya.

"Arigato Sakura-chan," goda Sai sambil mencubit pipi Sakura membuat gadis itu sedikit mengaduh. Sai kembali tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu tersenyum melihat Sakura yang tengah asyik mengagumi lukisan buatannya. Bibir gadis itu yang membentuk senyuman selalu menarik perhatiannya. Ingin Sai mencium bibir itu. Tak apa kan? Toh mereka sudah pacaran. Sai memegang dagu Sakura dan mengangkat wajah gadis itu untuk ditatapnya.

"Sa… Sai?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata saat wajah Sai semakin mendekat dengan wajahnya. Hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan hingga—

**Brak**

Sai tersentak kaget dan langsung mengangkat wajahnya begitu pula Sakura yang langsung menjauh dengan muka memerah. Roman wajah Sai berubah cemberut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sudah kuduga kalian ada di sini," gumam Sasuke. Laki-laki itu menarik nafas, "Sai, Kakashi-sensei mencarimu. Apa kau lupa urusan tadi pagi?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sai terlihat memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Ah iya, kenapa aku bisa lupa? Maaf Sakura, aku pergi dulu," izin Sai dan tanpa melihat apa-apa lagi dia langsung berlari yang kemudian melewati Sasuke berdiri. Sepertinya dia lupa, dan meninggalkan Sasuke Sakura berdua.

Dengan malas, Sakura langsung berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan seandainya Sasuke tidak memegang tangannya untuk menahannya, "Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke dan menatap mata emerald Sakura.

Sakura mendecih kesal, "Bukan urusanmu!" ketusnya dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sasuke.

Laki-laki raven itu terus terdiam dan menatap wajah Sakura yang menatapnya tajam dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggamannya. Sasuke mengambil nafas sesaat dan langsung menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya membuat gadis berambut pink itu tersentak kaget. Sakura berusaha berontak dan melepaskan diri, namun Sasuke tidak membiarkannya. Pelukannya semakin lama semakin kencang.

"Sa-Sasuke! Lepaskan aku!" pinta Sakura. Lama kemudian Sasuke melepaskannya dan kembali menatap mata emerald Sakura. "Sebenarnya apa maumu hah?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit membentak. Sasuke hanya diam.

"Cuma sekali, untuk yang pertama dan terakhir," gumam Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali bingung. Laki-laki itu, dengan tanpa ekspresi menarik wajah Sakura semakin mendekat ke wajahnya.

Lebih dekat, terus hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan. Sakura mencengkram tangan Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun, wajah itu semakin dekat. Kemudian hidung mereka bersentuhan, lalu…

Bibir.

Ya, ini yang pertama juga yang terakhir.

Sekali saja, aku ingin dekat denganmu meski hanya sesaat.

Tidak hanya dengan sekedar review.

Aku ingin lebih dekat dari itu.

Berilah hadiah atas pengorbananku selama ini.

Meski hanya sesaat…

Boleh kan?

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

_**Special thanks for : **_

_**Risle-coe, popoChi-moChi, Mila Mitsuhiko, Megumi Kisai, Ame chocoSasu, Aurellia Uchiha, Naru-mania, MissUchiwa, FB SwidHya cHaN nHak d'FouRS, MozzaMozzi, Shard VLocasters, Kaori a.k.a Yama, Yusha'chan Higurasi, Imuri Ridan Chara, Micon, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Ayano Hatake, akasuna hataruno teng tong, LuthMelody, Fun-Ny Chan, Kasumi, dinemica, Uchiha Cesa, Just Ana, Nanako-hime, Utsukushii – KuroShiro6yh, Chiho Nanoyuki, aya-na rifa'i, Arishima Ryuu-chan, Rhaa Yamanaka, Uchiha-chan, Azuka Kanahara, Uchiharuno Rin, AnnZie-chan Einsteinette, widiiew xie kabogoh sasuke, Icha Beside Door, Dhevitry Haruno, Haruchi Nigiyama, Misaky Uchiha, chiu-chi Hatake, Murasaki Sakura, Mochida Suzu, hikari miyamori cherryblossom, Tsukimori Raisa, Nathalia Saphitrie, Je-jess, Avy-kurohime, Fujita-Ryou, Enda-Versailles, Michiru no Akasuna, Silver Cloud Hatake**_

_**Aurellia Uchiha : **__Halo, hehe maaf kalau aku jarang bales review ya, habis suka bingung mau ngomong apa ^^7 *dihajar* iya, terima kasih banyak sudah mau mendukungku. Aku senang sekali XD Terima kasih banyak ya, thanks for the review! :3 _

_**Misaky Uchiha : **__Hoho sama-sama. Aku juga senang mendapat teman baru X3 tenang saja, yang kumaksud orang gila cuma flamer yang gak jelas aja. Selebihnya aku yakin normal semua XD *ditendang* yosh! Makasih udah RnR! Baca terus yaa *plak bhug*_

_**Megumi Kisai : **__Neee? Kenapa adikku yang satu ini? X( *ngelus ngelus kepala Megu -plak* Megu banyak dosa ke aku sih jadi gini deh *dihajar rame-rame* haha bercanda, yang penting makasih udah review. Ah ya, ficmu lanjut terus dong wkwkwk XD _

**Haduh, capek ngetik ==' **

**Oh ya, A/N kali ini penting. Sebab ada yang mau aku kasih tahu, jadi mohon JANGAN DILEWAT ya ^^a**

**Pertama, karena banyak yang bertanya apa kisah fic ini mirip dengan kisahku. Jawabannya tidak. Sebab, beda 180 derajat dengan Sakura yang menangis ketika mendapat flame, saya Kira Desuke *halah* malah tidur ketika mendapat flame *jiah* =='a Yah, mungkin memang aneh tapi itulah kenyataannya haha *plak plak* lagipula saya orangnya cuek, kalau ada yang berbau flame pasti langsung saya hapus tanpa melihat isinya. Jadi untuk para flamer, maaf ya sebab selama ini Kira nggak pernah baca flame tak bermutu kalian ^^**

**Kedua, ada yang bilang fic ini mirip dengan komik 'I am Here' by Ema Toyama ya? Hei, saya suka sekali komik ituuuu XDD *bawa-bawa spanduk Ema Toyama (?)* saya juga baru sadar kalau ternyata agak mirip. Padahal sebesar apapun rasa sukaku pada komik itu, aku tetap tidak berniat menjiplak atau sebagainya. Jadi maaf kalau ternyata mirip, saya akan berusaha untuk ke sananya tidak mirip lagi. Terima kasih ya sudah ingetin, yah walau kata-katanya kasar sih wkwk XD**

**Kayaknya itu aja deh untuk sementara ini, lukaku gak bisa diajak kompromi lagi nih (TT_TT) oh ya, aku mau tanya. Sebenarnya ada kisah di fic ini yang mirip dengan kisahku di sekolah tentang author dan flamer juga, err mau diceritain nggak? Kalau mau, chapter depan aku tambahin bonus tentang itu. Cukup bilang di review saja hohoho~**

**Boleh minta review? :3 **


	6. Chapter 6 : Hatred

**Jumpa lagi. Maaf telat ya semuanya :D Gimana puasanya? *banyak bacot –dilempar ke sumur* **

**Oke, menemani hari puasa kalian *apa sih* saya update nih haha. Semoga bisa menghibur di tengah perjuangan menahan lapar dan haus XD**

**Oke, happy reading~!**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke **

Warning : OOC, AU, typo?

Pairing : SasuSaku, SaiSaku

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Angst

**Flames NOT ALLOWED and that won't work with me**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW AND ART**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6 : HATRED**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" geram seorang gadis berambut soft pink tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat berang dan memerah antara marah dan malu. Dia menatap tidak percaya pada laki-laki dingin di depannya. Tak lupa dengan punggung tangannya yang menutupi bibirnya—yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan bibir sang laki-laki di depannya.

Sakura, nama gadis berambut soft pink itu. Mata emeraldnya menyiratkan semua perasaannya saat ini. Marah, kesal, gusar, benci, malu—semua menjadi satu. Ditatapnya mata onyx tajam di depannya. Mata onyx itu terasa hampa dan dingin, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Membuat Sakura kesulitan untuk mencari maksud tertentu dari mata onyx yang gelap itu. Mata emeraldnya terus menunggu jawaban, namun laki-laki yang tak lain bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu tetap diam. Dia hanya menatap dan terus menatap gadis di depannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dideskripsikan. Entah biasa saja, malu, marah, senang, atau kecewa?

Sakura sudah akan berlari meninggalkan laki-laki itu seandainya Sasuke tidak membuka mulutnya dan hanya menggumamkan sepatah kata, padat namun artinya cukup jelas, "Maaf,"

Gadis itu hanya membelalakkan mata emeraldnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri air mata menggenang di kelopak matanya siap untuk mengalir. Dengan segera, dia berbalik dan berlari menuruni tangga. Meninggalkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang terpaku di sana. Menatap punggung kecilnya yang semakin lama menghilang. Mata onyx yang dingin itu pun tertutup. Tangan sang laki-laki mengepal kuat, berusaha menahan semua rasa yang ada. Pelan namun pasti, bibirnya terbuka untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aishiteru, Sakura.."

.

"Keterlaluan, keterlaluan!" isak Sakura di tengah koridor menuju kelas. Sebelah tangannya berkali-kali berusaha menahan air mata agar tidak terjatuh dari pipi putihnya. Sementara sebelah tangannya lagi mencengkram erat baju di depan dadanya. Menahan rasa sesak di sana.

Sakura akan terus menangis di tengah koridor tersebut kalau seseorang tidak menepuk pundaknya, "Kau Sakura kan?" tanya seseorang yang sepertinya dari suaranya adalah laki-laki. Sakura menoleh, menatap laki-laki berambut spike blond itu. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Dan.. kenapa kau menangis?" tanya laki-laki itu tanpa jeda. Sakura menatap mata biru pemuda itu sesaat lalu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa," jawab Sakura sekenanya. Dia segera mengusap-usapkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata dan jejaknya di wajahnya. Dan segera saja Sakura beranjak pergi sementara laki-laki itu masih memperhatikannya.

"Oh ya, aku Naruto Uzumaki," ucap laki-laki itu saat Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, "aku kenal baik dengan Sai dan Sasuke, karena itu kalau kau ada masalah dengan mereka, ceritakan saja padaku," dan pernyataan Naruto barusan sukses membuat langkah Sakura terhenti.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Sakura yang berhenti, "Aku benar kan? Kau ada masalah dengan Sai? Atau Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit toa. Membuat suasana yang tadinya tenang menjadi berisik. Sakura masih tidak bergeming.

Naruto masih tidak menyerah, dia berjalan mendekati Sakura. Dia menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat ragu dan menimang-nimang perkataannya, "Bagaimana Saku—"

"Dobe,"

Suara panggilan yang khas itu membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Degup jantungnya tidak beraturan. Kejadian di atas atap kembali teringat di benaknya, Sakura mengepal tangannya erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan diri agar tidak segera mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor untuk mencaci maki laki-laki itu. Merasa dipanggil, Naruto menoleh ke belakangnya dan Sakura, "Ah teme,"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke. Laki-laki itu mendekati Naruto dan berhenti di samping Sakura, melirik sesaat gadis itu sebelum akhirnya berkata, "..dengan anak miskin ini?" sindir Sasuke.

Mata biru Naruto membulat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang terkesan ketus, sinis, dan tentunya menyindir gadis di sampingnya. Segera saja Naruto melirik Sakura, dan dugaannya benar. Sakura tengah memejamkan matanya erat, dan Naruto yakin pasti saat ini Sakura berusaha untuk menulikan pendengarannya agar tidak lagi mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"Teme! Kau keter—"

"Tidak apa Naruto," potong Sakura cepat. Naruto tertegun menatap mata emerald Sakura yang berkaca-kaca, "memang aku miskin, aku beda dengan dia yang sempurna," suara Sakura bergetar saat mata emeraldnya kembali melirik Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dalam diam. Dan tak perlu diminta, Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan dua siswa itu.

"Ah Sakura!" Naruto hendak mengejar Sakura, namun tak bisa saat tangannya digenggam kuat oleh Sasuke.

"Sudahlah dobe! Ingat, kau sudah punya Hinata! Buat apa mengejar dia?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto bisa melihat teman sejak kecilnya itu tengah ragu apalagi saat dia mengatakan, "dan anak miskin itu sudah punya Sai,"

Naruto melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke, "Bukan itu masalahnya!" laki-laki blond itu menggertakan giginya, "kau bodoh teme! Mau sampai kapan kau menyakitinya terus hah?" geram Naruto. Sasuke tertegun.

"Dobe, kau—"

"Ya teme, aku tahu semuanya! Kau menyukai Sakura kan? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padanya? Mau munafik sampai kapan hah? Terus saja kau hina dia dalam kehidupan nyata tapi kau puja di dunia maya!" bentak Naruto panjang lebar. Jadi, selama ini pun Naruto tahu, bahwa Aoi-san adalah Sasuke.

"Kau hanya mau memiliki dia di dunia maya? Apa hanya dengan itu kau puas?"

"..."

"Kau merasa bahagia setelah menyakitinya? Benar begitu?"

"Diam,"

"Mana bisa aku diam? Aku kesal dan terus menahan diri setiap kau terus berbuat bodoh seperti ini tahu!"

"Kubilang diam,"

"Kalau aku tak mau? Pokoknya aku akan terus ngomong sampai kau dan Sakura—"

"BERISIK DOBE!" teriak Sasuke marah. Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan onyx tajam Sasuke padanya. Sasuke terlihat menggertakan giginya, "walau kau sahabatku dari kecil, aku tetap tidak mengizinkanmu kalau kau berusaha mencampuri hidupku," ancamnya.

Naruto menelan ludah, "Oh, jadi kau mau terus seperti ini? Kalau begini terus, kau akan dibencinya dan tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya," Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam. Namun, setajam-tajamnya biru langit, tetap tak akan bisa mengalahkan ketajaman sang onyx.

"Terserah," Sasuke bergumam dan segera melangkah menjauhi Naruto, "lagipula dari awal juga dia sudah membenciku," ucap Sasuke yang masih terus berjalan.

Naruto memutar bola matanya dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, "Yeah, dan itu semua karena kebodohanmu," sindirnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hn,"

.

.

"Halo semuaaa!" sapa Naruto saat masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Semua langsung melihat ke arahnya dan tertawa-tawa yang hanya dibalas Naruto dengan cengiran.

Sasuke tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Juga tatapan-tatapan dari para fansgirlnya, terus saja dia acuhkan. Mata onyxnya hanya tertuju pada bangkunya yang sekarang ada di pojokan, dan berada di samping gadis yang disayanginya. Dilihatnya Sakura tengah menunduk hingga membenamkan wajahnya di balik tangannya. Menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sasuke mendengus pelan, bahu dan tubuh gadis itu tidak bergetar, itu berarti dia tak menangis. Mungkinkah sekarang dia sedang tidur?

"Dasar, sudah miskin, pemalas lagi," sinis Sasuke lagi. Namun, tak kunjung mendapatkan respon, dan wajah gadis itu masih menunduk. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke hanya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sakura benar-benar tertidur saat ini. Dan dia tidak mau mengganggunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kelas terbuka. Dan sebagian anak-anak yang tengah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing langsung kembali ke tempat duduk mereka melihat sang guru yang terkenal selalu terlambat kini sudah datang, "Maaf terlambat anak-anak, tadi saya membantu Asuma cuci piring dulu di dapur," para siswa hanya memutar bola mata mereka bosan. Jelas mereka tahu itu bohong, secara Asuma sedang ada perpindahan mengajar sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Kakashi—nama guru itu segera mengambil lembaran yang ada di dalam tasnya, "Karena jumlah kertasnya terbatas, jadi satu lembar kalian berdua ya dengan pasangan sebangku kalian," perintah Kakashi. Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

Saat sudah mendapat kertas lembarannya, Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masih belum bangun juga. Perlahan dia mendengus, "Hei bangun, mau tidur sampai kapan?" panggil Sasuke. Aneh, masih belum ada respon juga. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

Dengan ragu, Sasuke menyentuh tubuh Sakura dan sedikit mengguncangkan tubuhnya, "Sakura?" panggil Sasuke. Akhirnya setelah memberanikan diri, Sasuke menyibakkan rambut soft pink yang menutupi wajah gadis itu. Tunggu, wajahnya pucat? Tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk memegang wajah pucat Sakura, dan sesaat mata onyxnya membulat.

"Panas sekali,"

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kenapa Sakura?" tanya Kakashi yang dari tadi heran melihat tingkah Sasuke di belakang. Spontan Sasuke menarik tangannya dari wajah Sakura. Mata onyxnya melirik ke sana kemari dengan gugup.

"Ah ngg, sepertinya Sakura sakit sensei," jawab Sasuke. Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menghampiri tempat duduk Sakura. Dia sedikit membalik tubuh Sakura dan memegang kening gadis itu dan terdiam.

"Hmm memang panas, tolong bawa dia ke UKS ya Sasuke. Kau bisa menggendongnya kan?" tanya Kakashi. Dia tidak menyadari di belakangnya, para fansgirl Sasuke tengah berdoa agar Sasuke tidak menuruti sang sensei.

Sebenarnya, tanpa perintah Kakashi pun. Sasuke memang berniat membawa Sakura ke UKS. Wajahnya terlihat cemas, walau masih dia berusaha sembunyikan dengan wajah dinginnya. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menggendong Sakura dengan bridal style. Kepala Sakura menyandar pada dada bidang Sasuke. Matanya masih terpejam dan wajahnya sangatlah pucat. Melihat itu, bisa ditebak bagaimana sikap para fansgirl Sasuke. Ya, iri.

Bukan cuma para fansgirl Sasuke, seseorang yang tak lain adalah pacar Sakura pun merengut kesal. Dia baru saja kembali dari tugasnya mengantar sebagian tugas Kakashi ke ruang guru dan harus melihat pemandangan memuakkan di depannya. Sai mendengus kesal dan langsung melihat soal di bawahnya. Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dia menatap Sasuke yang kini sudah keluar kelas.

"_Gomen Sai, kali ini aku ingin mendukung teme,"_

.

Sesampai di ruang UKS, Sasuke langsung menaruh Sakura di atas kasur. Diambilnya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh gadis itu agar tidak kedinginan. Sesekali Sakura mengeluarkan batuk-batuk kecil. Sementara menunggu Sakura bangun, Sasuke memasak air di water heater. Mengambil obat yang pas. Setelah air sudah hangat, Sasuke membuat teh hangat dan juga air hangat biasa. Tak lupa, memasang kompres di dahi Sakura. Sisanya, dia mengambil kursi dan duduk menunggu di samping Sakura.

Sekitar setengah jam lamanya, Sakura tertidur. Sesekali Sasuke menguap bosan dan hampir saja ikut tertidur kalau dia tidak mengingat tanggung jawabnya sekarang. Untuk terakhir kalinya, mata Sasuke hampir menutup saat terdengar suara Sakura yang mulai bangun.

"Ng," Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Dia melihat ke kanan kiri, berusaha mengenali ada di mana dia sekarang. Dengan susah payah Sakura berusaha bangkit, namun dia terkejut melihat siapa di sampingnya.

"Sa-Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya dan menjawab 'Hn'. Wajah Sakura berubah merah dan dia kembali menggertakan giginya.

"Kau! Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu! Ngapain kau di sini?" tanya Sakura kesal. Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya, dia mengambil obat dan memberikannya di depan Sakura.

"Minum obat i—"

**Plak**

Sakura menangkis tangan Sasuke yang memegang obat. Hingga obat yang berbentuk kapsul itu berjatuhan di bawah kaki Sasuke. Laki-laki raven itu hanya mengamati sesaat gerakan obat kapsul tersebut lalu mata onyxnya kembali menatap emerald di depannya, "Jawab aku!" perintah Sakura. Nafasnya tidak beraturan, pastilah Sakura terlihat susah payah untuk menarik nafas. Wajahnya pun sampai memerah seperti itu.

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sasuke masih tidak peduli. Dia mengambil tissue dan mengambil obat yang jatuh di bawah. Di lapnya obat-obat itu, "Ini obat terakhir," gumam Sasuke. Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya membersihkan obat-obat itu, Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura, "kau masih mau meminum obat ini?"

Kali ini Sakura tidak menjawab, dia membuang mukanya dari tatapan Sasuke. Mata emeraldnya lurus menatap ke depan, "Aku sangat membencimu Sasuke," bisik Sakura namun tetap bisa didengar Sasuke. Baiklah, Sasuke memang sudah sering mendengar kata-kata ini dari Sakura. Tapi entah kenapa untuk yang terakhir ini rasanya lebih menusuk dari biasanya.

Sasuke terdiam, "...Begitu," dia menarik nafas, "lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggenggam erat selimut yang menutupi kakinya.

"Pergi dari hadapanku," jawab Sakura dengan tegas. "Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi," sinis Sakura. Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, dia segera berdiri dan berbalik.

Sakura sedikit melirik punggung Sasuke yang kini semakin menjauh. Tangan Sasuke pun sudah memegang gagang pintu UKS dan tepat berhenti di saat itu, Sasuke bergumam.

"Kau boleh membenciku, tapi.." Sakura terus menatap punggung Sasuke, "tetaplah semangat dan tersenyum. Teruslah berkarya,"

"Eh?" Sakura tertegun sesaat. Kata-kata Sasuke, rasanya pernah dia lihat atau dengar di suatu tempat. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, dia tidak bisa mengingat dimana dia melihat atau mendengar kata Sasuke tersebut hingga...

"Jangan lama update ya. Ficmu selalu bisa membuatku bersemangat," Sasuke terlihat kaku, "begitu pula senyummu,"

Sakura tersentak. Fic? Semangat? Teruslah berkarya? Tetaplah tersenyum? Memang, reader lain selalu berkata agar Sakura semangat dan terus berkarya. Tapi, satu-satunya reader dan reviewer yang selalu mengatakan 'tetaplah tersenyum' hanya dia. Ya, dia..

"A.. Aoi-san?"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Nyaaa, kayaknya semakin tragis ya kisah hidup Sasuke. Ckckck *dichidori* haha oke deh. Special thanks for : **

_**UmyA-uMya-UmYa-Nyaa, Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku's Lover, Naru-mania, N.P.N-11CC, Silla ichigo uchiha, Delasachi luphL, Chiho Nanoyuki, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Daniss Uchiha-chan, Shard Vlocasters, Azuka Kanahara, uchiha kazuma, Imuri Ridan Chara, Uchiharuno Rin, Nanako-hime, Michiru No Akasuna, Uchiha Cesa, Fun-Ny Chan, Mila Mitsuhiko, LuthMelody, Haruchi Nigiyama, aaamiaw, 4ntk4-ch4n, Lady Harumi Aika, SakuNuSasu, ara Aphrodite, moonmu3, Ame chochoSasu, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Rievectha Herbst, Mozza Dio, Murasaki Sakura, Aurellia Uchiha, Peaphro, So-Chand 'Luph pLend', Megumi Kisai, Chousamori Aozora, nichan, aya-na rifa'i, Misaky Uchiha, OraRi HinaRa, huchiha, uchiha ran, Nanairo zoacha, Nu-Hikari Uchiha, Arishima Ryuu-chan, **_

_**Misaky Uchiha : **__Heheh makasih atas wanti-wantinya XD *dilempar* sebelumnya maaf banget ya Misaky-chan jadi ngerasa bersalah. Padahal yang salah aku, yah aku emang gak tahu sih apa salahku sampai konan-chan atau sinis kuntet itu jadi benci sama aku. Yang pasti di ficku yang dulu, aku sudah bilang kalau dia udah nggak kuanggap ada. Mohon maafkan atas gangguan kenyamanan anda sebagai reader m(_,_)m Dan lain kali gak usah ladenin orang gila kayak gitu hehe *plak* Thanks udah review! :3_

_**Aurellia Uchiha : **__Haha dasar anda ini XD emm kali ini balas apa ya? Ah Aurellia mau nanya apa? :D *kicked* hehe thanks udah review! ^^_

_** Yuuna Kira : **__Udah dibalas nih haha. Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya :) terus Sakura sama siapa, kuusahakan dengan Sasuke. Mengingat tokohnya aja SasuSaku hehe *plak* oke, thanks udah review! XD_

**Dan terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah baca. Baik yang sempet review maupun tidak. Terima kasih banyak ya minna ^^ Oh ya kalau ada yang namanya gak ketulis. Maaf banget~ m(_,_)m**

**Dan sesuai janji, ini kisah nyata berdasarkan kehidupan saya lho hahaa :D *dikejar***

**

* * *

**

_**Bonus**_

_**(untuk keamanan, namanya disamarkan *halah*)**_

_**Waktu itu kelas sedang mendapat waktu yang kosong. Dikarenakan guru dalam bidang pelajaran tersebut sedang dinas ke luar kota. Kira—sang anak baik (?) *bacot banget -dihajar* berputar-putar di dalam kelas.**_

_**Kira : **__Eh ada yang lihat Roro? Gua mau nanya tugas kelompok ntar._

_**Roro : **__Apaan? __***muncul tiba-tiba***_

_**Kira : **__Oh ini dia, eh tugasnya gimana? Gua belum ngerjain apa-apa nih. _

_**Roro : **__Udah gua kerjain dodol! Makanya kerja jangan molor terus! __***mukul kepala Kira***__ Oh ya, lu dapet flame gak?_

_**Kira : **__Ha? Kapan? Oh inget! Yang **** bukan? Emang kenapa?_

_**Roro : **__Iya kali. Kok gak ada ya gua lihat lagi tadi. _

_**Kira : **__Udah gua hapus haha. Daripada jadi sampah di review fic gua, lagian flamenya gak mutu gitu ntar bikin emosi -,-__Emang kenapa sih? Itu lu bukan yang ngeflame fic gua?_

_**Roro : **__Iya haha, gua mau coba jadi flamer rasanya gimana. Tapi tenang aja, kalau gua mah bukan flamer alay. _

_**Kira : **__Jah? Dodol. Flamer alay itu bukan berarti juga tulisannya alay. Kalau ngomong gak jelas, dan malah menurunkan niat seseorang untuk menulis itu juga disebut flamer alay! Ada dua macam flamer, dan flamer yang gua hormatin itu cenderung ngeflame gaya penulisan, typo, dan semacamnya, tapi dia masih mendukung author itu untuk lebih baik meski kata-katanya kasar. Dan memang ada flamer kayak gitu dulu, tapi sekarang yang tersisa mah alay semua :/ __***ceramah***_

_**Roro : **__Yaelah banyak amat penjelasannya. Terus yang disebut flamer yang baik itu gimana?_

_**Kira : **__Yeh? Mana gua tahu, gua gak pernah ngeflame pak =A=' __***ngeloyor***_

_**Roro : **__Eh tunggu, satu lagi!_

_**Kira : **__Apa sih? _

_**Roro : **__Ajarin gua jadi flamer yang baik! __***nyiapin buku catatan***_

_**Kira : *sweatdrop***_

_**Waktu itu Kira berpikir, seandainya semua flamer adalah orang polos seperti Roro. Mungkin FFN akan jadi damai *apa banget –dihajar sekampung***_

_**The End (?)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Ah ya, review? :3**


	7. Chapter 7 : Two flashback

**Minnaa~ jumpa lagi hehe XD *plak* maaf ya kalau lama update, keasyikan main di deviant art hohoho *kicked* ah ya, sekalian promosi, mampir ke DAku ya minna. Gampang kok, tinggal klik aja link 'KiraDesuke13 – DeviantArt' di profilku. Kalian sudah langsung ke sana hohoho~ *apa banget***

**Hmm, lalu mari kita mulai saja. Happy reading ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, typo?

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Angst

**Flames NOT ALLOWED and that won't work with me**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW AND ART**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7 : TWO FLASHBACK **

"A.. Aoi-san?" tanya gadis itu terbata-bata. Laki-laki di depannya tidak menjawab, maupun berbalik hanya sekedar untuk menatap kedua mata emerald milik gadis itu, "Sasuke? Kau.. Aoi-san?" tanya gadis itu lagi dengan hati-hati. Dia membuka selimutnya, bermaksud berdiri dari kasur dan mendekati laki-laki berambut raven yang masih membelakanginya.

Sakura, nama gadis itu. Dia duduk di tepi kasur. Menunggu jawaban Sasuke, laki-laki di depannya. Namun Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia malah memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya, membuat suara yang berisik di tengah keheningan mereka.

"Tunggu!" Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri dari kasur dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Meskipun dia hampir saja jatuh karena matanya kembali berkunang-kunang, "jawab aku," pintanya sambil menahan lengan Sasuke yang hendak keluar.

Sakura menarik tangannya hingga akhirnya mau tak mau Sasuke tertarik dan mata onyxnya kini ditantang dengan mata emerald di depannya. Sakura terus menatap Sasuke seolah dia tidak akan bisa berkedip lagi. Sasuke masih tetap diam mengamati, perlahan dia merasakan genggaman tangan Sakura padanya semakin kuat. Meski berusaha ingin menikmati genggaman ini, tetap tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun Sakura sudah menjadi milik Sai. Dan Sai, dia adalah sahabatnya sedari kecil. Dengan berat, Sasuke melepaskan genggaman Sakura pada tangannya.

"Aku bukan Aoi-san," jawab Sasuke palan, dari suaranya dia hanya berusaha terlihat tegas. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya tak percaya, hingga akhirnya Sasuke berkata, "hanya seorang silent reader,"

Wajah Sakura masih menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percaya saat Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya. Sasuke menarik nafas pelan dan tersenyum pahit, dengan pelan dia melepaskan tangan Sakura dan segera berbalik. Wajah Sakura saat menatapnya tadi, tidak bisa dilupakannya. Cih, ingin rasanya dia memutar waktu saat dia baru pertama kali dikenalkan dengan fanfiction, belum mengenal Sakura. Saat dia baru mengenal, siapa itu cherryblossom...

**.**

_**Flashback**_

_DHUK DHUK DHUK_

"_TEMEEE! TEMEEE!" teriak seseorang di koridor rumah Sasuke yang bagaikan istana ini. Memang, Sasuke itu anak orang kaya, rumahnya saja seperti istana begini. Koridor menuju kamarnya dari pintu depan pun cukup jauh. _

_Dengan kesal, Sasuke membuka pintunya, "Berisik Dobe! Apa maumu kali ini hah?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah kesal tak beraturan. Terlihat dari wajah kusutnya yang dari tadi malam, membuktikan dia belum menyelesaikan tugas dari kemarin._

_Naruto mencerucutkan bibirnya, "Ugh, tak perlu sampai semarah itu juga kan?" rajuk Naruto. Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan lagi, bergegas menutup pintu namun lagi-lagi dihalang Naruto, "owowo tunggu Teme!"_

"_Apalagi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang ditekankan. "Dobe, besok sudah mulai MOS dan aku sama sekali belum menyelesaikan tugas-tugas bodoh yang diberikan para OSIS, karena itu bisakah kau lebih tenang sedikit?" gerutu Sasuke akhirnya._

"_Oh well, tapi biarkan aku masuk ke kamarmu, aku bosan sekali. Sekalian aku pinjam Hpmu Teme, mau ngenet hehe. Pulsaku habis," pinta Naruto dengan wajah memelas. _

_Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, "Dasar miskin pulsa," ketusnya. Namun pada akhirnya dia biarkan saja Naruto memasuki kamarnya dan seenaknya meminjam Hpnya._

_Naruto melempar dirinya sendiri di atas kasur sementara Sasuke masih stress dengan kerjaan menumpuk di atas mejanya. Berkali-kali Sasuke mendengus kesal karena terganggu dengan kikikan-kikikan kecil dari Naruto. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke masih bisa bersabar sampai..._

_**Brak**_

"_Wha? Eh te-Teme? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke padanya, Naruto bisa mengerti bahwa kini dirinya sudah berada di ujung tanduk. _

"_Ngg, Teme.. Itu.. Ah kau stress ya? Baca fic aja!" cengir Naruto berusaha menyelematkan dirinya dari ancaman yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Namun sepertinya percuma, karena Sasuke masih berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan siap membunuh, "di-dijamin kalau baca fic, Teme pasti hilang stressnya!" ucap Naruto sambil membentuk dua jarinya seperti huruf V._

"_Fic?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "apa itu?" tanyanya tajam. Naruto menelan ludah._

"_Ngg semacam cerita gitu, cerita berdasarkan imajinasi seseorang," Naruto berkoar._

_Sasuke masih menatap Naruto tajam, "Maksudmu seperti khayalan?" tanya Sasuke, Naruto hanya menggangguk, "kau pikir aku anak kecil, hah?" dan pernyataan Sasuke barusan sukses membuat Naruto merasa hampir tersambar petir kemarahan._

"_Bu-Bukan maksudku mengatai kau anak kecil Teme, tapi..." Naruto menimang-nimang kata yang tepat, "aku cuma ingin membuatmu merasa rileks saja hehe," cengir Naruto lagi. Sasuke terdiam, menatap Naruto dengan tampang tidak percaya. _

"_A-Aku serius Teme! Kau baca sendiri saja!" tukas Naruto dan dengan berat dia kembalikan Hp Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menerima Hpnya, namun bukan dilihat justru Sasuke malah memasukkan Hpnya ke dalam saku celananya._

"_Lho—"_

"_Akan lebih baik kalau kau pulang sekarang Dobe. Aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk bersabar denganmu," ketus Sasuke dingin. Naruto menghela nafas kesal akhirnya lagi-lagi dengan berat hati, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Sasuke._

_Beberapa saat setelah Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, Sasuke kembali berkutat dengan tugas-tugasnya yang tidak jelas. Berkali-kali Sasuke mengumpat kesal, walau akhirnya pekerjaan itu tetap selesai di tangannya yang jenius. Dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke berjalan menuju kasurnya dan membaringkan diri. Sesaat, Sasuke meraba-raba saku celananya lalu mengambil Hpnya. Dia memandangi layar Hpnya dan memikirkan kata-kata Naruto tadi. _

"_Fic.." Sasuke bergumam, "apa bagusnya sih?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya setelah mengalami perdebatan hati, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuka browser Hpnya. _

_Pemuda raven biru donker itu terdiam dan membuka history browsernya. __**Life, an anime fanfic – FanFiction Net**__. Sasuke sedikit mengangkat alisnya dan karena judul fic itu menarik perhatiannya, akhirnya Sasuke mengklik link tersebut._

_Fic itu menceritakan tentang kehidupan seorang anak yang dingin namun disukai banyak wanita. Dia selalu menyendiri, tapi setidaknya dia mempunyai satu sahabat yang selalu menemani suka dan duka, sehingga anak itu merasakan apa yang dimaksud dengan kehidupan. Sasuke tersenyum kecil membaca fic itu, pasalnya tokoh utamanya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke dan sifat sahabat anak itu sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Meski kesal, Sasuke mengakui bahwa bersahabat dengan Naruto membawa kesenangan tersendiri seperti di dalam fic itu. _

_Entah kenapa, rasa penasaran kepada sesuatu yang disebut fic semakin besar di dada Sasuke. Dengan cepat, dia menscroll layar Hpnya ke atas, mencari siapa yang membuat fic itu. Matanya tertuju dengan tulisan __**cherryblossom**__ lalu di bawahnya bertuliskan __**author of 5 stories**__. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. _

"_Mungkin ini," gumam Sasuke sambil menekan klik pada link cherryblossom tersebut. Dengan teliti, Sasuke membaca profil cherryblossom, laki-laki itu sedikit tertegun saat membaca bagian kalimat—_

_**Oh ya, sebenarnya nama cherryblossom diambil dari arti namaku juga. Nama asliku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal minna! :D**_

"_Sakura... Haruno?" Sasuke terlihat berpikir sesaat, "rasanya aku pernah melihat atau mendengar nama itu," Sasuke turun dari kasurnya lalu mengambil tasnya. Setelah sedikit mengobrak-abrik, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menemukan daftar absen baru di kelasnya. Mata onyxnya menelusuri nama-nama pada kertas yang dipegangnya._

_**28. Sakura Haruno**_

"_Ah, dia sekelas denganku rupanya," gumam Sasuke. Lalu laki-laki itu berusaha mengingat seperti apa rupa Sakura, "sebentar, rasanya dia itu anak yang bisa masuk karena beasiswa," lanjutnya lagi. _

_Keesokan harinya, Sasuke berniat untuk memperhatikan Sakura lebih dalam. Namun fakta yang bisa didapatnya hanyalah gadis itu sering berdiam di pojokan dan melihat keluar jendela. Terkesan misterius, sering memainkan anak rambutnya yang berwarna soft pink. Sasuke sedikit berkedut menyadari Sakura di dunia nyata sangat berbeda dengan di dunia maya. _

_Meski begitu, Sasuke masih ragu. Akhirnya dengan iseng dia mencoba mereview anonym. Awalnya Sasuke bingung, nama apa yang harus dipakainya sampai Naruto berteriak, "Temeee, aku pinjem spidolmu yang Aoi yaaa!" dan muncullah nama __**Aoi-san **__di benaknya. Sasuke mengetik cepat apa yang dipikirkannya di dalam kepalanya. Setelah selesai, laki-laki itu kembali memperhatikan Sakura dari jauh. _

_Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura terlihat membuka Hpnya. Merasa itu kesempatan bagus, Sasuke berpura-pura berjalan menuju Kiba yang kebetulan duduk di depan Sakura. Dan rupanya itu tidak sia-sia karena setelah itu Sasuke melihat Sakura tersenyum dan bergumam, "Aoi-san, namanya lucu juga," sejak itulah Sasuke merasa __**pasti **__bahwa gadis itulah __**cherryblossom**__. _

_Sialnya, Sasuke yang tadinya berniat cukup mencari tahu bahwa cherryblossom adalah Sakura Haruno yang ada di kelasnya, malah jadi terpikat. Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti mengamati, bahkan sebagian besar dia mengamati Sakura tanpa sadar. Jika dia akan duduk di tempatnya, refleks kepalanya langsung menoleh ke arah tempat duduk Sakura, memastikan gadis itu ada di sana atau tidak. Dan kalau tidak ada, maka Sasuke akan mencari alasan supaya dia bisa keluar dari kelas, untuk mencari Sakura. Mungkin karena itu, Sasuke jadi tahu tempat-tempat tersembunyi yang selalu disinggahi Sakura untuk menenangkan hatinya. _

_Sasuke tidak pernah mengerti kenapa dirinya jadi perhatian seperti itu. Pernah Sasuke mencoba untuk menahan dirinya supaya tidak mencari Sakura saat melihat bangku gadis itu kosong. Namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa tenang, berkali-kali dia gusar bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada di depan matanya. Dengan berat, Sasuke pun akhirnya meminta izin ke ruang UKS untuk menenangkan pikirannya. _

_Tapi, pilihan ke ruang UKS membuat perasaannya senang sekaligus kesal di saat bersamaan. Begitu Sasuke membuka pintu, ternyata Sakura sudah di balik pintu siap untuk keluar. Sasuke merasakan degup jantungnya berdegup kencang saat itu, saat dia menatap mata hijau emerald Sakura di depannya. Sasuke harus menahan mati-matian wajahnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan semburat merah. Dan berkat itu, kata-kata munafik kembali meluncur di mulutnya._

"_Apa yang kau lihat? Menghilang dari hadapanku," yeah, Sasuke mengutuk kata-katanya di dalam hati saat itu. Tapi meski begitu, ego Uchiha terlalu besar untuk membuatnya menarik kembali kata-katanya. Sakura hanya menunduk dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dia berjalan melewati Sasuke yang terpaku. _

_Akhirnya Sasuke menyadari perasaannya saat itu. Melihat senyum Sakura, membuat hatinya lega. Sebaliknya jika melihat kesedihan Sakura, membuat hatinya panas dan bergemuruh, juga sesak. Ini yang pertama bagi Sasuke dan dia mengerti itu. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, menerima kenyataan yang ada._

"_Aku... menyayanginya,"_

_**End of flashback**_

_**.**_

Sasuke masih akan melamun seandainya dia harus dipaksa sadar saat seseorang menabrak bahunya. Dengan kesal, Sasuke mendelik pada seseorang di sampingnya.

"Oh. Maaf, Sasuke," ujar pria pucat itu dingin dan dengan lirikan tajam dia memandang Sasuke sinis lalu membuang muka. Sasuke sedikit tertegun melihat perilaku teman sedari kecilnya itu.

"Sai," gumam Sasuke. Namun tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sai meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam. Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya, ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat perilaku dingin dan ketus dari seseorang.

**Apalagi ini dari sahabatnya sedari kecil?**

Sasuke menarik nafas kencang. Apalagi sekarang? Ini memang salahnya yang munafik dari awal, dia tahu itu. Tapi tetap saja terasa sesak. Sasuke tidak suka ini. Dia berada di pilihan yang sulit sekarang, pertama mendapatkan Sakura dan mengacuhkan Sai atau kedua meghargai Sai dan membiarkan Sakura di tangannya. Ingin rasanya Sasuke memilih pilihan pertama.

**Ingat, tidak ada manusia di dunia ini yang 'tidak egois'.**

**Namun ingatlah juga, tidak ada manusia yang 'tidak memikirkan teman atau musuhnya' saat melakukan sesuatu.**

Sasuke menarik nafas lagi, apakah kali ini dia memang harus mengalah?

.

"Sakura!" teriak Sai saat laki-laki pucat itu membuka pintu UKS dan mendapati Sakura yang baru saja akan meminum obat—pemberian dari Sasuke tadi.

"Sai?" sebelum Sakura bertanya lagi, Sai langsung menerjang memeluknya. Meski sekilas, Sakura bisa melihat wajah Sai yang sangat khawatir.

Sai mengeratkan pelukannya, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan Sakura?" tanyanya masih dalam posisi memeluk Sakura. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk, "Syukurlah," bisik Sai.

Laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh arti, "Kau tahu? Seorang seniman siapapun itu pasti akan sedih jika lukisannya memudar," Sai tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat bahagia, "karena itu jangan pernah memudar lagi Sakura,"

Sakura menatap Sai senang. Perasaannya sangat bahagia mengingat di sekolah ini masih ada yang menyayanginya begitu tulus seperti Sai. Sementara itu, Sai kembali mengingat saat di mana dia ditakdirkan untuk mengenal Sakura pertama kalinya.

**.**

_**Flashback**_

"_Apa-apaan ini Sai?" bentak seorang kakek tua yang duduk di atas kursi sementara Sai memilih duduk di atas karpet tepat di depan kakek tua dengan tanda silang di dahinya itu._

_Sai terdiam seribu bahasa saat menyaksikan kakek tua itu merobek-robek lukisan hasil jerih payahnya yang rencananya akan dipamerkan pada pameran minggu depan. Dengan tanpa ekspresi, Sai menerima sisa robekan kertas lukisannya itu dilemparkan pada wajahnya. _

"_Kau benar-benar payah!" bentak kakek tua itu, "apa jangan-jangan bakat melukismu menurun?" tanyanya dingin. Sai masih diam juga, tidak berniat menjawab. Dia malah merapikan robekan-robekan kertas lukisnya._

_Kakek tua itu mengetukkan tongkat kayunya dengan keras pada lantai di bawahnya, "JAWAB AKU SAI!" teriaknya. _

"_Maaf kakek Danzou," jawab Sai tanpa menghilangkan nada dingin dari kata-katanya, "saya tidak bisa melukis jika saya tidak menyukai obyek yang saya lukis," jelasnya sarkastik._

_Danzou—nama kakek itu—tertegun mendengar penuturan cucu angkatnya. Walau malu mengakuinya, tapi memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sai. Obyek yang menarik dan disukai itu mempengaruhi sang pelukis untuk membuat gambar yang lebih bagus. Karena Danzou saat muda pun begitu. Danzou merengut tidak suka saat menyadari Sai menatapnya dengan tatapan menang dari mata onyxnya. _

"_Huh, baiklah," Danzou akhirnya menyerah, dia berdiri dari kursinya, "sekarang obyek lukisan kuserahkan padamu. Tapi awas saja sampai minggu depan kau tidak mendapat obyek bagus untuk dipamerkan, maka saat itu juga aku akan mengurus kepindahanmu ke Ame," ancamnya. Sai terdiam hingga akhirnya dia mengangguk sekilas. _

_Beberapa hari setelah itu Sai mulai berburu obyek di sekolahnya. Gampang saja sebenarnya mengingat Sai banyak penggemarnya dan laki-laki pucat itu tinggal memilih obyek yang disukainya. Namun, sayang sekali karena sekali lagi Sai tidak menemukan obyek yang bagus menurutnya di antara para penggemarnya. Lima hari menuju hari H pameran dan Sai belum menemukan obyek yang pas, membuatnya pasrah._

_Sai menarik nafas, "Huff, sepertinya aku memang harus pindah ke Ame," laki-laki itu menerawang, "aku harus menyiapkan kata-kata yang pas untuk minta izin pada Sasuke dan Naruto," gumamnya. _

_Setelah melamun beberapa saat, Sai memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju pintu keluar mengingat hari sudah terlalu larut untuk berada di sekolah. Sejenak Sai berhenti saat menyadari pintu menuju atap gedung sekolah terbuka. Laki-laki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

"_Kenapa terbuka? Apa para OB lupa?" tanya Sai pada dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya Sai memutuskan untuk menutupi pintu itu sendiri._

_Tapi langkah Sai terhenti ketika menyadari masih ada seseorang di atap gedung sekolah, tepatnya di depan kawat pembatas. Di sana seorang gadis berambut soft pink tengah menikmati angin sore yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahnya dan menerbangkan sedikit helai demi helai rambutnya. Mata hijau emeraldnya tertutup dan bibirnya melengkungkan senyum damai. Sai tertegun sesaat, jauh dari dalam lubuk hatinya dia merasa kagum akan pemandangan yang dia lihat saat ini. Dengan cepat, Sai segera mengambil buku sketsanya dan pensil kesayangannya._

_Dengan cekatan dan teliti, Sai menggoreskan ujung pensilnya pada kertas sketsa di bawahnya. Membentuk sketsa wajah, tubuh, dan sekarang latar belakang. Sai tersenyum puas. Akhirnya dia menemukan obyek yang disukainya. Dengan langkah ringan, Sai berjalan pulang dan segera menunjukkan hasil karyanya pada Danzou._

"_Bagaimana?" tanya Sai tegang, "mungkin sedikit jelek karena saya belum memberikan beberapa sentuhan terakhir karena itu—"_

"_Tidak perlu," Danzou tersenyum, senyum puas yang sudah lama tidak dilihat Sai, "ini sempurna. Kerja bagus Sai," terang Danzou. Sai tersenyum lega lalu dia pun berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. _

_Di dalam kamar, Sai masih tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis itu. Siapa gadis itu? Pertanyaan yang sama terus terulang di benak Sai. Bahkan dalam keadaan melamun pun, Sai masih bisa menggambar model yang baru ditemuinya tadi dalam berbagai pose. Sai tersenyum kecil memandangi model barunya tersebut._

"_Dia cantik, tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya ya?" batin Sai dalam hati. Pokoknya kali ini dia berniat untuk mencari tahu siapa gadis itu. _

_Nasib baik benar-benar berpihak padanya. Waktu itu Sai dan yang lainnya tengah mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Iruka. Lalu tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, Sai spontan mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang baru datang sesiang ini. Mata hitamnya membulat sempurna._

"_Kau terlambat lagi Haruno?" tanya Iruka sedikit kesal. Gadis pink itu mengangguk pelan, rambutnya bergerak sesuai gerakan tubuhnya, "Ck, ya sudah sana duduk!" perintah Iruka. Setelah menelan ludah, Sakura langsung berlari kecil menuju tempat duduknya di pojok dan mata Sai mengekorinya._

"_Itu siapa?" tanya Sai, masih tidak mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Sakura. Shino yang kebetulan di samping Sai pun menjawab, "Itu Haruno Sakura, anak yang bisa masuk sini karena beasiswa, masa' tidak tahu?" balasnya._

_Sai menggeleng pelan, merespon jawaban Shino. Setelah itu Sai menyadari bahwa memang tidak mudah mendekati Sakura. Selain dirinya yang selalu dikejar-kejar penggemar, Sakura cenderung tidak pernah bergabung dengan para penggemarnya dan terkesan misterius. Meski begitu, sampai sekarang Sai tidak bisa berhenti untuk melukis gambarnya. Saat dia melamun, tersenyum, sedih, dan berbagai macam ekspresi lainnya. Sai sering tersenyum melihat gambarnya dan akhirnya bergumam._

"_Aku.. sepertinya memang menyukainya," _

_**End of flashback**_

_**.**_

Sai terkekeh sendiri mengingat masa lalunya. Membuat Sakura bingung sendiri, "Kenapa Sai? Ada yang lucu?" tanya Sakura akhirnya. Sai tersentak lalu menggeleng.

"Oh, ah tidak ada apa-apa," kekeh Sai. Sakura mau tak mau jadi ikut tertawa kecil, "Ah, kau sudah baikan kan? Sudah minum obat?" tanya Sai lagi. Sakura menggeleng.

"Belum sih," Sakura menatap obat yang berada di genggamannya, "tadi Sasuke memberikannya padaku, baru akan kuminum," ucap Sakura.

"Sasuke?" Sai mengernyitkan alisnya. "Obat itu dari Sasuke?" tanya Sai lagi. Sakura mengangguk polos. "JANGAN! Jangan minum obat itu!" bentak Sai tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ke-Kenapa?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Pokoknya, aku tidak suka kau meminum obat pemberian Sasuke," Sai merebut obat di tangan Sakura, "biar kubelikan obat yang baru!" dan dengan kasar, Sai melempar obat itu ke bawah dan menginjaknya hingga hancur berserakan. Sakura tertegun menatap obat itu lalu sekarang menatap Sai.

"Tunggulah, aku akan membelikan obat untukmu," Sai berkata lembut. Dengan tenang, dia meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menatapnya kaget di belakang.

Keluar dari ruang UKS, Sai menutup pintunya. Laki-laki itu menyandar pada tembok di belakangnya. Sai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan. Tangannya pun mengepal erat.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku tidak berniat memberikannya padamu!"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Woh, dengan sukses saya membuat Sai begitu menyebalkan di fic ini *dikejar Sai FC minta tanda tangan (?) -digampar***

**Special thanks for : **

_**Megumi Kisai, Dara-SasuSaku ShikaTema Lovers, Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku, Uchiha Cesa, Shard Vlocasters, Imuri Ridan Chara, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Rievectha Herbst, Haruchi Nigiyama, 4ntk4-ch4n, Dhevitry Haruno, LuthRhythm, Rin Akari Dai ichi, Uchiha Sakuya-chan, Made kun, Aurellia Uchiha, Lady Harumi Aika, Ame chocoSasu, Murasaki Sakura, Karerurippe, aya-na rifa'i, shakuya takumaru, Michiru No Akasuna, Delasachi luphL, Naru-mania, Fun-Ny Chan, Eien no Hana – KuroShiro6yh, Reader ajjah, Micon, Chiho Nanoyuki, Peaphro, Fujita-Ryou, Kokoro Fujisaki, Mila Mitsuhiko, 19amey haruna uchiha96, Misaky Uchiha, Tsukimori Raisa, Michi-chan, imechan, Nanairo Zoacha, Azuka Kanahara**_

**Pokoknya thanks buat kalian yang review maupun tidak. Yang pasti maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu reviewnya, udah tengah malem sih =_= thank you very much! XD**

**Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong acc twitter saya yang **_debbyorkira_** kok gak bisa dibuka ya ==' yang pasti sekedar info aja, aku sudah pindah ke acc **_desukekun _**silahkan difollow jika berkenan X9 *kicked* **

**Boleh minta review? X3 **


	8. Chapter 8 : Tired

**Huff panas panas DX panas begini paling enak bikin fic #halah# karena fic ini yang paling banyak ditunggu dan ditagih coretdipaksacoret para pembaca untuk update, makanya saya bikin wkwkwk #hajared#**

**Yah, happy reading~~**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, typo?

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Angst

Pairing : SasuSaku, SaiSaku

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW AND ART**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8 : TIRED**

Gadis berambut soft pink itu duduk di pinggir ranjang yang ada di dalam ruangan bernuansa putih dan tercium bau beberapa obat di sekitarnya. Wajahnya terlihat takut, kecewa, sedih, bercampur jadi satu. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, yang jelas semuanya sedikit tertutupi dengan wajahnya yang pucat karena tengah sakit saat ini. Dia memandangi obat yang berserakan di bawahnya, dengan bekas sepatu di sekitarnya. Jelas sekali, bahwa obat di depannya baru saja hancur karena diinjak seseorang. Seseorang yang tak lain adalah pacarnya sendiri.

Gadis itu menarik nafas, "Aku.. tak pernah melihat Sai yang seperti itu," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Sai, itulah nama pacarnya saat ini. Pelaku yang baru saja menghancurkan satu-satunya obat di depannya. Matanya masih memandang lurus obat di bawahnya, dekat kakinya. Sekilas, dia teringat kembali dengan pemuda berambut raven yang beberapa waktu lalu memberikan obat itu padanya. Juga kata-kata laki-laki itu yang begitu mendalam di hatinya.

'_Meski banyak orang yang memusuhimu, pasti masih ada di antara mereka semua yang menyayangimu,'_

"Sasuke.." gumamnya lagi. Menyebut nama pemuda yang dari tadi dipikirkannya. Laki-laki yang beberapa waktu lalu selalu dibenci olehnya. Karena Uchiha Sasuke lha yang membuatnya menderita di dalam sekolah ini, dia yang memprovokasi anak-anak sekolah ini agar membencinya sebagai anak miskin, yang selalu menatapnya sinis, dia juga yang membuatnya selalu merasa ketakutan.

Tapi itu dulu.

Meski gadis itu tidak mau mengakuinya, sekarang Sasuke berubah. Sikap dinginnya masih tetap sama, tapi tidak sedingin dulu. Walaupun benci, gadis berambut soft pink itu harus mengaku bahwa di dekat laki-laki itu dia merasa aman, nyaman, dan hangat secara tidak langsung. Apalagi sejak kejadian yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya saat di atas gedung sekolah waktu itu. Ciuman antara dia dengan pemuda itu. Bukan berarti sang gadis menyetujui tindakan yang menurutnya kurang ajar tersebut, tapi masih teringat jelas pandangan mata onyx yang ditujukan padanya saat itu. Gadis itu merasa, tatapan mata itu mirip dengan tatapannya.

Mata yang menderita.

Haruno Sakura—menyadari itu, pasti tentu saja. Masalahnya sekarang, kenapa keturunan Uchiha yang harusnya memiliki kehidupan sempurna, keluarga yang lengkap, teman yang setia, kekayaan, kecerdasan, juga ketampanan yang tiada duanya, harus memiliki mata yang menderita seperti itu? Bukankah harusnya dia bahagia? Apa lagi yang kurang? Perempuan? Bisa dia dapatkan hanya dengan senyum tipis. Uang? Tak perlu meminta, dia punya kekayaan yang tak akan habis tujuh turunan.

Lalu apa? Apa yang dia inginkan?

"Sakura," lamunannya terpecah begitu suara lembut memanggilnya, memaksanya untuk mengangkat kepala dan menatap pemilik suara tersebut. Senyum tipis yang hambar dikeluarkannya begitu melihat sang pemilik suara.

"Ya, Sai?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang lembut namun parau kepada kekasihnya. Laki-laki bermata onyx dan berkulit putih yang sangat pucat itu tersenyum, senyum yang biasa, "Aku membawa obat untukmu," jawab Sai, sambil memberikan sebuah kantong plastik pada gadis di depannya.

Sakura menerima kantong plastik itu, "Hm, terima kasih," lirihnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka kantong plastik itu dan mengambil isinya.

"Ng Sakura," Sai memulai pembicaraan di saat Sakura tengah membuka penutup obatnya, "aku pulang sebentar ya? Sebenarnya aku disuruh mengerjakan tugas Anko-sensei, tapi tugasnya tertinggal di rumah padahal harusnya dikumpulkan sekarang. Setelah aku pulang, nanti aku akan balik lagi untuk menjemputmu, bagaimana?" tanya Sai cemas. Sebenarnya dia tak rela meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sedang lemas seperti ini di ruang UKS sendirian. Apalagi tiga puluh menit pelajaran setelah ini, bel pulang akan berbunyi. Padahal rumahnya cukup jauh, tiga puluh menit bolak balik dari rumah menuju sekolah tentulah tidak cukup.

Sakura mengangguk dan memamerkan senyum lebarnya, "Tentu, tak apa kok. Lagipula sepertinya aku mulai baikan," Sakura meminum air putih untuk menelan obatnya, "..yah kurasa,"

"Kurasa?" Sai mengulang kata-kata gadis itu dengan sedikit kesal, "Hhh ya sudahlah, pokoknya jangan memaksakan diri, oke?" ucap Sai khawatir, Sakura terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk.

Sai tersenyum lalu mencium kening Sakura, "Dah," setelah itu dia membuka pintu UKS dan menutupnya perlahan.

Sakura menatap pintu tempat di mana Sai keluar tadi. Perasaannya benar-benar berkecamuk sekarang. Kenapa? Kenapa saat Sai mencium keningnya, mengkhawatirkannya, dia tidak merasakan apapun? Apa yang terjadi? Ke mana perasaan yang biasanya selalu gugup dan wajah yang memerah saat Sai memperhatikannya layaknya seorang kekasih? Padahal dulu dia senang dan bahagia, karena ada yang menyayanginya seperti Sai. Ah, Sakura merasa serba salah sekarang.

Air mata itu menggenang di mata hijau emeraldnya yang indah. Mengalir menuju pipi putih susunya dalam diam. Tidak ada isakan. Tidak ada erangan kesakitan. Hanya hatinya yang berteriak. Di tengah isakan air mata itu, dia berbisik lirih.

"Maaf Sai, aku.. tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi,"

.

**TEEET TEET**

"Wooohooo! Akhirnya pulang juga!" teriak seorang anak berambut coklat acak-acakan dengan tatto taring merah terbalik di kedua pipinya. Inuzuka Kiba. Dia memamerkan kedua taring giginya sambil meregangkan tubuhnya, ciri khasnya.

Sementara anak lain yang berambut spike kuning, melemparkan pensilnya pada kertas soal yang berada di depannya, "Osh! Akhirnya kita bebas hahaha!" teriaknya nggak karuan. Membuat guru mereka, Genma-sensei yang kebetulan mengajar saat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar, oke anak-anak. Kita bertemu lusa lagi, hati-hati di jalan pulang," ucap Genma sambil mengangkat tangannya dan berjalan keluar, diiringi dengan beberapa cengiran anak-anak kelas tersebut. Sesaat setelah guru itu keluar, anak-anak lain mulai ikut keluar dari kelas tersebut. Hanya beberapa yang masih bertahan.

"Hei hei, main basket yok?" ajak Uzumaki Naruto—laki-laki yang berambut spike kuning tadi. Kiba dan Lee terlihat semangat menyambutnya. Sementara—

"Mendokusai, apa kalian tidak lihat keadaan di luar?" gerutu Nara Shikamaru—sang ketua kelas tapi pemalas. Mendengar gerutu Shikamaru, yang lain langsung melihat keadaan di luar. Sedetik kemudian, terdengar keluhan-keluhan kecewa.

"Yaaah malah hujan Naruto, besok saja deh," keluh Kiba sambil menggaruk rambut coklat jabriknya yang tidak gatal. Naruto dengan berat hati akhirnya mengangguk setuju, dengan malas dia mengambil tas ranselnya yang beberapa saat lalu sempat terlupakan.

Dengan mata biru saphire-nya, Naruto melirik salah seorang sahabat dari kecilnya yang masih bertahan duduk di pojokan, "Hoi Teme! Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Naruto dengan setengah berteriak, mengingat dia berada di depan kelas saat ini. Sasuke yang tadi dipanggil Teme dan tengah memandangi hujan pada jendela di sampingnya, menoleh sedikit.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, "Tidak, aku ada urusan," jawabnya singkat, dan sejurus kemudian laki-laki itu kembali pada acaranya yaitu mengamati hujan turun.

Naruto yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke, tadinya ingin bertanya lagi. Namun dia sadar saat melirik tangan kanan Sasuke yang berada di atas kursi di sampingnya. Naruto mengerling sesaat melihat tangan Sasuke di atas tas slempang perempuan. Jelas sekali itu bukan tas Sasuke, tapi Naruto tahu siapa pemilik tas itu. Dia tersenyum menyeringai dan tanpa berniat mengganggu lagi, Naruto berlari keluar mengikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

Sasuke mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja berkali-kali. Mata onyxnya terus menatap pintu kelasnya, memastikan tak akan lagi ada anak yang masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut. Cukup dua puluh menit Sasuke menunggu, dia menghentikan ketukan jarinya. Dengan cepat, dia mengambil tas slempang di sampingnya lalu memasukkan barang-barang pemilik tas tersebut ke dalamnya. Begitu selesai, dia bermaksud memberikan tas itu pada pemiliknya yang kini tengah terbaring di ruang UKS.

Selesai, Sasuke membawa tas ranselnya hanya dengan satu bahu kanan. Sementara tangan kirinya membawa tas slempang itu. Sasuke berusaha waspada, yah gengsi Uchiha masih lebih besar dari semuanya. Entah kapan ego itu akan runtuh. Tidak jauh dan cukup beberapa langkah saja Sasuke sudah sampai di depan ruang UKS. Tiba-tiba detak jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, bahkan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Entah kenapa tangannya gemetar saat akan menggapai gagang pintu. Tarik nafas berkali-kali, Sasuke berusaha memantapkan hatinya. Satu gerakan tangan, kini dia berhasil membuka pintu ruang itu.

Sasuke terdiam menatap wajah cantik yang tengah tertidur di atas tempat tidur. Detak jantungnya tambah tidak karuan sekarang. Sang gadis berambut soft pink itu masih terlelap, namun bibir ranumnya tetap menggoda. Sasuke mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat agar kejadian tadi pagi tidak terulang kembali. Dia harus sabar, jika takdir memang menentukan dia pemenangnya, maka suatu hari nanti pasti dia akan kembali merasakan bibir itu.

Dan kalau takdir tidak memihak padanya, dia harus bisa mengalah.

"Ung," erangan gadis itu menggema, membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke yang tengah menikmati pemandangan salah satu makhluk ciptaan Tuhan di depannya. Tangan Sasuke sempat gemetar kembali, tapi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk seorang Uchiha mengendalikan emosinya.

Gadis itu membuka mata, menunjukkan kedua hijau emerald yang selalu muncul dalam bayang-bayang sang pemuda, "Sasu.. ke?" suara bening itu menyentuh gendang telinga Sasuke. Membuat detak jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat seperti sebelumnya.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk tanpa ekspresi dan memberikan tas slempang itu pada pemiliknya, "aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini,"

Sakura—nama gadis itu—menatap tas yang ada di tangan Sasuke dan meraihnya, "Terima kasih uhuk,"

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke, memang nadanya dingin tapi kalau diperhatikan lebih seksama akan terdengar nada kecemasan di sana. Sakura tidak menjawab, dia masih sibuk dengan batuk-batuknya.

"Err ya, aku tak apa," lirih Sakura. Gadis itu berdiri dan memakai tas slempangnya, tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang menatapnya khawatir, dia berjalan melewati laki-laki itu menuju pintu keluar.

Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Sakura. Pandangan tajamnya tak sedikitpun lepas pada gadis di depannya. Jelas sekali Sakura belum sembuh sepenuhnya, jalannya saja masih goyah, dasar keras kepala batin Sasuke dalam hati. Kalau saja bisa, Sasuke pasti akan menawarkan diri untuk menggendong gadis itu dan mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Tapi tidak, dia tidak mau membuat gadis itu semakin marah padanya.

Sasuke masih setia mengawasi sampai akhirnya gadis itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Sakura menatap hujan yang masih turun dengan derasnya di luar gedung sekolah. Menghela nafas, Sakura akhirnya pasrah menunggu hujan berhenti. Lagipula bukankah tadi Sai bilang akan menjemputnya kembali?

Merasa itu adalah kesempatan, Sasuke menarik nafas dan berjalan hingga dia berdiri di samping Sakura. Gadis pemilik mata hijau emerald itu melirik sedikit pada laki-laki di sampingnya dan mendengus. Tahu bahwa Sakura tak mungkin mau bicara duluan, Sasuke segera memikirkan bahan pembicaraan. Sasuke melihat-lihat sekitarnya, berusaha mencari topik yang masuk akal dan setidaknya bisa mengajak gadis itu bicara banyak dengannya. Ah Sasuke baru ingat, bahwa mencari bahan pembicaraan termasuk kelemahannya yang terbesar.

"Err," Sasuke bersuara, mata onyxnya melirik ke kanan kiri, tanda gelisah. Sakura hanya diam memperhatikan, "kau mau menunggu sampai hujan reda?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kaku.

Sakura terdiam, "Sepertinya tidak," jawabnya dengan ragu, "Sai bilang dia akan kembali setelah mengambil tugas dan menjemputku," gumam Sakura sambil menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding di sampingnya. Sasuke sedikit tertusuk mendengar nama Sai disebut gadis pujaan di sampingnya.

"O-oh.." suasana kembali hening. Sasuke benar-benar mati kutu, dia bingung apa yang mau dibicarakannya sekarang. Sampai dia melirik Sakura yang sedikit menggigil di sampingnya.

"Kau tak bawa jaket?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sasuke diam lagi, dia memperhatikan jas hitam yang dipakainya. Pikirannya bimbang sekarang.

Akhirnya dengan mantap, Sasuke menurunkan tas ranselnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke membuka jas hitam seragamnya, dan perbuatannya membuat mata hijau emerald Sakura membulat, "He-Hei kau mau a—" Sakura terpaku saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menekannya, menutupi tubuhnya dengan jas hitam yang tadi dipakai Sasuke. Sakura menahan nafas saat wajah mereka sudah tinggal beberapa centi lagi.

"Pakailah," bisik Sasuke pelan, namun cukup bisa di dengar. Sakura mengamati Sasuke yang kini memindahkan jas hitam yang tadi dipasang pada tubuh depannya, dipindahkan ke belakang. Membuat jas hitam besar tersebut menggantung di punggung kecilnya, melindungi tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan Sakura saat ini hanyalah..

Hangat.

Sakura merapatkan jas hitam yang menggantung itu pada tubuhnya. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua tangan Sakura dimasukkan pada lengan jas yang kebesaran itu. Wajah Sakura yang memerah karena kedinginan itu menatap Sasuke yang kini hanya tinggal memakai kemeja putih dan tengah menatap hujan deras di depannya. Sakura menahan nafas, dia merasakan wajahnya menghangat menatap wajah pria di hadapannya. Ah Sakura, apa yang kau pikirkan?

"Ke-Kenapa?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, Sasuke menatap Sakura yang kini menunduk dan merapatkan jas hitam pemberiannya pada tubuh mungil gadis itu yang kedinginan, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? Harusnya kau tak perlu—"

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa," potong Sasuke cepat. Mata onyxnya menatap lurus hijau emerald Sakura, berusaha menerobos masuk, "nothing, yeah," bisik Sasuke, sedikit mendengus lalu dia menunduk.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura perlahan. Dia mendekat pada Sasuke yang kini masih menunduk. Dengan ragu, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh bahu Sasuke, "ada.. apa?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Lagi-lagi mata itu. Mata yang menderita karena kesendirian. Sebenarnya kenapa? Sakura tidak menemukan jawabannya walau dia berusaha menatap mata onyx Sasuke dalam-dalam. Laki-laki itu terlalu pandai menyembunyikan emosinya yang meluap. Tanpa berkata lagi, Sasuke kembali menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Mengeluarkan semua hasrat yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

Sakura tersentak kaget, dia berontak dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan laki-laki itu, tapi, "Kenapa? Harusnya kau sadar, kenapa tidak pernah sadar?" kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. Bahkan bukan tidak mungkin kalau Sasuke tidak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

Sakura tertegun di tengah pelukan Sasuke, "Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Kau memang bodoh, tidak peka! Kau pikir aku harus berapa lama bertahan sampai kau sadar hah?" Sasuke menggertakan giginya, "Aku sudah tidak kuat, aku lelah! Aku sudah mencoba mengalah dari Sai, aku sudah mencoba menghilang dari dunia fanfiction, aku sudah mengorbankan semuanya!"

Sasuke menggertakan giginya makin kuat. Pelukan pada Sakura pun makin kencang, "Dan apa yang kudapatkan? TIDAK ADA!"

"Sa-Sasu—"

"Aku lelah, lelah hanya menjadi secret admirer, lelah hanya memujamu di dunia maya, lelah melihatmu dengannya, lelah mengeluarkan ejekan kotor untuk menjatuhkanmu," uneg-uneg yang ada di hati Sasuke terpecah. Ego Uchiha mungkin sudah hancur sekarang, terutama sejak hal paling penting yang tidak boleh diketahui gadis itu kini keluar dari mulutnya.

"**AKU LELAH HANYA MENJADI AOI-SAN!"**

**Deg**

Sakura tersentak. Matanya setengah melotot. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang langsung sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Nafas Sasuke rasanya seperti tercekat, mengucapkan hal tabu yang seharusnya tidak boleh diketahui Sakura. Dan sekarang semuanya telah terbongkar, Sasuke benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang. Dengan pelan, pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap mata hijau emerald gadis itu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sasuke harus berharap bahwa ini adalah mimpi. Dan kalau itu memang mimpi, dia akan menghajar dirinya sendiri sampai dia bisa bangun dari mimpi itu walau tubuhnya babak belur dan kesakitan.

"Sasuke.. Aoi-san?"

Sasuke menelan ludah. Shit, sekarang dia harus mengelak apa? Jelas-jelas pengakuan itu keluar sendiri dari bibirnya. Mengelak hanya akan membuatnya terlihat bodoh di mata Sakura.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar Aoi-san?"

Sekarang bagaimana, Sasuke?

Mengaku? Maka kau akan bisa merebut gadis itu perlahan dari sahabatmu yang menyebalkan itu.

Atau kembali mengelak? Kau akan tetap pada kehidupanmu yang gelap dan tanpa cahaya seperti sekarang ini.

Nah, **bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke?**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Hohohoho~ XDD #ketawamesum (?) #gaknyambungblas #abaikan **

**Okeeh, saya gak ada comment deh di chapter ini haha. Habis kayaknya garing plus datar banget orz Cuma mau ngasih tahu aja, next chap mungkin akan ada slight SaiIno nyu~ X3**

**Special thanks for : **

_**Rin Akari Dai Ichi, Nisha Uchiha sarang Siwon, Chiho Nanoyuki, Uchiha Cesa, tralalala trililili, rei-kun, Ayano Hatake, thia2rh, Lin Narumi Rutherford, Chiwe-SasuSaku, Rein Cerise, Shisylia-Chan, Haruchi Nigiyama, Rievectha Herbst, Michi-chan, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Wasurenagusa 29, Dara SasuSaku ShikaTema, Karerurippe, 7color, Naru-mania, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Fuyu no Sakura, Queliet Kuro Shiroyama, Murasaki Sakura, Micon, 4ntk4-ch4n, Imuri Ridan Chara, Peaphro, Misaky Uchiha (2x), Kaori a.k.a Yama, Alifya-chan, LuthRhythm, Dhevitry Haruno, Cherry Orihara, fauziah azhaar, Fun-Ny Chan, Smile, amie uzumaki, Tsukimori Raisa, Aurellia Uchiha, Pink Uchiha, Hime-chan, rizkarina, Namichan, Delasachi luphL, Azuka Kanahara, Just Ana, dindoet, rizkauchiha29, Arishima Ryuu-chan **_

_**Shisylia-chan : **__Ne? Belum dapet feelnya? Gomeeeen~ DX Saya memang tidak pandai bikin feel Romance, kebiasaan bikin Mystery atau Action orz #mojok emm terus Sasuke juga bukan langsung suka Sakura karena fic, kan ada prosesnya. Coba Shi baca lagi bagian flashback Sasuke :D _

**Dan untuk yang lainnya juga terima kasih :D **

**Maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu. Kalau gak ada kalian, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa sampai sini. Terima kasih banyak lho :3 btw, karena udah diucapin terima kasih, boleh minta review lagi? #plak **


	9. Chapter 9 : Confession

**Yosh! Kembali lagi pada fic SasuSaku~ xD **

**Entah kenapa aku merindukan fic ini, I love you RAA :* #ciumciumtripleS (Sasuke, Sakura, Sai) terus aku juga kangen CM, tapi dilanjutinnya ntar ya hohoho #ciumciumtripleSlagi (Sasuke, Sakura, Sasori)**

**Udah ah curcolnya, selamat membaca minna! xD**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, misstypo?

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Angst

Pairing : SasuSaku, SaiSaku, slight SaiIno

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW AND ART**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 9 : CONFESSION**

"Sasuke?" untuk ke sekian kalinya panggilan itu keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Gadis berambut _soft pink _dan mempunyai bola mata berwarna hijau emerald yang indah itu masih menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Pemuda berambut raven itu masih diam di tempatnya. Tak berniat untuk meneruskan ucapan bodoh tadi. Bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke juga bisa menjadi bodoh, kaku, dan kehilangan ekspresi dingin yang selalu dibanggakannya jika sudah berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura adalah pemenang dalam meluluh lantahkan pertahanan pangeran es itu. Jika diibaratkan dongeng, maka Sakura bagai pemenang dalam pertarungan meruntuhkan istana es dan menjajahnya. Membuat pangeran tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan pemilik istana es itu tunduk dalam pesonanya.

Baiklah, itu hanya dongeng konyol belaka. Sekarang kembali ke dalam pertanyaan dunia nyata : Apa jawaban Sasuke?

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata hijau emerald di depannya. Ke mana saja asal jangan sampai bertabrakan dengan mata beriris indah itu. Sasuke menarik nafasnya sebelum akhirnya memberi jawaban—yang mungkin lebih tepatnya dibilang ngeles, "Tidak," pada akhirnya dia memberi kelakar, "tadi itu cuma salah ngomong,"

"Bohong!" Sakura segera berteriak, "Mana mungkin itu salah ngomong, kalau kau saja mengucapkannya dengan bergetar begitu?" dan kali ini Sakura membentak. Skak mat. Sekarang Sasuke bingung menjawab apa. Lagi.

"Kau Aoi-san kan? Kumohon jawablah," tanya Sakura pelan. Dia mencengkram erat bahu laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tinggi di depannya.

Sekali lagi, bukan Uchiha namanya jika tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi paniknya dan berakting layaknya dia baik-baik saja. Setidaknya Uchiha Sasuke lebih pintar dalam menunjukkan ekspresi coolnya, "Jangan sentuh aku," dengan gerakan kedua tangannya yang menyingkirkan tangan gadis itu, dan sorot mata tajam khas Uchiha.

Sakura sedikit mundur satu langkah karena hentakan tangan Sasuke. Keduanya kembali saling pandang dalam diam, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Saling menuntut jawaban masing-masing. Sasuke bisa saja mengalah, lagipula bukankah kalau dia menjawab bahwa dia Aoi-san maka Sakura akan mudah dia dapatkan? Tapi...

Sai.

**GLEGAR**

Suara petir menyambar memecahkan keheningan mereka berdua. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya keluar sekolah, ah dia hampir lupa kalau sedari tadi mereka tidak bisa pulang karena terjebak hujan lebat. Sasuke manatap hujan itu sesaat lalu menatap Sakura yang masih bertahan di sampingnya. Wajah gadis itu memerah, dari mulutnya keluar seperti asap putih, dan tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Sepertinya jas yang tadi Sasuke beri masih belum cukup untuk menghangatkan gads itu. Topik pembicaraan baru mulai muncul di kepala Sasuke.

"Kau kedinginan kan?" tanya Sasuke perlahan. Ragu, takut jika Sakura marah karena dia sengaja membelokkan topik. Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura, dia menatap Sasuke sedih dan akhirnya gadis itu memandang jalanan di depannya.

"...ya," jawab gadis itu lirih dan serak. Entah kenapa dia merasa sakit, mendapati Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Kenapa? Memangnya apa salahnya jika Sakura hanya ingin mengetahui yang sebenarnya?

Sasuke melirik gadis itu dari sudut matanya. Dia memang merasa bersalah, tapi dia harus bertahan. Apapun yang terjadi dia tak ingin Sakura mengetahui kenyataan ini sebelum waktunya. Lagipula dia juga sudah berjanji dengan Sai. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke melihat dari kejauhan sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam memasuki halaman sekolah ini. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, itu kan mobil kakaknya. Kenapa ada di sini?

"Yo Sasu-chan~" sapa seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan Sasuke hanya saja ada kerutan di bawah matanya dan rambutnya pun lurus panjang. Sasuke hanya menatap orang yang merupakan kakaknya itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Itachi-nii, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Itachi hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Aku disuruh kaasan untuk menjemputmu," jawab Itachi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya melihat Sasuke memakai kemeja sekolahnya tanpa memakai jas. Baru Itachi akan bertanya, tiba-tiba dia melihat gadis yang muncul dari belakang Sasuke. Itachi memperhatikan gadis cantik yang memakai jas hitam Sasuke itu dan kemudian mulutnya membentuk huruf O seakan mengerti sesuatu, "hmm, pacarmu cantik juga ya Sasuke,"

Sasuke tersentak, dia langsung menoleh ke belakang melihat Sakura yang menatapnya kebingungan. Sepertinya Sakura tidak mendengar apa yang dibilang Itachi tadi, diam-diam Sasuke menghela nafas lega, "Bukan, dia bukan pacarku," jawab Sasuke sesuai fakta—walau sedikit tersirat rasa kecewa di dadanya.

"Hee, sayang sekali. Ya sudahlah, ayo pulang," ajak Itachi seraya menekan tombol untuk membuka semua pintu mobil. Sasuke mengangguk lalu dia melangkah perlahan menerobos hujan. Tapi saat dia menyentuh pintu mobil, Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura yang masih memakai jas hitamnya.

Sasuke menarik nafas sebelum dia bertanya, "Kau mau ikut... Sakura?" tanya Sasuke ragu. Mendapat tawaran seperti itu, Sakura menunduk beberapa saat kemudian dia menggeleng pelan.

Pemuda berambut raven itu masih tidak mau menyerah. Dia kembali berlari menghampiri Sakura. Gadis itu bisa melihat Sasuke yang basah kuyup di depannya, namun itu bukan masalah karena justru itu malah menambah kesan keren pada laki-laki itu, "Kau sedang sakit, menunggu di sini hanya akan membuatmu tambah parah," ucap Sasuke berupaya memberi bujukan.

Sakura menunduk, "Tapi, Sai sudah berjanji akan menjemputku," gumamnya.

"Sai juga pasti tidak mau kau sakit lebih dari ini!" potong Sasuke dengan nada sedikit membentak, mendengar itu wajah Sakura langsung berubah kembali sedih. Sasuke menghela nafas, dia menyentuh pipi Sakura dengan tangan kanannya, "Kau lebih panas dari sebelumnya," bisiknya pelan.

Sakura tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Dia kembali menunduk. Kata-kata Sasuke terlalu baik. Itu membuatnya tenang. Namun, kata-kata Sasuke yang membela hubungannya dengan Sai... entah kenapa rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan. Sakura menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan tangan dingin Sasuke di pipinya. Sedingin apapun tangan itu, tetap saja besar dan hangat. Sesuai perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Si bungsu Uchiha itu kembali menarik nafas panjang, dia menaikkan jas di tubuh Sakura hingga jas itu dapat menutupi kepala sang gadis untuk menjaganya dari serangan hujan dari atas.

"Aku akan menelpon Sai kalau kau ada di rumahku," ajak Sasuke dan menarik gadis itu tanpa memindahkan tangannya untuk menahan jas agar tetap melindungi kepala Sakura. Mereka berdua berlari bersamaan menuju mobil sports di depan.

Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Sakura di jok belakang. Sebelum Sasuke menutup pintu mobil, Sakura menahannya dan bertanya, "Sasuke, berjanjilah padaku. Beri tahu aku siapa itu Aoi-san," pintanya. Pemuda berambut raven itu terdiam menatap wajah gadis di depannya. Akhirnya dia menutup pintu mobil itu setelah mengucapkan...

"Ya, aku berjanji,"

.

**#**

.

"Sudah mau pergi lagi, Sai?" tanya seorang kakek bernama Danzo tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangan dari koran yang dipegangnya. Sai pun juga sama, dia hanya menjawab tanpa menolehkan wajahnya kepada kakeknya. Dia terlampau sibuk mengatur kertas-kertas tugas yang berjatuhan di bawahnya.

"Begitulah," jawab Sai asal-asalan, "aku pergi dulu kek," beberapa saat setelah mengucapkan itu, Sai segera berlari menuju pintu keluar. Setelah itu terdengar suara mobil dinyalakan dan pergi menjauhi rumah itu.

Sai memaki dirinya di dalam hati. Dia kesal sekali dengan kakeknya yang sudah seenaknya memindahkan tugas-tugas dari mejanya ke dalam lemari. Alhasil, Sai panik mencari dibuatnya dan dia pun terlambat 15 menit dari waktu yang diperkirakan. Seandainya Sakura menunggu dalam keadaan sehat sih mungkin Sai tidak akan sepanik ini, masalahnya sekarang gadis itu sedang dalam keadaan lemah. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya?

Begitu Sai melajukan mobilnya di tengah lebatnya hujan, tiba-tiba Sai merasa melihat siluet seseorang yang dikenalnya berdiri di pinggir jalan tanpa memakai payung. Awalnya Sai tidak peduli, tapi akhirnya dia dicegat lampu merah yang memaksanya untuk berhenti dan tepat di samping orang itu. Sai memperhatikannya dari dalam, dia gadis yang memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya. Melihat gadis yang—sepertinya—dikenal berdiri di pinggir jalan, di tengah hujan lebat tanpa memakai jas hujan ataupun payung. Oke, Sai bukan tipe pria kurang ajar yang cueknya kelewatan seperti salah satu sahabatnya dari kecil.

Dengan sedikit enggan, Sai menurunkan kaca jendela penumpang mobilnya. Melihat gadis berambut pirang dan dikuncir satu, membuat Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Itu... Yamanaka Ino?" laki-laki berambut hitam kelimis itu mengambil payung di belakangnya dan segera turun dari mobil.

Melihat seseorang turun dari mobil dan mendekatinya, memaksa gadis tadi untuk menoleh. Matanya membulat melihat siapa yang datang, "Sa-Sai?" tanyanya terbata. Bola mata biru saphirenya yang indah sedikit redup, bibir tipisnya pun terlihat bergetar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sai sedikit keras seraya memindahkan payungnya untuk melindungi kepala Ino. Gadis itu sudah sepenuhnya kebasahan. Sai lumayan mengenal anak pemilik toko bunga itu, karena dia juga salah satu dari banyak penggemar Sai.

Ino menunduk, "Maaf," ucapnya pelan, "orang tuaku bilang, mereka akan menjemputku di sini. Jadi terpaksa aku berdiri tapi mereka tak kunjung..."

Sai terhenyak ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba terjatuh tepat di dadanya. Ino pingsan, dan itu membuatnya panik. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat. Diam-diam Sai mengutuk orang tua yang sudah membiarkan anak gadis mereka menunggu di pinggir jalan di tengah hujan lebat seperti ini. Sai segera menaruh payung di sampingnya dan mengangkat tubuh Ino dengan bridal style. Dibukanya pintu belakang mobilnya dan memasukkan gadis berambut blonde itu ke dalam. Sai memutuskan untuk mengantar gadis itu ke rumahnya. Sedikit perasaan bersalah menelusup ke dalam hatinya karena harus membiarkan Sakura menunggu lagi.

.

**#**

.

Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke, Itachi, dan Sakura segera turun dari mobil. Sakura terperangah melihat rumah yang sangat besar bahkan mungkin tiga sampai empat kali lipat lebih besar dari rumahnya. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dengan ragu, Sakura menuruti perintah Sasuke untuk memasuki rumah mewah itu sementara Sasuke meminta tolong Itachi agar memberi tahu Sai bahwa Sakura ada di sini.

Ketika gadis Haruno itu menikmati pemandangan di sekitarnya, Sakura segera terdiam begitu merasakan ada tekanan di kepalanya lagi. Dia kembali merasa pusing. Saat Sakura menutup matanya untuk menahan sakit itu, Sasuke memegang punggungnya dari belakang, "Tidurlah, keadaanmu belum membaik," laki-laki itu mengajak Sakura untuk berjalan.

Rasanya rumah Sasuke begitu luas. Sampai-sampai seperti berjalan dari rumah menuju sekolahnya. Apalagi begitu Sasuke mengatakan kamarnya ada di pojokan pinggir koridor. Uh, rasanya Sakura benar-benar ingin pingsan sekarang mengingat kakinya mulai gemetaran. Sesampainya di kamar Sasuke, laki-laki itu membuka pintunya dan mendorong tubuh Sakura perlahan untuk masuk. Gadis itu duduk di tepi kasur Sasuke sementara si bungsu Uchiha memanggil pelayan untuk membuatkan semacam teh hangat.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang mulai terlihat goyah untuk menidurkan tubuhnya, dia duduk di samping gadis itu dan memperhatikannya dalam diam. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa gadis itu akan berada di kamarnya, selalu bisa berada di dekatnya, menjaganya dan menatapnya setiap saat. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Tidur saja, jangan memaksakan diri," ucap Sasuke. Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap mata onyx obsidian milik Uchiha Sasuke, "tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam," celetuknya.

"Hmph," Sakura berkedut kecil, menahan tawa, "terima kasih Sasuke," ucapnya.

Sasuke sedikit tertegun, hei ini pertama kalinya gadis itu memberi ucapan 'terima kasih' padanya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan dalam hatinya tentu dia merasakan bahagia yang amat sangat, "Sama-sama," jawabnya kemudian dan keheningan kembali melanda mereka.

Sakura segera membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Mata hijau emeraldnya tak henti menatap wajah pria di sampingnya. Inikah sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang sebenarnya? Di balik topeng dinginnya, tersembunyi kehangatan yang belum pernah Sakura rasakan sebelumnya bahkan dari Sai, kekasihnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang terbaring di sampingnya. Onyx dan emerald kembali bertatapan. Tanpa kata, tanpa ucapan yang berarti. Saling berinteraksi, saling menarik. Sakura membuka mulutnya, "Sa-Sasu..."

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Aoi-san..." air muka Sasuke langsung menegang, "bolehkah... aku memanggilmu Aoi-san sekalipun kau bukan Aoi-san?" tanya Sakura perlahan, membuat Sasuke terdiam.

**#**

Setelah mengantar Ino pulang ke rumahnya dan menerima beribu-ribu ucapan terima kasih dari orang tua yang bersangkutan, Sai segera membanting setir menuju sekolah. Setelah memberi tugasnya kepada Kakashi-sensei, Sai kini menuju rumah Sasuke karena ditelpon Itachi. Tidak lama, mengingat rumah Sasuke juga lumayan dekat jika ditempuh dengan mobil dari sekolah.

Begitu sampai di depan rumah Uchiha, Sai disambut dengan Itachi yang kebetulan duduk di ruang tamu. Tapi karena pikirannya terpusat pada Sakura, dia hanya merespon Itachi dengan pertanyaan "Di mana Sakura?" setelah Itachi menjawab ada di kamar Sasuke, Sai segera berlari menelusuri koridor.

Nafas laki-laki berambut hitam itu memburu begitu dia sampai di depan kamar sahabat baiknya dari kecil. Ketika tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh gagang pintu, dia mendengar suara dua orang di dalam sana.

Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar Sakura yang bertanya dengan wajah tanpa pertahanan seperti itu, "Sakura..." Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, "...maaf, aku tidak mau kau memanggilku Aoi-san,"

Raut muka Sakura berubah mengekspresikan kekecewaan, "Kenapa?" tanyanya perlahan.

"Karena, sekalipun aku adalah Aoi-san," Sasuke memberi jeda, "aku ingin kau melihatku sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, bukan sebagai Aoi-san."

Bola mata Sakura membulat seolah menyadari sesuatu. Melihat wjaah Sasuke yang serius dan terlihat akan membuka sesuatu, jangan-jangan—"Ja-Jadi..."

Menarik nafas dan menganggukan kepala. Sasuke membuka membuka mulutnya, "Hn, **Aoi-san itu aku**,"

**BRAK**

"Sai?"

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**\(=A=)/**

**Special thanks for :**

_**Rievectha Herbst, Chousamori Aozora, Namichan, LuthRhythm, Imuri Ridan Chara, Kazuma B'tomat, 4ntk4-ch4n, Azuka Kanahara, 7color, SATE AYAM, Shard Vlocasters, R54chanLoverShinRan, Rizkarina, Dara Cinta Sasusaku Shikatema, Winterblossom Concrit Team, MisakyUchiha, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Shisylia-chan, Rin Akari Dai Ichi, Ayano Hatake, Peaphro, Naru-mania, Embun Pagi, Lin Narumi Rutherford, Made kun, Michi-chan, tralalala trililili, Cherry Orihara, Just Ana, Micon, Nanaro Zoacha, Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q, Noir Raion, Delasachi luphL, Murasaki Sakura, Kaori a.k.a Yama, Dhevitry Haruno, chiho nanoyuki, Amel Mele, Frozenoqua, Haruchi Nigiyama, Aoi-san, Gymnadenia, khansadk, Rarenza, Kurosaki Naruto-nichan, 2winterthief, OraRi HinaRa, qieqie cullen, BabyALONE**_

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang silent reader :) **

**Boleh minta review lagi? ._.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Useless

**CHAPTER 10 : USELESS**

"Sai?" pemuda berambut raven itu membulatkan matanya begitu melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Itu sahabatnya. Uchiha Sasuke yang jarang menunjukkan ekspresi itu pun kini tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi tegangnya. Apakah sahabatnya itu mendengar pengakuan tadi?

Sasuke berupaya untuk berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan menghampiri salah satu sahabatnya dari kecil, "Sa—" tapi jangankan ditanggapi balik, laki-laki berambut hitam kelimis itu berjalan melewatinya lalu menghampiri Sakura seolah dia tidak pernah ada di situ. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepal tangannya erat, sebisa mungkin dia mengendalikan wajahnya agar tetap stoic seperti biasa.

"Kau masih sakit, Sakura?" tanya Sai lembut namun terkesan tegas. Sasuke masih belum membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menyaksikan kedua pasangan itu, dia masih berdiam diri di posisinya. Entah kenapa Sasuke bisa merasakan rahang Sai mengeras—terdengar dari suaranya yang menahan amarah untuk meledak, "ayo kita pulang, keluar dari rumah ini," ucap Sai lagi, kali ini dia menggenggam tangan Sakura erat, membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri dan kemudian Sai menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_. Mengingat kesadaran gadis itu yang semakin lama semakin menipis.

Dilihat dari keadaannya yang cukup parah, Sakura bisa pingsan kapan saja. Walau sekarang terlihat Sakura masih berusaha mati-matian menahan kesadarannya. Saat ini Sai dan Sakura sudah melewati Sasuke yang masih terpaku. Sasuke menatap kedua pasangan ini. Diam diam dalam hatinya berharap agar Sakura baik-baik saja. Pemuda berambut raven itu menghela nafas. Untuk beberapa saat sebelum pintu kamarnya tertutup, mata onyx Sasuke dan Sai saling berpandangan tajam. Keduanya sama-sama pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi. Jadi, entah apa yang dipikirkan kedua laki-laki yang sebenarnya hampir kelihatan kembar itu.

Namun, kata-kata terakhir Sai cukup membuat ego Uchiha untuk selalu menjaga imej itu runtuh seketika. Memang hanya bisikan, walau Sakura tidak mendengarnya karena setengah pingsan, Sasuke masih tetap bisa mendengarnya bahkan sangat jelas.

"**Anggap saja persahabatan di antara kita tidak pernah ada…"**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, misstypo?

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Angst

Pairs : SasuSaku, SaiSaku

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW AND ART**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura tergerak dari posisi tidurnya. Perlahan tapi pasti kesadaran gadis itu mulai terkumpul kembali setelah kemarin dia tidur hampir setengah hari. Sakura mencoba bangun dari posisinya namun nihil, dia selalu terjatuh kembali dalam posisi tertidur. Akhirnya dia menyerah, dengan pasrah Sakura menoleh ke kanan kiri—melihat isi kamar kosnya yang tetap sama seperti sebelum sebelumnya—tidak ada yang berubah. Gadis berambut _soft pink _itu menghela nafas keras-keras, mungkin sakitnya kali ini dikarenakan dia sendiri yang selalu memaksakan diri belajar terus menerus dan jarang istirahat demi mempertahankan beasiswanya.

"Menyebalkan…" gumamnya seraya menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Sakura menoleh ke kanan, dia mendapati sebuah surat tergeletak di atas meja kecil. Sakura menggerakkan tangannya, berusaha menggapai surat itu dan membacanya perlahan.

.

_Sakura, istirahat yang cukup dan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Tenang saja, aku akan mencatat semua pelajaran selama kau tidak masuk dan kuberikan copy-annya padamu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir akan ketinggalan pelajaran. Cepat sembuh ya, aku tidak bisa tenang kalau kau tidak ada._

_Sai_

_._

"Terima kasih Sai," bisik Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut dan menempelkan kertas surat itu pada dadanya lalu didekapnya, "Sai memang baik," ucap suara lirihnya lagi. Di kepalanya kembali terbayang saat Sai meletakkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur ini dan mengompresnya, merawatnya sepenuh hati. Bahkan Sakura masih mengingat Sai menungguinya hingga baru pulang tengah malam—itu pun karena Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Sai bahwa dia tidak apa-apa dan bisa ditinggal. Yeah, Sakura juga tidak mau sampai Sai sakit seperti dirinya.

Sakura terus tersenyum mengingat kebaikan kekasihnya itu. Tapi lama kemudian dia senyum itu pudar saat bayangan Sai menghilang dan tergantikan dengan seseorang. Laki-laki berambut raven dan berwarna biru donker, tatapan onyxnya yang jauh lebih tajam dari Sai, jauh lebih dingin dan pendiam. Uchiha Sasuke. Jujur, bagi Sakura pemuda itu membingungkan. Dulu dia yakin sekali dengan perasaannya yang sangat membenci laki-laki itu. Pemuda yang merupakan awal sebab dia jadi dibenci seluruh anak di sekolah. Tapi sekarang—ah menjawab bagaimana perasaannya saja rasanya susah sekali. Sakura menghela nafas, dia mengambil hpnya dan membuka browser. Gadis itu kembali membuka-buka _page reviews _dari semua ficnya, dari yang lama hingga terbaru. Gerakannya selalu terhenti setiap sampai di sebuah nama.

Aoi-san.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Meski dia sudah menduga-duga Aoi-san adalah Sasuke, tetap saja dia masih tidak bisa percaya. Dari setiap kata-kata Aoi-san, Sakura selalu mengira-ngira salah satu _readers_-nya itu adalah orang yang baik, ceria, energik, dan murah senyum. Tak pernah sekalipun dia mengira Aoi-san adalah orang yang dingin, pendiam, dan yang lebih penting adalah orang yang selalu menjadi penyiksanya di sekolah.

"Benar-benar kontras," Sakura tertawa kecil membayangkan dua jati diri Sasuke yang sangat berbeda di dunia maya dan dunia nyata. Tawa kecilnya terhenti lagi, sesaat Sakura menatap tembok yang berada jauh di hadapannya, kembali menerawang.

Setelah cukup, Sakura kembali melihat layar hpnya. Memang, Sakura selalu antusias dengan _review _dari Aoi-san tapi bukan berarti dia tidak menghargai _review _yang lain. Kali ini perhatian Sakura teralihkan pada salah satu _reviewer_. Beda dari Sasuke yang selalu _non-login_, _reviewer _yang satu ini selalu rajin _login_ dan memberi concrit. Kalau Sakura menyukai _review _Aoi-san karena dia selalu tersemangati olehnya, maka _review_ dari yang satu ini membuat dia selalu bisa menemukan kesalahannya. Sakura terdiam menatap salah satu concrit yang diberi _reviewer_ itu.

.

_**Dark Lavender**_

_Kali ini sudah lumayan, tapi masih ada typo walau tidak sebanyak di awal. Lalu di bagian bicara harusnya jangan "Aku suka kamu" tapi kasihlah tanda baca misal titik atau koma, seperti "Aku suka kamu."_

_Lalu titiknya jangan cuma (..) tapi begini (…) jadi kalau di kata-kata bisa seperti ini, "Aku suka kamu, Vince…" _

_Yah, mungkin kali ini hanya itu. Keep writing, Cherry-san._

_._

"Kalau ternyata dia Sasuke, mungkin aku bisa percaya," kekeh Sakura. Memang, _Dark Lavender _itu terkesan dingin dari cara bicaranya. Dan Sakura pun kembali menebak-nebak kira-kira siapa _reviewer _yang juga selalu membuatnya penasaran selain Aoi-san.

Sakura bisa saja mencari tahu siapa _reviewer _itu dengan mengklik namanya. Tapi ternyata percuma, biodatanya kosong sama sekali. Entah sengaja atau tidak. Namun sepertinya acara tebak menebak selesai dulu sampai di sini. Karena Haruno Sakura sendiri kembali tertidur.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Syukur deh, gadis miskin itu tidak masuk iya kan Sasuke-kun?" ucap salah seorang gadis yang merupakan _fansgirl _Sasuke. Berkat Sakura yang tidak masuk hari ini, maka kursi sebelah Sasuke kosong dan seluruh gadis di kelasnya berebutan untuk bisa duduk di sebelahnya. Sasuke menarik nafas bosan mendengar para gadis yang sedari tadi bersyukur karena Sakura tidak ada, tch mereka memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaannya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura, dari tadi Sasuke terus melirik sahabatnya—err ralat, mungkin sudah menjadi **mantan **sahabatnya. Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi, kata-kata Sai kemarin serasa seribu jarum yang benar-benar menusuknya hingga pusat. Uchiha bungsu ini memang tidak supel seperti Naruto dan Sai, bahkan bukan tidak mungkin sahabatnya hanya dua orang itu di dunia ini. Dan kehilangan salah satunya, itu cukup membuat dia gila.

Sasuke juga bukanlah orang yang bisa memulai pembicaraan. Kalaupun ada yang mengajaknya bicara paling hanya dia jawab dengan kata 'Hn' atau sekedar anggukan dan gelengan. Sasuke menghela nafas sekeras yang dia bisa, tidak peduli meski para _fansgirl_-nya semakin berisik saja. Dia melirik salah satu sahabatnya itu dari kejauhan. Sai sepertinya sedang sibuk karena sedari tadi dia terus menulis sesuatu di atas kertas. Entah menulis atau menggambar.

Uchiha Sasuke akhirnya membuat keputusan. Dia berdiri dari kursinya meninggalkan para gadis yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Dia berjalan mendekati Sai walau sedikit tersirat rasa gugup di benaknya. Sasuke benci ini. Benci menyadari dirinya yang berada di posisi harus meminta maaf. Sasuke menarik nafas kembali begitu dia sudah berdiri di samping tempat duduk sahabatnya itu. Sai yang merasakan ada kehadiran seseorang, langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Sasuke sinis.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sai dengan nada ketus. Sasuke hanya balas menatap dingin, wajahnya memang tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Tapi sesungguhnya dia sedang memikirkan kata-kata apa yang harus dia keluarkan untuk menghadapi sahabat yang sama keras kepalanya seperti dia, "Maaf ya, kalau tidak ada perlu bisakah kau pergi? Kau mengganggu," ketus Sai dan laki-laki itu kembali menulis catatannya.

Sasuke masih tidak mempedulikannya. Yah memang dasar dia tidak pernah meminta maaf sebelumnya, hingga Sasuke sedikit memakai kekerasan di sini. Laki-laki itu menggebrak meja Sai cukup keras membuat laki-laki berambut hitam kelimis itu kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dengan terpaksa dan seluruh anak di kelas melihat ke arah mereka, "Bisa ikut aku sebentar ke atap sekolah?" tanya Sasuke pelan namun menuntut.

Sai menghela nafas keras sebelum akhirnya dia juga membanting pensil keras-keras ke atas meja dan berdiri. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan dengan mata onyxnya sebelum akhirnya dia mengikuti Sai berjalan menuju keluar kelas. Semua anak di kelas itu hanya menahan nafas menatap dua orang yang paling disegani di sekolah ini. Naruto pun yang menatap gerak gerik aneh dari kedua sahabatnya itu langsung berinisiatif mengikuti mereka ke atap sekolah

**#**

Di atap sekolah, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua. Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap punggung Sai yang membelakanginya menatap langit. Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk terbuka dan mengucapkan meski hanya sepatah kata—setidaknya sampai Sai langsung memulai pembicaraan, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, eh?" tanyanya seraya memutar tubuhnya hingga dia dan Sasuke kini berdiri berhadapan.

Sasuke pun maju selangkah dan menarik nafas, "Tentang Aoi-san," Sasuke memberi jeda sejenak begitu menyadari tatapan Sai yang semakin sinis padanya, "itu… kemarin aku—"

**GREP**

"KAU SUDAH BERJANJI PADAKU, SASUKE!" sebelum Sasuke sempat berbicara lebih banyak, Sai sudah langsung mencengkram kerah kemejanya dan menyandarkannya kasar pada tembok di belakangnya. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar menghadapi laki-laki di depannya itu, "KAU BILANG AOI-SAN AKAN MENGHILANG!" teriak Sai menggebu-gebu. Kemarahan terlihat jelas dari mata onyxnya yang sehitam batu obsidian itu.

Sasuke mendecih, "Aoi-san memang akan menghilang," Sasuke menatap bola mata obsidian di depannya, "tapi tidak. Untuk. Uchiha Sasuke." lanjutnya dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Sai menggertakkan giginya semakin keras dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi maka kepalan tangannya pun terangkat.

**BHUAG**

Melayang sudah pukulan pertama yang Sai berikan pada Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu pun terlihat sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalas. Sepertinya pukulan tadi cukup keras hingga ujung bibir Sasuke terlihat mengeluarkan darah dan kepala Sasuke dipaksa menoleh ke samping. Dengan pelan Sasuke menolehkan kembali kepalanya hingga dia kembali berhadapan dengan Sai. Sasuke melirik kepalan tangan Sai yang tadi memukulnya bergetar—seolah masih belum puas.

"Sai," Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, "beri tahu aku bagaimana caranya…" Uchiha bungsu itu kembali menurunkan kepalanya dan kali ini setengah menunduk, "…supaya kau mau memaafkanku," ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Sai terlihat mendengus menahan tawa, "Kau meminta maafku, heh?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Sasuke tidak bergeming, sepertinya untuk kali ini saja laki-laki itu harus mengubur dalam-dalam keinginannya menjaga harga diri—yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh diinjak-injak oleh sahabatnya sendiri, "Apa yang terjadi padamu, apa kepalamu terbentur, hei Uchiha?" tanya Sai lagi, tawa kecil tidak bisa dihindarinya. Semakin diperkerasnya cengkeraman pada kerah kemeja Sasuke membuat laki-laki berambut raven itu meringis.

Sai masih menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke dengan sabar. Walau tadi dia sudah mengejek (mantan) sahabatnya seperti itu, tetap saja Sai juga memikirkan perubahan laki-laki dingin itu. Dia juga pasti tahu, seorang Uchiha apalagi semacam Sasuke mana mungkin mau meminta maaf. Sai sedikit tertegun melihat seringai tipis yang muncul di wajah Sasuke. Senyum yang seolah menantangnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin seperti anak kecil," Sasuke tersenyum ketika Sai mengernyitkan alisnya—bingung, "cuma anak kecil yang dengan mudahnya memutuskan sahabat hanya karena seorang perempuan," lanjut Sasuke sekenanya dan sukses membuat Sai kembali akan melayangkan pukulannya.

Tapi sayang, pukulan kali ini tidak sukses kembali mendarat pada wajah Sasuke. Dengan cepat Naruto keluar dari balik pintu dan memegang Sai dari belakang lalu menariknya mundur. Sasuke yang terlepas dari cengkeraman Sai pun hanya merosot duduk dan masih dalam posisi menyandar tembok di belakangnya. Mata onyxnya menatap dingin Sai yang tengah berontak dari pegangan Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto!" teriak Sai setengah membentak. Dia kembali menatap Sasuke yang terduduk di depannya, "DIA HARUS TAHU POSISINYA!" teriak Sai marah bahkan hampir saja dia dibutakan emosi dan hendak memukul Naruto.

Laki-laki yang mempunyai bola mata biru langit itu terpaksa mengunci lengan salah satu sahabatnya dan membantingnya di atas lantai semen di bawahnya. Memang caranya cukup ribet tapi setidaknya itu berhasil membuat Sai sedikit tertaklukkan. Sai mendecih kesal, seandainya dia tidak tersulut ke dalam api kemarahan, bisa saja dia balik membanting Naruto. Emosi cukup menghabiskan tenaganya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di atap sekolah begini sih?" Naruto menatap keduanya bergantian. Dia sempat terdiam menatap kedua sahabatnya yang sama-sama tidak mau memberi jawaban, "Sampai berkelahi begini, seperti anak kecil saja tahu!" cerocos pemuda rubah itu lagi. Sasuke dan Sai hanya sama-sama mendengus kesal.

"Tanyakan saja pada anak kecil di sana," celetuk Sasuke seraya menunjuk Sai yang tengah terduduk di depannya dengan dagunya. Wajah Sai dan Naruto langsung menegang, sepertinya Sasuke lupa tujuan awalnya mengajak Sai ke atap sekolah ini.

Sai menatap Sasuke dengan sinis sebelum menyeringai dan berkata, "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada laki-laki rendah yang berniat merebut kekasih orang lain di sana, Naruto?" balas Sai tidak mau kalah. Sasuke tidak menyahut, dia hanya melihat ke arah lain—membuang muka. Melihat hal ini tentu saja membuat Naruto semakin kebingungan.

Dua sahabatnya ini memang sama-sama pendiam dan dingin. Terutama Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak pernah mau mencoba bersosialisasi. Naruto juga tahu hanya dia yang mengerti isi pikiran kedua sahabatnya sampai saat ini. Seperti sekarang, Uzumaki Naruto tahu Sasuke tidak bersungguh-sungguh saat dia mengatakan Sai adalah anak kecil atau semacamnya. Dan dia bisa mengerti, terlihat dari mata onyx Sasuke yang menyiratkan kegelisahan. Sasuke benar-benar ingin minta maaf—walau dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Sekarang pandangan Naruto teralihkan menuju Sai. Dari tingkah laku, tatapan mata, nada bicara. Yeah, Naruto tahu kalau Sai benar-benar **serius**. Bahkan bukan tidak mungkin saat Sai mengatai Sasuke adalah 'laki-laki rendah', itu benar dari dalam hatinya. Pemuda berambut _blond spike _itu pun tak habis pikir, seingatnya belum pernah Sai semarah ini sebelumnya. Dua laki-laki ini juga keras kepala, maka Naruto tahu percuma saja sebenarnya menunggu jawaban dari mereka semua. Akhirnya dia mencoba berpikir, mungkin hanya satu alasan mengapa dua sahabatnya bisa seperti ini…

Haruno Sakura.

"Hei, pertengkaran ini hanya akan berakhir sia-sia, bagaimana kalau kita—"

"Ah, _bullshit!_" memotong ucapan Naruto, Sai segera berdiri dan berjalan—meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya di belakang. **BRAK**—dengan sukses pintu menuju dalam sekolah pun dibantingnya membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas keras dan segera berdiri walau sedikit susah payah. Tidak ada gunanya juga dia hanya berdua dengan Naruto di sini. Sasuke pun berjalan menuju pintu—berniat menyusul Sai. Namun tertahan juga niatnya itu saat Naruto memegang lengannya. Sasuke menatap bola mata berwarna biru langit yang menenangkan di depannya. Jujur saja, Sasuke belum pernah melihat tatapan Naruto seserius itu sebelumnya. Sebelum Sasuke sempat membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, Naruto sudah langsung memotongnya.

"Kumohon ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi, Teme!"

**.**

**#**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**#**

Negara Kiri adalah salah satu negara yang disegani selain negara Konoha. Di sana, juga ada sekolah yang setingkat dengan Konoha International High School yaitu Kiri International High School. Di sana juga banyak anak-anak jenius, kaya, tampan, cantik, dan segala macam kesempurnaan lainnya. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Seperti hari ini, terlihat di salah satu kelas seorang guru tengah berdiri dan di sampingnya berdiri juga seorang murid. Guru itu terlihat mengerikan dengan wajah menyerupai hiu dan gigi yang hampir semuanya adalah taring, rambut dan wajahnya yang berwarna biru menambah nilai menyeramkan baginya. Berbeda sekali dengan sampingnya, berdiri murid yang sangat tampan, wajahnya tenang dan terkesan dingin, rambut coklatnya panjang dengan ujungnya yang diikat, helai-helai rambut yang sedikit jatuh di samping wajahnya cukup menambah nilai keren untuknya.

"Semuanya dengar," suara serak guru itu menggema, "seperti yang kita tahu, salah satu dari teman kalian ini akan mengikuti pertukaran murid pelajar dalam waktu dua minggu di Konoha International High School," mendengar itu, semua murid langsung bertepuk tangan meriah—meneriakkan kata selamat, "dan dia akan berangkat minggu depan, mungkin ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan pada teman kalian ini?" tanya Hoshigaki Kisame—nama guru itu.

"Hei Neji! Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh yaaa!" celetuk salah satu anak murid di situ. Lalu diikuti oleh anak-anak yang lain hingga kelas pun menjadi ramai.

Hyuuga Neji hanya mendengus pelan, dan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan atau "Hn," bola mata lavendernya melihat seluruh teman-temannya. Sepertinya mereka memang tidak terlalu antusias dengan kepergiannya.

Wajar saja, meski cool dan tampan, Neji tidak pernah bersosialisasi. Dia hanya duduk di pojok dan selalu membaca buku—entah apa itu. Saat istirahat pun, dia hanya memilih pergi ke perpustakaan sampai bel berbunyi kembali. Jadi meskipun dia pergi juga, rasanya tidak akan ada yang berubah. Paling hanya segelintir para gadis yang menggilainya berteriak histeris.

Bel berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat tiba. Semua anak langsung berlari keluar, kontras sekali dengan Neji yang hanya menatap bosan dan duduk di bangku paling belakang lagi. Helai rambut coklatnya bergerak-gerak setiap dia menoleh dan mendapati teman-temannya satu persatu keluar kelas hingga sekarang tinggal dia sendirian. Neji menarik nafas dan kembali mengambil buku yang sangat tebal—siapapun yang melihatnya dijamin akan pergi duluan bahkan sebelum membukanya.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu membuka sampai pembatas bukunya berada. Namun sebelum dia mulai membacanya, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Hpnya berdering—tanda sms masuk, "Ah Hinata," gumamnya seraya tersenyum lembut. Setidaknya wajahnya sudah mulai kembali tenang setelah membaca pesan dari adik sepupunya itu.

Neji tidak langsung menutup hpnya, dia membuka browser hpnya entah untuk apa. Wajahnya tetap datar saat dia mengatakan, "Hn, ficnya yang terbaru," Neji melirik sedikit begitu mendengar langkah seseorang mendekatinya.

"Neji!" seorang laki-laki berambut ngebob tersenyum riang melihatnya dan langsung mengintip isi hp temannya itu, "Membuka website ini lagi, eh? Ngg, apa namanya?" tanyanya sambil bergaya seolah sedang berpikir.

"Fanfiction," jawab Neji tanpa menoleh pada Rock Lee—satu-satunya anak yang bisa tahan berada di dekatnya, "ada apa?" tanyanya masih tetap tidak menoleh. Lee hanya tersenyum dan mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hehe," candanya, "sepanjang aku melihatmu memberi review, sepertinya selalu nasihat semua," ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. Neji menghela bosan.

"Apa salahnya? Toh itu juga supaya mereka bisa menjadi lebih baik," Neji kini menatap bola mata hitam Lee dengan bola mata lavendernya yang tajam, "kalau kau tidak ada perlu, bisakah kau pergi? Aku lebih suka sendiri," ketusnya. Lee hanya tertawa-tawa tanpa dosa, dia memang sangat mengenal Neji dari kelas satu SMP. Jadi dibentak dengan _deathglare _dari laki-laki berambut panjang itu sudah biasa.

"Oke, oke," Lee berdiri dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Hyuuga Neji itu, "kalau begitu, silahkan beraksi lagi **Dark Lavender**~!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Lee melenggang pergi. Tanpa mempedulikan Neji yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks for :**

_**Uchiha Athena, Sachiuchiha, aya-na rifa'i, tharo muri chan, Kazuma B'Tomat, 4ntk4-ch4n, kanarienvogel, breakbullet, Misaky Uchiha, mizu chan, Rievectha Herbst, Chousamori Aozora, Micon, FiiFii Swe-Cho, Namikaze Sakura, LuthRhythm, Shard VLocasters, Frozenoqua, Michi-chan Phantomhive626, aku asadia, CacaChanUchiha, Valkyria Sapphire, Naru-mania, Nanairo Zoacha, Ame ChocoSasu, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Made kun, Kageyoshi, uchiHa sHizuka Dark-angeL, Kagami Hikari, NaEy believers, Lin Narumi Rutherford, Hana -Shiki, Kurosaki Naruto-nichan, CheZaHana-chan, Rin Akari Dai Ichi, Black-wingked reaper, Kaori a.k.a Yama, Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q, SakuNuSasu, Gymnadenia, Azuka Kanahara, Rizuka Ghealicis, Yui Hiruma, popoChi-moChi, Yui NamikazeUchiha, Nia Fujisaki, Reborn, Haruno Aya**_

**Dan semua jika namanya tidak tertulis, terima kasih :) **

Capeeeeeeek~~~ Dx #tepar

Ya Allah minna-san, maaf banget ya fic ini udah lama banget terbengkalai. Yah sebenarnya memang banyak sih yang terbengkalai tapi… mau gimana lagi coba? #sigh #dihajar

Ah iya, terima kasih ya bagi yang mau menunggu fic abal ini update. A-Aku sangat terharu (*A*) terima kasih, aku benar-benar menghargai kalian xD

Oh ya, karena banyak yang nanya ini selesai di chapter berapa, mungkin sih paling banyak 20 chapter atau mungkin hanya 15 chapter? Lihat saja nanti ya xD #digeplak

Saya nggak nyangka ternyata banyak juga fans SaiIno di luar sana #dance Tenang aja minna-san, Insya Allah akan kumunculkan lagi pairing ini, oke? Pokoknya baca terus kalau penasaran yaa ;D #dikejaranjing

Okee, review please? :3

P.S : Fic ini resmi dari pikiranku sendiri tanpa ada maksud menyinggung pihak manapun. Kalaupun ada yang merasa tersinggung, mohon maaf itu bukan urusan saya~ Terima kasih atas perhatiannya ;)


	11. Chapter 11 : Hurt

**CHAPTER 11 : HURT**

Saat ini, Konoha High School sedang dalam tengah pelajaran. Seluruh murid mulai dari kelas X sampai XII tengah berada di kelasnya masing-masing. Tapi beda dengan dua anak dari kelas XI-A ini. Mereka tidak berada di kelasnya melainkan di atas atap gedung sekolah, membicarakan kedua hal yang sepertinya sangat penting. Keduanya saling menatap serius. Bola mata biru _sapphire _dan bola mata hitam _onyx _saling bertatapan. Sang pria berambut raven dan memiliki bola mata onyx baru saja selesai menceritakan masalahnya pada sahabat di depannya.

"Sou ka..." gumam pria berambut _blonde spike_. Bola mata birunya menatap sahabatnya prihatin. Sedikit demi sedikit dia mengerti perasaannya—walau tidak seratus persen. Uzumaki Naruto menghela napasnya, "Sekarang kau mau bagaimana, Teme? Aku tidak mau persahabatan kita terpecah belah!" ucapnya dengan sedikit berteriak.

Uchiha Sasuke mendengus, "Tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi." Pemuda yang memiliki rambut berbentuk raven dan berwarna biru donker itu bangkit dari posisinya duduk menyandar, sedikit kepayahan karena memar di wajahnya membuatnya pusing hingga kehilangan keseimbangan. Naruto juga ikut berdiri, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya—memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakan.

"A-Aku akan membantumu, Teme! Aku juga tidak bisa hanya diam seperti ini sementara kalian..." Naruto tidak berani melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia mendesis kesal. Padahal kalau biasanya, dia akan dengan santai mengatakan yang sebenarnya dengan blak-blakan tanpa memikirkan ke depannya. Tapi sekarang berbeda, entah kenapa.

Sasuke menggeleng tegas, "Tidak. Ini masalahku, aku yang akan menyelesaikannya sendiri." Jawabnya tanpa keraguan dan sangat yakin—khas Uchiha. "Aku akan mendapatkan Sakura dan tetap bersahabat dengan Sai, apapun yang terjadi." Sang sahabat yang memiliki tiga garis di pipi kanan dan kirinya hanya bisa tertegun. Dia mendengar kesungguhan dari nada suara bungsu Uchiha itu.

Naruto tertunduk setelah sekian lama mereka berdua terdiam, "Berjanjilah padaku, Teme. Kalau kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini, maka aku akan menghajarmu."

"Hn," Sasuke mengerling sekilas sahabat di belakang tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya dia membuka pintu menuju dalam sekolah. Tak lupa kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, "kau duduk saja dan lihat..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Salah satu kebodohan terbesar yang pernah kubuat adalah..."

"...saat aku jatuh cinta kepadamu."

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, misstypo?

Genre : Romance/Angst/Friendship/Drama

Pair(s) : SasuSaku, SaiSaku, and the others

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW AND ART**

**.**

**.**

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, dalam waktu dekat kita akan mengadakan pertukaran pelajar antara Konoha dan Kiri. Lalu..."

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa apa yang dikatakan oleh guru di depan kelasnya. Pandangannya terus teralihkan pada pemandangan di luar. Memang tidak ada yang menarik—tapi itu lebih baik ketimbang harus mendengarkan ocehan gurunya tentang pertukaran pelajar yang akan diadakan antar dua sekolah terbaik di Konoha dan Kiri. Uchiha bungsu itu menghela napas bosan. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan yah... memang kemungkinannya sedikit sih tapi setidaknya dia ingin menjenguk seseorang yang kini absen di rumah.

"...Dan oleh karena itu, Shimura Sai kupilih untuk menjadi penyambut utama pelajar dari Kiri. Nanti sepulang sekolah, harap temui aku di ruang guru, Sai." Mendengar nama salah satu sahabatnya disebut, membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia melirik Sai yang duduk di seberang kanannya. Pemuda yang memiliki kulit putih pucat itu dan sekilas terlihat mirip dengan Sasuke tersebut memejamkan matanya. Dia membuka matanya lagi dan mengangguk, "Baik."

Menyadari ada seseorang yang menatapnya dari kejauhan, Sai menolehkan kepalanya. Bola mata onyxnya kembali bertatapan dengan Sasuke. Lama, dalam, saling mencari arti tatapan masing-masing. Dan adu tatap itu berakhir dengan Sai yang membuang mukanya duluan. Sasuke menyusul perbuatan temannya itu, tapi kini bola matanya teralihkan pada kursi di sampingnya. Rasa khawatir yang terus menerus meledak di dalam hatinya menuntutnya untuk berpikir nekat. Kembali teringat dengan kegiatan Sai setelah ini... Mungkinkah ini kesempatannya?

Beberapa saat setelah sang guru bicara panjang lebar di depan kelas, bel pulang berbunyi. Tanpa mau membuang waktu, Sasuke segera membereskan tasnya. Bahkan kali ini dia keluar paling awal daripada teman-teman kelasnya yang lain—biasanya dia keluar paling akhir. Memang tidak ada yang menyadari kelakukan aneh pemuda raven itu, kecuali untuk sahabat dan mantan sahabatnya. Naruto menatap maklum dan mendukung sahabatnya dalam hati. Tapi lain dari yang seorang lagi, bola mata onyxnya memancarkan kebencian.

Sasuke berlari menuruni tangga menuju gerbang luar sekolah. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan bertanya dari orang-orang yang melihat memar di wajahnya. Mungkin saking terburu-burunya, dia sampai menabrak beberapa orang. Tentu saja Sasuke tahu jalan menuju rumah gadis itu. Beberapa bulan mengamati gadis itu cukup membuatnya tahu banyak. Berlari dan berlari, menantang angin yang menandakan akan datangnya musim semi. Hampir berkali-kali Sasuke terjatuh karena tersandung batu. Dan sempat sekali dia terjatuh hingga menimbulkan luka lecet di telapak tangannya. Salahkan jalan yang kelewat licin karena hujan seharian kemarin.

Uchiha bungsu menatap rumah kecil di depannya. Berusaha mengatur napasnya dan menyeka keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya. Setelah mengatasi kegugupannya beberapa menit, Sasuke memberanikan diri mengetuk rumah tersebut. **Tok tok**—suara ketukan itu rasanya berdengung di telinga Sasuke. Laki-laki itu memukul pelipisnya berusaha menenangkan diri seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Tapi rasanya kali ini sangat susah, dia bahkan tidak bisa mengatur emosinya.

Saat pintu terbuka, rasanya Sasuke ingin menahan napas saat itu juga. Dan dari balik pintu, muncul gadis itu dengan wajah pucatnya yang membuat hati sang pria mencelos, "Sasuke?" tanya gadis itu pelan. Sasuke mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya. Suasana di sekitar mereka sempat canggung untuk beberapa saat sampai Haruno Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Silahkan masuk."

Sasuke menyusul Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah kecil tersebut. Bola mata onyx terus menatap rumah yang berukuran jauh lebih kecil dari rumahnya. Jika dibandingkan, mungkin 1 : 10000. Mungkin berlebihan, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Rumah kecil itu bercat putih kecoklatan, hanya ada satu kamar dan kamar mandi kecil di dalamnya. Begitu masuk, kau akan langsung melihat ruang tamu yang sangat sederhana bahkan hanya ada dua sofa berukuran sedang. Sasuke menghela napas, rasanya dia ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri mengingat dia dulu sangat keterlaluan menghina gadis itu. Pria berambut raven itu membayangkan pasti betapa susahnya hidup di rumah seperti ini.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura yang kesusahan berjalan. Dia menangkap tubuh ringkih gadis itu sebelum terjatuh, "Kau terlalu memaksakan diri," bisik Sasuke. Dia tahu dengan melihatnya, Sakura tengah mati-matian menahan sakitnya. Sasuke melirik kamar gadis itu, benar saja ada buku-buku pelajaran yang sepertinya habis dibaca di sana. Lagi sakit pun tetap belajar? Yang benar saja.

Sakura membuka matanya, menatap bola mata onyx pria yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Mereka berdua masih belum membetulkan posisi dan berada di tengah ruangan, "Tapi... kalau aku tidak belajar..." gadis itu terlihat mengatur napasnya yang kelelahan, "beasiswaku..." dan engahan napas selanjutnya, gadis itu sudah jatuh pingsan. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Digendongnya gadis itu ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru donker itu membereskan buku-buku pelajaran yang entah kenapa mengganggu matanya. Setelah menidurkan gadis itu, Sasuke kembali melihat sekeliling. Sepertinya satu-satunya barang mewah di rumah kecil ini adalah laptop yang berukuran kecil. Entah bagaimana gadis itu mendapatkannya tapi tidak dipikirkan oleh Sasuke. Rasa penasarannya membuat Sasuke membuka laptop mini tersebut.

Di dalamnya ada banyak fic-fic yang sudah diketahui Sasuke. Tapi ada juga beberapa yang belum selesai. Kebanyakan menceritakan tentang persahabatan—sepertinya Sakura sangat menyukai _genre _itu. Salah satu fic yang masih dikerjakan menarik perhatian Sasuke. Dibukanya file itu dan dibacanya. Fic itu menceritakan tentang dua orang sahabat yang bertengkar karena salah paham. Keduanya saling mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas, adu kekuatan, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Sasuke menyadari kondisi kedua sahabat di fic itu seperti dirinya dan Sai, sampai pertanyaan salah seorang sahabat memenuhi kepala Sasuke...

'**Kita menjadi sahabat setelah melewati lima tahun, sementara sekarang kita menjadi musuh hanya dalam waktu seminggu!'**

'**Butuh berapa tahun lagi supaya kita kembali menjadi sahabat?'**

"Jangan sembarangan membuka dokumen orang lain, Sasuke..." suara pelan itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu menoleh dan menatap gadis Haruno yang sedang terbatuk-batuk itu. Dia menatap dalam diam saat gadis itu menatapnya jengkel.

Sasuke berkedut kecil, "Maaf." Dengan senyum penuh arti Sasuke mematikan laptop dan menutupnya, "Aku membaca salah satu ficmu, tentang dua orang sahabat..." Sasuke membuka pembicaraan, dia melirik bola mata hijau emerald milik gadis di sampingnya yang sedang membetulkan posisi duduk, "kapan kau akan menyelesaikan fic itu?"

Sakura menghela napas, "Entahlah," setelah mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman, gadis bernama seperti bunga itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada penyangga kasur di belakangnya, "fic itu sudah sangat lama kubuat dan... entah kenapa idenya hilang di tengah-tengah." Jawab Sakura dengan lugu. Dia bisa tersenyum lepas sekarang membuat pria di depannya tersenyum lega.

"Aku ingin membaca kelanjutannya..." Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung, "aku penasaran dengan akhir dari dua sahabat itu." Lanjut Sasuke lagi. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tapi senyumannya hilang seketika begitu melihat memar biru di samping bibir laki-laki tersebut.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke memutar kepalanya, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya, "Memar di wajahmu itu!" Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya dan bergerak dari tempatnya duduk.

Sasuke mengernyit. Tidak mungkin dia bilang ini adalah perbuatan Sai. Selain tidak mau membuat Sai terlibat masalah, luka ini juga karena kesalahannya sendiri. Sakura kini duduk di samping Sasuke yang berada di tepi tempat tidur, dia membuka loker di bawah meja kayunya dan mengambil beberapa macam obat-obatan, "Sini!" dengan paksaan, Sakura memegang wajah Sasuke agar menghadap ke arahnya. Seandainya Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikan wajahnya, mungkin semburat merah sudah terlihat di pipi kanan kirinya.

Sakura mengambil air panas di samping kamarnya. Sasuke hanya diam mengamati saat gadis itu mulai menyentuh luka-lukanya dengan kapas. Rasa sakit serasa hilang begitu saja ketika melihat wajahnya sedekat ini. Onyx Sasuke seakan tidak mau berkedip melihat wajah Sakura di depannya. Tidak peduli tentang ego semata, tidak peduli dia adalah milik sahabatnya, Sasuke menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Sakura tersentak kaget, wajahnya memerah seketika. Apalagi saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnhya, rasanya dunia berhenti saat itu juga. Sakura menggeleng cepat, tangannya menahan dada Sasuke untuk mendekat.

Sasuke tidak bereaksi. Dia tidak akan menanyakan alasannya karena dia sudah tahu dan tidak mau mendengarnya. Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya dan menatap lurus ke depan—tidak menatap gadis itu lagi. Dia hanya diam saat gadis itu berbicara, "Kau tahu aku sudah milik Sai kan?" rahang Sasuke mengeras mendengar itu. Dia berusaha mengacuhkan apa yang diucapkan gadis itu.

Tapi niat itu lenyap seketika saat Sasuke mendengar suara isakan. Pemuda berambut raven itu menoleh dan menatap gadis yang tengah mati-matian menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar, "Tolong, tahan aku..." Sakura menutup kedua matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak menangis—kelihatan lemah di depan laki-laki ini, "...jangan biarkan aku merasakan ini. Ini tidak boleh..."

"Eh?" Sasuke semakin bingung. Apa maksudnya? Merasakan apa? Apa tadi dia menyakitinya?

"Aku sudah milik Sai." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, "Jangan buat aku bingung..." kata-kata ambigu yang terus Sakura keluarkan membuat Sasuke terus bimbang. Ada apa ini? "Aku tidak mau menyakiti siapapun, tolong... tahan aku..." tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh di atas lantai rumah ini.

Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku melihatnya, entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan untuk membiarkan gadis itu terus berucap, "Sai... dia sudah sangat baik padaku. Aku tidak mau menyakitinya..." dan Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan itu, "Sasuke, beri tahu aku..."

Bola mata onyx itu menegang dan tetap menatap Sakura tajam. Kini gadis itu sudah mengangkat kepalanya, air mata terus mengalir di pipinya, "Apakah aku salah... jika aku menyukaimu?"

Dan bibir Uchiha bungsu itu terasa membeku.

.

.

Sai mendengus kesal. Apa-apaan ini? Sudah hampir satu jam lamanya dia menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah untuk menyambut anak pertukaran pelajar dari Kiri dan dia belum juga datang. Ingin protes, tapi pasti para guru itu akan memberinya sejuta alasan agar dia tetap di sini. Menghela napas, Sai akhirnya memilih untuk menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok di belakangnya. Menatap langit cerah hari ini.

Beberapa meter dari situ, tepatnya di balik tembok. Berdiri seorang gadis berambut pirang. Bola mata _aquamarine _yang indah itu terlihat sedih. Entah sampai kapan dia akan terus seperti ini, menatap dari jauh. Padahal dia adalah salah satu gadis tercantik dan terpopuler di sekolah ini, tapi untuk mendekati laki-laki yang sama populer dengannya saja rasanya susah sekali. Yamanaka Ino merutuk kesal pada sifat pengecutnya ini.

"Yamanaka Ino?" mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, membuat Ino menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap guru yang tadi memanggilnya. "Kebetulan sekali, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu."

Kembali pada Sai, laki-laki itu terlihat semakin kesal. Berkali-kali dia melihat jam tangannya. Keterlaluan sekali pelajar dari Kiri itu, membuatnya berdiri menunggu selama hampir satu setengah jam. Ingin rasanya dia menghancurkan sesuatu di depannya, "S-Sai?" mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sai menoleh. Sebelah alisnya terangkat menatap gadis di sampingnya. Senyum di wajahnya keluar.

"Ya, ada apa Ino?" tanya Sai dengan senyumnya. Ino langsung salah tingkah, dia melihat ke sana kemari berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Etto... aku mendapat tugas untuk menemanimu menemui pelajar dari Kiri." Jawabnya canggung seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sai ber'oh' ria dan menggangguk membuat Ino tersenyum sumringah.

Sai membuka pembicaraan, "Syukurlah, aku bosan sekali sebab dari tadi aku menunggu sendirian di sini." Ino tersenyum. Biasanya Ino pasti akan lebih banyak bicara pada siapapun. Tapi kali ini tidak, dia ingin lebih meneliti setiap detail wajah laki-laki yang disukainya, "Kalau saja Sakura ada, dia pasti akan menemaniku tanpa perlu diminta."

Senyum di wajah Ino pudar. Ah, benar juga Haruno Sakura. Dalam segi kecantikan, menarik, Ino masih berada di atasnya. Tapi gadis berambut pirang itu sadar benar, bahwa itu semua tidak ada hubungannya dalam merebut hati Sai. Ino juga sadar, bahwa laki-laki pelukis itu tidak pernah melihat ke arahnya. Dalam bidang apapun, semua orang tahu Ino berada di peringkat atas dari Sakura. Tapi dalam hati Sai... ah, Ino tidak berani menyimpulkan sejauh mana dia di bawah gadis miskin itu.

Ino tersenyum kecut, "Iya, kau benar..."

Sai tersenyum lagi, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan nada bicara Ino. Dan mungkin dia akan kembali bercerita tentang Sakura apabila sebuah mobil tidak masuk ke dalam perkarangan sekolah mereka. Sai mendengus, "Sepertinya itu dia..." jelas sekali terdengar nada kekesalan di sana. Ino mengangguk saja. Mereka berdua berdiri tegak. Menunggu seseorang keluar dari mobil kemudi.

Dan turunlah anak pertukaran pelajar itu. Rambut panjang coklat laki-laki itu sedikit terkibar angin, bola mata lavendernya menatap tajam, wajahnya kelihatan tenang dan tidak peduli dengan sekitar. Sai mengernyit tidak suka, entah kenapa pandangan tajam lavender laki-laki itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang tidak ingin dia temui lagi dalam hidupnya. Pria berambut panjang itu berdiri dengan didampingi dua pria besar yang sepertinya adalah gurunya. Sementara satu pria lagi adalah guru dari Konoha High School itu sendiri. Hatake Kakashi.

"Maaf kami terlambat, ada macet di dekat bandara tadi." Kakashi terlihat tersenyum dari balik maskernya tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Sai yang masih menatap sang murid dari Kiri dengan pandangan menilai. "Mungkin ada baiknya kau memperkenalkan diri." Ucap Kakashi pada murid di sebelahnya.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu mengangguk. Dia menatap bola mata onyx Sai tanpa rasa takut ataupun segan, "Hyuuga Neji." Ucap murid itu singkat. Sai mendelik kesal. Entah kenapa dari pertemuan pertama ini, Sai sudah menyimpulkan...

...dia tidak akan menyukai keberadaan murid pertukaran itu.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih diam dari tadi. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan itu. Sasuke tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Tentu dia sangat senang dengan perasaan Sakura tersebut. Tapi... entah kenapa ada perasaan lain yang menuntutnya untuk tidak tersenyum bahagia. Ada masalah yang lebih besar menunggunya di depan sana. Uchiha bungsu itu menghela napas sekencang yang ia bisa. Dia menoleh menatap Sakura yang juga mulai kembali menatapnya.

"Pertanyaanmu itu bukan untukku, tapi untuk dirimu sendiri." Sasuke menyimpulkan apa yang ada di pikirannya, perasaan egois itu muncul kembali. Sakura terdiam, "Apa kau merasa salah dengan perasaanmu? Di antara siapa kau merasa lebih nyaman?" Sasuke terus memberinya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang entah kenapa terlihat menekannya. Tubuh Sakura mulai bergetar seolah takut, "Ada kalanya kau harus egois tanpa perlu memikirkan perasaan orang lain."

"Ti-Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Sakura menjawab cepat, "Walau hanya itu satu-satunya cara, aku tidak akan melakukannya..." Sasuke menatap dingin gadis di depannya, "bukankah jauh lebih menyedihkan jika kita tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sasuke tersentak. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya. Sementara Sakura sudah berpikir sejauh itu. Sasuke merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, "Bukankah sama saja?" Sakura tertegun, "Kau ingin bilang, kalau kau bersamaku maka itu akan membuat Sai menderita, dan kau tidak mau itu terjadi, iya kan?" kini Sasuke memegang bahu gadis itu dengan erat, "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Jika kau memilih Sai, aku juga akan menderita! Apa kau juga akan membiarkannya?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya, "Menangis pun tidak ada gunanya!" Sasuke masih menahan dirinya untuk tidak membentak lebih dari ini. Tapi tetap saja menyakiti gadis itu, "Pada akhirnya pasti ada yang tersakiti! Kalau kau berpikir tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun, KAU TERLALU NAIF!" tangisan Sakura semakin kencang. Semua serasa tumpah begitu saja, ingin mengeluarkan semua dari dalam hatinya. Sasuke sendiri terlihat mengatur napasnya seraya menahan amarah yang terus meledak-ledak di dalam hatinya.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia kembali mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap kosong. Sedikit perasaan salah terbesit di dadanya setelah menyadari baru saja dia membentak gadis yang disayanginya. "Aku mengerti..." ucapan gadis itu membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Terlihat Sakura tengah menyeka air matanya sampai kering, "...maaf. Aku akan berpikir kembali." Dia menarik napasnya hingga kini dia bisa tersenyum, sangat tipis.

"Aku... ingin menjadi dokter suatu hari nanti." Sasuke menatap gadis itu dalam pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan, "...dengan polosnya, aku selalu berharap dengan menjadi dokter aku akan menyembuhkan semua orang dari rasa sakit. Tapi—"

"Kau mempunyai niat yang baik," Sakura menoleh saat Sasuke memotong ucapannya, "tapi rasa sakit orang itu berbeda-beda," Uchiha bungsu itu memejamkan matanya, "ada rasa sakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh dokter sekalipun. Hanya orang yang merasakan rasa sakit itulah yang bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri..." Sasuke kembali membuka matanya dan kini onyx juga hijau emerald saling bertatapan.

Sakura memalingkan kepalanya, tidak ingin menatap onyx itu lama-lama, "Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke kembali berbicara tapi Sakura tidak kembali menatapnya, "Kalau memang aku yang harus merasakan rasa sakit itu, aku akan belajar menyembuhkannya sendiri." Seusai Sasuke mengucapkannya, pria berambut raven itu langsung berdiri dan mengambil tas ranselnya, "Aku pulang sekarang, cepat sembuh." Dan tanpa mau memandang gadis di belakangnya, Sasuke berjalan keluar.

"Apa kau melarikan diri, Sasuke?" pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, "Naruto pernah bilang padaku, kau tipe yang akan mendapatkan yang kau inginkan dengan cara apapun..." keheningan kembali mendatangi mereka, "Tapi kau tidak melakukannya. Dan... bagaimana... bagaimana seandainya kalau aku memilihmu, Sasuke?"

"Kali ini beda." Sasuke memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sakura. Gadis itu sedikit tersentak kaget, "Kali ini aku tidak mau dan tidak bisa memakai cara pemaksaan ataupun cara licik yang biasa kugunakan untuk mendapatkan apa yang kumau." Sakura ikut berdiri, menatap Sasuke penuh tanya, "Alasan pertama, karena aku tidak mau memaksamu. Aku ingin kau menyayangiku tulus dari dasar hatimu. Dan aku memang akan melakukan apapun supaya itu terjadi, bahkan menghabisi lawanku pun akan kulakukan. Tapi... aku tidak bisa..." Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Karena alasan kedua..."

"Lawanku adalah sahabatku."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks for : **

_**Valkyria Sapphire, **__LuthRhythm__**, Vany Rama-kun, **__Kurosaki Naruto-nichan__**, ame chocho Shawol, **__bintang__**, Kagami Hikari, **__resiwon407__**, Kazuma B'tomat, **__Papau__**, tharo muri chan, **__Ryosuke Michi626__**, Hanaxyneziel, **__Kurousa Hime__**, Ka Hime Shiseiten, **__VVVV(2x)__**, Chousamori Aozora, **__Micon__**, Rin Akari Dai Ichi, **__Rievectha Herbst__**, Nawa Maito, **__4ntk4-ch4n__**, Sagaarayuki, **__Ria Kishimoto(2x)__**, Haruchi Nigiyama, **__Yume Hyuuna__**, rizkarina, **__KuMa LasLogin__**, Ritsuki Taka, **__Reborn__**, Frozenoqua, **__Hana-d'ichi__**, Nita UzuHaruChi, **__agnes BigBang__**, Hoshi Yamashita, **__Rurippe no Kimi__**, rizukauchiha29, **__Nanairo Zoacha__**, haruno gemini-chan, **__Draks Saku-chan__**, CacaChanUchiha, **__Nia Fujisaki__**, Sakura Haruno 1995, **__Dhevitry 'The Tomato Knight__**, Amel Mele, **__7color__**, bebCWIB uchiHAruno, **__Cin19__**, Mei Lin SasuSaku, **__Maria Ai__**, lorist angela, **__Nunu uchiha__**, RestuAuliaChii(2x), **__valentina14__**, sherry masumi, **__delasachi luphL__**, Risha Ichigo, **__Soraka Menashi__**, putri premeswari, **__Hikaru Haruno__**, Kazuki Namikaze, **__Fiyui-chan__**, Saki-chan, **__41 maylan_

**Dan untuk yang lain jika namanya tidak kesebut, terima kasih :) **

Yo, lama tidak bertemu di fic ini minna-san =w= /slap

Sebelumnya maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata dan misstypo juga lainnya, karena buru-buru akhir-akhir ini saya jarang ngoreksi ulang orz Fic kemarin juga yang 'Confession' bikin stress karena ternyata BANYAK SEKALI TYPO! /headbang

Oh ya untuk semua yang ngereview di fic oneshot, terima kasih banyak yaaa maaf jarang bales tapi saya selalu baca review kalian kok xD Ngg, mungkin ini bocoran gak penting tapi sebenarnya **di sini Neji tidak akan masuk sebagai saingan Sasuke dan Sai. **Jadi, konfliknya tetap SasuSakuSai~ tapi Neji juga lumayan banyak perannya hohohoho baca yaa :D Kalau dipikir-pikir dua puluh chapter kayaknya gak mungkin =w= paling banyak lima belas chapter aja deh hehehe tapi itu juga kalau konfliknya bisa selesai di chapter segitu /dor

Untuk yang minta alamat Fbku, search aja **Kuroi Kira Desuke **pasti ketemu kok dengan saya~ /pede /diinjek Tapi berhubung saya jarang banget ke Facebook lagi, jadi kalau mau ngomong sama saya lewat twitter aja ya xD kalaupun tetep pingin jadi friend di FB, send me a message to confirm you~

Oh ya, umur saya masih 15 tahun kok ._.v jadi yang merasa lebih tua (?) *diinjek* Silahkan panggil saya Kira atau Desuke saja, oh ya makasih juga yang udah ngucapin selamat ultah kemaren~ :3

Terima kasih atas concrit-concritnyaa~ jika masih ada yang salah atau kurang, jangan ragu memberi saya concrit ;)

Yosh! Review ne? :D


	12. Chapter 12 : New Guy

**CHAPTER 12 : NEW GUY**

Haruno Sakura masih meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, tapi gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink _itu belum bisa menutup matanya. Pikirannya masih melayang kemana-mana, terutama pada kata-kata pemuda yang tadi siang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Dia merasa semakin bersalah, dia merasa semakin terpuruk. Rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya sejak kemarin sudah sembuh, tapi rasa sakit yang sudah menyerang hatinya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu masih belum mau membebaskannya. Laki-laki itu benar, ada rasa sakit yang tidak bisa diobati dengan kapsul atau berbagai pengobatan medis lainnya.

...Harus dia sendiri yang menyembuhkannya.

Kenyataan bahwa pilihan ada di tangannya, tidak membuat segalanya lebih baik. Justru Sakura merasa dirinya adalah penyebab semua ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sudah diperbuatnya, kesalahan fatal apa yang dilakukannya hingga dia terjebak di masalah ini. Sakura yakin sekali sebelum dia menjadi pacar Sai semuanya baik-baik saja, dia selalu menjalani kehidupannya apa adanya, menerima berbagai hinaan dengan hati yang terbuka, mengetik fic, lalu belajar dan belajar—tidak ada yang istimewa. Akhirnya setelah melewati berbagai pikiran kejam yang berkecamuk di kepalanya, Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil laptopnya.

Gadis Haruno itu menatap fic yang tadi dibuka oleh Uchiha Sasuke—laki-laki yang tadi datang menjenguknya. Berusaha berkonsentrasi, Sakura memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya lagi. Kesepuluh jarinya kini menari di atas _keyboard _laptopnya, mengetik kata demi kata lalu merangkainya menjadi sebuah cerita. Fic yang sudah terbengkalai selama beberapa bulan itu kini semakin menemui titik terangnya. Di dalam fic itu, Sakura menaruh sebuah harapan.

**.**

**.**

"Kau dan dia adalah bulan dan bintang..."

"...sedangkan aku adalah malam, yang membutuhkan cahaya kalian."

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, misstypo?

Genre(s) : Romance/Angst/Friendship/Drama

Main Pair : SasuSakuSai

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW AND ART**

**.**

**.**

TENG TENG

Bel masuk sekolah hari ini sudah berbunyi. Sementara anak-anak yang lain sudah mulai berlarian memasuki kelasnya, Sasuke masih terdiam di depan lokernya. Menatap kaca di dalam loker yang memantulkan wajahnya. Sasuke menghela napas, entah kenapa dirinya merasa tidak siap untuk menerima pelajaran hari ini. Uchiha bungsu itu menutup lokernya perlahan lalu melangkah menuju kelasnya di lantai dua.

Saat Sasuke masuk, anak-anak sudah duduk di kursinya masing-masing walau mereka masih berbicara dengan teman mereka satu sama lain. Memang, ada beberapa gadis yang langsung menghentikan acara berbicaranya dan menoleh untuk sekedar melihat wajah salah satu pangeran sekolah ini, Uchiha Sasuke. Berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya, Sasuke kembali berjalan dengan langkah pelan. Dan saat dia berbelok untuk berjalan di tengah barisan kursi dan meja milik murid lain, bola mata obsidiannya membulat kaget.

Dia di sana. Gadis yang sempat tidak masuk kemarin itu kini sudah duduk di kursinya yang terletak di sebelah kursi pangeran sekolah tersebut. Haruno Sakura sepertinya tidak menyadari seorang laki-laki tengah menatapnya dengan perasaan lega, karena dia sendiri terus menerus menatap keluar jendela. Saat Sasuke akan menghampirinya—

**BRAK!**

Semua anak-anak di dalam kelas tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Beberapa gadis terkenal di sekolah ini adalah pelaku dari suara keras tadi. Mereka menggebrak meja Sakura, membuat sang pemilik juga langsung menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mereka dengan kaget. Salah satunya memiliki rambut berwarna _dark pink_, bernama Tayuya. Dialah yang menggebrak meja Sakura, seringai licik keluar dari bibirnya, "Hai, nona miskin~"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan tenang. Iris hijau emeraldnya tidak terlihat takut sama sekali, membuat Tayuya sempat tertegun beberapa saat. Tapi setelah itu dia kembali berbicara.

Tayuya bergerak untuk duduk di atas meja yang terletak di samping meja Sakura tanpa minta izin terlebih dahulu pada orang yang bersangkutan, "Kau tahu? Kemarin benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan lho, Sakura-chan," gadis yang memiliki bola mata berwarna coklat tua itu kini menyilangkan kakinya di samping badan Sakura. Bahkan tadi ujung kakinya sempat menyenggol bahu gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink _itu, "para murid terlihat bersemangat menerima pelajaran, para guru juga terlihat sangat senang mengajari murid-muridnya, apa kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Tayuya dengan nada angkuhnya. Gadis-gadis di sebelahnya terlihat mengikik menahan tawa, begitu pula dengan anak-anak lain.

Tayuya menarik dagu Sakura hingga gadis itu menatap matanya, "Yeah, aku yakin kau sudah tahu jawabannya, nona miskin. Itu karena KAU tidak datang kemarin, sekolah ini jadi BERSIH tanpa adanya SAMPAH yang berkeliaran. Kalau kau tanya mengapa bisa begitu, TANYA PADA DIRIMU SENDIRI! Lihat kedudukanmu, DASAR SAMPAH!" dengan kasar Tayuya melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Sakura hingga gadis itu meringis sakit dan menyentuh dagunya. Sementara gadis berambut _dark pink _tersebut mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah jijik.

"Eew, bagaimana ini? Hei teman-teman!" kini Tayuya memutar posisi duduknya hingga dia menghadap seluruh anak-anak di dalam kelas dan membelakangi Sakura yang tetap diam—berusaha tidak mempedulikannya, "—Aku sudah menyentuh anak miskin ini, apa yang harus kulakukan? Mencuci tangan dengan sabun biasa kurasa tidak cukup, apa aku harus mencuci dengan air tanah?—oh, atau aku harus mencuci tangan lalu memakai shampo anjing milik penjaga gerbang sekolah?" tanya Tayuya dengan nada kasihan yang dibuat-buat.

Tawa anak-anak di dalam kelas segera meledak. Semua tertawa puas seolah yang barusan dikatakan Tayuya tadi adalah lelucon paling lucu di sekolah ini. Gadis yang memiliki bola mata coklat tua itu menyilang tangannya di depan dada dan tersenyum mengejek pada Sakura yang tidak mau balik menatapnya. Yah, wajar saja jika Sakura kembali menjadi target anak-anak yang sering menindasnya, karena Sai yang merupakan pacar Sakura dan termasuk salah satu pangeran sekolah juga kini tengah hilang entah kemana. Sakura menarik napasnya, dia harus sabar. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat dan sudah sangat siap untuk menonjok wajah puas Tayuya. Tapi, apa daya? Yang kaya selalu berkuasa. Dan Sakura tidak mau mengambil resiko yang terburuk.

"Maaf mengganggu acaramu, tapi kau menduduki mejaku."

Hanya dengan beberapa kata yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke, sudah bisa membuat seluruh kelas menghentikan tawanya. Ruangan yang tadi sempat terlihat hidup kini sunyi senyap. Seolah mereka adalah para mangsa yang langsung terdiam dan meningkatkan kewaspadaannya begitu sang elang berbicara. Tayuya sempat merasa takut begitu _onyx _yang tajam itu menembus bola mata coklat tuanya. Tapi dia tidak gentar, gadis itu menarik napasnya untuk membuat dirinya tetap tenang, "Kau aneh, Sasuke." Ucap Tayuya dengan nada yang menyindir. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti, "Kenapa kau mau duduk di sebelah sampah itu? Kenapa kau tidak protes pada guru kemarin saat kau disuruh duduk di sebelahnya?" tanya Tayuya bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke hanya diam menatap Tayuya, dengan tenang dia duduk di kursi sebelah Sakura yang juga menatapnya. Anak-anak yang lain seolah menahan napas melihat setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Sasuke, sampai laki-laki berambut _raven _itu menatap tajam Tayuya hingga gadis itu merinding, "Bisa kau minggir secepatnya? Kau mengganggu penglihatanku."

"Apa? Sialan—"

"Dan jika kau begitu ingin tahu kenapa aku tidak protes saat guru menyuruhku duduk di sebelahnya, jawabannya mudah saja," Sasuke menyeringai tipis membuat wajah Tayuya mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis saat melihatnya. Dia segera turun dari meja Sasuke dan menatap Uchiha bungsu itu dengan gelisah, "karena melihat sampah lebih baik dari pada harus melihat perempuan sepertimu." Sasuke membuang mukanya dan mulai membuka buku yang tadi sempat dia ambil dari tasnya, seolah tidak mempedulikan keberadaan gadis berambut _dark pink _yang terlihat menarah amarahnya, tanpa menoleh Sasuke terus berucap, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus menyebutmu apa, yang jelas kau lebih rendah dari sampah sekalipun."

Semua anak menahan napas termasuk Sakura. Julukan 'pangeran es' untuk Sasuke memang bukan hanya sekedar julukan belaka. Itu merincikan semuanya, mulai dari penampilan, wajah, sifat, bahkan ucapannya. Jika Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang merendahkan, semua itu bagaikan es-es runcing yang siap menusuk dada pihak yang bersangkutan. Sakura sangat tahu hal itu, karena dulu dia sudah beberapa kali menerima es runcing itu mentah-mentah. Tayuya membuka mulutnya, tapi dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Seolah es yang menusuk dadanya menyebar dan membekukan seluruh gerakannya. Air mata perlahan menggenang di ujung matanya sementara Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dan terus membaca buku yang berada di atas mejanya. Sedetik kemudian, Tayuya langsung menghentakkan kakinya dan berlari keluar kelas hingga teman-temannya yang lain mengejarnya.

Tubuh Sakura menegang melihat hal tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Semua murid di kelas XI-A langsung melihat ke arahnya, seolah-olah Tayuya menangis karena dirinya. Sakura menunduk, tidak berani menatap langsung anak-anak yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menuduh. Sasuke melirik Sakura dari ujung matanya, "Kalau kalian mengira aku berkata seperti tadi untuk melindungi Sakura, kalian salah." Kini Sasuke tidak lagi menatap bukunya, tapi menatap seluruh anak di kelasnya, "Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku tentang perempuan tadi, itu saja." Dan setelahnya Sasuke kembali membaca bukunya.

Sesuai yang diharapkan, para murid langsung kembali ke kegiatannya masing-masing. Mereka berusaha untuk mengganggap kejadian tadi tidak pernah ada. Tentu tidak ada yang mau berurusan dengan pangeran es itu. Sakura juga mengerti, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi ada benarnya. Dia tidak boleh berharap laki-laki itu melindunginya, bukankah kemarin dia sudah menyakitinya? Sakura berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang ada, dia berusaha menenangkan hatinya dengan menoleh keluar jendela. Tapi, bisikan pria berambut biru dongker itu setelahnya berhasil menghancurkan pertahanannya. Air mata—entah sedih, entah bahagia—turun begitu saja dari pipinya. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam sementara dia terus menatap pemandangan di luar dengan senyum tipis yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku senang kau sudah kembali ke sekolah..."

**#**

"Hei teman-teman, mohon perhatiannya sebentar!" di tengah pelajaran pertama, Sai baru datang. Sekarang dia tengah menepuk kedua tangannya, meminta perhatian dari temannya untuk pengumuman yang sebentar lagi akan dia umumkan. Sai menghela napasnya, "Seperti yang diumumkan guru sebelumnya, akan ada anak pertukaran pelajar di sini selama seminggu. Dan kebetulan, dia akan masuk ke kelas ini. Aku minta supaya kalian ramah dengannya, oke?" jelas Sai diakhiri dengan senyumannya yang mampu membuat para _fangirl_-nya berwajah seperti kepiting rebus. Sai membuat gerakan isyarat hingga anak pertukaran pelajar itu memasuki kelasnya.

Sai sudah menduga hal ini, semua gadis di kelasnya langsung bengong melihat anak pertukaran pelajar itu. Pemuda yang terkesan tenang itu berdiri di depan kelas tepat di samping Sai. Laki-laki dengan mata _lavender_-nya yang indah itu menatap tajam seluruh anak di kelasnya, "Hyuuga Neji. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Neji dengan tenang dan dia pun membungkuk hormat. Laki-laki itu melirik Sai di sampingnya, seolah ingin bertanya, 'apa-lagi-yang-harus-kukatakan?' tapi pemuda dengan rambut hitam kelimis itu sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. Dia malah terus tersenyum melihat sesuatu. Neji bingung melihat itu, dia pun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang dilihat Sai hingga wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia.

Dan dia menemukannya, karena yang ditatap Sai juga menatap balik dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Gadis yang memiliki rambut seperti warna _bubble gum_. Neji terus menatap gadis itu lalu dia mengerutkan alisnya. Dari senyum gadis itu, ada yang aneh. Seolah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

"Ah, maaf Neji," pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, "kau bisa duduk di sebelahku. Kebetulan Naruto—anak yang duduk di sebelahku sedang izin menjenguk neneknya yang sedang sakit." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sai langsung menghampiri tempat duduknya dan mempersilahkan Neji duduk di sebelahnya.

Beberapa saat keduanya terdiam begitu guru datang dan langsung mengajar di depan kelas. Neji awalnya diam memperhatikan guru di depannya tapi kemudian dia melirik Sai di sampingnya, "Hei," panggilnya membuat Sai menoleh, "gadis yang memiliki rambut _soft pink _itu—" Neji menggerakkan kepalanya, membentuk isyarat menunjuk gadis yang duduk di paling ujung kiri, "—kekasihmu?"

Sai awalnya tersentak kaget, tapi setelahnya dia langsung tersenyum dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipi putih pucatnya, "Ya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Neji tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Sai itu, dia hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, "Namanya Haruno Sakura, dia gadis yang paling kusayangi." Lanjut Sai dan dia terus melihat ke arah gadis yang tengah membaca buku pelajarannya itu. Perlahan tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil kertas gambar dari dalam laci mejanya. Neji tidak memperhatikan hal itu, dia terus menatap Sakura dengan alis yang mengernyit. Sampai dia menangkap sesuatu.

Laki-laki berambut _raven _yang duduk di sebelah gadis itu, berkali-kali Neji menangkap basah laki-laki itu tengah melirik gadis di sebelahnya. Rambut coklat panjang Neji bergerak sesuai gerakan kepalanya yang kembali menoleh ke arah Sai, "Kalau laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya?" tanya Neji lagi. Gerakan tangan Sai yang sedang menggambar langsung terhenti. Air wajahnya langsung berubah, Neji bisa menangkap ada aura kebencian yang keluar dari tubuh laki-laki ramping itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sai dengan dingin dan penekanan di setiap katanya. Neji menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Menatap Sai dan Sasuke bergantian. Sampai Sai kembali berkata, "Kalau kau ingin mengetahui laki-laki itu lebih lanjut, jangan tanya padaku. Aku tidak ingin meledak lagi." Ucap Sai dengan ambigu. Neji menatap datar rahang laki-laki dengan bola mata _onyx _itu yang tiba-tiba mengeras.

Detik demi detik dan menit demi menit perlahan berlalu. Hingga sampai pelajaran kedua hari ini dan sekarang sudah istirahat. Semua murid keluar kelas begitu pula Sai yang langsung mengajak Sakura ke kantin. Neji melirik Sasuke yang terlihat menghela napas lalu menyusul anak-anak lain yang ikut keluar kelas hingga sekarang tinggal Neji yang tersisa. Pemuda keturunan Hyuuga itu menatap kelas barunya yang kosong ini. Dengan ekspresi datar yang tertera di wajahnya, Neji berjalan menuju tempat duduk gadis yang tadi dia ketahui bernama Haruno Sakura. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil Hp di dalam laci meja Sakura lalu mengotak-atiknya. Jarinya berhenti begitu menemukan sesuatu dan senyum tipis keluar dari bibirnya.

"Sudah kuduga—"

"Hei!" Neji tersentak kaget saat seseorang memanggilnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan kini dia mengerti siapa yang tadi baru saja meneriakinya, Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap _lavender _yang berada beberapa jarak di depannya dengan tajam. Sasuke melangkah lagi untuk lebih mendekat kepada murid pertukaran pelajar tersebut, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan itu—" Sasuke menatap Hp di tangan Neji, "—Hp Sakura, benar?" Neji menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebelum akhirnya dia mengembalikan Hp itu di laci tadi.

"Tenang, aku tidak berniat mencurinya—jika itu yang kau pikirkan," Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kedua tangan dari dua laki-laki itu masih setia di dalam saku celana mereka masing-masing, "daripada itu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Sasuke." Kini _lavender _dan _onyx _saling bertatapan. Sasuke menunggu ucapan Neji selanjutnya.

"Haruno Sakura," Neji tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke yang sempat menegang untuk beberapa detik. Setetes keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis laki-laki tampan itu, "apa kau suka padanya?"

Meski sesaat, Neji sempat mendengar suara gemeletuk gigi di balik bibir tipis Uchiha tersebut. Sungguh reaksi di luar dugaan untuk ukuran laki-laki dingin seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Dilihat dari reaksinya, Neji bisa memperkirakan seberapa jauh perasaan Sasuke pada Sakura, "Sepertinya itu bukan urusanmu, Neji." Jawab Sasuke dengan tegas. Neji menatap datar laki-laki itu. Hm, berkilah rupanya.

"Ini memang bukan urusanku, dan aku tidak berniat untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi..." Neji memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya lagi, untuk menatap bola mata yang sehitam batu obsidian itu dengan tajam, "...apa susahnya menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Sasuke? Apakah segitu susahnya menjawab antara iya dan tidak?" dan kini Neji tersenyum menang melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang kembali berubah.

Uchiha bungsu itu menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Mendengar gelarnya yang merupakan murid pertukaran pelajar, Sasuke bisa memperkirakan Hyuuga Neji adalah pemuda yang cerdas. Dia tidak bisa menganggap remeh keturunan Hyuuga itu. Sasuke tidak bisa memperkirakan sejauh mana kecerdasan Neji, tapi dari cara bicaranya Sasuke tahu Neji adalah orang yang pintar bicara dan bisa memojokkan lawannya dengan mudah. Dan dari tatapan Neji yang begitu intens padanya, Sasuke mengerti kalau Neji sudah mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan sendiri kepadanya. Sasuke hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan cemas.

"Tidak mau jawab?" tanya Neji lagi setelah keduanya lama terdiam. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Sepertinya untuk kali ini, Sasuke memilih diam. Neji menghela napas, hanya akan membuang-buang waktu di sini dan dia benci itu, "Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh mengutarakan pendapatku tentangmu, Sasuke?" tanya Neji dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Sasuke sempat melotot kaget, tapi dia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau menyukai Haruno Sakura, meskipun kau tahu dia adalah kekasih Sai. Apa aku salah?" degup jantung Sasuke berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Laki-laki berambut _raven _itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di balik saku celananya. Dia menunggu saat Neji kembali membuka mulutnya, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sai sebelum Sakura menjadi kekasih Sai. Tapi yang jelas, sepertinya Sai mengetahui perasaanmu dan dia membencimu karena itu."

"Untuk informasimu, Sai adalah sahabatku." Bola mata Neji sempat membulat mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu, tapi dengan cepat dia dapat mengatur kembali ekspresi wajahnya, "Sebelum dia menjadi kekasih Sakura dan sampai sekarang pun, dia tetap sahabatku." Neji menatap bola mata _onyx _yang entah kenapa ketajamannya mengurang. Kini dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"...Meskipun dia membencimu?"

Sasuke terdiam, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia mengangguk, "Ya," menarik napas dan menghelanya, pangeran es itu kembali berbicara, "tapi... bagaimana kau bisa tahu sampai sejauh ini, Neji?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Neji menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya, "Aku hanya memperhatikan kalian bertiga beberapa saat dan aku langsung mengambil kesimpulan itu," tertawa kecil, Neji membalikkan tubuhnya, "biasanya jika aku tahu sesuatu, aku tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada yang bersangkutan."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Neji. Tapi laki-laki berambut panjang itu tidak menjawab Sasuke sampai dia duduk di kursinya dan menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya.

Neji mendengus menahan tawa, "Kalian bertiga menarik," diambilnya buku tebal yang biasa dibacanya, dan kini bola mata _lavender _itu bergerak ke kanan kiri untuk membaca tulisan yang berada di buku tersebut, "aku merasa ada dinding kokoh yang berdiri di antara kalian satu sama lain, jujur saja aku tertarik untuk memecahkan dinding itu. Tapi di lain pihak, aku juga benci mencampuri urusan orang lain," jeda sesaat, Neji membalik halaman yang sudah selesai ia baca, "oh ya, dan satu lagi." Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut coklat panjang lurus itu menoleh sekilas dan menatap Sasuke.

"Menurutku, kau adalah laki-laki yang menyedihkan, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke tersentak, dia ingin mengelak tapi tertahan di tenggorokannya—entah karena apa. Akhirnya pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru dongker itu memilih diam dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Sesekali dia menoleh pada laki-laki keturunan Hyuuga tersebut. Sepertinya Neji sama sekali tidak memusingkan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya pada sang Uchiha bungsu. Dengan tenang dia membaca buku tebal faforitnya seolah beberapa waktu lalu tidak terjadi apapun. Sasuke meremas rambutnya frustasi di atas mejanya.

_Kenapa... aku tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Neji?_

**.**

**#**

**.**

Waktu selalu terasa cepat berlalu tanpa kita sadari. Sakura sadar ada yang tidak beres melihat Sasuke yang setiap di tengah pelajaran berulang kali menghela napasnya. Ingin bertanya, tapi Sakura merasa tidak punya hak akan itu. Akhirnya dia memilih diam untuk beberapa saat, tapi sayangnya rasa penasaran mengalahkan semuanya. Di saat semua murid bersiap-siap untuk pulang, Sakura akhirnya bertanya, "Ano..." Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura, "...ada masalah?"

Sasuke sempat terdiam beberapa saat, lalu begitu dia melihat Sakura yang gelisah dengan muka memerah, akhirnya laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke singkat, lalu dia kembali memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. Hari ini ada Sai, dan Sasuke tidak mau mengambil resiko sakit hati lagi melihat kedua insan itu bermesraan. Selesai membereskan tasnya, Sasuke langsung membawa tas tersebut dan keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

Sakura akhirnya melanjutkan kembali membereskan tasnya yang sempat tertunda. Selesai, kini Sakura menoleh ke arah Sai yang juga baru saja menyelesaikan beres-beres tasnya, saat Sai akan menuju ke tempat Sakura, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk bahunya. Sakura memperhatikan saat Neji membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sai. Awalnya laki-laki berambut hitam kelimis itu terlihat bingung tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk. Dan kini Neji yang berjalan ke arah Sakura, "Sakura, bisa bicara sebentar saja?" gadis yang memiliki bola mata hijau emerald itu menatap _lavender _di depannya dengan bingung, "Tapi tidak di sini, bisa ikut aku?"

Tadinya Sakura ingin menolak, karena dia sudah janji akan pulang bersama Sai hari ini. Tapi melihat Sai yang memberi isyarat, 'pergi-saja-dulu' akhirnya Sakura menurut. Gadis itu berjalan di belakang Neji. Entah kenapa firasat tidak enak menghinggapi dadanya. Punggung Neji yang berjalan di depannya entah kenapa memiliki aura yang membuat tubuh Sakura merinding. Ada sesuatu yang akan ditanyakan Neji dan Sakura merasa itu bukan hal yang akan bisa dia jawab dengan mudah.

Neji terus berjalan dan kini dia membawa Sakura ke atas gedung sekolah Konoha Highschool ini. Angin menerbangkan rambut Sakura juga rambut coklat Neji yang panjang. Laki-laki itu kini berbalik dan menatap Sakura. Keduanya terdiam hingga Neji mengeluarkan suaranya, "Sebelumnya, aku akan memberi pertanyaan pembuka," Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Neji mengangkat satu jarinya, "Dengan nama apa aku harus memanggilmu? Sakura—"

"—atau _cherryblossom_?"

Iris hijau _emerald _itu pun membulat kaget.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

_**Special thanks for :**_

_**Ka Hime Shiseiten, **__Haza ShiRaifu, __**Hikaru Haruno, **__4ntk4-ch4n, __**Sagaarayuki, **__Snoppi, __**Valkyria Sapphire, **__resiwon407, __**Rurippe no Kimi, **__Qren, __**Nita UzuHaruChi, **__Ame Kuroyuki, __**Andromeda no Rei, **__OraRi HinaRa, __**Micon, **__RizkaRina, __**Kikyo Fujikazu, **__ArhiiDe-chan 'HongRhii' Hikari, __**ck mendokusei, **__Rin Akari Dai ichi, __**rere uchiha, **__Yuuto Tamano, __**LuthRhythm, **__Nurama Nurmala, __**Michilatte626, **__Park Ra Ra, __**Kazuki Namikaze, **__Soraka Menashi, __**Sabaku no Uzumaki, **__Chwyn, __**Akari Nami Amane, **__N0i-san, __**Frozenoqua, **__Nanairo Zoacha, __**Mika Harashi, **__Hoshi Yamashita, __**Oliversykes Ewiq'Uchiha, **__sheila, __**amie uzumaki, **__uchiha priz alexa runo, __**risa-chan-amarfi, **__Sekar Putri Ariandini Brata, __**Pink Cherry, **__Misaky Uchiha, __**niwa ga login, **__Mimi Namikaze naruto, __**Chiwe-SasuSaku, **__Myori kensho, __**Sorane Midori, **__ulquiorra zelga, __**Nina Zahra Zatulini, **__Ritardando Stanza Quint, __**UchiHaruno 'Nee, **__nikita, __**Eunike Yuen, **__justin, __**fuyu yurriehana, **__Kuraudo umika chinen, __**V2,**__ Lucy Farron_

**Dan jika ada yang namanya tidak tertulis, arigato gozaimasu :)**

Yak, halo semuanyaaaa~ Sudah berapa lama ya saya menelantarkan fic ini... ada yang tahu? =w= #dilempar 

Maaf deh maaf, awalnya karena males ngetik #diinjek Terus baru-baru ini kemarin ada yang **nge-COPY PASTE** fic ini di notes Fbnya dan mengaku bahwa fic ini miliknya, yah saya nggak akan menyebut namanya selain karena kasihan, dia juga sudah menghapus fic ini dari notesnya. Dan bukan cuma fic ini yang mengalami nasib itu, fic dari beberapa author lain juga ada yang dia copy paste. Ahaha, saya antara kasihan dan jijik sama dia. Jadi, berterima kasihlah padanya karena berkat dia fic ini jadi tertunda (=w=)v #dor

Lalu akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk nonton anime dan fangirling jadi gak ada waktu buat ngetik fic #dibantai Tapi, terima kasih banyak yang udah setiaaaa banget nungguin fic ini. Saya terharu :') Kalau ada yang mau ditanyain seputar fic dan lain sebagainya, silahkan follow twitter saya dan tak usah ragu untuk mention ;D atau supaya lebih nyaman (?) lewat PM FFn dan message FB juga bisa wkwkwk. Soalnya kalau nanya lewat review, saya suka jarang lihat dan ujung-ujungnya pasti kelupaan orz Dan untuk kak Luth... meskipun saya telat update, tolong jangan siksa saya lagi m(_,_)m #kabur

Satu catatan penting, **saya pasti telat update. **Jadi jangan review 'update kilat!' yaaa, soalnya itu nggak mungkin~ 8D #dibakar Tapi kalau mau nagih update sih silahkan saja, itung-itung supaya saya nggak lupa juga x3 #woy Selain itu, REVIEW sangat penting untuk para author—saya yakin itu. Dengan review, mereka akan bersemangat mengetik cerita yang lebih baik untuk readernya, bukan begitu? Karena itu, kata siapa review itu tidak penting? Para reader dan reviewer itu sangat berharga untuk semua author, termasuk saya ;)

Gak tahu mau ngebacot apa lagi, review? :D


	13. Chapter 13 : Decision

_**CHAPTER 13 : DECISION**_

_Bukan Tuhan yang mempermainkan manusia._

_Tapi manusia... yang mempermainkan diri mereka sendiri._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning : OOC, AU, misstypo?_

_Genre(s) : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Drama_

_Main Pair : SasuSakuSai_

_**REVIEW AND ART**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"..._ne, cherryblossom?_" bisik pemuda yang tampan itu tanpa ekspresi seolah dia tidak mengucapkan kata-kata yang tabu atau berbahaya bagi orang yang mendengarnya. Namun yang dirasakan gadis cantik di depannya justru sebaliknya. Dia terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar nama panggilan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Ba-Bagaimana?"

Hyuuga Neji tetap menjaga ekspresi tenangnya. Tiupan angin yang menerbangkan sedikit rambut coklatnya yang panjang tetap tidak membuat dua _lavender _yang indah miliknya kehilangan ketajamannya. Haruno Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya satu langkah. Entah kenapa degup jantung gadis itu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Karena aku sudah tidak sopan membuka privasimu, maka aku juga akan mengaku..." Neji menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan matanya, "aku adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak pembaca fic milikmu, _Dark Lavender_—" belum sempat Sakura terkejut lagi, Neji kembali melanjutkan, "—mungkin kau tidak mengenalku, jadi anggap saja pernyataanku tadi tidak ada."

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "Te-Tentu saja aku tahu! _Dark Lavender _terkenal karena _concrit_-nya yang selalu tepat dan tajam! Apalagi kau termasuk _author senior _yang kukagumi! Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata aku dan kau seumur, sebab kata-katamu selalu terlihat dewasa! Senang bertemu denganmu!" ucap Sakura bertubi-tubi, wajahnya terlihat lebih bersinar dan bersemangat daripada sebelumnya membuat Neji sedikit bingung. Tapi ekspresi itu cepat berubah sehingga pria yang rupawan itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"_Arigato._" Balas Neji dengan senyum tipisnya yang berhasil membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Pria berambut coklat panjang itu menatap kembali gadis di depannya dari bawah ke atas lalu menatap kedua hijau _emerald _itu. Kedua mata yang indah. Entah kenapa sedikit demi sedikit Neji bisa mengerti alasan mengapa ada dua pria yang begitu menginginkan gadis berambut _soft pink _di hadapannya, "Jadi, boleh aku bertanya sekarang, emm Haruno-_san?_"

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu tersenyum mantap dan mengangguk, "_Hai! _Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Hyuuga-_san?_"

Bisa dibilang Neji sedikit merasa bersalah dia akan menanyakan hal yang kemungkinannya besar akan menyakiti hati gadis di depannya. Kedua _lavender _itu kembali menatap dalam sang _emerald_. Hanya dengan menatapnya saja Neji tahu, Sakura sendiri sangat tahu keadaan dirinya sekarang. Dan sesuai perkiraannya Sakura sendiri masih belum menemukan jawabannya. Meninggalkannya di tengah kebimbangan selamanya juga sepertinya bukan pilihan yang baik. Neji kembali memejamkan matanya, mengingat hal yang dulu sekali pernah dia alami. Laki-laki Hyuuga itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

_**Jangan sampai—**_

"Haruno-_san,_" nada panggilan Neji yang sedikit aneh membuat Sakura menghilangkan senyumnya. Gadis manis itu menatap Neji dengan penasaran. Berapa kali pun Sakura menatap seorang Hyuuga Neji, pria itu tetap terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari umurnya. Dari cara bicara, menatap, bahkan berperilaku. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura meyakini dirinya semakin mengagumi pria di hadapannya, "di antara Sasuke dan Sai... siapa yang kau cintai?"

—**kau menjadi sepertiku.**

**.**

**.**

"...Sakura lama sekali." Gumam pemuda berambut hitam kelimis itu pada dirinya sendiri seraya melihat angka pada jam yang melilit tangan kirinya. Pemuda bernama Sai itu menghela napasnya untuk ke sekian kalinya dan kali ini dia memilih untuk duduk di kursinya.

Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai menyerang pemikiran Sai, jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu antara kekasihnya dengan anak pertukaran pelajar itu? Tapi Sai juga merasa tidak boleh berpikir negatif tentang seseorang yang baru dia temui. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, akhirnya Sai memutuskan untuk menyusul kekasihnya itu.

Saat Sai akan memegang kenop pintu kelas, seseorang dari luar sudah membukanya terlebih dahulu. Sai mengernyitkan alisnya tak suka melihat siapa orang yang akan masuk kelas itu, "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sai dengan sinis.

Uchiha Sasuke yang ditanya hanya menatap Sai dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak, "...buku catatanku ketinggalan." Jawab Sasukedan tanpa menunggu balasan dari Sai, laki-laki yang dingin itu melewati sahabatnya dan berjalan menuju mejanya_. _Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil buku catatan dari laci mejanya.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke. Tidak ada yang aneh, dia hanya mengambil buku catatannya dan pergi begitu saja. Pemuda berambut _raven _itu melewati Sai tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Sasuke keluar dari kelas dan menutup pintunya.

Walau dia seolah tidak peduli atau semacamnya, tetap saja Sasuke memikirkan keadaan ini. Sai yang belum pulang jam segini dan sendirian, dilihat dari tingkahnya sepertinya dia menunggu Sakura. Tapi kalau begitu, dimana Sakura sekarang? Keraguan menyelimuti hati Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Sasuke berkali-kali menoleh ke arah pintu kelas yang tadi dia tutup. Sai masih di dalam sana dan belum keluar. Jadi, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Kalau ingin melihat Sakura, hanya sekarang kesempatannya.

Sasuke mendecih dan langsung berlari. Ingin. Dia ingin bertemu dengan gadis yang disukainya sekali lagi hari ini. Walau dia tidak tahu dimana sekarang gadis itu. Hanya saja saat ini kakinya membawanya menuju atas gedung sekolah. Entah kenapa.

Dia hanya mengikuti kemana arah kakinya menuju.

Harusnya... tidak ada yang spesial.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap Neji di hadapannya. Dia sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari _senpai _yang dia hormati itu. Lama kemudian, Sakura tersenyum sedih, "Jadi, kau sudah tahu..." bisiknya pelan. Neji sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, rasa bersalah melewati hatinya.

"Maaf jika aku—"

"Ah tidak-tidak! Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf!" potong Sakura cepat seraya mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya. Setelah berhenti, gadis itu kembali tersenyum kaku dan menghela napasnya, "Hanya saja... bukan cuma kau, bahkan aku sendiri masih belum tahu jawabannya."

Neji terdiam mendengar ucapan gadis di depannya. Sakura sama sekali tidak berbohong—terlihat dari nada bicara dan mimik wajahnya. Kedua bola mata _lavender _itu tertutup kelopak mata saat Sakura melanjutkan kembali ucapannya, "Aku harus mengakui, aku bodoh dalam hal ini. Selain tidak pernah mengalami bagaimana rasanya menyukai lawan jenis, aku pernah menyombongkan diri kalau aku tidak akan pernah merasakannya," gadis itu tertawa hambar di akhir kalimat.

"Tapi ternyata..." Sakura memandang langit biru di atasnya dan awan-awan putih yang berarak bebas di sana, "...karma memang ada."

Laki-laki bermarga Hyuuga itu sedikit tersentak mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Sakura. Kata-kata itu... sama persis seperti yang dia ucapkan dulu saat berada di posisi gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dirinya di masa lalu yang berdiri menyedihkan di bawah derasnya hujan. Sampai-sampai air matanya berbaur dengan air-air hujan hingga sang gadis tercinta tidak bisa melihat tangis penyesalannya itu.

Ah, kenangan yang menyebalkan.

Neji menggertakkan giginya mengingat kembali memori yang paling ingin dia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Kedua bola mata _lavender _miliknya menatap tajam kedua hijau _emerald _di hadapannya. Sakura sedikit kaget melihat Neji yang biasanya tenang itu kini terlihat gusar, "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai salah memilih, Haruno-_san_!" ucap Neji dengan sedikit membentak.

Sakura terkejut mendengar nada suara pria berambut panjang itu sedikit mengeras, "Hyuuga-_san..._" melihat tatapan Neji, Sakura mengerti. Laki-laki di hadapannya tak kurang dan tak lebih semata-mata hanya mengkhawatirkannya—walau Sakura sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang notabene baru bertemu dengannya hari ini. Gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun itu tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi, aku mengerti satu hal," wajahnya terlihat sedih namun di saat bersamaan dia merasa lega, "ada seseorang yang sangat kusayangi. Dan bisa dibilang, aku menyayanginya dengan tanpa alasan. Perasaan ini datang begitu saja," ucap Sakura dengan senyum yang jauh lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

Neji tertegun, wajahnya pun menyiratkan kebingungan. Sakura tertawa kecil melihatnya. Entah kenapa dia senang, dia bahagia. Melihat wajah Neji yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya, dia kembali mengingat wajah orang-orang yang pernah memasang ekspresi seperti itu di depannya. Sakura mendekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Seolah suatu pertanyaan besar di dalam dirinya kini telah terjawab. Sepertinya mulai sekarang gadis itu harus bisa kembali membuka jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"_Kau benar, Sasuke..."_

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Hyuuga-_san,_" lanjut Sakura dengan ekspresi yang ceria. Menghapus ekspresi kebingungan Neji. Laki-laki berambut panjang itu juga mengerti satu hal, dia tersenyum tipis membalas Sakura yang menatapnya dengan polos.

"_Aku tidak sendiri."_

Berbeda dari sebelumnya, senyum yang berasal dari lubuk hatinya terdalam kini terlepas begitu saja. Jujur saja, Sakura belum pernah tersenyum seperti ini sejak masuk sekolah yang didapatkannya karena beasiswa. Apalagi sejak bertemu Sasuke. Laki-laki itu selalu membuatnya menyembunyikan senyumnya dalam-dalam tergantikan dengan rasa sakit hati melebihi apapun. Hanya saja, harus dia akui—

—laki-laki itu pula yang perlahan-lahan menarik kembali senyuman yang dia sembunyikan itu.

Walau Sai yang terlihat lebih dulu mengeluarkan senyum itu, tetap saja tidak semua dari senyum itu menampakkan dirinya. Masih ada keresahan di hatinya yang dia takutkan. Tapi itu pun perlahan-lahan sirna dengan perkataan Sasuke...

'_Meski banyak orang yang memusuhimu, pasti masih ada di antara mereka semua yang menyayangimu,'_

"Sakura..." dua orang insan yang berada di atap sekolah itu menoleh begitu seseorang memanggil nama sang gadis. Di sana, Sasuke berdiri dengan terengah-engah, terlihat sekali kalau dia ke sini dengan berlari. Kedua _onyx _miliknya menatap khawatir kepada gadis yang tengah berdiri di hadapan Neji. Sakura tersenyum menatapnya.

"Sasuke," senyuman lebar yang ditunjukkan Sakura perlahan tapi pasti memunculkan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi Sasuke. Dengan cepat, pria itu memalingkan mukanya dan menutupnya dengan satu tangannya. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat senyum Sakura yang begitu tulus—mengingat dia sendiri yang selalu membuat Sakura menangis. Apalagi senyuman ini ditujukan padanya.

Sasuke menarik napasnya berusaha seperti biasa. Namun detak jantungnya yang berdegup dua kali lebih cepat tidak bisa diajak kompromi dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin gugup saja, "I-Itu..." Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang pasti terlihat bodoh di depan gadis yang disukainya. Kedua bola mata obdisiannya kali ini tidak bisa menatap langsung kedua hijau _emerald _di depannya. Dengan sikap tenang yang sudah seperti biasa, kini Sasuke berharap semoga Sakura tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang semakin mengeras.

"Sai... menunggumu," di tengah kepanikan untuk mempertahankan imejnya, kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis dan dinginnya malah kata-kata itu. Sepertinya Sasuke sendiri harus belajar melatih kata-katanya kalau mau menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura tidak begitu memperhatikan perubahan pemuda di depannya, dia membalas dengan anggukan lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Sebelum pergi, Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk melambaikan tangan pada Neji, "Kalau begitu, aku duluan Hyuuga-_san..._" tanpa menunggu balasan dari anak pertukaran pelajar itu, Sakura langsung membalikkan badan.

"Kalau kau memang mau bahagia, putuskan dari sekarang," Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menghadap Neji kembali, "kau pasti tahu dengan baik kan? Semuanya ada di tanganmu sekarang, kebahagiaan Sasuke dan Sai tergantung denganmu. Aku bicara begini, karena aku mempercayaimu," lanjut Neji lagi dengan tenang namun terdengar tegas juga.

Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa ada Sasuke di tempat ini yang juga mendengarkan, Neji tersenyum tipis, "Ada hal yang harus kau ingat lagi, Haruno _-san_," Neji sendiri berjalan menuju pintu masuk sekolah. Dan dia melewati Sakura juga Sasuke yang masing-masing masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Pada dasarnya, manusia menyadari perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya saat orang yang disayangi meninggalkan mereka."

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sai melirik kekasihnya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya dalam perjalanan pulang ini. Setelah turun dari atap sekolah tanpa siapapun yang menemaninya, Sakura jadi lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya. Sai menatap khawatir. Padahal dia sudah bertanya berkali-kali, tapi Sakura hanya menjawab seadanya saja dan bilang padanya agar jangan khawatir.

"Sakura..." panggilan Sai yang terdengar ragu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut menoleh dan menatap kekasihnya. Sai terlihat berpikir sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tadi... apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengan Hyuuga-_san_?"

Sakura terlihat menyadari sesuatu. Dia menatap kedua bola mata hitam milik Sai. Kedua bola mata hijau _emerald _itu kembali bergerak dan melirik sudut kiri ujung matanya seolah berpikir. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga ekspresi kebingungan gadis manis itu berubah menjadi ekspresi kesedihan.

Sai pun sama. Dia bingung harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa sekarang. Tingkah Sakura yang biasanya bisa dia tebak dengan mudah kini seolah berubah drastis dan dia tidak bisa menerka apa yang tengah terjadi. Sebenarnya, apa yang Neji katakan pada kekasihnya itu? Namun sekali lagi, ego laki-laki itu lebih memilih untuk jangan berpikir negatif tentang anak pertukaran pelajar yang baru datang hari ini.

"Aku... ingin mengucapkan terima kasih... padamu... Sai—" Seolah mengabaikan pertanyaan Sai sebelumnya, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. Tapi bagi Sai, senyum itu terasa aneh dan terkesan... memaksa, "—dan juga Sasuke."

Seketika itu, rahang Sai langsung mengeras.

Sebelum Sakura sempat melanjutkan kembali ucapannya, Sai langsung memotong, "Untuk apa berterima kasih dengan laki-laki itu?"

Menyadari nada suara Sai yang terdengar mengeras, membuat Sakura menghilangkan senyumnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa tegang menghadapi kekasih di depannya, "Eh... waktu kau telat datang di saat aku sakit, dia menjagaku. Jadi... bukankah sudah seharusnya aku mengucapkan terima kasih?" tanya Sakura balik. Mencoba memberi jawaban sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"Tidak perlu!" bentak Sai membuat Sakura tersentak dan reflek memundurkan tubuhnya satu langkah, "Laki-laki itu yang membuatmu tersiksa di sekolah ini! Apa kau lupa, Sakura? BUKA MATAMU! Laki-laki seperti dia tidak pantas mendapat terima kasih dari perempuan yang telah dia siksa!" lanjut Sai lagi dengan setengah berteriak. Kedua bola mata hitam miliknya menatap tajam Sakura.

"Tapi Sai, tetap saja aku harus berterima kasih! Kalau bukan tanpa dia mungkin aku—"

"Aku bilang tidak ya TIDAK!" napas Sakura tertahan seiring dengan teriakan Sai di depan wajahnya. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu menatap Sai tidak percaya. Mencoba untuk bertahan, Sakura memejamkan matanya sesaat dan balas menatap pemuda berambut hitam di depannya tak kalah tajamnya.

"Walau kau adalah kekasihku, aku tidak berniat membiarkan hidupku diatur ketat olehmu, Sai!" Sakura balas berteriak membuat Sai tak ragu lagi untuk menunjukkan ekspresi kemarahannya. Mengibaskan tangannya tepat di depan laki-laki pertama yang menjadi kekasihnya, Sakura melanjutkan semua kata-kata yang selama ini tercekat di tenggorokannya, "Kuakui Sasuke dulu memang menyebalkan. Aku berani bersumpah bahwa dulu aku sangat membencinya! Tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak bisa memaafkannya jika dia mau berubah!" teriaknya.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya pelan. Dadanya naik turun mencoba memompa jantungnya teratur kembali setelah dia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang cukup menguras oksigennya, "Aku juga ingin bertanya, Sai..." bibir tipisnya bergetar. Kedua bola _emerald _miliknya enggan menatap wajah kekasihnya seperti sebelumnya, "Kau berubah. Ada apa denganmu? Kau yang kukenal selalu bersikap ramah pada orang lain, selalu tersenyum, auramu selalu terasa hangat. Aku sangat menyukai dirimu yang seperti itu. Tapi sekarang—"

Dengusan Sai yang seolah menahan tawa menghentikan ucapan Sakura. Gadis itu menatap Sai sedih sementara pemuda berambut hitam kelimis itu menyeringai di depan sang kekasih, "Jadi, menurutmu aku berubah?" kedua tangan Sai yang mengepal kini terlihat bergetar, "Kau tidak akan pernah berpikir kalau aku berubah jika kau tidak pernah memikirkan Sasuke!"

"Sasuke tidak ada hubungannya! Kau memang—"

"BAGUS! SEKARANG KAU MEMBELANYA!" teriakan Sai yang menggema di sepanjang jalan yang sepi ini membuat Sakura terkesiap dan menahan ucapannya lagi. Melihat tatapan Sai yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya entah kenapa membuat getaran di tubuhnya semakin kencang. Haruskah dia menyadarkan dirinya bahwa kini dia tengah ketakutan karena kekasihnya sendiri?

"Matamu sudah dibutakan oleh laki-laki sialan itu! Harusnya kau tahu kalau yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menyakitimu! Apa yang dia lakukan hingga membuatmu menjadi semenyedihkan ini, Sakura?" tanya Sai dengan nada yang meremehkan.

Sakura merasakan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Lagi, gadis itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menghapus air mata itu sebelum Sai sempat melihatnya, "Kau salah, Sai... Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun," Sai mengerutkan alisnya tak suka mendengar nada bicara Sakura yang lagi-lagi seolah membela mantan sahabatnya itu, "aku merasakannya. Sasuke sebenarnya baik, sama seperti kau! Menurutku, dia hanya tidak bisa menunjukkan kebaikannya. Lagipula, bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau kau sangat mengenal Sasuke bahkan lebih dari siapapun? Harusnya kau juga tahu itu!" tegas Sakura.

Sai mendecih dan membuang wajahnya. Sungguh, dia benci ini. Pemuda itu sangat membenci keadaan dimana seseorang yang paling dia sayangi di dunia ini kini tengah membela mati-matian orang yang paling dia benci. Sangat bertolak belakang. Cucu dari pelukis terkenal di Konoha itu pun terdiam sampai akhirnya dia tersentak seolah menyadari sesuatu. Dia menatap Sakura di depannya dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Ah ya, benar juga... Pantas saja kau membelanya mati-matian, bagaimana aku bisa lupa," gumaman Sai membuat Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung. Sai memang menatapnya, tapi entah kenapa Sakura merasa tatapan Sai tidak benar-benar ditujukan padanya. Tatapan itu cenderung lebih terlihat menerawang, "Tentu saja! Karena Sasuke adalah Aoi-_san _yang kau puja-puja itu kan, HAH?"

Mendengar nama yang masih membekas di hatinya, membuat Sakura lagi-lagi tersentak. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Aoi-_san_!" balas Sakura dengan nada hampir membentak.

"OMONG KOSONG!" Sai membalas tatapan kekasihnya dengan sinis, "Apalagi kalau bukan karena pengecut bermulut manis itu! Iya kan? Sebab aku yakin sebaik apapun kau, tidak mungkin kau bisa memaafkan Sasuke semudah itu!" tanpa mencoba mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura, Sai terus mengeluarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Tidak peduli jika saat ini dia terlihat egois, menyebalkan, atau semacamnya. Menurutnya, dia hanya mengatakan sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Sakura menutup matanya erat dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. Dia terus menggeleng. Kata-kata Sai seolah mencabik-cabik dadanya, "Itu tidak benar Sai, kumohon percayalah..." air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan kini mulai mengalir.

Begitukah, Sai?

Jadi seperti itukah dirinya di matamu sekarang?

"Aku juga tadinya tidak ingin percaya..." melihat Sakura yang terus menundukkan wajahnya membuat Sai semakin kesal—entah kenapa. Laki-laki itu mulai menggertakkan giginya, "tapi aku juga tidak bodoh. Selama kita bersama, kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau pikir, aku tidak melihat senyummu yang jauh lebih tulus ketika membaca kata-kata dari pengecut itu ketimbang senyummu ketika bersamaku? KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK TAHU?" dan tanpa bisa menahan emosinya yang semakin memuncak. Akhirnya Sai kembali membentak Sakura tepat di depan wajahnya.

Sakura terus menggeleng dan kini kedua tangannya yang tadi menutup telinganya mulai bergerak mencengkram rambut _soft pink _miliknya. Kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa dia seolah menjadi satu-satunya yang salah di sini? Sakura tidak menginginkan ini. Tidak adil. Kalau memang hanya dia yang salah, mungkin dia bisa menerima perlakuan ini. Dan lagi, Sakura hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, namun kenapa Sai sampai semarah ini?

"Kalau sudah begini, aku jadi ingin tahu," Sakura mencoba mengangkat wajahnya. Gadis itu bisa menangkap perubahan ekspresi Sai meskipun hanya sedikit saat pelukis itu melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, kembali menahan rasa sakit, "seandainya Aoi-_san _bukan Sasuke, apa kau juga akan seperti ini? Membelanya mati-matian meskipun kau tidak tahu seperti apa orang itu sebenarnya? Benar kan? Siapapun tidak masalah, asal dia Aoi-_san _kan?"

**PLAK**

Tangan Sakura seolah bergerak sendiri saat gadis itu menampar pipi Sai begitu keras. Sai sendiri juga terlihat kaget dan seperti tersadar dari dirinya yang sempat lepas kendali. Gadis berambut _soft pink _itu terengah, dia mengangkat wajahnya lagi untuk menatap Sai dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan. Pemuda bermata _onyx _itu mundur selangkah seraya memegang pipinya yang mulai memerah. Melihat air mata Sakura yang mengalir begitu deras membuat Sai sepenuhnya tertarik kembali ke dalam alam sadarnya.

Apa yang baru saja dia katakan?

Napas Sakura mulai teratur kembali walau sesekali isakannya masih terdengar. Setelah menampar Sai, tangannya bergetar. Bukan hanya rasa sakit di tangannya, tapi rasa sakit di hatinya menganga semakin lebar, "Kalau memang aku terlihat seperti itu di matamu, aku minta maaf," gadis yang selalu memaksakan dirinya untuk kuat itu tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Isakannya pun mulai terdengar semakin keras, "walau begitu, aku tetap tidak ingin kau terus melihatku seperti itu. Harus kuakui... aku memang menyayangi Aoi-_san—_tidak, bukan hanya dia. Aku menyayangi semua _reviewer _dan _reader _di kotak _review _milikku." Lanjut Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli jika Sasuke adalah Aoi-_san _atau bukan..." Sakura tersenyum tipis di tengah isakannya. Perasaan hangat menyelimutinya. Seperti waktu itu, saat Neji menanyainya di atas atap sekolah.

"Aku membela Sasuke... karena dia adalah Sasuke..."

Sai terpaku mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Laki-laki itu bisa saja kembali mengelaknya, namun bibirnya terasa kelu. Ada rasa sakit yang menyelip di hatinya saat Sakura mengucapkan itu. Sangat sakit. Kedua insan itu kembali terdiam sampai akhirnya Sakura kembali menunduk, "Sampai jumpa besok... Sai..." tanpa menunggu balasan dari kekasihnya, Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan laki-laki itu. Meskipun berlari cepat, Sakura tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya yang jatuh saat Sai meliriknya.

Padahal... Sasuke tidak ada di sini...

Tapi kenapa... Sang pelukis itu merasa kehilangan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uhuk uhuk," Uchiha bungsu itu sekali lagi terbatuk di belakang kakaknya yang sedang memilih telur untuk dibeli. Sasuke menghela napasnya. Berkali-kali dia memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing setelah pulang sekolah. Sasuke memijat dahinya pelan, tubuhnya terasa meriang.

Sang kakak yang selesai memilih telur menoleh ke belakangnya, "Kau sakit, Sasuke?" tanyanya tidak benar-benar memperhatikan keadaan adiknya. Karena sebelum Sasuke menjawab, Itachi sudah kembali berjalan ke _counter _berikutnya untuk mencari bahan-bahan makanan yang dipesan ibunya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, tidak peduli jika Itachi tidak melihatnya, "Sepertinya," jawabnya enggan.

"Hm, tumben," balas Itachi dengan nada menggoda membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal. Kebiasaan kakaknya yang suka mengerjainya ini sepertinya mulai kambuh lagi. Itachi mengambil beberapa bahan dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang sehingga kedua saudara ini sekarang menuju kasir terdekat, "setahuku kau jarang sakit. Apa kau kurang tidur? Atau ketularan teman?" tanya Itachi lagi dengan asal tanpa melihat adiknya yang memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan.

Bisa saja Sasuke menjawab 'ketularan teman' tapi tetap saja, sepertinya Uchiha bungsu itu tidak mau menggunakan kata teman. Seandainya saja, dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Itachi itu dengan kata-kata 'ketularan kekasih' atau kurang lebih seperti itu, pasti menyenangkan.

Sasuke memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Sementara kakaknya itu masih mengantri di kasir, Sasuke pun berjalan keluar _supermarket _setelah sebelumnya memberi tahu kakak satu-satunya itu. Tadinya Sasuke ingin segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan tidur barang sebentar saja, tapi niat itu tertahan begitu melihat hujan turun lagi dengan deras. Memang, sekarang sedang musim hujan. Sasuke menghela napas kesal, akhirnya dia menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok di belakangnya.

Pemuda yang suka membaca cerita itu mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh dahinya. Panas. Sepertinya dia akan demam setelah ini. Sekali lagi, Sasuke menghela napas. Semoga saja sakit ini tidak begitu parah jadi dia masih bisa masuk sekolah besok. Harus Sasuke akui, dia tidak mau melewatkan satu hari tanpa bertemu gadis yang paling disukainya itu. Lihat saja, baru berpisah dengan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu beberapa jam rasanya sudah ingin bertemu lagi.

Cinta memang gila.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya ke langit-langit. Saking dinginnya, laki-laki itu bisa melihat napasnya sendiri mengepul di atasnya. Sasuke terus mengamati itu sampai kedua bola mata _onyx _miliknya menangkap sosok yang sangat dia kenali dari kejauhan. Laki-laki itu tersentak dan segera menegakkan tubuhnya. Hei, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak kaget jika melihat orang yang kau sayangi kini tengah kehujanan di depan sana tanpa pelindung apapun? Apalagi, dia baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya.

Laki-laki berumur tujuh belas tahun itu mendecih dan segera berlari ke tengah hujan menuju mobilnya. Mengambil payung dari sana kemudian berlari menuju gadis yang sepertinya masih belum sadar akan keberadaannya. Sasuke segera membuka payung itu dan meletakkannya di atas kepala Sakura yang masih terdiam. Menyadari tidak ada lagi hujan yang menyiramnya, gadis yang sudah sepenuhnya kebasahan itu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang telah melindunginya dari salah satu proses alam tersebut.

"Sasu...ke..." bisik Sakura melihat Sasuke berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan khawatir. Aneh, padahal biasanya Sasuke menatapnya dengan dingin. Dia selalu bisa menyembunyikan emosinya sekecil apapun. Tapi sekarang, selain terlihat khawatir, dia juga terlihat marah.

Sasuke menggeram, "Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan begini?" bentak laki-laki berambut _raven _itu. Sakura hanya diam menatap kedua bola mata di depannya tanpa berniat menjawab, "Kau ini baru saja sembuh! Jangan sok kuat!" bentak Sasuke lagi, kali ini lebih keras seolah melawan hujan yang juga semakin deras.

Sakura masih diam tanpa menjawab. Sasuke pun sepertinya mulai sadar ada yang aneh. Sakura masih memakai seragam sekolahnya, itu artinya kemungkinan besar dia belum sampai ke rumahnya. Padahal Sasuke ingat sekali, setelah mengantar Sakura kembali ke kelas, gadis itu berjalan menuju rumahnya bersama Sai yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya. Kalau begitu, apa yang terjadi di tengah perjalanan itu?

Sementara Sasuke terlihat berpikir, Sakura masih menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan intens namun lemas—karena terlalu lama terkena hujan. Perlahan tapi pasti, senyum tipis terukir di wajah gadis manis itu.

Di balik kata-kata kasar dan dinginnya, selalu tersembunyi perhatian yang begitu besar dan hangat.

Kenapa gadis itu baru sadar sekarang?

Inilah Uchiha Sasuke yang sebenarnya...

"Sasuke..." Sakura menunduk, sehingga Uchiha bungsu itu tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu. Namun kedua bola mata _onyx _milik Sasuke membulat ketika dia menangkap suara isakan. Dia... menangis? "Terima kasih..."

Sasuke bingung dengan maksud 'Terima kasih' dari Sakura itu. Apa maksudnya? Terima kasih untuk apa? Tak lama setelah itu, tangan Sakura terulur menyentuh ujung jaket yang dikenakan Sasuke. Tangan itu bergetar. Seolah mengerti apa maksudnya, Sasuke yang masih diam kini melangkah hingga posisi kedua anak Adam Hawa itu semakin dekat. Kemudian Sakura ikut maju selangkah hingga dia bisa menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu yang tegap itu.

Memang hangat.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar membuat Sasuke mengerti kalau gadis itu menangis lagi. Entah apa alasannya. Lebih baik biarkan dulu dia seperti ini. Sampai gadis itu kembali tenang dan dapat menceritakan masalahnya.

Setidaknya... sampai hujan ini berhenti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dan lagi, yang jauh lebih menyedihkan..._

_Manusia tidak hanya mempermainkan dan menyakiti diri mereka sendiri._

**.**

_Tapi mereka juga..._

_Mempermainkan dan menyakiti para manusia lain._

_Seolah tanpa menyakiti manusia lain,_

_mereka tidak akan bisa hidup di dunia ini._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Menyedihkan, bukan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special thanks for :**_

_**Yuuki Aika UcHiHa, **__Ay, __**Eunike Yuen, **__risa-chan-amarfi, __**Valkyria Sapphire, **__Rievecta Herbst, __**blackcurrent626, **__Haza ShiRaifu, __**Kikyo Fujikazu, **__ChieAkane, __**Laura Pyordova, **__IzuYume SaitouKanagaki, __**Na Fourthok'og, **__4ntk4-ch4n, __**selenavella, **__ck mendokusei, __**Micon, **__Chini VAN (2x), __**Parapluei De Fleurs, **__Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, __**RizkaRina, **__Ritard., __**Ny. Sakamoto Suwabe, **__Ka Hime Shiseiten, __**Cherry Blue Rei-chan, **__Asadia Akil, __**ArHiiDe-chan 'HongRhii' Hikari, **__LuthCi, __**RestuChii SoraYama, **__Frozenoqua, __**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz, **__Sorane Midori, __**Uchiha The Tomato Knight, **__WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali, __**ReyNa ArMey, **__Hany-chan DHA E3, __**pindanglicious, **__My 'Beibi' is, __**OraRi HinaRa, **__Uchiha ney-chan, __**Sindi 'Kucing Pink', **__YUPI-Locks, __**Naomi azurania belle, **__princess dilsa, __**FAYSasuSaku, **__NamikazeNida, __**Cherry Blossoms, **__Saranghae ThunderSiwonOppa (3x), __**Just Fullmoon, **__mysticahime (6x), __**saitou ayumu uchiha, **__clarasteffanie, __**Amel Mele, **__chitanblueIceCream, __**Watari-hime, **__SasuSaku 4ever, __**matsuhiko-san**_

_**Dan untuk yang lainnya juga, terima kasih banyak yaaa hehehe xD #plak**_

...Lama. Pasti lama banget kan updatenya? Gomen (_ _) #nunduknunduk #diinjekbarengbareng Silahkan gebukin saya, tapi jangan sakit-sakit ya? #tatapanmemelas #ditendang

Rencananya fic ini mau saya selesaikan setelah **Choose Me! **selesai, berhubung fic dengan rating M itu tinggal satu chapter lagi jadi saya sudah mulai melanjutkan fic ini. **Dengan updatenya chapter ini, Insya Allah setelah update chapter terakhir Choose Me, fic ini akan kembali dilanjutkan. **Atas kesetiaannya menunggu fic ini, saya ucapkan TERIMA KASIIIIIIH 8D #dor

Ano... feelnya masih kerasa gak? ._. Saya takut-takut nggak nih update chapter ini, soalnya jujur aja chapter ini melenceng jauh dari niat awal saya orz Yang lumutan nungguin fic ini maaf ya, nih saya siram biar lumutnya hilang :3 #woy

Tapi jujur saya terharu melihat fic ini reviewnya masih nambah walau sudah saya telantarkan berbulan-bulan. Saya bacain satuTerima kasiiiiih banget walau saya pegel nulisin namanya satu-satu, saya tetep seneng masih ada yang nungguin. Makasih banget lho xD saya nggak bosen deh ngomong 'terima kasih' berkali-kali hwehehehe~

Nah, review lagi? X3 #dzig


	14. Chapter 14 : You and Me

_**CHAPTER 14 : YOU AND ME  
**_

Suara detik jarum jam yang berputar mengisi keheningan di kamar yang bernuansa biru tua tersebut. Hujan di luar masih enggan untuk berhenti bahkan kini terdengar suara angin kencang yang menemaninya. Suara deru hujan yang menghantam kaca jendela turut mengisi keheningan di dalam kamar yang berisi dua anak manusia tersebut.

Pemuda yang memiliki bola mata sehitam batu obsidian itu melirik untuk yang ke sekian kalinya pada gadis yang duduk di depannya. Sudah hampir satu jam berlalu sejak mereka berdua tiba di rumah Uchiha Sasuke dan memasuki kamar pribadinya. Setelah memberi Haruno Sakura sebuah handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut dan tubuhnya lalu memberinya baju ganti, Sasuke menyuruh gadis bermahkota _soft pink _itu duduk di tepi kasurnya dan mulai menceritakan masalahnya. Namun nihil, sampai detik ini pun Sakura masih enggan membuka mulutnya barang sedikit saja.

Jangan tanya apakah Sasuke sudah mencoba mengajak Sakura berbicara karena sudah hampir lima kali Uchiha bungsu itu mencobanya. Walaupun baru lima kali, jumlah itu sudah cukup untuk memecahkan rekor bagi Uchiha Sasuke yang memang hampir tidak pernah mengajak berbicara seseorang lebih dulu.

Laki-laki itu tampak begitu gelisah, sesekali terlihat kedua tangannya saling mencengkeram satu sama lain. Ini memang bukan kali pertama gadis yang disukainya berada di kamarnya. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menampik degup jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Sasuke hanya bisa berharap semoga suara degup jantungnya itu tidak terdengar oleh gadis manis di depannya.

Gerakan pelan Sakura yang berniat mengambil cangkir teh di sampingnya membuat dada Sasuke terasa hampir meledak karena kaget. Laki-laki itu dengan panik berusaha mempertahankan wajah datarnya sementara dadanya sendiri terlihat naik turun pelan mencoba mengatur hembusan napasnya. Untunglah Sakura sepertinya tidak menyadari gelagat anehnya itu—atau memang Sasuke yang pintar menyembunyikannya—ah entahlah. Yang jelas, sekarang Sakura sendiri mulai mendekatkan pinggir cangkir teh panas itu di depan bibir ranumnya.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan gerakan Sakura ketika gadis itu menghentikan laju cangkir teh sehingga dia tidak jadi meminum isinya. Sakura meletakkan kembali cangkir itu ke atas meja dan menghela napasnya. Sesaat dia melirik hujan deras di luar dari jendela kamar yang dimiliki laki-laki yang duduk di depannya. Kedua tangan Sakura terlihat mengepal di atas pahanya sendiri ketika gadis bernama bunga tersebut menunduk dan akhirnya berbicara.

"Maaf jadi merepotkanmu."

Laki-laki berambut _raven _itu tersentak seketika dan dengan cepat menjawab, "Hn. Bukan masalah," mendengar suara Sakura setelah sekian lamanya entah kenapa malah membuatnya jauh lebih kaku dari sebelumnya. Sasuke melirik ke sudut kiri ujung matanya, "...sedikit lebih baik?" tanyanya singkat.

Sakura hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun. Gadis itu mengambil handuk yang menutupi rambut basahnya dan melipatnya dengan rapi, "Terima kasih atas handuk dan bajunya... akan ku-_laundry _dulu sebelum kukembalikan padamu." Ucap gadis beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut.

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, cukup kau cuci seperti biasa saja," sebelum Sakura sempat membantah, Sasuke buru-buru melanjutkan, "kau tidak perlu menghabiskan uang makanmu selama seminggu hanya untuk membayar _laundry _bajuku, dasar bodoh."

Tersadar, Sasuke reflek menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Alisnya tertarik menyiratkan rasa bersalah, lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kapan terakhir kali dia mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar untuk menyakiti gadis di depannya demi menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri dalam-dalam. Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru donker tersebut menggertakkan giginya di balik bibir tipisnya.

Sungguh.

Justru Uchiha Sasuke lah yang bodoh di sini.

Namun tawa kecil yang keluar setelahnya membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua bola mata _onyx _itu membulat melihat Sakura yang akhirnya tersenyum di depannya. Padahal sampai tadi, Sasuke masih belum bisa melupakan wajah menangis Sakura di bawah hujan deras sebelumnya dan berulang kali memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan ingatan itu di kepalanya. Tapi sepertinya sekarang dia tidak perlu memikirkan itu lagi. Perlahan tapi pasti senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Sasuke.

Sakura masih belum menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya ketika dia menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam, "Sasuke, kau memang—" mendengar namanya disebut, pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu semakin menatap gadis di depannya dengan begitu intens. Seolah tidak ingin melepaskan wajah itu dari pandangannya barang sekejap saja.

"—tidak pernah berubah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning : OOC, AU, misstypo?_

_Genre(s) : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Drama_

_Main Pair : SasuSakuSai_

_**REVIEW AND ART**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sai mengerjapkan matanya ketika suara kertas robek menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Pelukis itu menatap kosong kertas gambar di bawahnya yang kusut dengan lubang baru di tengahnya. Sepertinya dia menghapus di atas kertas itu terlalu kasar. Sai menghela napas, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya dia meremas kertas gambar—entah yang ke berapa—lalu melemparnya ke dalam tempat sampah di belakangnya. Walau pada akhirnya tetap saja remasan kertas gambar itu tidak berhasil masuk ke dalam keranjang sampah tersebut, karena isinya telah penuh dengan remasan kertas-kertas sebelumnya sejak tadi.

Dia sedang gusar dan tentu saja dia sendiri tahu akan hal itu. Sai memijit pelipisnya dengan sedikit keras lalu bangkit dari kursi kerjanya. Tugas menggambar untuk pelajaran seni besok, bisa dia selesaikan dalam waktu sepuluh menit sebelum berangkat sekolah atau sebelum pelajarannya dimulai nanti. Laki-laki itu melompat ke atas tempat tidurnya dan menghela napas lagi. Ketika dia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah tembok, mendadak laki-laki berambut hitam itu merintih pelan dan memegang pipinya sendiri.

Hari sudah menjelang hampir tengah malam, tapi pipinya masih terasa perih. Ini pertama kalinya Sai mendapat tamparan dari seorang perempuan dan dia tak menyangka rasanya sesakit ini. Padahal dia cukup percaya diri dengan hukum alam bahwa tenaga perempuan lebih lemah dibanding laki-laki. Apa karena yang menamparnya adalah Sakura? Walau begitu, Sai tetap masih merasa ragu. Yang sakit ini... benar pipinya atau—

—hatinya?

"Aaaargh!" lagi, entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya Sai mengacak-acak rambutnya. Laki-laki bermata _onyx _tersebut mengambil guling dan memeluknya kencang. Dia sentuhkan dahinya dengan tembok bercat putih di sampingnya. Apapun rela dia lakukan, asal bisa menghapus wajah Sakura yang tengah menangis dari dalam kepalanya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, tadi kata-katanya memang keterlaluan. Bahkan sekarang Sai tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Atau mengapa bisa-bisanya dia dibutakan oleh kemarahan sampai-sampai tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya sendiri. Sai membuka matanya setelah lama terpejam, lalu menggertakkan giginya.

Ini semua gara-gara laki-laki sialan itu!

Jika Sai mau berpikir sehat, sebenarnya ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sendiri yang menyulut api kemarahan di antara dirinya dengan kekasihnya. Sakura juga hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, tidak lebih. Lagipula bukankah waktu itu Sasuke sendiri yang bilang dia akan mengalah padanya? Ayolah Sai, tenang... tenang!

Setelah cukup memakan waktu lama untuknya mencoba berpikir lebih logis, Sai menghela napasnya. Laki-laki yang memiliki kakek bernama Danzo itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal empuk di bawahnya. Sempat terdengar beberapa erangan kesal sebelum akhirnya pelukis itu jatuh tertidur.

Aaah...

Mengapa rasanya jadi begitu sulit?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Kalau bisa, Sakura ingin sekali bolos hari ini.

Gadis itu menghela napasnya keras-keras ketika dia sampai di depan gerbang gedung sekolahnya sekarang. Biasanya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu alasan kuat mengapa Sakura ingin cepat-cepat memutar waktu hingga waktunya pulang sekolah tiba. Tapi sekarang, Sakura tidak habis pikir malah kekasihnya sendiri yang menjadi alasan utama untuknya enggan memasuki salah satu sekolah kebanggaan Konoha tersebut.

Namun, toh tetap saja mau tak mau gadis itu melangkah masuk dan menuju ke kelasnya di lantai dua. Ingat, Haruno Sakura yang memiliki kehidupan pas-pasan, bisa masuk ke sekolah ini dengan beasiswa cuma-cuma. Saat sebelumnya dia absen sakit sehari saja, Sakura sudah dipanggil kepala sekolah dan diberi peringatan akan pencabutan beasiswanya. Apalagi jika dia bolos tanpa pemberitahuan yang jelas? Bukan tidak mungkin kepala sekolah yang _glamour _itu akan dengan senang hati mengeluarkannya dari Konoha _high school _ini.

Sakura juga tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui bahwa keberadaannya di sini mengganggu beberapa siswa kaya lainnya. Sebelum Sasuke datang dan menghasut anak-anak lain untuk mengucilkannya, Sakura sudah bisa merasakan pandangan atau bisikan murid-murid yang merendahkannya di setiap langkahnya berjalan. Baru setelah itu, Sasuke lah yang mengajak mereka semua—yang tadinya hanya menghinanya di belakangnya saja—kini berani menghinanya langsung tepat di depan wajahnya.

Suara langkah gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut menggema di lorong sekolah yang masih sepi ini. Seperti yang sebelumnya pernah dikatakan, Sakura selalu datang paling pagi dari murid-murid lainnya. Tapi percuma saja, datang paling pagi atau sedikit lebih siang dari yang lain pun hasilnya tetap sama. Tidak akan ada yang mau menganggapnya ada di sekolah ini bahkan sampai sepulang sekolah. Dia selalu sendiri, setidaknya sampai dia memiliki kekasih.

Pintu kelasnya berderit ketika Sakura menggesernya untuk membukanya. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut melihat sudah ada yang datang lebih dulu darinya. Dan lagi... mengapa dari semua anak yang ada di sekolah ini, malah pelukis dari salah satu pangeran sekolah itu yang sudah datang?

Sai sendiri setelah mendengar suara pintu terbuka, langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Reaksinya kurang lebih sama seperti Sakura. Laki-laki itu menghindar dari tatapan kekasihnya dan mengeratkan pensilnya yang dia genggam. Sai menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya, kemudian dia mencoba melanjutkan kembali sketsa di atas kertas gambarnya walau tangannya sedikit kaku.

Melihat reaksi Sai, Sakura menelan ludah. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sekilas lalu berjalan perlahan memasuki kelasnya. Di dalam ruangan yang hanya berisi dua anak manusia tersebut hanya terdengar suara gesekan ujung pensil dengan kertas sketsa tersebut. Sakura berusaha menuju tempat duduknya tanpa melihat ke arah Sai yang berada di ujung berlawanan dengan tujuannya. Begitu pula dengan Sai yang mencoba berkonsentrasi pada gambarnya tanpa harus memperhatikan Sakura.

Tapi, tetap saja penasaran.

Sakura dan Sai saling menggigit bibir bawahnya satu sama lain. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman seperti ini, apalagi sekarang mereka sedang menjalani suatu hubungan yang bisa dikatakan spesial. Setelah dua sisi mereka saling berargumentasi, akhirnya keduanya pun memutuskan dan menoleh bersamaan, **"Ano..."**

Sesuai yang diperkirakan, wajah kedua kekasih itu memerah. Mereka tak menyangka mempunyai pemikiran yang sama, bahkan sampai memanggil secara bersaman seperti itu. Detik berikutnya mereka kembali menunduk sementara degup jantung mereka berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Seakan mereka adalah dua pasangan yang baru saja bertemu dan saling menyukai.

Sekali lagi, mereka mencoba menoleh dalam gerakan kaku. Kedua insan itu saling menatap dari kejauhan. Sai menunduk sekilas sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Maaf untuk yang kemarin..."

Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Namun melihat semburat merah yang semakin terlihat dari kedua pipi Sai, membuat gadis bermahkota _soft pink _itu tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa... maaf, aku juga salah." Sakura tertawa kecil pada akhir kalimatnya membuat laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas itu memberanikan diri untuk menoleh lagi. Mereka kembali bertatapan kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Adegan itu tak bertahan lama, ketika suara pintu kembali menggema di dalam ruangan kelas tersebut. Mereka berdua secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah pintu, untuk melihat siapa orang ketiga yang datang ke sekolah pagi ini. Dan bola mata keduanya saling membulat.

Mungkin di sini, arti dari 'orang ketiga' bisa diartikan sebagai urutan datangnya Uchiha Sasuke ke dalam kelas ini.

Tapi bagi Sai, 'orang ketiga' itu memiliki dua arti selain yang disebutkan sebelumnya.

Sai mendecih sesaat sebelum kembali melanjutkan tugas sketsanya, sementara Sakura menunduk seraya memainkan jari-jarinya di bawah meja. Langkah Sasuke terdengar begitu keras di telinga dua orang yang sudah datang lebih dulu tersebut. Tanpa berusaha mempedulikan perubahan aura yang sangat tertera di sana, laki-laki berambut biru donker itu terus berjalan hingga akhirnya dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura—yang memang merupakan tempat duduknya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang terlihat biasa saja dan tengah mengambil buku dari dalam tas ranselnya. Salah satu pangeran sekolah selain Sai itu membuka bukunya dan membaca tiap baris kalimat-kalimat yang ada di sana. Gadis itu kembali menunduk dan menatap kesepuluh jarinya. Di kepalanya kembali berkelebat kejadian kemarin sore. Sakura memang belum menceritakan alasannya menangis, tapi tentu saja kurang lebih Sasuke tahu mengapa.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam, gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun itu baru teringat akan adanya ulangan sejarah pada jam pelajaran kedua. Sakura buru-buru mengambil buku pelajaran itu dan membacanya dengan panik. Ketika Sakura tengah sibuk menghafal, Sasuke yang sedari tadi mempertahankan wajah tidak pedulinya akhirnya luluh juga. Uchiha bungsu itu melirik wajah gadis di sebelahnya.

"Hei."

"Ng?" mendengar bisikan Sasuke yang seperti memanggilnya, membuat Sakura menoleh pelan. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke yang kedua matanya masih tertuju pada buku di bawahnya. Meski begitu, mulut laki-laki itu tetap berbicara.

Gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut sempat menangkap gemingan wajah laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya, "Kau... sudah berbaikan dengan Sai?" bisiknya pelan. Sakura tertegun. Entah kenapa wajahnya menyiratkan rasa bersalah lalu kedua tangannya meremas ujung rok di bawahnya. Tanpa perlu menjawab dengan kata-kata, gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

Sayang Sakura tak sempat melihat alis-alis Sasuke yang tertarik sehingga menunjukkan ekspresi antara lega namun kecewa, "Begitu..." laki-laki itu dengan cepat menutup setengah wajahnya sehingga yang terlihat dari sudut pandang gadis itu hanyalah senyum tipisnya yang cukup terlihat dipaksakan. Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke selanjutnya, membuat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin kuat sementara tubuhnya disiksa dengan rasa bersalah yang begitu besar.

"...syukurlah."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Hyuuga-_san_, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu, para guru memanggilku untuk membantu mereka lagi," Sai menghela napas di akhir kalimat. Hyuuga Neji baru menoleh setelah beberapa detik kemudian. Kedua bola mata _lavender _miliknya menatap tepat di kedua bola mata _onyx _milik Sai, "haaah, dasar guru-guru merepotkan." Gerutu pelukis muda tersebut.

Neji mendengus dan tersenyum tipis, "Sudahlah, aku juga bukan anak kecil yang perlu kau perhatikan setiap saat," laki-laki berambut coklat panjang itu kembali menatap buku tebal yang selalu dibacanya jika ada waktu. Dibalikkannya halaman yang sudah selesai dia telusuri itu, "lagipula sepertinya adik sepupuku dan kekasihnya yang bodoh itu akan menemaniku sampai pulang nanti."

"_Ah sou..._" Sai tertawa kecil dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Baiklah, tapi jika ada yang kau perlukan tak perlu sungkan memanggilku, Hyuuga-_san,_" lanjutnya seraya berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya sekali. Neji hanya membalasnya dengan mengangguk, tak perlu waktu lama hingga dia kembali menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam dunia buku kesukaannya itu.

Meskipun waktu tengah menunjukkan jam istirahat dan kelasnya terdengar sangat bising, Neji tetap tidak terganggu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan situasi ini dan juga terbiasa mengunci dirinya sendiri dari aktivitas tak berguna seperti yang sekarang tengah dilakukan para murid lainnya. Namun sepertinya sekarang usaha Neji untuk mengasingkan dirinya sendiri itu tidak diperlukan lagi, tepat ketika seseorang menggebrak mejanya dengan seenaknya.

**BRAK**

"NEJI! NEJI!"

"Tch, apa Naruto?" gusar pewaris klan Hyuuga tersebut. Neji tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kesalnya pada kekasih adik sepupunya itu. Jujur saja, sifat Uzumaki Naruto memang hampir sama berisiknya dengan Rock Lee yang sering mengganggunya di Kirigakure. Hanya saja, Naruto seratus kali jauh lebih menyebalkan.

Neji memijat pelipisnya ketika Naruto kembali bertanya, "Tadi aku dengar dari Sai, kau berbicara berdua dengan Sakura di atas atap sekolah, apa itu benar?" melihat gerakan Neji yang terhenti membuat Naruto yakin akan jawaban laki-laki tampan yang memiliki kedua bola mata _lavender _tersebut, "Apa... yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya lagi.

Tadinya Neji ingin balik bertanya pada Naruto mengapa dia bertanya seperti itu. Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto memotongnya, "Sai juga menceritakan padaku kalau dia dan Sakura sempat bertengkar saat pulang kemarin," kali ini Neji langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kedua bola berwarna biru langit di depannya, "masa' sih yang kau dan Sakura bicarakan itu—"

"Kurang lebih sama yang ada di pikiranmu." Potong Neji cepat, membuat Naruto tak bisa menahan kekagetannya.

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA TAHU?" teriakan Naruto seketika menghentikan semua kegiatan yang ada di kelas. Neji mendelik kesal. Menjadi pusat perhatian sama sekali bukan keinginannya, "HANYA DALAM SEHARI—BAGAIMANA?" walau mendapat tatapan tajam seperti itu, tetap tidak membuat Naruto menurunkan _volume _suaranya. Berteman dengan seorang Uchiha sepertinya cukup memberinya latihan yang berguna, sehingga dia sudah kebal.

Anak pertukaran pelajar tersebut menghela napasnya seraya memijat pelipisnya pelan. Dia menatap Naruto sesaat sebelum akhirnya laki-laki yang biasanya bersikap tenang itu berdiri dari kursinya, "Ikut aku." Perintahnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pemuda berambut pirang itu, Neji sudah lebih dulu berjalan keluar kelas.

Naruto menyamakan langkahnya dengan—mungkin—calon saudara sepupunya tersebut. Sepertinya Neji memang berniatnya mengajak berbicara di tempat yang sepi atau jarang ada orang yang mau menuju tempat itu. Di sekolah ini, hanya ada satu tempat yang seperti itu. Atap gedung sekolah.

Namun anehnya, ketika kedua laki-laki itu sudah menaiki tangga dan tinggal membuka pintu menuju atap gedung sekolah, tangan Neji terhenti. Naruto menatap aneh pada tangan Neji yang memegang kenop. Padahal laki-laki berambut coklat panjang itu tinggal memutarnya. Cukup lama mereka terdiam, hingga akhirnya Neji menarik kembali tangannya dan menghadap Naruto, "Kita bicara di sini saja."

"Eh? Kena—"

"Tadi kau bertanya mengapa aku bisa tahu semuanya kan?" Naruto merasa heran dengan pertanyaan Neji yang seolah membelokkan pertanyaannya. Tapi, teringat dengan tujuan utamanya yang lebih penting, sepertinya lebih baik tidak perlu menjadikan tempat mereka berada sekarang menjadi masalah, "Hhh, haruskah kujelaskan?" desah Neji dengan malas.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, "Baiklah, terserah kau saja mau menjelaskannya atau tidak," ucap laki-laki berambut _spike _itu dengan malas. Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Kedua bola mata biru langit itu kembali menatap kedua _lavender _di depannya, "lebih baik kau jelaskan saja padaku, apa tujuanmu sekarang?" tanya anak presdir perusahaan Uzumaki tersebut.

Neji tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Pewaris klan Hyuuga itu melirik ke bawahnya lalu kemudian menoleh pada jendela kecil yang terdapat di pintu menuju atap gedung sekolah tersebut. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Detik demi detik berjalan hingga Neji kembali menatap Naruto seraya mengangkat bahunya dengan tenang.

"Mengikuti _feeling... _mungkin?"

"Jawab yang serius!" gusar Naruto pada akhirnya. Jika Neji sudah menjawab asal-asalan rasanya sangat menyebalkan, apalagi dengan wajah datarnya itu. Jika bukan karena dia adalah kakak sepupu dari kekasihnya, pasti Naruto sudah mengomelinya sedari tadi untuk berbicara dengan benar.

Neji tersenyum tipis, "Aku serius, Naruto." Jawabnya lagi. Namun wajah Naruto masih belum menunjukkan kepuasan akan jawaban Neji sedikit pun. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menghentakkan kakinya berkali-kali membuat laki-laki berambut coklat panjang tersebut menghela napas lagi, "Aku serius. Kau juga merasakannya kan? Dengan siapa _feeling_-mu berpihak," tanya balik kakak sepupu Hyuuga Hinata itu padanya.

Naruto menghentikan hentakan kakinya, "He?"

Kepala Neji bergerak seolah memberi isyarat 'lihat-sendiri-lewat-jendela-kecil-ini'. Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, tapi toh dia tetap menuruti perkataan Neji. Pewaris klan Hyuuga itu menggeser tubuhnya sehingga laki-laki yang identik dengan rubah itu bisa mendekatkan wajahnya dengan jendela kecil yang dimaksud. Kedua bola mata biru langitnya membulat melihat siapa yang ada di atap gedung sekolah. Dan mungkin inilah alasan Neji tidak jadi mengajaknya ke sana.

Entah bagaimana awalnya, Sakura terlihat tertidur seraya memeluk buku sketsa yang sepengetahuan Naruto adalah milik Sai. Memang, tadi laki-laki yang suka memakan _ramen _itu melihat salah satu sahabat baiknya memberikan buku itu pada Sakura untuk dilihat olehnya. Lalu sepertinya Sakura melihat-lihat isi buku itu di sini hingga kemudian dia tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya dan tubuhnya menyandar pada pagar kawat pembatas.

Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian Naruto.

Sahabat sepermainannya yang lain terlihat berjalan mendekati Sakura yang tengah tertidur itu. Entah Sakura sadar atau tidak akan keberadaan Sasuke di sana, namun dilihat dari bagaimana wajah gadis itu yang bahagia seolah tanpa beban, membuat Naruto dan Neji mengambil keputusan bahwa Sakura tidak menyadarinya. Awalnya Sasuke terlihat ragu dan masih berdiri di samping Sakura yang duduk tertidur di bawahnya. Tapi akhirnya, laki-laki beriris obsidian itu menurunkan tubuhnya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya penasaran melihat reaksi Sasuke selanjutnya. Beda dari Naruto yang terlihat begitu antusias, Neji hanya memperhatikan keduanya dari ujung matanya. Sesekali dia melihat ke arah lain, karena sejujurnya setiap melihat kedua insan itu, Neji selalu merasa sakit di dadanya—mengingat masa lalunya yang menyebalkan. Walau dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya lewat ekspresi di wajahnya.

Tangan Sasuke terlihat akan menyentuh pucuk kepala Sakura, tak ayal tangan Uchiha bungsu itu sempat berkali-kali mundur karena ragu. Ketika sampai, Sasuke mengelusnya perlahan agar gadis yang disayanginya itu tidak terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Dari sini, Naruto bisa melihat senyum tipis Sasuke yang terasa begitu menyakitkan. Belum lagi dengan tatapan mata pemuda itu yang biasanya terlihat begitu tajam, kini melemah seakan bisa menangis kapan saja saat pertahanannya runtuh.

Laki-laki berambut pirang _spike _itu mengepal kedua tangannya di atas permukaan pintu, giginya dia gertakkan semakin keras, hampir saja Naruto menggebrak pintu itu seandainya Neji tidak menyentuh bahunya, "Jangan berbuat bodoh." Ucapnya dengan nada tegas. Naruto menatap Neji sesaat kemudian memejamkan matanya erat. Rasanya lebih baik melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu menyombongkan dirinya sendiri dengan senyum angkuh di bibirnya daripada melihatnya hancur seperti ini.

Kekasih Hyuuga Hinata itu menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sekali lagi, dia melirik pada jendela kaca di sampingnya. Sekarang Sasuke tengah melepas jasnya lalu menjadikannya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh gadis itu. Pangeran sekolah itu sempat terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia memberanikan diri memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium kening Sakura.

Mengingat bagaimana Sasuke yang selalu mempertahankan bahwa Sakura adalah milik Sai di luar sana, membuat Naruto tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi sedihnya. Kalau memang rasa sayang Sasuke pada Sakura melebihi perkiraannya, Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya setiap Sasuke mempertahankan fakta yang ada ketika gadis itu sudah dimiliki orang lain.

"Sekarang, aku yang bertanya..." Naruto masih belum menoleh ketika Neji akhirnya berbicara lagi setelah sekian lamanya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban lebih lama, murid pertukaran pelajaran tersebut melanjutkan kata-katanya, "...jika kau menjadi Sai atau Sasuke—"

Anak tunggal Uzumaki itu kembali memejamkan matanya.

"—saat menjadi siapa kau akan merasakan sakit yang lebih menyiksa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya Sai mengutuk dirinya di masa lalu yang memilih untuk menjadi ketua kelas. _Well, _itu pribadi memang salahnya—tapi tetap saja terasa kesal. Pelukis berbakat tersebut menghela napasnya pelan dan kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas di hadapannya.

Suara pintu ruang guru yang terbuka menyadarkan laki-laki berambut hitam rapi itu. Sai tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang, "Ah, maaf jadi merepotkanmu, Yamanaka-_san._" Ucapnya sopan. Gadis bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino itu sempat salah tingkah, namun dengan cepat dia menutupinya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda membalas ucapan Sai.

Ino mengambil kertas-kertas ulangan yang sudah diperiksa Sai untuk dibawanya ke ruangan guru yang kedua. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, gadis yang suka menguncir satu rambut panjangnya itu menatap Sai yang sedang serius memeriksa lembar kerja yang lain. Laki-laki itu seolah terhisap ke dalam dunianya sendiri tanpa menyadari Ino yang belum pergi dan masih memperhatikannya. Diam-diam anak penjual bunga itu menghela napas dari balik tumpukan kertas yang dibawanya.

Selalu saja seperti ini.

Sedikit pun, Sai tidak pernah menyadari keberadaannya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu sudah berbalik ketika laki-laki yang memiliki bola mata sehitam batu obsidian tersebut memanggilnya, "Ah maaf, Yamanaka-_san,_" mendengar namanya dipanggil, dengan cepat Ino berbalik walau sedikit kesusahan. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, berharap lebih dengan kata-kata Sai selanjutnya. Senyum polos mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

"Sepertinya aku akan terlambat pulang, karena itu jika kau bertemu dengan Sakura, tolong katakan padanya agar dia pulang duluan saja. Tidak perlu menungguku."

Senyum Ino menghilang seketika. Alis-alis gadis itu tertarik, menunjukkan kekecewaan tanpa berniat menyembunyikannya. Tapi sepertinya itu pun percuma saja, karena setelah mengucapkannya Sai kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Entah tidak peduli atau tidak sadar. Yang mana pun, bagi gadis cantik itu sama kejamnya.

Bahkan di saat Haruno Sakura tidak ada di sini pun, tetap saja dia menjadi dinding kuat penghalang di antara mereka. Tubuh Ino bergetar sementara tangannya memegang tumpukan kertas semakin erat, bahkan dengan reaksi yang cukup terlihat jelas ini, Sai masih tidak melihat ke arahnya. Yang ada di matanya hanya Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura. Sungguh, ini membuatnya muak!

Ino sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dilemparnya kertas-kertas yang sudah tersusun rapi di tangannya itu hingga jatuh melayang-layang dan berserakan. Tentu saja Sai kaget melihat itu. Belum lagi ketika dia menoleh, tiba-tiba gadis yang poninya menutup sebelah matanya itu menarik kerahnya dan menunduk hingga wajah mereka berdekatan. Sai menahan napasnya terkejut ketika Ino menyentuhkan kedua bibir mereka.

Tubuh Sai terasa kaku. Dia ingin menghindar dan mendorong tubuh Ino untuk mundur. Namun getaran lemah pada kedua tangan Ino yang berada di kerahnya, seolah mengunci gerakannya. Kertas-kertas yang melayang-layang jatuh di sekitar mereka seolah sudah tidak dianggap ada lagi. Ciuman itu hanya saling menyentuh—tidak lebih. Ino melepaskan ciuman bibir di antara mereka sekitar beberapa detik kemudian. Amarah Sai pun akhirnya tertahan ketika melihat air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua bola mata biru _sapphire _yang seharusnya indah tersebut.

Gadis yang merupakan salah satu putri Konoha _highschool _tersebut mengisak begitu keras. Dia sudah lelah, dia kesal. Sudah cukup dia memakai topeng untuk mempertahankan kepopulerannya selama ini yang katanya selalu bisa menarik lelaki manapun. Kenyataannya, menarik perhatian seorang laki-laki yang sudah dia sukai sejak SMP saja dia tidak mampu. Dan fakta yang membuktikan bahwa dirinya telah kalah dari seorang perempuan dari kalangan biasa membuatnya semakin jatuh terpuruk.

Untunglah ruang guru ini sedang sepi. Sai masih bingung harus melakukan apa. Harus dia akui, dia tidak pernah menghibur perempuan yang sedang sedih sebelumnya—selain Sakura yang memang sudah dia ketahui cara-cara menghibur khusus untuknya. Pelukis muda itu menatap Ino yang masih menangis, gadis itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sai yang tertutup kemeja, "Hiks—Sai... kumohon—"

Jika seandainya laki-laki itu akan membencinya setelah ini...

"—sekali saja, tolong... lihat aku di sini."

...dia sudah siap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A bad or happy ending is not a fate_

**.**

_But its a result of the way that have you been choose_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special thanks for : **_

_**Naomi azurania, **__Obsinyx Virderald, __**Cherry Blossoms, **__Kikyo Fujikazu, __**Cherry'lila-chan, **__Sei, __**Fitrielyamyan (3x), **__Ka Hime Shiseiten, __**Tsundere evil, **__Uchiha Steffanie, __**ck mendokusei (2x), **__saitou ayumu uchiha, __**Eunike Yuen, **__DEVIL'D, __**Hany-chan DHA E3, **__puppetslova, __**mysticahime, **__Saranghae ThunderSiwonOppa (2x), __**Roxannie Cosgrove, **__ChieAkane, __**Frozenoqua, **__Nakano Mayumi, __**Regita blahblah, **__Gracia De Mouis Lucheta, __**Nanairo Zoacha, **__ArhiiDe-chan 'HongRhii' Hikari, __**Niley Sasku, **__sichi, __**princess'nadeshiko, **__Sakamoto Suwabe, __**Sorane Midori, **__Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, __**Arlene Shiranui, **__Kurosaki Naruto-nichan, __**Ay, **__chitanblueIceCream, __**OraRi HinaRa, **__SawaiiStillDoll, __**Retno UchiHaruno, **__skyesphantom, __**selenavella, **__Uchiha The Tomato Knight, __**Luthfiyyah Zahra, **__Sayasukakomikpilempotter, __**Uchika hoshy-chan, **__Light Uchiha, __**Black Cherry, **__niycan, __**tsuki-chan, **__jhfly3424_

**Dan untuk yang lainnya juga saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Maaf, kalau ada yang namanya tidak tertulis, saya lihatnya buru-buru D:**

Saya terharu banget baca _review-review_nya, terima kasih banyak _minna-saaan_ ;A; #ngelapingus Serius, saya pikir udah pada lupa sama fic yang entah sudah berapa lama saya telantarkan ini. Aaaa, sini yuk saya cium satu-satu :'* #ditendang

Untuk yang nanya fic ini sampai berapa _chapter_... saya juga masih belum bisa mastiin berapa. Soalnya jujur, saya juga belum nemuin penyelesaian konfliknya =..= #dibakar Oh ya, kalau ada yang mau nanya-nanya, silahkan nanya lewat _**facebook**_atau _**twitter**_ya, soalnya kalau di kotak _review_ takut saya lupa dan gak sempet ngebales. _Gomeeeeen_ (_ _) Yang mau di_confirm _pertemanannya juga kirim pesan aja yaaa.

Hm, apalagi ya. Bingung nih mau ngebacot apaan =w= ya sudah semoga _feel_nya masih kerasa dan _mind to review please? Thanks before_~ :D

**NB : **Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan saya mendapat informasi. Innalillahi wa inna ilaihi rojiun, turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya rekan sesama _author _**Raffa PART II**. Sebagai sesama _author _SasuSaku, saya doakan semoga Raffa-san bisa diterima di sisi-Nya dan pergi dengan tenang. Amin.


	15. Chapter 15 : Second Choice

_**CHAPTER 15 : SECOND CHOICE**_

"Ngh..." Uchiha Sasuke tersentak kaget dan segera menoleh begitu mendengar erangan kecil di sampingnya. Gadis yang sudah tertidur lebih dari tiga puluh menit sebelumnya itu akhirnya bergerak juga. Tubuhnya menggeliyat sesaat sampai kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit terbuka.

Sasuke sempat merasa tegang. Pasalnya saat dia datang ke sini, gadis bernama Haruno Sakura tersebut sudah tertidur dengan lelap. Gadis itu belum tahu kalau setelah dia tertidur, Sasuke terus berada di sampingnya. Terlebih jas milik Sasuke yang dijadikan selimut untuk tubuh Sakura itu—bagaimana dia menjelaskannya? Hanya saja, Sasuke juga merasa percuma jika dia pergi sekarang. Sakura sudah terlanjur bangun, meskipun laki-laki itu kabur sekarang, tetap saja Sakura akan tahu bahwa sebelumnya ada seseorang yang sempat berada di sampingnya.

Akhirnya dengan pilihan yang tersisa, Sasuke menahan mati-matian tubuhnya agar tidak langsung berdiri begitu Sakura memposisikan dirinya duduk. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan betapa tegangnya dia saat ini. Tak hanya itu, semburat merah di pipinya pun mulai terlihat. Aaah, kakinya bergetar sekarang, sangat menunjukkan bahwa Uchiha bungsu tersebut benar-benar ingin pergi dari sini secepatnya.

Sakura susah payah duduk dengan tubuhnya yang kaku karena baru bangun. Gadis berambut _soft pink _itu mengerang pelan. Sasuke hanya berani memandang punggungnya, cukup menunggu saja sampai dia menyadari keberadaan Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Tangan Sakura terlihat menyentuh jas yang menutupi tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke yang menatapnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Sa... Sasuke?" bisiknya. Melihat pemuda berambut _raven _itu tidak memakai jas sekolahnya seperti biasa, membuat Sakura langsung terpaku. Berarti... jas yang menyelimuti tubuhnya saat dia tertidur adalah...

...Ah.

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah. Gadis itu cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalanya sementara tangannya dengan bergetar mengambil jas Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya. Sasuke pun sama, dia masih enggan membalas tatapan Sakura seperti biasa. Dengan pelan, dia menerima jasnya sendiri yang diberikan gadis tersebut. Keadaan terasa begitu tegang sampai Sakura bertanya...

"Su... Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

Sasuke sedikit bergeming, namun dia tetap tidak mengangkat kepalanya, "...Sekitar tiga puluh menit. Mungkin." Jawabnya singkat. Mendengar itu, Sakura tersentak. Artinya sejak istirahat tadi, dia sudah melewati setengah jam pelajaran. Untuk pemegang beasiswa seperti Haruno Sakura, tentu saja perilaku yang nyaris mendekati bolos ini bisa menjadi masalah yang besar. Gadis beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut langsung berdiri.

"Oh tidak... aku... harus kembali ke kelas." Sakura segera berbalik dan lari menuju pintu masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk menyandar pada kawat pembatas. Terus dan terus dia berlari, tanpa mencoba untuk melihat kembali ke belakang. Pemuda berambut _raven _itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengamati punggung kecil gadis tersebut yang semakin menjauh lalu menghilang dari balik pintu.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Anehnya dia tidak kaget ketika melihat perlakuan Sakura yang lain dari biasanya itu. Dan tentu saja, Uchiha bungsu itu tidak bodoh. Entah kenapa dia tahu, Sakura berlari meninggalkannya bukan karena takut ketinggalan pelajaran atau semacamnya. _Well, _mungkin itu bisa menjadi salah satu alasannya. Tapi alasan lain yang jauh lebih kuat...

...Sakura hanya ingin menghindarinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning : OOC, AU, misstypo?_

_Genre(s) : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Drama_

_Main Pair : SasuSakuSai_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**REVIEW AND ART**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak seperti Sakura yang sudah memasuki kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran sampai nanti sepulang sekolah, Sasuke memilih agar tetap diam di atap gedung sekolah. Laki-laki beriris _onyx _itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kawat di belakangnya lalu menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit di atas sana.

Damai.

Terlalu damai.

Tatapannya begitu kosong, seolah tak ada kehidupan berarti di sana. Perilaku Sakura tadi masih sangat mengganggunya. Tidak. Sasuke tahu, cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Sakura yang sudah memiliki kekasih juga tidak berpikiran dangkal, jika dia terus berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain, tidak akan ada yang tahu kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Entah apakah Sakura sudah memikirkan hal tersebut jauh sebelum dia dengan Sasuke semakin dekat atau baru-baru ini.

Yang mana pun, keduanya adalah hal yang paling ditakuti Uchiha Sasuke sekarang.

Sasuke meremas rambutnya sendiri. Semakin dia ingin melupakan gadis itu, semakin besar pula keinginan untuk memiliki gadis bermahkota _soft pink _itu seutuhnya. Meskipun dia mencoba berlari sejauh yang dia bisa, pada akhirnya dia akan tetap kembali menoleh ke belakang. Memastikan apakah gadis yang bernama seperti bunga itu baik-baik saja. Memastikan apakah dia bahagia. Memastikan apakah dia tidak terluka.

Sasuke sudah gila karenanya...

...dan tentu saja Sasuke sendiri tahu pasti akan hal itu.

Jika seandainya ada seribu pedang yang dilemparkan untuk membunuh Sakura, Sasuke pasti akan menjadi tameng agar tertusuk seribu pedang itu sendirian. Dari pada melihat Sakura menangis, Sasuke akan lebih memilih menggantikan gadis itu menangis meskipun air matanya sendiri nanti akan habis tergantikan dengan tangisan darah yang memilukan. Uchiha bungsu tersebut selalu membaca cerita-cerita yang mengatakan bahwa jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan, ketika menyayangi seseorang, rasanya tubuh begitu ringan hingga bisa terbang kapan saja.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut, lalu tertawa mengejek pada dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia sempat mempercayai cerita konyol seperti itu. Seandainya bisa, Sasuke akan menghampiri pembuat-pembuat cerita bohong itu lalu menghajar mereka hingga babak belur. Namun tetap saja, dia akan kembali membenci dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta?

Terlebih... pada perempuan yang kemungkinannya besar tidak akan bisa dia miliki.

Siapa yang bodoh di sini?

Laki-laki bermata obsidian itu akhirnya menarik tubuhnya untuk segera berdiri dari posisinya. Diam di sini pun hanya akan membuat lukanya semakin menganga lebar. Kalau memang Sakura akan terus menghindarinya setelah ini, Sasuke harus bisa menerimanya. Dan kembali seperti dulu, laki-laki itu cukup mengawasi kebahagiaannya dari belakang.

Benar.

Lebih baik seperti itu.

**CKLEK**

Suara pintu terbuka menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke yang sedang merapikan seragamnya. Menyadari bahwa seseorang—bukan, dua orang yang membuka pintu itu dikenal olehnya, membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Apalagi ketika Sasuke melihat tatapan kedua laki-laki itu seolah ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu padanya, membuat Sasuke entah kenapa meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"...Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin yang dalam. Salah satu dari mereka berjalan semakin dekat hingga berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke, "Naruto? Neji?" tanya pemuda berambut biru dongker itu lagi.

Uzumaki Naruto yang saat ini berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih seraya mengangkat tangannya—tipikal Naruto ketika akan menyapa seseorang, "Yo Sasuke-_teme_!" sapanya.

Sasuke diam tidak membalas sapaan Naruto. Tidak ada gunanya juga jika dia membalas sapaan pemuda rubah itu. Naruto tidak terpengaruh, mungkin dia juga sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu. Laki-laki berambut pirang _spike _itu tersenyum memandang salah satu sahabatnya, "Hehe, sedang apa kau di sini? Tidak ikut pelajaran, heh?"

Laki-laki beriris _onyx _itu memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas, "Kau sendiri?" balasnya bertanya yang malah dibalas Naruto lagi dengan kekehan kecil. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal, lalu dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada laki-laki berambut panjang yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakang Naruto, "Kau juga Neji, padahal kau murid pertukaran, tidak masuk kelas?" lanjut Sasuke.

Neji hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menjawab dengan tenang, "Untuk sehari, sepertinya tidak masalah."

Nada bicara Neji yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya membuat Sasuke semakin curiga. Melihatnya sekali saja Sasuke sudah tahu, Neji bukan tipe yang segampang atau sesantai Naruto untuk melewati jam pelajaran. Jangan lupakan kebiasaan Neji sendiri yang selalu membaca buku tebal bahkan saat jam istirahat berlangsung. Apa iya tipe maniak belajar seperti itu akan melewati jam pelajaran tanpa alasan?

Tatapan Sasuke padanya membuat Neji tersadar bahwa laki-laki berambut biru dongker itu mulai curiga padanya. Mungkin... memang tidak ada gunanya bertele-tele lagi. Neji mengangguk sebagai tanda pada Naruto yang meliriknya dari depan. Melihat senyum lebar Naruto yang menghilang tergantikan dengan tatapan serius, membuat Sasuke semakin yakin ada yang tidak beres di sini.

"Yah, memang lebih baik langsung kutanyakan saja ya ehehe," gumam laki-laki beriris biru langit itu seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Lalu dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "sebenarnya aku akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh jika aku menanyakan ini. Tapi, aku ingin kepastian." Naruto menarik napas sedalam yang ia bisa lalu mengeluarkannya pelan.

"Apa kau menyukai—bukan, mencintai Haruno Sakura?"

Kedua bola mata yang sewarna dengan batu obsidian itu sempat menegang. Tatapan Naruto pada Uchiha bungsu tersebut sangat menusuk, begitu pula tatapan kedua _lavender _di belakang pemuda yang identik dengan rubah itu. Seolah di sini Sasuke ditekan oleh kedua belah pihak dan harus menjawab mau tak mau. Tentu saja Sasuke masih ingat. Dulu, dia tidak benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan yang sama dari Neji maupun Naruto. Dan sekarang, meskipun dia ingin menghindar lagi sepertinya percuma. Cepat atau lambat, Sasuke pasti akan kembali bertemu dengan pertanyaan yang menyebalkan ini.

Sasuke menarik napas pelan, "...Ya," kali ini sama dengan Naruto dan Neji, Sasuke pun menatap tajam keduanya secara bergantian, "ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, pemuda yang suka memakan _ramen _itu tertawa kecil—seperti mengejek, "Ada masalah? Hahaha aku atau Neji yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu, _teme,_" nada bicara Naruto perlahan tapi pasti mulai menaikkan pitam Sasuke, membuat kedua tangan laki-laki itu mengepal semakin keras, "ada masalah dengan petualanganmu, tuan Uchiha—yang katanya pasti mendapatkan apa saja yang dia mau? Perlu kami bantu?" tanya kekasih Hyuuga Hinata itu lagi dengan seringai rubah menyebalkan di wajahnya.

"Apa—"

"Haaah, ternyata selama ini aku salah mengagumimu, _teme. _Aku selalu berpikir, kau yang selalu dikerumuni cewek-cewek cantik pasti akan mendapatkan kekasih dengan cepat semudah membalik telapak tangan. Tapi ternyata? Menaklukkan satu perempuan saja kau sudah kelihatan tidak berdaya seperti ini. Menyedihkan sekali, hahahaha!" lanjut Naruto diakhiri dengan tawa puas yang mengejek.

Sasuke menggeram pelan, "_Do—_"

"Kenapa bisa begitu, _teme? _Haha, aku yakin jika aku bertanya seperti itu, pasti jawabanmu akan sama seperti dulu-dulu, 'Sakura sudah menjadi milik Sai dan bla bla bla~' haaah membosankan." Tubuh Naruto ikut bergerak mengekspresikan apa yang dikatakannya. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke di depannya mulai terang-terangan menunjukkan betapa marahnya dia saat ini.

Neji masih berdiri dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok di belakang sementara kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada—mengawasi kedua sahabat itu dari jauh. Dan untuk yang terakhir, masih dengan seringai licik di wajahnya, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, berbicara dengan nada arogan, "Fuh, dasar laki-laki payah."

**CRAAANG**

Dalam gerakan tiba-tiba, Sasuke menarik kerah kemeja Naruto yang berada di depannya lalu menyandarkan tubuh sahabatnya itu dengan paksa pada kawat pembatas di belakangnya. Mereka bertukar posisi. Neji yang melihat itu langsung tersentak dan berdiri tegak, hendak menolong Naruto. Namun dengan segera pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda agar Neji tidak perlu membantunya saat ini. Naruto terlihat merintih karena punggungnya yang ditekan pada pagar kawat sementara tangan Sasuke mencengkram kerahnya semakin kuat—nyaris mencekik lehernya.

"Kau..." Sasuke berkata dengan geram, "KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA, _DOBE!_" teriaknya tepat di depan wajah Naruto yang semakin dia tekan. Tidak peduli jika dia akan menyakiti salah satu sahabatnya. Menurut Uchiha bungsu itu, Naruto sudah keterlaluan. _Mood-_nya benar-benar jelek saat ini.

Anehnya, Naruto sama sekali tidak berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sasuke. Sebaliknya, dia malah tertawa mengejek, "Hm? Kau bilang aku tidak tahu apa-apa? Benarkah?" Balasnya bertanya membuat amarah Sasuke semakin siap meledak, "Tapi aku benar kan, Sasuke? Sekarang kau adalah laki-laki payah! Menyedihkan! Kau lemah hanya karena perempuan yang kau sayangi sudah menjadi kekasih orang lain? Ha! Aku bisa mengerti sekarang kenapa waktu itu Sai mengataimu sebagai laki-laki yang hina!" cerocos Naruto tak kalah tajam dari sebelumnya.

Laki-laki yang memiliki kakak bernama Uchiha Itachi tersebut kembali membalas, "Lalu kenapa kalau aku adalah laki-laki yang payah, menyedihkan, lemah, dan hina, HAH? Setidaknya aku tidak seperti laki-laki tidak tahu diri yang bisa merebut kekasih orang lain sesuka hati!" Sasuke menggertakkan giginya semakin kuat, "Sakura yang memilih menjadi kekasih Sai! Dan Sai adalah sahabatku! Aku tidak mau menyakiti mereka sedikit pun! Saat ini yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengawasi agar mereka tetap bahagia dari jauh! Karena itu... jangan bicara seolah kau tahu keinginanku yang sebenarnya!"

Naruto sempat terpaku mendengar itu. Dia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tersebut. Anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina tersebut menunduk, sehingga poninya menutupi kedua matanya. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang saat ini dipasang teman sejak kecilnya tersebut, sampai Naruto berbisik pelan, "...Aku memang tidak tahu..."

"Hah?"

"AKU MEMANG TIDAK TAHU!" teriakan Naruto yang cukup keras dan tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke dan Neji terpaku, "Aku memang tidak tahu keinginanmu yang sebenarnya! Tapi... setidaknya aku tahu kalau kau menderita!" Sasuke kembali tersentak sementara Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya, "Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal bukan seperti ini! Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini menjadi teman sejak kecilku tidak selemah ini! Apa? Jangan bilang kau jadi seperti ini karena cinta dan sejenisnya! Menjijikkan! DASAR LEMAH!" teriak Naruto lagi.

Tangan pemuda rubah yang sedari tadi diam saja itu akhirnya bergerak mengibaskan tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram kerahnya. Sehingga kali ini Naruto bisa berdiri sejajar dengan salah satu sahabatnya di depannya sekarang. Sasuke tersenyum sinis lalu mendengus. Dia menatap Naruto dengan tampang arogannya, "Iya Naruto, aku memang menderita. Benar, aku lemah. Benar, aku menyedihkan. Terserah, apapun yang kau ucapkan pada akhirnya aku akan kembali pada kenyataan." Tangan laki-laki beriris _onyx _itu kembali mengepal.

"Kenyataan yang ada sekarang, Sakura sudah menjadi kekasih Sai. Sakura sudah memilih Sai."—Sasuke mendecih pelan—"Tentu saja. Tidak ada perempuan yang cukup bodoh untuk memilih laki-laki yang pernah menyakitinya, bukan? Meskipun laki-laki itu sudah berubah, bahkan bersumpah akan menjaganya sehidup semati..."

Sasuke memberi jeda, mendadak merasakan sakit yang hebat di dadanya, "Iya benar... Apapun yang kulakukan, meskipun aku akan menjilat ludahku sendiri. Meskipun aku akan mati karena melindunginya..." laki-laki berambut _raven _itu menarik napas lagi. Lalu tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang menyedihkan.

"...Haruno Sakura tidak akan pernah melihatku."

Naruto dan Neji terdiam melihat Sasuke yang saat ini menundukkan kepalanya sehingga kedua pemuda itu tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Tapi dua laki-laki itu pun tidak bodoh. Dari nada bicara Sasuke, mereka dengan pasti bisa merasakan seberapa besar rasa sakit yang dialaminya.

Laki-laki berambut coklat panjang itu kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang terlihat habis kesabaran. Tidak boleh meledak, adalah perjanjian antara Neji dan Naruto sebelum mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke. Tapi sekarang sepertinya percuma. Kalau sudah begini, perannya pun tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Neji tersenyum tipis lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke di atap gedung sekolah.

Sesuai dugaan. Tidak peduli seberapa jauh pemuda Hyuuga itu mengerti perasaan Sasuke saat ini... tetap saja tidak akan pernah cukup untuk membantu laki-laki beriris _onyx _itu keluar dari masalahnya.

...Hanya sahabatnya—teman sejak kecilnya lah yang bisa.

"_Sisanya kuserahkan padamu, Naruto."_

**.**

Setelah kepergian Neji—tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya, mereka masih terdiam cukup lama. Hingga tiga puluh menit setelahnya, Sasuke akhirnya menarik napas dan kembali berbicara, "Sudah kukeluarkan semua yang ingin kukatakan, apa kau puas _dobe_?" Naruto diam tidak menjawab. Dia malah menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, "Sekarang... bisa tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

"Aku masih belum selesai, _teme,_" jawaban Naruto akhirnya memaksa kepala Sasuke untuk terangkat. Kedua sahabat itu pun kembali bertatapan satu sama lain, "setelah semua yang kau katakan, apa itu artinya kau menyerah? Kau menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sakura bahkan sebelum mencobanya?" tanya pemuda rubah itu lagi. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan diri mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mungkin akan menyakiti pemuda yang sebenarnya menyukai tomat tersebut.

"JAWAB AKU, _TEME!_"

Naruto berteriak lagi, membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Sebenarnya Sasuke masih merasa heran melihat Naruto yang bisa serius seperti ini, padahal biasanya jika Sasuke maupun Sai ada masalah, Naruto tetap akan membuat mereka melupakan masalah masing-masing dengan berlaku apa adanya. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke atau Sai merasa iri dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu bisa menunjukkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Berbeda sekali dari mereka yang cenderung mempertahankan sifat dingin atau pura-pura ramah di depan banyak orang.

Ekspresi Sasuke mulai berubah, "Baiklah, jika kau memang menginginkan jawabanku." Sasuke diam lagi. Seolah memberi jeda kemudian mendengus, "...kalau aku menjawab bahwa aku sudah menyerah, kau pasti akan menceramahiku lagi, kan? Kalau begitu, apa ada kata lain selain menyerah?"

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Dia memang tahu ada kemungkinan Sasuke menjawab itu, namun dia tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Sasuke akan benar-benar mengatakannya. Secara tidak langsung, bukankah itu justru malah semakin menunjukkan betapa menyedihkannya si bungsu dari dua Uchiha bersaudara itu? Apa dia sudah tidak peduli jika seandainya Naruto akan kembali menertawakannya atau menginjak-injak harga dirinya itu?

Sasuke bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan harga diri yang biasanya dia banggakan setinggi langit.

Demi Tuhan...

Haruno Sakura, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?

Anak tunggal presdir Uzumaki itu menatap Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum dengan tatapan sedih. Rasanya seperti kehabisan kata-kata. Ini di luar rencananya dengan Neji. Naruto sempat mengira, Sasuke yang memiliki ego luar biasa tinggi itu pasti akan mengamuk habis-habisan, lalu kemudian dengan memanfaatkan emosinya, Naruto akan menekan Sasuke balik hingga membuka pikiran laki-laki berambut _raven _tersebut.

Keduanya enggan memulai pembicaraan, namun mereka juga enggan lebih dulu melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh. Aneh. Sungguh aneh. Mereka seperti dua orang asing yang belum pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Tidak. Tidak boleh seperti ini. Sebelum Sasuke sempat mengangkat kaki untuk pergi, Naruto kembali membuka mulutnya. Aura serius terasa lagi di sekitarnya membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Aku masih suka melakukan semua hal dengan santai seperti anak kecil. Aku benci memegang beban yang harus kutanggung seiring dengan umurku yang terus bertambah. Tapi, seperti yang kau katakan tadi, pada akhirnya kita akan kembali pada kenyataan." Iris biru langit itu menantang _onyx _di depannya. Mencoba memantapkan kata-katanya, "Kita tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi anak kecil selamanya."

Sasuke semakin dibuat bingung oleh pemuda yang memiliki kumis kucing di pipinya itu, "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan padaku, _dobe_?"

Naruto tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "Kita adalah laki-laki. Nanti kita harus memilih sendiri wanita yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup kita, kita jugalah yang akan menjadi pemimpin dalam keluarga kita. Di situlah kita akan menghadapi pilihan-pilihan yang berat." Jeda sesaat, dengan senyum teduh di bibirnya, Naruto menatap Sasuke jauh lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

"Jika saat itu datang, apa kau juga akan berkata bahwa kau menyerah dengan gampangnya seperti sekarang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto membuat Uchiha bungsu itu tertegun. Kedua bola _onyx _miliknya kembali membulat. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya hari ini dia dibuat kaget dengan salah satu sahabatnya itu. Rasanya aneh, mengingat Sasuke dan Sai yang terbiasa menasihati Naruto karena kekonyolannya. Sekarang, justru Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika Naruto mulai menunjukkan sisi seriusnya.

Melihat Sasuke yang mungkin akhirnya terbawa dengan kata-katanya, Naruto tersenyum lembut dan sedikit lebih lebar, "Haha anggap saja pilihan yang saat ini ada di tanganmu itu sebagai latihan untuk nanti," laki-laki pencinta _ramen _tersebut menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih, "jujur saja, aku kaget saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyerah semudah itu. Biasanya kau akan melakukan apapun untuk menyembunyikan fakta menyebalkan yang ada." Lanjut Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menunduk sedikit, "Entahlah, mungkin aku sendiri sudah lelah karena terus mengatakan kebohongan." Jawabnya singkat. Naruto masih diam menunggu Sasuke yang masih terlihat akan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Mungkin kau akan mengejekku kembali, tapi saat ini menyerah bukanlah pilihan. Tapi keharusan,"—helaan napas panjang—"apa kau tahu? Sakura mungkin akan mulai menghindariku setelah ini." Gumamnya.

"Eh?" bocah bermarga Uzumaki itu menatap Sasuke dengan kaget, "Bagaimana—"

"Hanya firasatku..." sebelum Naruto sempat menyela lagi, Sasuke buru-buru melanjutkan, "...dalam statusnya sekarang yang sudah menjadi kekasih orang lain, cepat atau lambat hal itu pasti akan terjadi." Dengusan menahan tawa keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto mendengar tawa kecil Sasuke setelahnya dengan seksama.

_Berhenti._

_Hentikan tawamu yang menyedihkan itu._

Kata-kata Naruto rasanya seperti tertahan begitu saja. Setelah menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, akhirnya salah satu sahabat Uchiha Sasuke itu kembali berkata, "Kau berkata seperti itu, tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sakura kan?" Sasuke menoleh kembali, menatap iris biru langit yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu sedih, "Bagaimana jika seandainya Sakura juga mencintaimu? Bagaimana jika sebenarnya dia tidak ingin kau menghindarinya? Bagaimana jika sebenarnya dia ingin bersamamu tapi dia takut menyakiti Sai? Kau bahkan belum pernah bertanya pada Sakura bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya padamu, kan?"

Sasuke mendengus kecil. Lalu menjawab dengan nada yakin, "Tidak perlu bertanya seperti itu. Sakura sudah menjadi—"

"MAKANYA KUBILANG KAU ITU LEMAH!" Naruto kembali berteriak seperti sebelumnya membuat Sasuke reflek memundurkan tubuhnya sekali langkah, "Terus saja kau tekankan di kepalamu bahwa Sakura itu milik Sai, Sai adalah sahabatmu, kau tidak boleh menganggu mereka—aaah! _Bullshit! _Kau bilang kau memikirkan orang lain, tapi apa? Perasaan Sakura yang sebenarnya saja kau tidak tahu, kan? Yang kau tahu hanya Sakura memilih Sai untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi apa kau tahu, _teme_?" Naruto sengaja memberi jeda.

"Apa kau tahu... perasaan manusia bisa berubah kapan saja tanpa bisa mereka hindari?"

Sasuke terpaku. Laki-laki itu menundukkan kepalanya lagi seolah berpikir, "Pada akhirnya kau tetap saja akan sama dengan Sai. Kalian sama-sama egois. Itu salah satu hal yang paling tidak kusukai dari kalian berdua." Gerutu Naruto pelan. Dia menghela napas, "Lagipula... seperti katamu tadi, menurutku Sakura bukan gadis bodoh yang bisa semudah itu mengabaikan laki-laki yang telah berkorban banyak untuknya. Benar tidak?" tanyanya pelan dengan kekehan kecil. Sasuke lagi-lagi tetap diam tidak menjawab.

Keadaan kembali hening dengan aura yang mungkin sedikit tegang. Naruto mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Dia memang tidak pernah berbicara sebanyak dan secepat ini sebelumnya. Dalam tenang, laki-laki yang identik dengan rubah itu menatap sahabatnya yang masih terdiam seperti memikirkan kata-katanya.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Sai adalah kedua sahabatnya sejak kecil yang memiliki sifat hampir sama. Di antara keduanya, Sasuke lah yang paling pendiam. Tak ayal dalam beberapa kali mereka berkumpul, Naruto lebih sering berbicara bersama Sai. Seperti dua laki-laki itu yang tahu dengan baik bagaimana sifat Naruto, laki-laki bermarga Uzumaki itu pun sama. Dia tahu baik bagaimana sifat Sasuke dan Sai yang sebenarnya.

Keduanya sama-sama memakai topeng di depan banyak orang. Namun, mungkin untuk Sasuke, dia tidak terlalu memakainya dengan baik. Sesekali, dia menunjukkan sifat aslinya yang suka berkata dingin dengan arti yang menusuk pula meskipun dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sementara Sai... dia pemakai topeng yang baik. Tersenyum dan tertawa bak orang ramah yang bisa didekati siapa saja. Siapa sangka Sai yang seperti itu ternyata justru lebih sering membuat orang lain menangis dibandingkan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan karakter dinginnya?

Untunglah Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sai atau pun Sasuke yang seperti itu. Begitu pula keduanya yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap satu sama lain. Selama mereka menjadi sahabat, Naruto berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sampai gadis itu datang...

Jujur saja, Naruto tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan Haruno Sakura sebelumnya meskipun mereka sekelas sejak kelas satu sekolah menengah atas. Entah Naruto yang terlalu sibuk berbaur bersama orang lain atau dia yang terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Yang jelas, Naruto baru menyadari keberadaannya saat Sai yang biasanya tidak mempedulikan para _fans-_nya tiba-tiba memberi kabar bahwa dia sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Sakura.

Sebagai sahabat, tentu saja Naruto senang mendengar kabar itu. Terlebih Sai terlihat sangat bahagia bersama gadis berambut _soft pink _tersebut. Perhatian laki-laki beriris biru langit itu pun terus terpusat dengan Sai dan Sakura. Hingga suatu hari, dia mulai menyadari...

...sahabatnya yang lain berubah sikap.

Sejak kabar Sai menjadi kekasih Sakura tersebar, Sasuke jadi lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya. Dia sering melamun tanpa sebab, tidak fokus, dan sering menghindar dengan berbagai alasan logis hingga pralogis. Ditambah, laki-laki berambut _raven _itu pun jadi lebih sering memainkan Hp-nya sendirian ketimbang bermain bersama seperti dulu. Awalnya Naruto mengira mungkin Sasuke juga sama seperti Sai, sudah memasuki masa dimana remaja seumuran mereka sudah mulai menemukan lawan jenis yang disukai.

Dan itu memang benar.

Hanya saja... ada catatan yang perlu ditambahkan.

"Hei." Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya begitu seseorang memanggilnya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia melamun. Tatapan Sasuke di hadapannya terasa begitu kosong dan hampa, "...Aku akan menerima kata-katamu tadi di dalam pikiranku, asal kau mau menjawab dua pertanyaanku." Ucap Sasuke. Mendengar itu membuat Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Apa?"

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat sebelum membuka mulutnya kembali, "Kenapa kau dan Neji membantuku? Kenapa bukan Sai?" tanya Uchiha bungsu itu nyaris berbisik, "Padahal kalau kalian mendukung Sai dengan Sakura, kalian tidak perlu susah-susah mencampuri urusanku seperti sekarang." Lanjut Sasuke.

Pertanyaan itu membuat sang Uzumaki tertawa kecil, "Kalau Neji ada di sini, dia pasti akan menjawab 'mengikuti _feeling_'," Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "tapi aku... entahlah. Mungkin karena aku benci Uchiha Sasuke yang menyedihkan seperti ini." Senyum di bibirnya mengembang lagi, "Masih ingat? Dulu aku pernah berkata, jika kau sudah berbicara dengan arogan dan membanggakan dirimu sendiri, itu sangat menyebalkan. Tapi setelah melihatmu yang sekarang... ternyata sifat sombong justru jauh lebih cocok untukmu." Naruto pun tertawa pada akhir kalimatnya.

Sebelum Sasuke berkata lagi, Naruto kembali bergumam, "Tapi seperti kata Neji, mungkin aku juga mengikuti _feeling-_ku sendiri. Aku bersalah pada Sai, hanya saja sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa merasakan kalau Sakura dan Sai akan bahagia jika mereka bersama. Mereka pantas mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik."

Gumaman Naruto membuat Sasuke memejamkan mata lalu membukanya kembali. Laki-laki itu menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaan kedua, "Baiklah, lalu... pertanyaan kedua..." diam sesaat, Sasuke kembali menatap kedua mata Naruto dengan dalam.

"Kau berkata semua itu seolah kau tahu perasaanku dan sejujurnya itu membuatku muak,"—jeda sejenak—"sekarang, bagaimana jika seandainya kau ada di posisiku? Bagaimana jika Hinata memilih menjadi kekasih salah satu sahabatmu? Mana yang kau pilih? Persahabatan atau cinta? Jika jawabanmu tidak membuatku puas, aku benar-benar akan memukulmu!" berang Sasuke yang seolah mengeluarkan amarah yang sedari tadi dia tahan.

Laki-laki berambut pirang _spike _itu tidak terlalu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Sepertinya dia sudah menduga, Sasuke pasti akan menanyakan pertanyaan ini padanya yang jelas-jelas sudah seenaknya mencampuri urusan laki-laki berambut _raven _tersebut. Sasuke menatapnya dengan iris _onyx _yang seakan siap menusuk kapan saja. Biasanya, Naruto akan ketakutan jika mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Sasuke. Namun sekarang lain, pemuda itu justru balas menatap Sasuke dengan senyum percaya diri.

"Aku tidak akan menghindari kenyataan. Dengan tenang, aku akan mengatakan bahwa Hinata sudah menjadi kekasih orang lain." Sasuke semakin mengernyitkan alisnya, tangannya mulai mengepal, "Tapi maaf _teme, _aku bukan pengecut yang akan lari hanya karena itu. Apapun caranya, aku akan berusaha membuat Hinata melihat ke arahku. Tentu saja aku juga tidak akan berlaku bodoh dengan mengajak Hinata selingkuh di belakang kekasihnya. Hahaha, itu tidak keren!"

Tersenyum lebar, Naruto memindahkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya, "Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku. Lalu, aku juga tetap akan menjaga persahabatanku dengan kekasih Hinata itu. Sebisa mungkin aku akan menjaga kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing dengan caraku sendiri. Jika memang Hinata menjadi kekasih orang itu, maka aku akan menjadi suami Hinata!" dan ucapan terakhir Naruto tersebut berhasil membuat Sasuke terpaku. Pemuda beriris biru langit itu akhirnya tersenyum lagi.

"Setidaknya... aku tidak akan menyerah sampai Hinata sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk menyerah. Sampai waktu itu datang, aku akan terus menyayanginya dengan seluruh hatiku. Selama janji suci antara dia dengan laki-laki lain belum tercipta, aku akan terus ada untuknya. Menjadi pilihan kedua pun bukan masalah."

Mungkin memang benar orang mengatakan—

—bahwa cinta itu buta.

Sasuke terdiam dengan mulut nyaris terbuka. Sepertinya dia tidak menyangka dengan jawaban Naruto yang seperti itu. Pemuda rubah itu tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sasuke. Kali ini dia memindahkan tangannya ke depan dada lalu melipatnya. Dia tersenyum geli melihat Sasuke yang masih belum merubah ekspresinya. Baru ketika Naruto memukul bahunya, laki-laki itu tersadar dan segera berdehem untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi sebelumnya.

"Hahahaha, tapi sejujurnya aku salut dengan Sakura yang bisa membuat dua sahabatku yang kaku jadi lebih berekspresi sekarang." Goda Naruto. Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar itu, "Baiklah, mungkin peranku juga sudah selesai sekarang. Sisanya terserah kamu saja, aku tidak punya hak untuk memaksamu lebih jauh." Setelahnya, Naruto memukul lagi bahu Sasuke pelan lalu berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Berjalan meninggalkan Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Namun, sebelum benar-benar pergi, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk berbalik dan mengangkat tangannya.

"_Good luck, _Sasuke-_teme!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Bel berbunyi tiga kali, menandakan jam pulang sekolah telah tiba. Begitu guru pelajaran terakhir keluar, murid-murid yang lain pun mengikuti dengan berdiri dari kursi masing-masing kemudian membereskan tas sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kelas mereka.

Sakura pun sama. Dia ikut berdiri dan merapikan tasnya sendiri. Namun, tak ayal sesekali iris hijau _emerald _miliknya melirik kursi di sampingnya. Sejak dia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke tadi, Sasuke sama sekali belum kembali ke kelasnya bahkan meskipun sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Rasa khawatir mulai terbesit di dadanya. Tapi dengan cepat, Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dia tidak apa-apa.

Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Sakura...

Gadis bermahkota _soft pink _itu menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya. Percuma juga dia mengkhawatirkannya sekarang, bukankah dia sendiri yang tadi memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat meninggalkannya? Sakura memukul kepalanya sendiri. Bahkan dia tidak lagi bisa mengenali dirinya dengan baik.

"Fuh, _ganbatte cherryblossom! _Lebih baik, aku melanjutkan _fic_-ku begitu sampai rumah." Gumamnya pelan. Setelah keputusannya sudah bulat, Sakura tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri kemudian dia segera mengaitkan lengan ransel kecilnya pada bahunya.

Tadinya Sakura hendak langsung keluar kelasnya. Namun, niat itu tertahan begitu melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya yang sudah sepi—hanya Sakura yang tersisa di dalam kelas sekarang. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya melihat seorang gadis yang sangat dia kenali sebagai salah satu gadis yang terkenal dan banyak disukai oleh para kaum Adam.

Jika Sai dan Sasuke sering disebut pangeran Konoha _high school—_

—maka Yamanaka Ino adalah putri Konoha _high school_.

Sakura merasakan firasat yang buruk ketika Ino melangkah mendekatinya dengan tatapan yang penuh arti. Tentu saja, Ino terkenal dengan rasa sukanya pada salah satu pangeran sekolah yaitu Sai yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya. Walau anehnya Sai sendiri tidak pernah menyadari itu.

Ino membuka mulutnya, "Hari ini, Sai pulang terlambat karena harus menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan para guru. Jadi, dia bilang agar kau pulang duluan tanpa perlu menunggunya." Ucap gadis berambut pirang itu dengan nada sarkastik. Mendengar nada bicara Ino, Sakura hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu mencoba melangkah melewatinya. Tapi lagi-lagi hal itu tertahan ketika Ino menggenggam tangannya.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu langsung menoleh ketika tangannya dipegang oleh Ino. Dia balas menatap pandangan sinis Ino dengan pandangan datar. Tentu saja melihat itu, membuat Ino semakin geram. Dia menggertakkan giginya sebelum berkata pada Sakura...

"Bisa bicara sebentar? Berdua saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**If I can't replace him in your heart, then I don't mind being a second choice in your life."**_

— _**Hazuki (Natsuyuki Rendezvous)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special Thanks for :**_

_**Fujiwara Miwa, **__Eunike Yuen, __**kurosaki naruto nichan, **__Sinju Rei Ryouchan, __**Suzugamori Ren, **__princess'nadhesiko, __**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, **__Kikyo Fujikazu, __**kikihanni, **__Retno UchiHaruno, __**Blue Chrysanthemum, **__ChieAkane, __**crystalssj, **__Ay, __**Hany-chan DHA E3, **__SakuraBELONGtoSASUKE, __**Aiko Kirisawa, **__O, __**Amel Mele, **__skysephantom, __**NerdMe, **__Cutie Hanny-Chan, __**Oga tatsumi, **__Frozenoqua, __**Guest (5x), **__Sar Sakamoto Suwabe, __**Akane Arishima, **__Uchiha The Tomato Knight, __**saitou ayumu uchiha, **__Sorane Midori, __**AoiSasu-chan (4x), **__Hoshio Sakura, __**Nina317Elf (14x), **__OraRi HinaRa, __**Hikaru no Yukita, **__Achy AppleBlue, __**eureka eklesius,**__ SONE Uchiha, __**chania n chan 3, **__Y N L, __**Mikyo**_

**Dan untuk yang lainnya juga terima kasih :D di **_**review chapter **_**kemaren seneng banget, udah mulai banyak **_**silent readers **_**yang menampakkan diri. Ayo dong **_**silent readers **_**yang lain tinggalkan jejak juga x3**

**Yang paling penting, dengan meninggalkan **_**review **_**berarti kalian menghargaiku yang membuat **_**fic **_**ini untuk kalian. Terima kasih banyak yaa bagi yang mau nyempetin waktunya untuk me-**_**review fic-fic**_** saya selama ini. **_**Hontou ni arigato~**_** ;w;**

SasuSaku kurang ya? Di sini lebih dipusatin penekanan untuk sikap Sasuke selanjutnya hehe harus ada orang yang menyadarkannya xD #lol terus _genre angst _sengaja kuhilangkan, soalnya kan kalau _angst _itu sedih banget. Takutnya malah gak kerasa sedih sama sekali, jadi untuk jaga-jaga kupasang _Hurt/Comfort _8D

Dan sudah kutentukan, Insya Allah fic ini tamat di _chapter 20 _hehee.

Semoga _feel _untuk _chapter _ini pun terasa. _Gomen _kalau banyak salah, _review please? _:3

**NB : **Untuk _Facebook_ dan _Twitter_ bisa dilihat di profilku :)


	16. Chapter 16 : For Everyone

_**CHAPTER 16 : FOR EVERYONE**_

Seandainya bisa, mungkin sudah sedari tadi Haruno Sakura lari sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat ini.

Tidak perlu mengandai lagi, sebab Sakura sudah tidak bisa lagi kabur kemana pun. Selain karena tadi saat perjalanan Yamanaka Ino terus memegang tangannya, sekarang kedua _blue sapphire _milik Ino yang indah itu terus menatap lurus tajam ke arah _green emerald _miliknya. Mereka berdua masih diam sedari tadi, seolah memikirkan kata-kata yang akan mereka keluarkan setelah ini.

"Jadi..." akhirnya Ino memulai. Gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum kembali membukanya. Kentara sekali bahwa dia sangat tidak menyukai gadis sederhana yang berdiri di hadapannya, "...apa kau sudah tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu?"

Siapa yang tidak kesal jika mendapat tatapan menilai lalu merendahkan seperti itu? Sakura memicingkan kedua matanya kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Mana mungkin aku tahu jika kau saja belum berkata apapun padaku? Kuharap dengan mengetahui informasi bahwa aku adalah pemegang beasiswa tidak membuatmu berpikir aku bisa menebak-nebak semua yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Yamakana-_san_," balas Sakura sarkastik. Kepalanya sedikit terangkat, mencoba bersikap arogan.

Mendapat balasan yang tak menyenangkan, membuat Ino menggertakkan giginya kesal. Sepertinya perkiraan bahwa Sakura adalah tipe gadis lemah yang menurut apa saja yang akan dikatakannya menghilang sudah, "Kau—"

"Tapi, jika hal ini menyangkut Sai," Ino langsung terdiam. Mendadak, kedua tangannya mengepal dan bergetar, "biar kutekankan satu hal sebelum pembicaraan ini dimulai, sekarang Sai adalah kekasihku."

Penegasan Sakura membuat getaran tubuh Ino terhenti. Kedua bola matanya menatap Sakura tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya dengan tenang gadis yang bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang tersebut mendeklarasikan hal yang sangat sensitif untuknya. Ino membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada suara yang keluar hingga akhirnya dia mengangkat tangannya, berniat menampar Sakura.

Sialan.

Sialan.

SIALAN!

"Ukh..." namun tangan Ino berhenti dan bergetar ketika pipi Sakura tinggal beberapa _centimeter—_mungkin juga _milimeter—_lagi dari telapak tangannya. Entah kenapa seakan sesuatu menghalangi niatnya. Meskipun begitu, Ino belum menarik kembali tangannya.

Dada Ino naik turun, napasnya tidak teratur. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, siap menangis. Dulu gadis Yamanaka tersebut sudah memutuskan, tidak akan memakai cara licik apapun demi mendapatkan hati seorang laki-laki yang telah dipujanya sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Termasuk melukai gadis yang saat ini dicintai laki-laki itu. Dia ingin Sai menyukainya atau bahkan mencintainya dengan tulus atas usahanya sendiri. Dengan dia apa adanya tanpa harus berpura-pura di depan laki-laki yang murah senyum tersebut.

Tapi, tapi... bagaimana ini...

Perasaannya berada di ujung tanduk sekarang.

Ino tahu, Sai baik pada semua orang. Ino juga tahu, ada kalanya Sai membuka topengnya yang sok baik dan bisa menjadi laki-laki yang bermulut tajam. Terkadang Sai pun bisa menjadi sosok kejam hingga tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Ino tahu itu. Sangat tahu. Tapi gadis berambut pirang itu sudah terlalu menyayanginya. Semua kelebihan dan kekurangan yang dimiliki seorang Sai, dia menyukainya.

Tadinya, dia berpikir...

Yamanaka Ino cukup menyayangi Sai dari jauh. Tidak peduli jika laki-laki itu tidak akan pernah membalas kasih sayang yang dia berikan. Dia akan terus mengawasi kebahagiaannya dari jauh.

Lalu kenapa sekarang setelah semua pernyataan itu...

...dia takut kehilangan?

Melihat Ino yang akan menangis di depannya, Sakura memejamkan matanya. Suatu keputusan muncul di kepalanya. Sakura membuka kembali kedua matanya lalu menatap Ino yang terkesiap mendengar kata-katanya, "Silahkan tampar aku, jika itu memang memuaskanmu," jeda sejenak, Sakura kembali melanjutkan, "walau tamparanmu itu tidak akan merubah kenyataan apapun."

**PLAK**

Tamparan Ino yang sangat keras membuat kepala Sakura dipaksa menoleh ke kiri. Akibat tamparan itu, rambut _soft pink _Sakura ikut berantakan hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya. Dalam diam, Sakura kembali menghadap depan, namun kali ini menunduk. Sehingga Ino tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Tangan Sakura terangkat menyentuh bekas tamparan Ino yang memerah.

Sakit.

Apakah... rasa sakit yang Ino rasakan saat ini mengalir dari tamparannya sehingga Sakura juga ikut merasakannya?

Atau tidak?

Apa Ino merasakan sakit yang jauh lebih menyiksa dari tamparan ini?

Sakura tidak tahu. Sementara itu, tangisan Ino meledak. Di tengah tangisannya Ino berteriak seolah mengutarakan isi hatinya yang selama ini terpendam, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau? Kenapa harus kau? KENAPA? Apa yang kau punya sedangkan aku tidak? Apa yang Sai lihat darimu? APA?"

Ino semakin histeris, "JAWAB AKU! JANGAN DIAM SAJA!" Sakura tetap diam. Posisinya tak berubah dan hal itu membuat rahang Ino melemas, "Aku sudah... aku sudah menyukai Sai selama empat tahun! Aku menerima semua kekurangannya! Aku menyukainya—bukan! AKU MENCINTAINYA! Dan dia... dia lebih memilihmu... yang baru saja masuk ke dalam hidupnya? JANGAN BERCANDA! Kapan dia akan melihatku? Bagaimana caranya? Kau bahkan tidak jauh lebih baik dariku! Lalu kenapa?!"

Anak pemilik toko bunga tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak dapat menahan, akhirnya tubuhnya jatuh terduduk bersimpuh sementara kepalanya mendongak menatap langit-langit. Sakura hanya bisa diam membisu menatap Ino yang kemudian berteriak...

"KENAPAAAAAAAAAA?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning : OOC, AU, misstypo?_

_Genre(s) : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Drama_

_Main Pair : SasuSakuSai_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**REVIEW AND ART**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Keesokan harinya...**_

"Rumus ini salah," cetus seorang laki-laki berambut _raven _yang tengah mengajari salah satu sahabat di depannya. Dia duduk menghadap meja temannya itu dan membelakangi meja yang lain, "haah, ayolah _dobe_. Masa' soal segampang ini saja kau tidak bisa? Aku prihatin dengan masa depan perusahaan Uzumaki yang akan kau pegang nanti," lanjut pemuda itu dengan sarkastik.

Uzumaki Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal lalu menggebrak mejanya main-main, "Sembarangan! Itu masih lama tahu! Aku masih harus lulus SMA, belum nanti kuliah. Jangan mikir kepanjangan dulu, deh!" ujar Naruto seraya bertingkah seakan dia yang paling benar di sini, "Siapa tahu nanti aku malah jadi laki-laki jenius yang akan membanggakan perusahaanku karena memiliki presdir seperti aku setelah lulus kuliah nanti wahahaha!" tawanya dengan bangga.

Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas panjang, "Oh begitu? Baguslah, aku tidak perlu susah-susah mengajarimu. Toh, kau tetap akan menjadi laki-laki jenius nanti setelah lulus kuliah tanpa bantuanku," balas Sasuke sembari berdiri.

Melihat gerakan temannya, Naruto buru-buru menahan bahu Sasuke dengan panik, "Aaaa iya iya maaf aku salah _temeee! _Aaakh, _teme _ganteeeng kumohon ajari aku aaaa!" rengek Naruto cukup keras hingga membuat beberapa gadis di kelas mereka terkikik geli melihat tingkah pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Sasuke merotasikan kedua bola matamiliknya. Tangannya menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari bahunya, "Iya iya," jawabnya pelan lalu kembali duduk. Sebelum benar-benar memusatkan diri pada Naruto, Sasuke sempat melirik ke arah meja di samping mejanya yang berada di pojok kanan kelas. Namun itu tak lama, karena dia buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada Naruto, "ayo cepat coba kerjakan sendiri soal nomor lima!" perintahnya.

Anak tunggal presdir Uzumaki itu tidak langsung merespon perintah Sasuke. Tentu saja, dia menangkap basah lirikan Sasuke tadi lalu menyeringai lebar, "Heee, lihat siapa yang sedang menunggu seseorang di sini~" Sasuke menatap iris biru langit Naruto dengan tajam, "wah wah, jangan gusar begitu Sasuke, mungkin saja dia telat hari ini."

Percuma juga berusaha menyangkal, Naruto sudah tahu semuanya. Akhirnya Sasuke mendengus kecil, "Tapi biasanya dia tidak telat, dia selalu datang pagi," gumamnya pelan, namun cukup bisa didengar Naruto yang antusias. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "sudahlah. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, _dobe! _Cepat kerjakan soal nomor lima!"

Naruto menggerutu kesal. Tapi mendengar nada bicara Sasuke tadi, sepertinya kali ini Naruto tidak bisa membantah. Dengan ogah-ogahan pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang dengan model _spike _itu mengerjakan soal di bukunya sementara kepalanya menyandar di atas meja. Sasuke menopang dagunya sendiri memperhatikan gerakan tangan Naruto menulis suatu rumus di bukunya.

Bosan melihat Naruto terus, akhirnya Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Bel baru saja berbunyi namun itu tak membuat anak-anak segera kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Masih banyak yang duduk di kursi temannya atau bergosip ria seperti beberapa perempuan yang tak jauh dari posisi Naruto dan Sasuke berada. Kelas langsung hening seketika pintu terbuka dan masuklah Haruno Sakura ke dalam kelas.

Berpasang-pasang mata langsung tertuju pada Sakura yang melangkah menuju tempat duduknya sendiri. Langkahnya menggema di dalam kelas yang masih hening karena kedatangannya. Sasuke menyadari ada yang aneh dari gadis itu. Mengabaikan Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan soalnya, Sasuke berdiri dan bermaksud kembali ke tempat duduknya sendiri. Sampai perkataan gadis-gadis yang sedari tadi bergosip ria menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kau dengar? Kemarin ada yang melihat si miskin itu bertengkar dengan Yamanaka Ino."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Yamanaka Ino? Sasuke tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang gadis itu. Tapi Sasuke pernah mendengar dari Naruto, bahwa Ino sering disebut-sebut sebagai putri di Konoha _high school _karena kecantikan, kekayaan, dan kepintaran yang dimilikinya. Dia diincar banyak lelaki dari sekolah ini maupun dari sekolah luar. Walau begitu, anehnya Ino tidak pernah memiliki kekasih. Entah kenapa.

Yah, mana mungkin Uchiha bungsu itu peduli. Tak lama kemudian setelah berkata seperti tadi, telinga Sasuke mendadak semakin panas mendengar komentar-komentar tiga gadis tersebut setelahnya.

"Sudah miskin, sok banget lagi! Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Mentang-mentang dapat beasiswa, dia pikir dia istimewa? Cih, apa dia jadi besar kepala karena menjadi kekasih Sai sekarang?"

"Hahaha bisa jadi! Dia pikir Sai suka sama dia? Sai itu baik sama siapa saja! Bisa jadi kan, Sai mau jadi kekasihnya karena Sai kasihan sama dia?"

"Fuh, aku kesal sekali setiap melihat dia. Sekolah kita tuh sekolah untuk orang kaya! Melihat orang miskin di sini seperti melihat sampah yang harus dibuang pada tempatnya!"

"Kita singkirkan dia yuk? Bikin dia malu di depan seluruh warga Konoha _high school!_"

"Di depan seluruh warga Konoha saja kalau perlu! Jadi, setelah dia dikeluarkan dari Konoha _high school, _tidak akan ada lagi sekolah yang mau menerima dia hihihi."

"Kyahaha! Jahat banget! Tapi biarkan saja deh, biar dia hidup sampai mati di jalanan! Oh ya, rumahnya di tempat pembakaran sampah saja!"

"Ide bagus!"

"Hahaha benar be—"

**CRAAAT**

Ketiga gadis itu terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana tidak? Saat mereka tengah berbicara dengan seru, tiba-tiba air entah dari mana membasahi baju mereka. Memang tidak begitu banyak, tapi tetap saja air itu sampai mengenai rambut mereka. Seluruh anak-anak di dalam kelas langsung menahan napas melihat kejadian itu. Apalagi saat mereka melihat siapa pelaku yang telah menyiram ketiga gadis tersebut dengan air.

"Ah maaf—" Sasuke menyeringai. Sama sekali tak merasa bersalah saat dia menaruh tempat minum Naruto yang baru saja dia tumpahkan isinya ke atas meja Naruto lagi. Entah mengapa kali ini gadis-gadis itu ketakutan melihat seringai Sasuke. Padahal, biasanya mereka akan tergila-gila dengan senyum Sasuke itu, "—tanganku licin."

Anak-anak yang lain masih tidak ada yang berani berkata-kata termasuk Sakura yang telah duduk di tempatnya sendiri. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan para gadis-gadis tadi hingga membuat Sasuke marah dan menyiram air pada mereka. Tapi tentu saja Sakura melihat adegan saat Sasuke dengan cepat membuka penutup tempat minum Naruto dan langsung menumpahkan isinya. Saat itu, menurutnya ekspresi Sasuke sangat mengerikan.

Para gadis tadi tidak ada yang berani merespon kata-kata Sasuke. Mereka serentak menatap Sakura dengan kesal dan penuh kebenciaan secara bersamaan. Tentu saja mendapat tatapan seperti itu membuat Sakura bingung. Seakan dia adalah penyebab dari semua ini padahal dia baru saja datang. Setelah itu, ketiga gadis tersebut dengan muka memerah antara menahan tangis, marah, dan malu langsung berlari keluar kelas.

Langkah Sasuke menggema saat dia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya sendiri. Anak-anak yang terlewati dengan jalur Sasuke, langsung buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian mereka dengan hal lain. Menganggap mereka tidak melihat apa-apa seperti saat kejadian dengan Tayuya dulu. Sakura juga sama. Dia langsung membuka-buka bukunya begitu Sasuke akhirnya duduk di sampingnya.

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat. Sakura sedikit bingung dengan Sasuke hari ini. Laki-laki itu terlihat menatapnya dengan intens secara tidak langsung. Karena dia sendiri melihat Sasuke menguap bosan berkali-kali seraya membolak-balik bukunya sendiri tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Namun renungan Sakura langsung terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menoleh hingga _onyx _dan _green emerald _bertatapan secara langsung.

Sakura tersentak kaget. Wajahnya perlahan tapi pasti menghangat karena ditatap dengan dalam seperti itu. _Onyx _milik Sasuke seakan-akan menghisap _green emerald _miliknya. Menariknya masuk dengan paksa ke dalam dunia laki-laki berambut biru dongker tersebut. Di saat Sakura terpesona dengan kedua bola mata yang berwarna seperti batu obsidian itu, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang sangat lembut, membuat Sakura mencoba mencari arti dari senyum yang ditujukan padanya itu.

"_Ohayou._"

Hanya satu kata tapi itu cukup membuat jantung Sakura nyaris melompat keluar karena kaget. Jarang sekali Sasuke mau menatapnya secara langsung—bahkan menyapanya. Biasanya jika mereka bicara, pasti ada topik pembicaraannya. Tapi Sakura berusaha tidak ambil pusing. Dengan ragu, gadis itu mengangguk kemudian membalas sapaan Sasuke, "_Ohayou mo..._"

Sasuke tidak menghilangkan senyum tipisnya. Lalu dia kembali fokus dengan buku yang ada di depannya. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ada apa dengan laki-laki itu? Dia terlihat ceria, walau tidak terlalu menunjukkannya seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Tapi melihat itu, membuat Sakura ikut tersenyum lega. Entahlah, ada rasa senang melihat Sasuke yang jadi sedikit lebih santai ketimbang hari-hari sebelumnya.

Tentu saja.

Karena laki-laki itu sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lari lagi.

Tapi...

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sai mendecak kesal untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Laki-laki berambut hitam lurus itu menatap kertas gambar di kedua tangannya. Ekspresinya sangat tidak tenang. Meskipun menggambar atau melukis adalah keahliannya, entah kenapa sekarang Sai terlihat begitu kesulitan, bahkan menggambar satu garis lurus yang biasanya bisa dia lakukan dengan sempurna, kini harus berakhir dengan suatu garis yang tidak bisa dikatakan lurus sama sekali.

Dia sedang kacau.

Dengan kasar, Sai meremas kertas gambar tersebut hingga tak berbentuk dan melemparnya sembarang arah. Sai menggertakkan giginya lalu menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja. Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua tangannya bergerak meremas rambut hitamnya hingga berantakan.

"Aaakh, buat aku lupa..." gumamnya pelan dan sesekali menghela napas. Sai menerawang, pikirannya terus kembali pada waktu itu dimana ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh seorang gadis yang tak pernah dia perkirakan sebelumnya.

Jujur saja, hal itu terus mengganggu pikiran Sai hingga laki-laki tersebut lupa bagaimana caranya berkonsentrasi dengan baik. Sai memang sudah mengenal Yamanaka Ino sejak dia menduduki bangku kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama. Ino adalah gadis yang baik dan cantik—rambut pirang dan bola matanya yang berwarna _aquamarine _mampu mempesona siapa saja. Dia sangat ramah dan murah senyum. Ditambah kepintaran dan kekayaan yang dimilikinya, membuatnya nyaris menjadi sosok perempuan yang sempurna dan ideal di mata beberapa laki-laki di luar sana.

Bagi Sai yang dulunya tidak pernah peduli pada lingkungan di sekitarnya, tentu saja menurutnya keberadaan Yamanaka Ino tidak merubah apapun dalam kehidupannya. Sai tahu ada saat dimana Ino terkadang terlalu memperhatikannya, namun laki-laki itu tak ambil pusing. Dia hanya menganggap perhatian lebih Ino padanya hanyalah sebatas perhatian antar sesama teman. Sama seperti Ino yang berasumsi bahwa Sai baik pada siapa saja, Sai pun mempunyai pemikiran yang sama tentang Ino. Sehingga dia tak perlu berpikir macam-macam.

Atau perlu ditambahkan?

Sai yang 'dulu', meskipun dia tahu Ino menyimpan perasaan khusus padanya, dia tidak akan pernah peduli dan dengan kejamnya akan menganggap perasaan itu sebagai pengganggu dan harus disingkirkan.

Baiklah, Sai akui dirinya yang dulu memang kejam. Dengan senyum ramah tamah yang dia miliki, dia bisa mengambil hati perempuan mana pun dengan mudahnya. Namun, tak ada yang tahu. Senyum ramah Sai juga bisa menjadi senjata yang mematikan. Salah satunya adalah senyum ramah itu akan menjadi senyum tak berperasaan dan terkesan merendahkan jika Sai mengeluarkannya ketika menolak pernyataan cinta seorang gadis atau menghina seseorang tanpa perlu mengatur kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkannya.

Dengan asumsi seperti itu, Sai tidak pernah membuka mata pada perhatian Ino yang sesungguhnya. Di saat orang lain iri dengannya yang selalu mendapat kasih sayang secara tak langsung dari seorang Yamanaka Ino, Sai justru menganggapnya tidak ada. Bukannya Sai tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Ino yang memiliki perasaan khusus padanya, hanya saja... kabar itu selalu Sai anggap sebagai angin lalu. Karena bukan hanya sekali Sai mendengar kabar tentang gadis-gadis yang menyukainya.

Sai tidak pernah mengira sebelumnya bahwa dia akan merasakan jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya saat dia duduk di bangku kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Terlebih... pada pandangan pertama. Sai masih ingat, awalnya dia hanya mengira Haruno Sakura adalah obyek indah untuk lukisannya. Bagaimana saat gadis itu tersenyum, menangis, melamun, tertawa, bahkan marah. Sai menyukai semua ekspresi yang dimiliki obyeknya itu.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya dengan orang lain, Sai sedikit enggan untuk meminta Sakura secara langsung untuk menjadi model lukisannya. Sehingga dia lebih memilih melukis Sakura dari jauh tanpa perlu disadari gadis itu sampai waktunya tiba. Sudah cukup sekali Sai menunjukkan lukisan Sakura untuk dipajang di pameran, setelah itu dia tidak mau menunjukkan lukisan Sakura lagi pada siapa pun. Cukup dia yang melihat dan mengaguminya. Tidak perlu ada orang lain. Entah sejak kapan, perasaan egois itu muncul di dalam hatinya.

Dan tentu saja. Tidak perlu ditanya.

Sejak kedatangan Haruno Sakura, maka Yamanaka Ino pun menghilang dari pikirannya.

Bukan menghilang dalam arti Sai melupakan Ino seutuhnya. Dia masih ingat Ino... sebagai salah satu temannya sejak SMP. Tapi Sai benar-benar melupakan perhatian yang selalu Ino berikan padanya. Seolah-olah dia hanya perlu melihat ke depan dan yang ada di depan matanya hanyalah Sakura. Tak pernah sekali pun terpikir di benaknya untuk menoleh ke kanan, kiri, bahkan belakang... dimana Ino selalu ada di sana untuknya. Menjadi penopang dan orang pertama yang akan menangkapnya jika dia terjatuh.

Tak pernah.

Sai juga tidak bodoh. Dia tahu Sakura tidak jauh lebih baik dari Ino. Dari segi manapun, Sai bisa melihat Ino berada di atas Sakura—kecuali kepintarannya. Tapi istilah cinta itu buta memang benar. Tidak peduli seberapa kali Yamanaka Ino akan terus mengalahkan Haruno Sakura, tetap saja Sakura akan selalu sempurna di matanya.

Tangan Sai bergerak menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Masih terasa bagaimana kemarin Ino menempelkan kedua bibir mereka dan gadis itu sedikit menyesapnya. Ada rasa rindu dan gejolak kesakitan yang tertahan di sana. Entah sudah berapa lama gadis itu menahannya dan bagaimana caranya.

Sai kembali menggertakkan bibinya dengan keras. Kedua matanya terpejam erat dan tangannya yang tadi menyentuh bibirnya mulai mengepal. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana? Sakura sudah mengajarinya secara tak langsung untuk lebih peduli pada sekitarnya. Sehingga kali ini, Sai tidak bisa mengabaikan Ino begitu saja seperti biasanya. Kata-kata Ino sebelum pergi kemarin menggema di kepalanya...

"_Sai... kumohon sekali saja, tolong... lihat aku di sini."_

Tangisan Ino pun ikut memenuhi pikirannya. Sai membuka kedua matanya, menatap kosong pada tembok di seberangnya, "...Yamanaka..." setelah itu Sai menunduk lagi seraya menahan dahinya dengan tangannya.

Setelah memutuskan tali persahabatannya yang sudah terjalin sejak kecil dengan Uchiha Sasuke...

...apa kali ini Sai juga harus menyakiti Ino dengan menyuruhnya untuk menyerah—mengabaikan pengorbanan gadis itu untuk mendapatkannya selama bertahun-tahun?

Cih. Ternyata selain pepatah 'cinta itu buta', pepatah bahwa 'cinta butuh pengorbanan' juga benar. Kalau memang harus begitu... jadi sekarang, siapa lagi yang harus dikorbankan?

"Sialan..."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sasuke menyesap teh hangat yang baru saja diberikan paman pemilik warung di depannya. Sementara di sampingnya Naruto masih sibuk dengan semangkuk _ramen_ yang dia pesan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sasuke tidak akan ada di sini jika Naruto tidak menyeretnya secara paksa, mengingat Sai masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sebagai ketua kelas sehingga Naruto tidak bisa mengajak Sai.

Sebenarnya mengajak Sasuke adalah pilihan buruk. Naruto masih bisa berbicara dengan santai jika bersama Sai tapi dengan Sasuke... ukh, jangan ditanya. Bukannya Sasuke tidak membalas seluruh kata-katanya, dia selalu membalas kata-kata Naruto tapi dengan balasan yang serius atau dengan kata-kata yang tajam. Apalagi jika Sasuke sudah sibuk sendiri dengan _Hp_-nya. Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Baca _fic _lagi, _huh_?" tanya Naruto, setengah menggerutu. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengambil segelas es jeruk di sampingnya lalu meneguknya hingga tinggal setengahnya, "_Well, _aku tahu aku yang mengajakmu masuk ke dalam dunia _fanfiction. _Tapi jujur saja aku tidak menyangka kau jadi kecanduan seperti ini," lanjut Naruto lagi, kali ini sambil membersihkan giginya dengan tusuk gigi yang ada.

Sasuke mendengus, tadinya dia berniat membalas perkataan Naruto sampai temannya itu tiba-tiba kembali menyahut, "Oh! Biarkan aku mengoreksi kembali kata-kataku tadi! Aku tidak menyangka temanku ini akan bertemu seseorang yang disayanginya di dunia _fanfiction, _sehingga dia pun menjadi ketagihan membaca _fic _seseorang itu," terkekeh kecil, Naruto kembali melanjutkan, "biar kutekankan... kau HANYA membaca _fic-fic _buatan_ author_—err, apa nama _penname-_nya?"

Kali ini Sasuke yang memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan, "_Cherryblossom._"

"Ya! Ya itu!" kini tawa Naruto meledak. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal, walau begitu sempat terlihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Naruto menyikut lengan Sasuke yang masih dalam posisinya membaca _fic, _"Hahaha giliran nama dia saja selalu kau ingat! Coba, sekarang apa nama _penname_-ku?"

Sasuke berpikir sebentar lalu melirik Naruto dari ujung matanya, "_The Stupid Orange?_"

"_THE ORANGE FOX!_" Naruto berteriak frustasi. Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto memberi tahu Sasuke _penname-_nya tapi tetap saja sahabat sejak kecilnya itu melupakannya dengan tenang.

"Oh."

"Bukan 'oh' _teme!_" Naruto menggerutu kesal dan membuang mukanya sementara Sasuke masih tidak mempedulikannya. Selama itu, Naruto terus menggerutu, "_Huh huh_, padahal kan aku sudah lebih lama jadi _author _daripada _cherryblossom _itu," gerutunya pelan disertai dengan bibirnya yang sengaja dimanyunkan.

Namun, Naruto segera menyesali kata-katanya itu. Karena dengan cepat Sasuke langsung membalas, "Oh ya? Kulihat cerita dan cara penulisannya jauh lebih baik darimu," diakhiri dengan tawa kecil Sasuke setelahnya. Sebelum Naruto mengomel dan membuat suasana menjadi lebih berisik dari sebelumnya, Sasuke buru-buru melanjutkan, "sudahlah, pendapat orang kan beda-beda. Berharap saja masih ada orang baik hati di luar sana yang menyukai _fic _buatanmu itu."

"Hoo, secara tak langsung kau mau bilang kalau kau tidak menyukai _fic _buatanku 'kan _teme?_"

Sasuke menyeringai dan melirik Naruto dari ujung matanya, "Berterima kasihlah dengan pendapat jujurku secara tak langsung, _dobe,_" tertawa kecil, laki-laki berambut _raven _tersebut kembali melanjutkan, "aku tidak bilang _fic _buatanmu jelek. Ah, ngomong-ngomong _fic _yang baru kau _update _kemarin cukup banyak _typo-_nya. Lagi bertengkar dengan Hinata, heh?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan sementara kedua matanya masih tertuju dengan layar _Hp_ di tangannya.

Laki-laki rubah itu mendengus menahan tawa sebelum menjawab, "Tidak ada hubungannya! Hahahaha! Lagipula, jangan khawatir begitu Sasu-_chan, _aku dan Hinata akur-akur saja tuh," Naruto terkekeh kecil melihat Sasuke mendecak kesal. Pasti laki-laki beriris _onyx _tersebut iri dengan kemesraannya bersama Hinata—setidaknya, itulah asumsi Naruto. Cukup lama mereka terdiam setelah itu, sampai akhirnya Naruto kembali memanggil Sasuke, "Hoy Sasuke."

"Hn?" respon Sasuke dengan malas. Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, tapi toh dia tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau belum bicara lagi dengan Sai sama sekali?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya. Gerakan jari Sasuke berhenti namun laki-laki itu enggan menoleh untuk menatap salah satu sahabatnya itu.

Naruto menunggu jawaban Sasuke dengan sabar. Helaan napas Sasuke setelahnya seakan menjawab harapan Naruto, "Belum," jari Uchiha bungsu itu bergerak lagi untuk menggerakkan _scroll _ke bawah dan memfokuskan kedua matanya agar kembali membaca _fic _seperti sebelumnya, "bagaimana aku ingin mengajaknya berbicara jika dia langsung menghindar begitu mengetahui keberadaanku yang ada di dekatnya?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa.

Naruto membuka mulutnya, namun dia bingung apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Sampai gerakan Sasuke yang menutup _handphone-_nya secara tiba-tiba mengagetkannya, "Sudahlah Naruto, aku sudah bilang 'kan? Ini urusanku dengan Sai, kau tak perlu ikut campur. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kemarin bahwa peranmu sudah selesai?" anak tunggal presdir Uzumaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, "Kau cukup diam saja, _dobe._"

"Tapi—"

"Hanya saja..." adik dari Uchiha Itachi tersebut meminum kembali teh hangatnya yang mulai mendingin. Setelah itu, Sasuke terdiam sesaat dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "...aku baru sadar kalau ternyata dianggap tidak ada itu menyakitkan."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sakura terdiam saat dia membuka _Hp-_nya dan mendapati beberapa _review _di dalam _fic _terbaru yang dia _publish _tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah. Lama kemudian Sakura menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menutup _Hp-_nya kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya sendiri ke atas meja.

_Aoi-san _sudah tidak ada.

Bukan bukan—Sakura bukan berharap Uchiha Sasuke memberinya _review _seperti sebelumnya_. _Hanya saja... entahlah. Tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Sakura memang tidak tahu tentang Sasuke yang mengatakan pada Sai bahwa Aoi-_san _akan menghilang dari dunia _fanfiction. _Jadi, tidak perlu ada yang disalahkan di sini.

Yah, walau dia juga tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Sasuke masih ada di dunia _fanfiction—_

—tanpa memberi jejak seperti dulu.

"Terserahlah," gumam Sakura entah pada siapa. Gadis itu melirik jam di layar _Hp-_nya. Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu sejak Sai menyuruhnya untuk menunggu laki-laki itu di kelasnya. Sakura kembali menghela napas. Mungkin urusan Sai sudah selesai, lebih baik dia saja yang menjemput Sai.

Suara pintu terbuka menghentikan gerakan Sakura yang akan berdiri dari kursinya. Sakura tersenyum lega melihat Sai yang masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Memang, jam pulang sudah lewat sedari tadi, sehingga yang ada di dalam kelas hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu berlari kecil mencoba menghampiri Sai dengan senyum polos di wajahnya.

Tapi, begitu dia menyadari sesuatu...

...senyum itu menghilang.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sehingga kini Sai yang berjalan mendekatinya. Laki-laki berambut hitam lurus itu menyadari ada yang aneh, tapi dia segera menepis perasaan itu. Dengan senyum kaku, Sai memulai pembicaraan, "Maaf Sakura, guru-guru memang suka merepotkanku. Kita jadi susah pulang bersama akhir-akhir ini."

"Hah?" kaget mendengar Sai, Sakura langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Gadis itu tertawa hambar seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ah ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Jangan terlalu memikirkannya, Sai," balas Sakura pada akhirnya.

Sai terdiam menatap Sakura yang masih tertawa kaku di depannya. Tak lama kemudian, senyum tipis terukir di wajah Sai. Melihat Sakura tertawa rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Secara tak langsung membuatnya ikut bahagia. Ternyata Sai memang tidak bisa menghapus kenyataan bahwa dia sudah sangat menyayangi Haruno Sakura lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

Pelukis itu terus menatap Sakura secara keseluruhan. Rasanya sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali dia bisa memperhatikan Sakura seperti ini. Namun, senyumnya menghilang saat kedua matanya menatap pipi Sakura. Tatapan ramah itu tergantikan dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Kenapa pipimu merah?" tanya Sai langsung, tanpa berniat basa-basi. Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat. Secara reflek, dia menutup pipinya dengan tangannya sendiri, "Jangan menutupinya Sakura, jawab pertanyaanku!" lanjut Sai dengan _volume _suara yang meninggi.

Ekspresi Sakura berubah panik. Dia tidak ingin memberi tahu Sai soal Ino yang menamparnya. Akan lebih baik jika hal itu dianggap tidak pernah ada sebelumnya. Padahal Sakura sudah berkali-kali mencoba berbagai cara untuk menghilangkan warna merah di pipinya sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Tapi... kenapa Sai masih bisa melihatnya?

"I-ini..." Sakura menelan ludah. Dia tahu, Sai bukan orang yang bisa dibohongi dengan mudah—terlebih olehnya. Selain itu, Sai juga sangat benci jika dibohongi. Tapi, "...kemarin aku terjatuh dan—"

"Jangan bohong padaku!" sial, belum sempat Sakura menjelaskan, Sai sudah terlebih dahulu menyelanya. Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana? Dia tidak mau ada lagi orang yang terlibat dalam hubungan mereka. Cukup Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura sangat tahu bagaimana mengerikannya jika Sai sudah marah, "Jawab aku dengan jujur, Sakura! Dari bekas merah tak wajar di pipimu itu... seseorang telah menamparmu, benar 'kan? Siapa orangnya? Beri tahu aku!"

_**Tidak.**_

_**Jangan Sai—**_

"SAKURA!"

"CUKUP!" teriakan Sakura membuat kata-kata Sai selanjutnya tertahan. Laki-laki itu menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, "Baiklah, seseorang menamparku. Puas?" lanjut Sakura dengan kasar. Hal ini membuat Sai semakin bingung. Apa dia salah bicara? Kenapa Sakura begitu marah? "Aku memang kekasihmu, tapi baru sekedar ke-ka-sih. Kita belum terikat perjanjian apapun! Jadi, kau masih belum memiliki hak untuk memaksaku dalam memberi tahumu semua urusan pribadiku!" berangnya.

Sai masih belum menghilangkan ekspresi kebingungannya. Dia menarik napas panjang sebelum membalas Sakura, "Maafkan aku, aku hanya—"

"Iya, kau mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tahu. Terima kasih," potong Sakura lagi. Sebenarnya Sai tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang menyelanya saat dia sedang berbicara. Tapi sepertinya untuk sekarang, entah kenapa Sai merasa dia harus mengalah pada Sakura, "sungguh... terima kasih."

Mendengar suara Sakura yang mulai merendah kini membuat Sai memberanikan diri menatap kekasihnya itu. Namun yang didapatnya adalah kepala Sakura yang menunduk ke bawah, enggan membalas tatapannya, "Sakura?" ada yang aneh dari ucapan 'terima kasih' Sakura tadi, ada apa sebenarnya?

Sakura masih menunduk sementara kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Dari posisi ini, yang bisa Sai lihat hanya senyum Sakura yang bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori menyeringai, "Bersama denganmu sungguh menyenangkan," gadis berambut _soft pink _tersebut membuang mukanya, "saking menyenangkannya, aku sampai melupakan fakta bahwa banyak orang di luar sana yang sakit hati dengan kebersamaan kita. Secara tak langsung aku baru sadar sekarang bahwa selama ini aku bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain, sungguh bodoh," ucapnya sarkastik.

"Sa—"

"Memang bodoh 'kan, Sai? Aku egois 'kan?" memang hanya sekilas, tapi Sai sempat melihat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku ingin bahagia, aku ingin memiliki minimal satu orang saja yang mau menemaniku di sekolah khusus orang kaya ini—mengabaikan kemungkinan orang yang menemaniku itu akan ikut dibenci oleh orang lain. Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku bahagia," Sakura mencengkram lengannya sendiri lalu tertawa.

"Ternyata orang sepertiku... memang lebih baik sendirian saja."

Sai menggertakkan giginya. Tidak peduli jika tindakannya akan menyakiti Sakura atau tidak, dia memegang kedua bahu Sakura dengan kasar. Memaksa gadis itu untuk mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap kedua mata laki-laki tersebut, "Hentikan! Ini tidak lucu, Sakura!" teriakan Sai membuat Sakura mendecih, "Cepat katakan siapa yang telah menamparmu dan menyuruhmu untuk mengatakan semua omong kosong ini padaku! Biar aku buat perhitungan dengannya!"

"Perhitungan? Itu tidak perlu," akhirnya kali ini Sakura memberanikan diri menantang kedua bola mata berwarna sehitam batu obsidian di depannya, "justru aku berterima kasih dengan orang yang telah menamparku. Karena dia membuka mataku yang selama ini dibutakan dengan keinginan untuk bahagia bersamamu dan mengabaikan orang-orang yang tersakiti di belakang kita."

"Jangan bodoh!" Sai tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak tepat di depan wajah Sakura, "Apa salahnya jika kita bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain? Yang seperti itu bukan hanya kita, Sakura! Orang yang menamparmu itu hanya ingin dikasihani lalu memisahkan kita! Dia iri dengan kebahagiaan kita! Justru dia yang harus disingkirkan!" suara gemeletuk gigi Sai terdengar semakin keras, "Beri tahu namanya padaku, Sakura!" bentak Sai pada akhirnya.

Sakura menggeleng. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya yang beriris hijau _emerald. _Sai terkejut melihat itu, cengkeramannya pada kedua bahu Sakura mengendur sehingga sekarang Sakura bisa menundukkan kepalanya lebih leluasa dan mengisak pelan. Dada Sai berdenyut sakit melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Dia menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf... sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu," Sai menundukkan kepalanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Sakura. Dihirupnya bau _cherry _yang menguar dari tubuh gadis yang telah menjadi cinta pertamanya itu, "maafkan aku..." bisiknya lagi.

_**Tidak.**_

_**Aku yang seharusnya meminta maafmu.**_

Sakura mendorong pelan tubuh Sai hingga pelukan laki-laki itu padanya terlepas. Kedua tangan Sakura masih berada di atas dada Sai. Mencoba menahan agar pelukis itu tidak mendekatinya lagi. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan jelas menunjukkan pada Sai, aliran air matanya yang masih belum bisa berhenti.

"Sai..."

_**Maafkan aku.**_

_**Maafkan aku.**_

_**Maafkan aku.**_

_**Ini demi kebaikan semuanya.**_

"...lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan kita sampai di sini."

_**Terima kasih.**_

_**Maafkan aku.**_

_**Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya?**_

"Sudah cukup, Sai."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**I, an innate coward, still can't use my words honestly."**_

— _**GUMI (Ama no Jaku)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special thanks for :**_

_**allihyun, **__ChieAkane, __**ichiruki rien, **__yukarindha yoshikuni, __**Ucucubi, **__skyesphantom, __**Sslove'yumiki, **__Chisa Hanakawa, __**SawaiiStillDoll, **__Retno UchiHaruno, __**Na Fourthok'og, **__Nina317Elf, __**Eunike Yuen, **__dwi uchiha, __**Koukei Yumisuki, **__OraRi HinaRa, __**Tsurugi de Lelouch, **__Anka-Chan, __**Uchiha Annisuke, **__Hoshino Kumiko, __**FuRaHeart (2x), **__princess'nadhesiko, __**ck mendokusei, **__Momo Haruyuki, __**Guest (2x), **__saitou ayumu uchiha, __**Mikyo, **__Orca Odetta, __**Hikaru no Yukita, **__Akane Arishima, __**selenavella, **__Arlene Shiranui, __**PurpleLittleMoon, **__sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE, __**Kithara Blue (2x), **__crystalssj, __**SasuSaku1812, **__Sami haruchi, __**Kendo-kun, **__CN Bluetory (5x)_

**Terima kasih banyaaak banget bagi yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk meninggalkan jejak :D ayo yang belum tinggalkan jejak, saya tunggu xD **

**Jika ada yang mau ditanyakan, bisa langsung tanyakan pada saya lewat **_**twitter**__**, **__**facebook**__**, **__**tumblr**__**, **_**atau **_**via PM FFn**__**.**_

Khu khu khu... akhirnya selesai juga... #ketawasendiridipojokan #lagistress #abaikan Akhirnya nyampe 5000an juga _words-_nya -_- yang tadi niatnya cuma sampai 3000-4000 aja ternyata malah... ugh, pantesan capek #udahwoy

Okeh, lanjut ke cerita. Saya takut pada gak dapet _feel_-nya nih orz Di sini hampir nggak ada SasuSaku-nya ya? _Sorry _deeh, demi kelanjutan cerita nih jadi nggak _stuck _terus D: #apah Maaf ya kalau ada yang mengganggap selesainya _fic _ini di _chapter _ke-20 itu terlalu cepat/lambat, soalnya saya sudah mikirin jalan ceritanya dan berakhir pas di _chapter _segitu. Ada kemungkinan selesai di _chapter 19 _juga sih tapi nanggung ah == #dilempar

Jangan lupa bagi para penggemar _gore, _ayo berpartisipasi dalam _event __**SUSPENSE WEEK **_pada tanggal **13 November – 20 November**. Info lebih lanjut, silahkan lihat di _profil FFn-_ku atau langsung tanyakan padaku.

_Please respect me with your review or concrit, don't just silent :)_


	17. Chapter 17 : Karma

_**CHAPTER 17 : KARMA**_

_**Empat tahun yang lalu...**_

"RASAKAN INI!" teriakan bocah berambut pirang yang berumur tiga belas tahun menggema di tengah lapangan yang baru saja dibentuk lima hari yang lalu itu. Seiring dengan teriakannya, teriakan anak-anak lain mengikutinya kemudian semua berlari ke arahnya yang memang sedang menggiring bola menuju gawang lawan.

Uzumaki Naruto tidak menghilangkan seringainya yang menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Tanpa perlu menghiraukan keringat yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya, Naruto terus berlari kencang melewati lawan-lawan yang berusaha menghalanginya. Anak-anak yang menjadi lawannya mulai mendecih, benci mengakui kegesitan laki-laki kecil berkulit tan tersebut dalam bermain sepak bola.

Dari sudut yang tidak terlalu jauh dari posisi gawang, Naruto segera melepaskan tendangannya pada bola di saat pertahanan lawannya lemah. Bola berwarna hitam putih itu melaju kencang melewati kiper yang terlambat untuk menghalanginya, hingga akhirnya—"GOOOOL!"

Naruto berteriak senang begitu pula teman-temannya yang satu tim dengannya. Mereka segera berlari menghampiri Naruto lalu memeluknya dengan erat, berkat kawan mereka yang satu ini, tim Naruto berhasil mengungguli lawannya dengan skor tiga-dua. Sangat ketat memang. Tadinya Naruto tidak akan main karena dia dipersiapkan untuk pertandingan selanjutnya, tapi ternyata tetap tidak bisa begitu. Tim lawan yang datang dari Suna tidak bisa dianggap remeh seperti perkiraan awal pelatih mereka.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Naruto yang memang pada dasarnya berbakat dalam olahraga sepak bola membobol gawang lawan dengan dua gol. Setelah sebelumnya satu gol didapatkan oleh kawannya yang lain bernama Kimimaro.

Istirahat satu setengah jam sebelum pertandingan kedua tentu tidak Naruto sia-siakan. Dengan cepat Naruto meminta izin pada pelatih dan teman-temannya untuk pergi sebentar, keluar dari ruangan yang telah disediakan untuk para pemain. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang pelatih, Naruto segera berlari keluar menuju tempat duduk yang telah disediakan untuk para penonton.

Napas Naruto terengah ketika dia menoleh ke kanan kiri untuk mencari tempat duduk dua sahabat baiknya. Naruto yang mulai memasuki masa remajanya menyusuri pinggir lapangan yang memang dipadati banyak orang yang sangat antusias dengan pertandingan sepak bola antar tingkat SMP tersebut. Kebanyakan yang datang adalah orang tua atau teman-teman baik dari anak yang ikut pertandingan. Naruto terus mencari hingga akhirnya kedua iris biru langitnya membulat karena telah menemukan dua orang yang telah dicarinya.

"Sasuke! Sai!" teriak Naruto, berusaha berteriak di tengah kerumunan orang. Sepertinya usahanya itu tidak sia-sia, karena salah satu dari mereka yang berambut hitam lurus menegakkan kepalanya seakan mencari sumber suara. Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar, "Sai! Aku di sini!" teriakan Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya kini berhasil membuat Sai menemukan dirinya.

Sai tersenyum lalu berdiri sementara temannya yang satu lagi tetap duduk di sampingnya seakan tak peduli, "Naruto! Permainan yang bagus," puji Sai ketika Naruto menghampiri mereka. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sekilas, kedua pipinya terlihat memerah walau tipis.

Sekarang Naruto beralih pada temannya yang masih sibuk dengan komik yang dibacanya. Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, "Woi Sasuke!" masih tidak bergeming, akhirnya bocah Uzumaki itu menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sasuke dengan keras, "_Temeeee! _Katakan sesuatu dooong!" rengek Naruto keras. Sai hanya tertawa geli melihat itu—walau tetap tidak berniat membantu salah satu dari mereka.

Setelah goyangan bahu yang ke sekian kalinya, akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Sasuke menutup komik yang dipinjamnya dari Naruto lalu menatap salah satu sahabatnya itu dengan malas, "Tadi kata Sai regumu menang tiga-dua, 'kan? Selamat ya," dan Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca komik. Mengabaikan Sai yang menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tawa dan Naruto yang terbengong mendengar jawaban temannya yang _super _dingin tersebut.

"Ha-Hanya itu? Tidak ada komentar sama sekali? Bagaimana tendangan sudutku? Bagaimana dengan permainanku barusan? Tidak ada?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi berusaha memastikan. Tak heran jika Naruto mengharapkan jawaban lebih dari Sasuke. Karena Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya jago bermain sepak bola—meski entah kenapa laki-laki itu tak berniat bergabung dalam regu sepak bola di sekolah mereka.

_Well, _memang pada dasarnya Sasuke jago pada semua bidang permainan olahraga yang ada. Lain halnya dengan Sai yang lebih menyukai basket dan bela diri. Meskipun dalam hobi, Sasuke dan Naruto mempunyai kesamaan suka membaca cerita dalam bentuk apapun—novel atau komik, sementara Sai lebih suka menggambar. Bisa dikatakan Sai selalu terlihat beda dari dua sahabat baiknya yang lain. Tapi, Sasuke dan Sai sendiri cukup seimbang dalam soal pelajaran—ah, jangan tanya bagaimana kemampuan Naruto di bidang pelajaran terutama matematika.

Tapi, itu tidak penting bukan?

Karena di dalam persahabatan, perbedaan adalah hal terindah untuk mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain.

Naruto mulai kesal karena Sasuke tidak juga memberinya jawaban yang dia inginkan. Akhirnya sebelum tertawa lagi, Sai berkata, "Bagaimana bisa dia memberimu komentar sementara sepanjang permainanmu dia terus membaca komik, Naruto?" mendengar itu Naruto langsung berteriak kesal, Sai sukses tertawa sembari memegang perutnya, dan Sasuke melirik Sai dengan tatapan galak.

"Aaaaargh! Pokoknya kau harus melihat pertandingan keduaku, Sasuke!" Uchiha bungsu itu tidak sempat menahan Naruto yang langsung merebut komiknya. Sebelum Sasuke sempat protes, Naruto kembali berteriak galak, "Kusita!" dan dengan langkah yang sengaja dihentak-hentakkan Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabat baiknya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal lalu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sementara Sai yang masih tertawa kini duduk kembali di sampingnya. Mendengar tawa Sai yang masih belum berhenti juga, Sasuke kembali mendengus kasar lalu bergumam dengan nada dingin, "Terima kasih, Sai."

"Hahaha, sama-sama," balas Sai seakan menyindir kata 'Terima kasih' yang diucapkan Sasuke dengan sarkastik. Sasuke menggerutu kesal kemudian membuang mukanya. Sai sendiri hanya tersenyum maklum melihat Sasuke seperti itu walau pada akhirnya dia tetap tidak mempedulikannya. Laki-laki remaja berambut _raven _tersebut memang gampang marah tapi dia juga gampang memaafkan.

Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah sosok yang perhatian selain kedua sahabat baiknya.

Melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya masih marah dan enggan untuk mengajaknya bicara, akhirnya Sai menghela napasnya. Yah, mungkin dia juga salah. Pemuda beriris _onyx _tersebut melirik jam yang melilit pergelangan tangannya, masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum Naruto kembali bermain. Sai memutar kedua bola matanya bosan sebelum mengambil salah satu buku sketsa yang masih kosong dan tempat pensil dari dalam tas ransel yang dibawanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sasuke mulai melirik ujung pensil yang Sai torehkan di atas kertas sketsanya. Sampai sekarang Sasuke masih heran, bagaimana sahabat baiknya itu bisa membuat satu tubuh manusia sempurna yang dimulai dari satu lingkaran yang tidak seimbang bentuknya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, dirinya mulai semakin tertarik dengan goresan-goresan yang dibuat Sai hingga kepalanya menoleh sempurna.

Sai yang tadinya hanya terfokus dengan sketsa buatannya kini menyadari kedua mata Sasuke yang sukses terpaku dengan gambar buatannya. Melihat itu, Sai tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak berniat untuk membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke hingga akhirnya kembali melanjutkan gambar buatannya. Merapikan keseluruhannya hingga sempurna. Selesai. Sebelum Sai sempat tersenyum puas, Sasuke membuka pembicaraan...

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?"

Sedikit kaget, Sai langsung menoleh dan mendapati tatapan Sasuke yang masih terpaku pada buku sketsanya, "Kakekmu yang mengajarimu?" akhirnya Sasuke menatap kedua matanya, "Atau bagaimana?" tanya adik dari Uchiha Itachi tersebut.

Salah satu sahabat baiknya itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Hm, kalau aku bilang kakek yang mengajariku sepertinya kurang tepat juga," Sai tersenyum lebar setelah cukup lama berpikir, "kau bisa mengatakan kalau aku belajar secara otodidak."

"Hn," respon Sasuke malas. Memang, hampir di setiap waktu kosong yang ada, Sai selalu mengisinya dengan menggambar. Tak heran jika semakin lama kemampuan gambar Sai semakin meningkat. Walau Sasuke masih penasaran bagaimana caranya bisa seperti itu. Apa karena bakat? Entahlah. Yang pasti setiap Sasuke berusaha menggambar, hasilnya selalu di bawah rata-rata—setidaknya begitu menurut Naruto yang memang suka mengejeknya.

Keadaan kembali hening. Sai sudah menggambar di atas kertas ketiganya. Dia dan Sasuke memang tidak begitu banyak bicara. Selalu Naruto yang mengisi keheningan di antara mereka dan saat ini sudah pasti tidak mungkin. Kali ini Sasuke yang melihat jam di layar hp miliknya. Tinggal lima belas menit lagi sebelum pertandingan kedua dimulai. Sasuke menghela napas panjang lalu menoleh melihat gambar ketiga Sai yang telah selesai dibuat.

"Selesai," gumam Sai dengan senyum yang membuat kedua matanya menyipit. Menyadari Sasuke kembali menanamkan perhatian padanya, Sai menoleh, "bagaimana? Anggap saja judulnya 'menonton pertandingan sepak bola'," tanya Sai, mengharapkan jawaban lebih dari Sasuke seperti Naruto sebelumnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan gambar itu. Ada dua orang—yang bisa Sasuke perkirakan itu adalah dia dan Sai—duduk di pinggir lapangan yang sepertinya sengaja Sai buat menjadi sepi. Kedua anak laki-laki di gambar itu terpaku pada lapangan dimana ada beberapa anak yang bermain sepak bola. Sudut pandang dan arsirannya sungguh sempurna—terutama latar belakangnya yang dibuat sangat detail. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kau semakin meningkat," ucap Sasuke datar. Sai tertawa mendengar itu. Untuk ukuran Sasuke yang selalu kaku dalam kata-kata, anggap saja tadi itu sebagai pujian.

"Terima kasih."

"Sai," panggilan Sasuke membuat Sai menolehkan kepalanya dan menghentikan niatnya yang hendak membuka kertas kosong baru. Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya. Sasuke sempat terdiam melihat ekspresi Sai, tapi pada akhirnya dia kembali melanjutkan, "aku hanya ingin tanya," jeda sesaat, kedua iris mata Sasuke dan kedua iris mata Sai yang berwarna sama tersebut saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Apa yang sangat ingin kau lakukan dengan gambarmu suatu hari nanti?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning : OOC, AU, misstypo?_

_Genre(s) : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Drama_

_Main Pair : SasuSakuSai_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**REVIEW AND ART**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah kenapa pikiran Sai kembali melayang pada perbincangannya dengan Sasuke empat tahun yang lalu. Laki-laki itu menggertakkan giginya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Dia harus fokus. Ya. Perkataan Sakura barusan seakan menggali memori-memori lama yang sangat ingin dia lupakan—terutama dengan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut.

"Sai?"

Haruno Sakura kembali memanggilnya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Sai tersentak. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya melalui pipi putih pucatnya. Sakura di depannya menatapnya dengan khawatir. Iris hijau _emerald _miliknya yang indah itu kembali menarik Sai untuk menelusurinya lebih jauh. Sai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak lagi.

"Lalu... setelah putus denganku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan Sai yang tiba-tiba keluar membuat Sakura membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Gadis itu menunduk pelan, "Apa?" Sai kembali bertanya, "Menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke?—Ah, untuk apa aku bertanya seperti itu? Sudah pasti jawabannya iya," dan kini Sai berteriak tepat di depan muka Sakura.

Gadis yang berhasil masuk ke dalam sekolah yang terkenal ini dengan beasiswanya tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya mendengar kata-kata Sai. Sakura menggeleng cepat, "Tidak! Aku—"

"TIDAK PERLU MEMBANTAH!" teriakan Sai yang menggema di dalam kelasnya membuat tubuh Sakura menegang. Kedua tangan Sakura mengepal di depan dadanya. Menahan rasa takut yang kembali menggerogoti tubuhnya seperti saat dia dan Sai bertengkar sebelumnya.

Kedua iris _onyx _di depannya saat ini terasa begitu mengikat dirinya. Sakura seakan tidak diizinkan bergerak meskipun hanya ujung jarinya. Tatapan Sai begitu menusuk tapi Sakura tahu... ada retakan di sana. Dan perlahan tapi pasti rasa takut yang tadi menyelimuti tubuhnya kini tergantikan dengan rasa menyakitkan yang begitu hebat. Rasa sakit yang belum pernah Sakura rasakan sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika Sakura menyadari dia dibenci oleh seluruh warga sekolah rasanya tidak sesakit ini.

Seolah dadanya ditusuk dengan beribu pedang yang datang entah dari mana. Menghalangi Sakura untuk bernapas bahkan meskipun hanya untuk menarik udara dan mengisi paru-parunya. Lalu, rasa itu merambat menuju kedua matanya hingga terasa panas. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Siap menangis lagi.

_Jangan._

_Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Sai._

Ini salahnya. Benarkah? Hanya karena dia ingin memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sai dan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi agar tidak ada yang tersakiti. Apa dia salah? Sakura tidak tahu lagi. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Diam-diam berharap di dalam hatinya agar ada seseorang yang menariknya keluar dari situasi ini.

"Tidak ingin bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain? Persetan," Sai tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Sai tidak bodoh. Tentu dia menyadari bagaimana dia bisa begitu emosional hanya karena gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut, "pada akhirnya jika kau menjadi kekasih Sasuke, kau tetap akan bahagia di atas penderitaanku! Dan, apa jika itu terjadi kau tetap bisa berkata dengan sombongnya bahwa kau tidak ingin bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain? JANGAN BUAT AKU TERTAWA!" teriaknya lagi.

Tubuh Sakura kembali bergetar. Tanpa bisa dia hentikan, Sakura terus menggeleng lemah, "Tidak... kumohon dengarkan aku, Sai. Aku juga tidak akan menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Aku—"

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku."

Lagi-lagi Sai memotong perkataannya. Dalam situasi ini, Sakura cukup sadar dia yang sudah menyakiti Sai. Bukan Sai. Meskipun Sakura masih meragukan apakah hanya dia yang salah di sini, "Siapa yang kau cintai? Sasuke atau aku?"

Pertanyaan sederhana namun sukses menusuk Sakura dengan telak. Siapa yang dia cintai? Siapa? Sasuke? Sai? Sai yang selalu ada di sampingnya di saat dia terluka atau Sasuke yang selalu menariknya dari lubang kesendirian?

Siapa?

Siapa?

Kepala Sakura ditekan begitu hebat. Beribu pertanyaan yang tidak pernah dia perkirakan akan datang kini memenuhi kepalanya seakan siap membuat kepalanya meledak kapan saja. Sakura meremas kepalanya sebelum akhirnya jatuh terduduk. Tidak. Rasanya begitu memusingkan. Air mata Sakura masih belum bisa berhenti mengalir.

Sai masih terdiam di posisinya berdiri. Laki-laki itu menggertakkan giginya. Bahkan di saat terakhir sebelum perpisahan mereka, dia masih menyakitinya. Kenapa? Apa sekarang posisinya dengan Sasuke kini berbalik? Apa perilaku Sasuke yang dulu hanya bisa menyakiti gadis yang dia sayangi kini berpindah padanya sedangkan dirinya yang dulu selalu bisa membuat Sakura tersenyum kini berpindah pada Sasuke?

Apa ini karma?

Karma karena telah memutuskan persahabatan mereka.

Benar.

Sai pantas mendapatkannya.

Sakura sudah mengusap air matanya entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Melihat itu, Sai berkali-kali ingin menurunkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk—mantan—kekasihnya itu dengan erat. Tapi tidak. Ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Entah apa itu. Dalam situasi ini, Sai tahu Sakura tidak akan bisa menjawabnya—

—meskipun gadis itu sudah menemukan jawabannya.

Sai menelan ludahnya. Ya. Dia tidak perlu mendengar jawaban Sakura. Semua sudah jelas. Dia tidak mau jatuh semakin dalam. Mengabaikan Sakura yang masih mengisak di belakangnya, Sai berjalan menuju luar pintu kelas lalu membukanya. Laki-laki berambut hitam lurus itu sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum berbisik dengan suara yang cukup keras hingga Sakura bisa mendengarnya.

"Selamat berbahagia dengan Sasuke. Tidak perlu memikirkanku. Anggap saja kau dan Sasuke tidak pernah mengenalku sebelumnya."

_**BRAK**_

Sakura hanya bisa menahan napas ketika Sai menutup pintu dengan keras. Tidak boleh begini. Tidak. Dengan seluruh keberanian yang telah terkumpul, Sakura bangkit dari posisinya lalu berlari cepat. Dibukanya pintu yang tadi telah ditutup Sai. Saat Sakura keluar, tak jauh di depannya Sai melangkah. Hingga sekarang Sakura bisa melihat punggung laki-laki yang telah menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak berbohong ketika dulu aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, Sai!" mendengar suara Sakura di belakangnya, Sai berhenti. Namun laki-laki itu tetap enggan berbalik, "Kau yang menyelamatkan diriku dari rasa kesendirian di sekolah yang besar ini, kau yang membuatku tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya di sekolah ini, kau orang pertama yang membuatku merasa dihargai—merasa bahwa aku masih dibutuhkan di sini! Kau juga... orang pertama yang membuatku berpikir untuk tetap bertahan di sekolah ini walau menyakitkan!"

Sakura menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya. Teriakannya menggema di lorong sekolah—tapi dia tetap tidak peduli.

"Rasa terima kasihku padamu akan selalu kuulang di dalam hatiku! Selamanya! Aku tidak akan melupakanmu selamanya! Karena mengenalmu... adalah salah satu hal terindah di dalam hidupku. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya... sungguh. Aku bukan apa-apa jika kau tidak pernah ada sebelumnya."

Bahkan di saat seperti ini, Sakura tidak sanggup menahan air matanya. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Menangis dengan senyum di wajahnya. Tubuhnya seakan dipaku di tempat ketika Sai kembali melangkah menjauhinya. Sakura menunduk. Meremas ujung rok yang dia kenakan. Sangat... menyakitkan.

"Maaf dan terima kasih... Sai."

Lima langkah ke depan sampai akhirnya berbelok. Sai masih belum mengangkat wajahnya setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu sekarang. Siapa yang disakiti dan tersakiti? Tidak ada yang tahu. Atau mungkin memang keduanya. Sai terus berjalan sampai dia menyadari seseorang yang berdiri menyandar pada tembok tak jauh di sampingnya.

"...Kau belum pulang, Neji?" tanya Sai pelan—nyaris berbisik. Hyuuga Neji memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum membukanya. Laki-laki berambut coklat panjang itu berdiri dari sandarannya.

"Tadinya—" kini kedua tangan Neji menyilang di depan dada bidangnya. Laki-laki itu menghadap depan, enggan juga menghadap Sai, "—sampai aku mendengar hal yang menarik."

"Kau harus pulang," bisik Sai lagi, "sebagai siswa pertukaran, kau masih berada di bawah tanggung jawabku. Aku tidak mau mendapat hukuman jika sesuatu terjadi padamu," Neji terus memperhatikan Sai yang berbicara dengan tenang tanpa mau memperlihatkan ekspresi yang saat ini dipasangnya.

Neji mendengus kecil, "Aku bukan anak kecil, Sai," tidak mendapat respon, Neji kembali melanjutkan, "jadi, kau akan lari?" tanyanya cukup pelan.

"Atas apa?"

"Kau tahu maksudku," Neji menundukkan kepalanya, "bukankah kejam jika kau pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mantan kekasihmu setelah menyakitinya tanpa mengatakan apapun?" tanya Neji setengah bergumam.

Sai masih tidak menjawab. Akhirnya Neji menghela napas panjang dan melanjutkan, "Kau mengatakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah pengecut. Tapi... kau sendiri juga begitu," Neji menangkap basah bibir Sai yang sempat terbuka dan menggertakkan giginya keras, "menjadi pengecut adalah sifat dasar manusia. Bukan ejekan. Tapi itu kenyataan," kali ini Neji yang berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Sai yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Sai," panggilan Neji yang masih berjalan menjauhinya membuat Sai mengangkat kepalanya. Mendengar kata-kata Neji setelahnya membuat pertahanannya runtuh. Sesuatu yang tertahan kini mengalir keluar membuat kepala Sai kembali menunduk.

"Laki-laki juga boleh menangis di saat seperti ini."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sasuke membuka buku pelajaran bahasa Jepangnya hari ini. Kabar angin yang mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan ada ulangan bahasa Jepang membuat Sasuke berpikir untuk sedikit membaca ulang materi yang ada. Sasuke menghela napas bosan sementara sesekali kedua matanya melirik malas ke arah Naruto yang terlihat begitu panik setelah mendengar kabar angin tersebut. Beda sekali dengan Sasuke yang terlihat begitu tenang.

"Kau tahu? Sai dan si miskin itu sudah putus!"

Eh?

Sasuke tersentak mendengar kata-kata itu. Dengan segera kepalanya terangkat untuk mencari tahu siapa yang mengatakannya. Kumpulan gadis yang tak jauh darinya terlihat begitu antusias dengan topik yang mereka bicarakan. Sepertinya bukan hanya Sasuke yang terkejut, Naruto juga sama. Setelah mendengar kata-kata para gadis itu, Naruto segera beralih menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya. Seolah menanyakan apa yang tadi didengarnya benar-benar terjadi.

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa dan hanya membalas pandangan Naruto dengan gelengan kepala. Di saat yang bersamaan, Sai masuk ke dalam kelas. Suasana yang tadinya hening karena kedatangan salah satu pangeran sekolah tersebut kini harus buyar dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang langsung _to the point _bertanya di tengah kelas.

"Sai! Kau benar-benar putus dengan Sakura?"

Rasanya waktu berjalan begitu lambat di kepala Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menelan ludahnya karena tegang. Sasuke bisa melihat Sai sempat melihat ke arahnya sebelum beralih ke arah Naruto. Tatapannya terasa begitu kosong.

"Ya. Ada masalah?"

Bahkan Naruto yang biasanya langsung bicara tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain sekarang hanya bisa terpaku. Baiklah, kabar dua pasangan yang putus dari hubungannya bukanlah kabar baru. Tapi... ini sahabatnya. Dan... yah, sisanya tak perlu dijelaskan. Naruto juga menelan ludahnya, sesekali laki-laki berambut pirang itu melirik ke arah sahabat baiknya yang lain. Sasuke yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya bisa duduk diam dan mencoba fokus dengan buku bahasa Jepang di depannya.

Sakura dan Sai putus.

Tapi... apa alasannya?

Pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepalanya membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Sial! Mana Sakura? Kabar ini mau tak mau membuat Sasuke khawatir. Bagaimana pun juga, Sasuke harus mengakui hubungan Sakura dengan Sai yang mampu membuat Sakura tersenyum itu jauh lebih penting dari apapun. Entah kenapa bayangan Sakura yang akan kembali murung seperti sebelum hubungan mereka terjalin kembali menakutinya.

Karena bagi Sasuke, selama Haruno Sakura tersenyum...

...itu sudah cukup.

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian seluruh kelas dari Sai. Sekuat mungkin Sakura berusaha berjalan menuju tempat duduknya di samping Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan tatapan merendahkan di sekelilingnya. Semuanya kembali seperti di awal, saat sebelum dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan Sai. Sakura sudah siap, dia sudah tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Sakura melirik Sai yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Namun, Sai justru hanya melihatnya sesaat dari kejauhan lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. Sakura hanya bisa menahan napas melihat itu.

Sai... membencinya.

Tidak ada yang akan peduli lagi dengannya.

Tidak ada lagi yang akan mau menemaninya.

Tidak a—

"Kau baru datang, Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya padanya dengan suara keras. Begitu pula yang lain. Semua yang ada di kelas itu hanya bisa terbengong melihat Sasuke yang biasanya dingin itu kini tersenyum—meskipun sangat tipis. Tak terkecuali Sai dan Naruto.

"Duduklah, lekas buka buku bahasa Jepang. Ada ulangan mendadak di jam pelajaran kedua," ucap Sasuke seraya kembali memusatkan penglihatannya pada tulisan-tulisan kanji pada buku di hadapannya.

Sakura mengangguk kaku, "I-Iya," balasnya. Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas jinjingnya sebelum duduk di samping Sasuke. Gadis itu menunduk takut menghadapi tatapan mengancam di seluruh kelas. Tapi, dia berusaha tidak peduli. Sekarang yang harus dia utamakan adalah ulangan bahasa Jepang nanti. Nilainya lebih penting dari apapun.

Di saat Sakura sudah mulai fokus dengan kegiatan belajarnya dan para murid lain sudah kembali fokus dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, Sasuke menghela napas lega. Sungguh nekat perlakuannya tadi. Sasuke tidak terbiasa menunjukkan rasa perhatiannya di depan umum, tapi melihat Sakura yang begitu murung dengan kedua mata nyaris membengkak—mungkin dia menangis semalaman—membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Argh, dia sangat bingung. Entah perasaannya senang atau sedih mendengar kabar gadis itu telah berpisah dari kekasihnya.

Sakura menoleh melihat Sasuke menopang kepalanya dengan tangan di atas meja. Laki-laki itu terlihat menghela napas berat. Wajah Sakura kembali memerah menyadari Sasuke baru saja berusaha keras untuk menaikkan hatinya. Heh, pikiran pemuda berambut _raven _itu memang sangat sulit ditebak. Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Sasuke," mmendengar namanya dipangggil, Sasuke pun menoleh. Sedikit kaget melihat warna merah menghiasi kedua pipi putih Sakura, "terima kasih."

Ukh, baiklah kini Sasuke kembali bingung dengan apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Uchiha bungsu itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam sehingga Sakura tidak bisa lagi melihat ekspresi yang dipasangnya. Yang bisa didengar Sakura saat ini hanyalah gumaman Sasuke untuk merespon perkataannya, "Hn."

Melihat dua pasangan itu dari kejauhan, Sai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya masih sangat tak rela melihat mantan sahabat dan kekasihnya itu mulai merakit sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia lihat secara perlahan-lahan. Sai mengepal tangannya.

"Belum."

Ya.

Belum selesai.

Masih ada satu tantangan lagi, Uchiha Sasuke.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

_**Kembali ke empat tahun yang lalu...**_

"Apa yang sangat ingin kulakukan dengan gambarku suatu hari nanti?" Sai yang masih berumur tiga belas tahun itu mengulang pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia terlihat berpikir cukup lama. Setelah menemukan jawabannya, Sai tidak langsung mengatakannya, tapi dia bertanya dulu pada Sasuke, "Kalau kau? Apa ada yang ingin kau lakukan nanti berhubungan dengan hobimu yang suka membaca?"

"Kena—"

"Sudah, jawab saja," potong Sai langsung. Laki-laki berambut hitam lurus itu tersenyum menang melihat ekspresi sebal Sasuke. Tapi toh, pada akhirnya Sasuke tetap menjawabnya.

Sasuke menatap bawahnya, "...Entahlah, tapi aku selalu membayangkan jika suatu hari nanti aku akan bertemu dengan suatu hal yang hebat dengan membaca," adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, "sejauh ini... aku hanya membaca cerita-cerita buatan Naruto—yang penulisnya aku kenal. Jadi—entahlah."

"Aah, maksudmu seperti ingin membaca cerita buatan perempuan yang kau sukai?" mendengar penuturan Sai membuat Sasuke tersentak. Meski sekilas, Sai sempat melihat pipi sahabat baiknya itu memerah walau sangat tipis, "Aku tidak tahu Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin ternyata menyukai tipe perempuan yang suka berkhayal."

"Kau membuat tipeku terdengar begitu bodoh," Sasuke menghela napas frustasi mendengar Sai yang kembali tertawa puas, "mengesampingkan tipe perempuan yang kuinginkan, aku hanya ingin membaca cerita yang bisa membuatku terlarut dengan cerita itu dan tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya," lanjut Sasuke.

Sai terdiam mendengar itu lalu mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Laki-laki berkulit putih pucat tersebut kembali tersenyum, "Kalau aku..." Sai menatap kertas kosong di depannya sementara Sasuke menoleh menatapnya, "...satu hal yang pasti, aku akan melukiskan wajah perempuan yang kusayangi dan akan kusimpan dengan baik," ucapnya.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "hanya melukis seorang gadis?"

"_Yeah, _jika aku memang hanya akan menjalin hubungan dengan satu perempuan. Tidak ada yang tahu aku akan menyayangi berapa perempuan, 'kan?" dengusan Sasuke membuat Sai kembali tertawa, "Tenang saja, aku bercanda. Aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan banyak perempuan. Cukup satu sampai tiga—yang paling banyak. Aku ini pemilih," jelas Sai panjang lebar. Sasuke tidak merespon, cukup menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Ah, mengesampingkan soal perempuan, aku juga ingin menggambar kita bertiga saat dewasa nanti," Sai kembali menggoreskan ujung pensilnya. Membentuk tiga lingkaran yang dihiasinya sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi tiga wajah kecil yang Sasuke kenal, "aku, kau, dan Naruto," gumam Sai sembari menunjukkan ujung pensilnya pada setiap gambar lalu menyebut namanya.

Sasuke masih diam saat Sai kembali melanjutkan, "Nanti gambarku itu akan ku-_copy _lalu kuberikan pada kalian. Simpan baik-baik ya," Sai melanjutkan kegiatan menggambarnya. Tiga wajah Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto tadi dilanjutkan oleh Sai hingga membentuk gambar sempurna. Gambar mereka bertiga di umur mereka sekarang, tiga belas tahun. Sai menulisnya di ujung kertasnya.

Di gambar itu, ketiganya memakai pakaian yang sama seperti yang mereka pakai sekarang. Naruto dengan seragam regu sepak bolanya, Sai memakai kaos hitam, jaket tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu, dan celana pendek berwarna abu-abu tua, Sasuke memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua dan putih lalu memakai _jeans _panjang berwarna biru dongker seperti warna rambutnya. Tapi, tentu saja Sai mewarnainya hitam putih karena dia hanya memakai pensil. Sai menyobek kertas itu lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Tolong di-_copy _dua. Nanti berikan padaku dan Naruto," Sasuke yang memang rumahnya dekat dengan toko _fotocopy _hanya diam seraya menerima kertas tersebut. Di saat Sasuke masih termenung menatap kertas tersebut, Sai kembali berkata.

"Aku... tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti di masa depan. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanyalah berharap," Sai tersenyum tipis—nyaris tak terlihat. Sasuke memperhatikan ekspresi Sai. Semenjak menerima kertas dengan gambar mereka bertiga itu, suatu tekad muncul di benak Sasuke tanpa dia sadari. Terutama setelah mendengar kata-kata Sai.

"Aku berharap semoga suatu saat nanti aku benar-benar bisa menggambar kita bertiga yang sudah dewasa."

Jika Sai maupun Naruto tidak bisa...

...maka Sasuke yang akan menjaga persahabatan mereka. Apapun yang terjadi.

"Tanpa kehilangan salah satu di antara kita."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't ever choose between love and friendship**_

**.**

_**Because you can't live without one of it**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special thanks for :**_

_**Deauliaas, **__Richan, __**Tsukuyomi Aori Hotori, **__Sami haruchi, __**sasa-hime, **__skyesphantom, __**Ucucubi, **__Momo Haruyuki, __**Ayano Futabatei, **__Baka Iya SS, __**Mauree-Azure, **__shizuka uchiha, __**Tsurugi de Lelouch, **__selenavella, __**Uchiha Cesa, **__ChieAkane, __**Retno UchiHaruno, **__Nina317Elf, __**Aika Yuki-chan, **__Kuromi no Ryuusan, __**nadja violyn, **__crystalssj, __**FuRaHeart, **__Ay, __**ck mendokusei, **__sasusaku FoReVeR, __**R4y F3rd1n4ns**__**, **__Sar Sakamoto Suwabe, __**Sorane Midori, **__Hany-chan DHA E3, __**Yuka Matsumoto, **__Arlene Shiranui, __**En Zae Nal, **__Little Claris-chan, __**Eunike Yuen, **__OraRi HinaRa, __**WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali, **__Haruka Uchiha, __**Syida-chan, **__Haruno r Uchiha_

**Dan untuk yang lainnya juga terima kasih :D Ayo yang belum meninggalkan jejak saya tungguin nih~**

Ahahahahaha aduh sumpah gak tahu mau ngomong apa. Aku udah baca semua _review _yang masuk dan yah... _speechless _lha pokoknya mau bales apa xD #ditabok makasih banget yah pokoknya aku ngerasa dihargain gitu kalau dapet _review _:'D

Untuk _chapter _ini... _no comment _deh selain semoga kerasa _feel-_nya D: dan untuk _chapter _depan kayaknya bakal _full _perdebatan SasuSakuSai jadi jangan sampai terlewatkan yaaa xD Soal _quote _yang selama ini aku tulis di bawah cerita, **selama aku tidak menulis sumber dari **_**quote**_** tersebut, itu berarti **_**quote **_**yang ada dibuat oleh aku sendiri.** Seperti yang sekarang kubuat di bawah cerita ituu *tunjuk-tunjuk* wkwk

Terima kasih lagi. Kurang lebihnya saya minta maaf. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan langsung tanya lewat jejaring sosial atau PM, soalnya suka susah bales di sini. Nah, _mind to review, please? _:3


	18. Chapter 18 : Last Answer

_**CHAPTER 18 : LAST ANSWER  
**_

Haruno Sakura menutup buku kumpulan soal-soal matematika yang baru saja selesai dikerjakannya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai buku yang malang itu terlempar ke atas meja yang terletak tepat di seberang kasur. Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya lalu menggeliyat beberapa saat di atas kasurnya sendiri, merilekskan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi terus diam karena terlalu fokus dengan soal-soal gila yang mau tak mau harus dia kerjakan demi masa depannya nanti.

Setelah merasa cukup, Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya pasrah di atas kasur dalam posisi tengkurap. Kedua betis kakinya masih setia bergerak naik turun secara bergantian—kanan kiri. Gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya yang terasa begitu lelah. Meskipun ingin cepat tidur, tetap tidak bisa. Salahkan dirinya yang tadi secara tidak sengaja jatuh tidur siang hingga tidak bisa tidur cepat malam ini. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam sekarang.

Gadis yang memiliki rambut dengan warna _soft pink _yang indah tersebut kembali membuka kedua matanya setelah menghela napas berat. Bagaimana ini... jika dia tidak cepat tidur, bukan tidak mungkin besok dia akan tertidur di kelas dan tentu saja itu akan mengancam posisinya. Sakura kembali menghela napas frustasi kemudian bangun dengan kasar.

"Aaargh!" Sakura mengerang kesal lalu memutar-mutar tubuhnya di atas kasur. Tak mempedulikan rambut indahnya yang panjang dan berwarna _soft pink _yang indah itu akan berantakan nantinya. Sampai akhirnya—

_**BRUAK!**_

—dia terjatuh dari atas kasur dengan posisi kepala lebih dulu menyentuh lantai.

Sakit. Pasti.

"Adududuuuh!" gadis yang bernama sama dengan bunga kebangaan Jepang tersebut berusaha bangun sembari mengelus belakang kepalanya sedikit pelan. Wajahnya memerah menahan sakit. Dan sialnya, karena rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya itu tentu saja akan lebih susah lagi untuk tidur sekarang, "Ukh, sakit sekali..." gumamnya setengah meringis.

Perlahan tapi pasti Sakura bisa merasakan munculnya sedikit benjolan di belakang kepalanya. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Sebelum tidur saja nasibnya sudah sial begini. Bagaimana dengan besok? Apa mungkin nasib sialnya akan bertambah parah? Ah, lupakan. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Terdiam sesaat, mulai memikirkan alternatif lain.

Kini kepala Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa membantunya memecahkan masalah ini. Kedua iris hijau _emerald _miliknya yang indah itu berhenti ketika menatap ke arah _laptop _kecil kesayangannya di atas meja.

"...Oh iya," seakan teringat akan suatu hal yang penting, Sakura segera berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati meja dimana _laptop _kesayangannya berada. Sakura membuka salah satu alat jenis elektronik tersebut lalu menyalakannya. Setelah _laptop _itu sepenuhnya menyala, Sakura mengarahkan kursor yang ada di layar untuk membuka suatu _file _yang sudah sangat lama tidak dia buka.

Setelah sebelumnya menarik kursi untuk diduduki olehnya, Sakura menarikan kesepuluh jarinya di atas _keyboard. _Sebenarnya ceritayang muncul di layarnya saat ini sudah selesai dikerjakan. Namun, ada beberapa hal yang ingin dia ubah. Termasuk pilihan dari seorang gadis yang berada di antara kedua laki-laki yang kini telah rentan persahabatannya.

Judul cerita itu sendiri adalah _**Friendship or Love**__._

Tadinya cerita itu akan di-_publish _oleh Sakura di situs _FanFiction _tempatnya biasa meluapkan imajinasinya. Tapi kali ini beda, entah mengapa Sakura ingin membentuk cerita pendek itu menjadi cerita panjang yang nantinya bisa dibentuk sebagai _novel. _Langkah awal untuknya mencapai cita-citanya sedari kecil. Menjadi seorang penulis yang ingin karyanya dikenal dan diakui oleh banyak orang. Dan seharusnya tinggal sedikit lagi maka _novel _miliknya itu akan siap dikirim ke penerbit yang akan menerimanya nanti.

Hanya tinggal klimaksnya... yaitu... saat sang gadis menentukan pilihannya di antara dua lelaki.

Bisakah gadis itu menjadi manusia kejam yang tidak mempunyai hati... lalu memilih salah satu di antara dua laki-laki yang telah bersahabat sejak kecil? Tanpa harus peduli persahabatan mereka akan hancur hanya karena dirinya? Tanpa harus peduli salah satu dari mereka akan menangis karena telah kehilangan sahabat dan cintanya? Apa bisa gadis itu tega menghancurkan persahabatan yang telah terjalin selama tujuh belas tahun hanya dengan pilihannya yang berisi dua kata?

Apa dia bisa? Gadis lemah yang selalu berlari dari kenyataan itu... suatu hari pasti akan jatuh lalu tertangkap. Mau tak mau dia harus memberi jawaban. Jika diibaratkan seperti adegan-adegan pembunuhan yang berada di _film, _gadis itu diberi pertanyaan yang sangat memojokkan dirinya. Dia tidak akan bisa lari lagi, karena rantai telah mengikat sekujur tubuhnya...

Beri jawaban atau mati.

Dunia ini kejam terhadap siapapun. Tak peduli kau adalah anak-anak, remaja, atau bahkan orang tua... pasti akan merasakan kekejaman dunia cepat atau lambat. Pada akhirnya kau hanya bisa bergantung pada nasib baikmu. Seperti apa jenis kekejaman yang akan kau rasakan? Ringan atau berat? Lalu... bagaimana kau mengatasinya? Menghadapinya? Atau justru lari menghindarinya?

Apa kau seorang pemenang... atau seorang pengecut?

Sakura menghentikan gerakan kesepuluh jarinya. Kedua matanya lurus menatap layar _laptop _kecil di depannya. Gadis itu tersenyum miris bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang dipejamkan. Sakura membuka kembali kedua matanya sebelum menyimpan _file _tersebut lalu menutup _laptop _miliknya. Sakura naik ke atas tempat tidurnya. Dia akan kembali mencoba tidur perlahan-lahan.

_Novel _perdananya nanti...

...akan didasari kisah kehidupan nyata yang dialaminya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning(s) : OOC, AU, etc_

_Genre(s) : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Drama_

_Main Pair : SasuSakuSai_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**REVIEW AND ART**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari telah diawali dengan turunnya hujan deras yang melanda kota Konoha. Tapi tentu saja dengan datangnya hujan deras beserta angin ini bukan berarti kegiatan sehari-hari tidak akan berjalan seperti biasanya. Salah satunya adalah para pelajar yang mau tak mau harus tetap datang ke sekolah untuk menimba ilmu sebagai kewajiban mereka.

Haruno Sakura hanyalah salah satunya. Gadis yang biasanya datang ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki itu pun kewalahan menghadapi hujan deras dengan angin kencang yang menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Meski sudah memakai jas hujan lengkap dan membawa payung, tetap saja sebagian tubuhnya kebasahan. Untuk menghindari resiko yang tak diinginkan, Sakura sengaja memakai sepatu _boot _tapi itu justru membuat dirinya susah berjalan karena harus melawan genangan-genangan air yang menutupi jalannya.

Tapi toh, Sakura tetap tidak menyerah. Walau sesekali dirinya harus pasrah menerima butiran-butiran air hujan yang menyerang wajahnya karena payungnya mulai rusak. Untunglah jarak dari sekolah dan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh. Setelah menginjakkan kakinya di atas teras sekolah, Sakura menghela napas lega.

"Huff, akhirnya sampai..." gumamnya sembari menurunkan payungnya yang sedikit bengkok. Sakura membetulkan bentuk payung malangnya tersebut sembari melepaskan jas hujan dan sepatu _boot-_nya. Sekarang Sakura sudah bertelanjang kaki, dia menaruh payungnya di tempat yang tersedia lalu berniat mengambil sepatu dan kaus kaki dari dalam tasnya. Tapi, baru saja mengambil sepatu dari dalam tasnya, seseorang menabrak bahunya hingga sepatu-sepatunya jatuh ke bawah—terlepas dari tangannya.

Belum sempat Sakura meringis sakit, orang yang tadi menabraknya yang ternyata adalah laki-laki justru menghardiknya sinis, "Minggir! Dasar miskin," berbeda dari Sakura yang setengah tubuhnya hampir basah, tubuh laki-laki itu terlihat kering sepenuhnya. Dia menatap Sakura rendah, "Kebasahan ya? Kasihan sekali," begitu katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku karena kaget.

Gadis pemilik iris hijau _emerald _itu menunduk sedih. Tak lama kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat murid-murid lain yang juga baru datang ke sekolah seperti dirinya. Bodohnya. Sakura hampir saja lupa dimana dia sekolah sekarang. Tangannya memegang gagang payungnya dengan erat ketika kumpulan mobil mewah masuk ke dalam halaman sekolahnya satu persatu.

Tentu saja, berbeda dari Haruno Sakura yang merupakan seorang anak dari kalangan tak mampu, seluruh murid lainnya di sekolah ini adalah anak dari keluarga yang serba berkecukupan. Sakura hanya bisa diam, berdiri mematung ketika melihat anak-anak yang turun dari mobil terlihat tertawa riang dan sama sekali tidak terlihat kesusahan dengan hujan yang melanda hari ini. Sebagian dari mereka terlihat dipayungi dengan payung yang terlihat mahal oleh para sopir mereka. Sekilas, perasaan iri menyelimuti dada Sakura. Namun dengan cepat, gadis itu segera menepisnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak tidak, Sakura. Syukuri kehidupanmu apa adanya!" ucapnya untuk menguatkan hatinya. Tangan kanannya mengepal di depan dadanya. Sakura tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya dia memakai kaus kakinya lalu sepatunya. Setelah merapikan sedikit seragam yang dikenakannya, Sakura pun bersiap menghadapi pelajaran sekolah hari ini.

"Payung jelek yang basah ini punya siapa sih?" pertanyaan seseorang dari jauh menghentikan langkah Sakura yang hendak naik tangga menuju kelasnya. Sakura segera menoleh ke belakang, seingatnya tidak ada lagi yang menaruh payung di tempat payung yang telah disediakan dari sekolah. Benar saja, dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan sedang melihat ke arah payungnya. Salah satu dari dua perempuan itu kemudian mengambilnya.

Perempuan itu seperti memasang ekspresi jijik, "Hei, pasti ini milik si miskin itu, 'kan?" tanyanya. Teman-temannya yang lain tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya. Tak lama kemudian mereka berhenti tertawa ketika sang perempuan melemparkan payung itu ke teman laki-lakinya, "Buang saja ke tempat sampah. Jangan sampai orang luar melihat sekolah kita yang indah ini masih menyisakan sampah busuk yang tidak sedap dipandang mata."

Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. Walau sudah hampir rusak, itu adalah payung satu-satunya—pemberian dari orang tuanya sebelum pergi meninggalkannya. Gadis itu berlari ke arah laki-laki tersebut, "Tu—"

_**KRAK**_

Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat tak percaya ketika laki-laki sialan itu menekuk gagang payungnya yang sudah rentan hingga patah dan bengkok. Bukan hanya itu, laki-laki satunya juga merobek kain payung tersebut dengan gunting yang dibawanya. Sementara kedua perempuan yang lain tertawa seolah yang mereka lihat sekarang adalah pertunjukan menarik dan tidak boleh dilewatkan. Keempat murid itu terlihat tidak menyadari keberadaan Sakura di seberang mereka yang masih terpaku di posisinya.

Salah satu dari mereka berhenti tertawa ketika terkejut melihat Sakura sudah berdiri di seberang mereka. Tentu saja yang lain juga ikut terkejut. Secara reflek laki-laki yang tadi merobek payungnya itu menjatuhkan payung Sakura yang sudah tak lagi berbentuk, "Ke-Kenapa? Kau mau protes, anak miskin?" tanyanya sedikit bergetar karena kaget. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain masih diam, saling melihat satu sama lain.

Melihat Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepalanya membuat keempat anak yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab itu saling menatap takut. Mereka berusaha tidak peduli. Dengan langkah yang sedikit cepat, mereka berjalan melewati Sakura, "Hei," mereka berhenti lalu menoleh menatap Sakura yang masih belum membalikkan tubuhnya, "tolong kembalikan payungku. Jika nanti siang masih hujan, aku tidak bisa pulang," ucapan Sakura terdengar tenang.

Laki-laki berambut coklat membalas—berusaha terdengar arogan, "Ha-Hahaha, kau ingin kami mengembalikan payung murahan seperti itu?"

"Ya," kali ini Sakura berbalik. Menatap keempat orang itu dengan tajam, "telinga kalian tidak tuli, 'kan? Memang benar payungku hanya payung murahan, jadi seharusnya kalian tidak memiliki masalah untuk membeli yang baru dan mengembalikannya padaku."

"Apa? Jaga mulutmu—"

"Kalian yang harus menjaga mulut kalian," kedua tangan Sakura mengepal dan bergetar di samping tubuhnya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, "harusnya kalian sadar, kalian yang salah di sini! Dimana tanggung jawab kalian!?" tanya Sakura nyaris membentak.

Seorang perempuan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Dengar baik-baik anak miskin," sekali lagi Sakura menggertakkan giginya, menatap muak anak perempuan di depannya yang menatapnya rendah seperti anak-anak yang lain, "apa salahnya kami membantu petugas kebersihan untuk membersihkan sekolah ini dari sampah-sampah yang mengganggu pemandangan?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Tersentak, Sakura berteriak, "PAYUNGKU BUKAN SAMPAH!"

Mendengar teriakan Sakura, entah mengapa perempuan itu tersenyum. Begitu pula ketiga temannya yang lain. Seolah ada niat tersembunyi dari sikap mereka saat ini, "Oh begitu? Baiklah, kami akan mengganti payungmu," getaran di tubuh Sakura berhenti. Gadis itu menatap tidak percaya pada keempat orang di depannya. Benar saja, setelahnya kata-kata perempuan menyebalkan itu seketika membuat Sakura menahan napas.

"Jika kau mau bersujud lalu menjilati sepatu kami berempat, kami akan langsung membelikan payung yang baru untukmu. Bahkan dengan kualitas yang jauh lebih baik dan tentu saja dengan harga yang jauh lebih mahal. Bagaimana?"

Mendengar kesepakatan itu membuat ketiga temannya yang lain tertawa puas. Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat tak percaya. Entah sejak kapan penglihatannya mulai memburam ketika melihat tawa empat orang di depannya yang sangat merendahkannya. Sakura menggertakkan giginya. Cukup. Sudah cukup dia direndahkan seperti ini. Kedua matanya berkilat penuh amarah. Tawa mereka terhenti ketika Sakura menarik kerah perempuan yang tadi berbicara dengannya.

Namun, belum sempat kepalan tinju Sakura mengenai wajah perempuan yang mulai ketakutan itu, seseorang sudah menahan tangannya. Tak hanya Sakura, keempat orang yang ada di sana pun ikut terkejut. Mereka langsung melangkah mundur karena takut.

"Sasuke..." empat orang yang tadi tertawa begitu puas kini hanya bisa diam berdiri mematung. Tangan Sakura di genggaman Uchiha Sasuke melemah. Gadis itu menunduk ketika Sasuke melepaskan tangannya pelan sehingga kini kedua tangan Sakura kembali di samping tubuhnya. Sekarang Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada empat orang yang saling menatap satu sama lain. Berniat menyalahkan orang lain tanpa mengakui kesalahan diri sendiri.

Tatapan tajam Sasuke masih belum hilang ketika perempuan yang tadi hendak dipukul Sakura kini berkata ketakutan, "I-I-Ini bukan salahku, Sasuke! Ta-Tapi—"

"Aku tidak peduli siapa yang salah," suara Sasuke membuat mereka semakin berjengit ketakutan, "kalian yang merusak payung Sakura, itu faktanya."

"Tapi—"

"Sekarang bagaimana kalau kalian pilih saja," Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya sehingga kini dia yang terlihat memandang rendah empat orang di depannya, "membelikan payung Sakura yang baru atau menjilat sepatu Sakura hingga bersih?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Uchiha bungsu itu tersenyum tipis, "Kurasa orang yang sudah terbiasa dengan makanan mewah seperti kalian sesekali harus mencoba bagaimana rasanya debu, kotoran jalan, dan batu-batu kecil."

Sasuke kini berdiri di depan Sakura sementara gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut masih diam menunduk seperti di awal. Mereka berempat terlihat berdiskusi dengan berbisik satu sama lain. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya salah satu dari mereka berkata, "Ba-Baiklah, kami akan membelikan payung baru untuk Sakura. Kau puas?"

"Sekarang," Sasuke berkata dengan nada memerintah, "kalian dengar apa yang tadi Sakura katakan. Jika nanti hujan, dia tidak akan bisa pulang," mereka mengangguk kaku lalu segera berjalan berempat melewati Sasuke—berjalan menuju pintu keluar sekolah, "Tunggu, apa kalian tidak melupakan sesuatu?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat keempat orang itu segera berhenti lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Sasuke menatap mereka secara bergantian lalu mengarahkan jempolnya pada Sakura, "Minta maaf. Bungkukkan tubuh kalian dengan benar, apa kalian tidak diajari sopan santun sama sekali?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

Kali ini Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke sedikit kaget. Tadinya Sakura mengira tentu saja empat orang itu tidak akan menuruti Sasuke, tapi perkiraan itu harus dihilangkannya segera ketika melihat mereka langsung membungkukkan tubuh mereka dengan bergetar, "Ma-Maaf..." ucap mereka—nyaris berbisik. Belum sempat Sakura membalasnya, mereka sudah lebih dulu berdiri lalu berjalan cepat melewatinya dan Sasuke.

Sakura masih diam saat Sasuke mendengus menatap kepergian mereka. Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu dan menaiki tangga. Mendengar langkah Sasuke yang menjauh, Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke sedikit ragu sebelum akhirnya dia ikut berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Mengingat mereka satu kelas, jadi seharusnya tidak masalah.

Kelas mereka berdua memang telah dipindah ke lantai dua sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Meskipun sudah banyak murid-murid lain yang berjalan di sekitar mereka untuk memasuki kelas masing-masing, entah mengapa hanya langkah keduanya yang menggema di dalam kepala mereka. Sasuke masih enggan untuk berbalik pada Sakura begitu pula Sakura yang anehnya juga masih enggan untuk berbicara pada Sasuke. Seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam pikiran mereka satu sama lain.

Sasuke yang berjalan di depan tentu lebih dulu sampai di kelas. Saat membuka pintu, Sasuke menoleh melihat Sakura yang justru melewati kelas mereka dan berjalan lurus. Laki-laki berambut _raven _tersebut sedikit ragu sampai akhirnya dia bertanya, "Kau tidak masuk kelas?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa perlu berbalik dan menjawab dengan kata-kata, Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai dia kembali berjalan lurus menjauhi Sasuke. Teman sepermainan Uzumaki Naruto tersebut seakan mengerti sesuatu. Ditutupnya kembali pintu kelas yang sudah hampir dibuka setengahnya, lalu dia pun berlari kecil mengikuti langkah gadis yang disukainya sejak masuk SMA ini.

Entah tahu atau tidak Sasuke mengikutinya, Sakura masih tidak mau berbalik. Laki-laki itu hanya bisa diam dengan sabar. Menanti harap harap cemas dengan sesuatu yang tak kunjung datang. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, firasatnya jelek. Akan ada yang terjadi dan dia tidak tahu apa itu.

Aneh.

Ketika sampai di lorong tangga yang mengarah menuju atap gedung sekolah, Sakura segera berbelok. Sasuke sedikit kaget, dia berlari mengejar Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu menaiki tangga, "Sakura, tunggu! Sekarang masih hujan di luar," cegahnya. Mendengar suara Sasuke, Sakura pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"...Kau benar, maaf aku lupa," balas Sakura dengan tenang. Gadis itu masih berdiri di atas tangga sementara Sasuke masih menatapnya dari bawah, "kita bicara di sini saja, Sasuke."

"Kau mau bicara soal apa?" tanya Sasuke dalam. Laki-laki itu menaiki tangga, berniat mendekati Sakura, "apa tidak bisa dibicarakan nanti sepulang sekolah?" Sasuke melanjutkan pertanyaannya sedikit ragu.

Sakura tidak langsung merespon pertanyaan Sasuke, dia memejamkan kedua matanya lalu menarik napas panjang, "Tidak. Aku..." jeda sesaat, Sakura terlihat berpikir apa yang seharusnya dia katakan. Setelah menggeleng sekali, Sakura kembali melanjutkan dengan pertanyaan, "Kenapa tadi kau mencegahku memukul perempuan itu?" tanyanya.

Kedua bola mata Sasuke membulat sekilas, tapi kemudian kembali tenang seperti biasa. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu melirik sudut kirinya seperti berpikir lalu menjawab, "Mereka ingin menjebakmu," Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "apa kau benar-benar tidak sadar? Jika kau termakan emosi lalu memukul mereka hingga meninggalkan bekas, mereka akan melapor pada kepala sekolah dan kau bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

Sakura memicingkan kedua matanya semakin tajam. Menatap Sasuke dengan tatapannya yang dingin, "Aku tahu itu."

"Lalu kenapa?" Sasuke mulai gusar. Dia tidak suka ini. Dia tidak suka melihat Sakura yang seakan tahu resiko yang nanti akan diterimanya tapi sama sekali tidak merasa perbuatannya salah, "Kau aneh, tidak biasanya kau termakan emosi seperti tadi," _volume _suara Sasuke mulai menurun.

Lagi-lagi Sakura tidak langsung menjawab. Tangan kirinya memegang pegangan tangga di sebelahnya dengan erat, "Justru seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa!" _volume _suara Sakura tiba-tiba meninggi, "Seharusnya... kau biarkan saja aku memukul perempuan sialan itu dan biarkan aku pergi dari sekolah ini dengan tenang!"

"Kau bicara apa!?" mau tak mau emosi Sasuke terpancing juga. Uchiha bungsu itu menatap Sakura dengan gusar. Kembali menaiki satu tangga, "Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau masuk ke sekolah ini dengan beasiswa yang susah payah kau dapatkan, lalu sekarang kau ingin melepasnya begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Apa sebenarnya maumu, bodoh!?" Sasuke berkata berang. Tak peduli jika dirinya akan menekan Sakura saat ini. Yang penting, dia ingin gadis itu segera sadar dan membuka matanya sebelum terlambat.

Cepat sadar...

...masih ada yang membutuhkanmu di sini, Sakura.

Namun, tak sesuai harapannya. Sakura justru menggertakkan giginya penuh amarah. Gadis itu memukul tembok di sampingnya dengan keras, "Apa mauku itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu!" jeda sesaat, Sakura kembali berteriak, "Seluruh warga sekolah ini membenciku! SEMUANYA! Akan lebih baik jika aku segera pergi dari sekolah sialan ini secepatnya! Aku akui aku salah, aku bodoh karena telah bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan beasiswa demi sekolah yang hanya dibangun untuk orang kaya ini!"

"Saku—"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang dari awal!" perkataan Sakura menghentikan kata-kata Sasuke. Laki-laki itu terlihat tegang, "Kau yang bilang... anak miskin sepertiku tak pantas berada di sekolah ini! Lalu semua orang menyetujuimu! Sekarang jika aku ingin pergi, lantas apa salahnya? Harusnya kau senang, 'kan?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada bergetar.

"Tidak—"

"Seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku..." kedua alis Sasuke tertarik, "...biarkan aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini! Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi! Kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku, Sasuke. Aku baik-baik sa—"

"KAU BERISIK, DASAR MANJA!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura sudah lebih dulu dibuat terkejut oleh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berteriak di depannya. Tangan kanan laki-laki itu terlihat mengepal menahan amarah. Terlihat sinar kekecewaan dari ekspresi wajahnya. Tubuh Sakura bergetar menatap Sasuke yang justru menatapnya begitu tajam.

Melihat getaran tubuh Sakura, Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Laki-laki itu kembali menaiki tangga untuk mendekati Sakura. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke takut lalu mundur sembari menaiki tangga untuk menjauh, "Jangan lari," perkataan Sasuke membuat tubuhnya berhenti bergerak. Kedua tangan Sakura kini mengepal di depan dadanya sendiri.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Laki-laki itu terus menaiki tangga sembari berkata, "Haruno Sakura yang kukenal selalu menghadapi semua rintangan dengan kuat dan sabar," kedua mata Sakura mulai mau menatap mata Sasuke, "tidak peduli seberapa banyak orang yang menjatuhkannya, dia selalu bisa kembali bangun. Tidak peduli berapa kali dia menangis, dia tetap akan kembali tertawa."

Pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu pun berhenti tepat satu tangga di bawah Sakura. Kini jarak wajah keduanya tidak terlalu jauh. Sasuke masih menatap Sakura dengan iris _onyx _miliknya yang tajam, "Lalu sekarang, kemana Haruno Sakura yang kukenal itu? Dia masih ada di sini, 'kan?" pertanyaan Sasuke diakhiri dengan senyum tipis laki-laki itu yang membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat lalu menggeleng sembari menutupi kedua telinganya dengan tangan, "Tidak... itu... tidak benar," bisiknya setengah mengisak karena menahan tangis, "kau salah Sasuke, aku tidak sekuat itu. Kau... kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku! Jangan membuat asumsi yang tidak perlu!" tubuh Sakura kembali bergetar. Kepalanya menunduk hingga sekarang yang bisa Sasuke lihat hanyalah rambut _soft pink _miliknya.

"Aku tahu," kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal di samping tubuhnya sendiri. Ekspresi Sasuke terlihat tegang meskipun hanya sekilas. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya perlahan tapi pasti, "aku tahu kau seperti itu... aku selalu memperhatikanmu."

"...Eh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke sedikit kaget. Tanpa dia sadari kedua tangan yang dia gunakan untuk menutup telinganya kini turun secara perlahan. Melihat semburat merah yang sangat tipis di kedua pipi Sasuke ketika laki-laki itu berkata...

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, karena aku mencintaimu."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Na-Naruto-_kun,_" Naruto menoleh ketika suara kekasihnya memanggilnya. Gadis yang wajahnya selalu terlihat memerah ketika berdekatan dengan Uzumaki Naruto tersebut tersenyum sembari memberikan sebuah buku pada laki-laki itu, "ini bukumu yang kupinjam beberapa hari lalu. Maaf baru kukembalikan sekarang."

"Oh? Tidak apa-apa, santai saja, Hinata!" Naruto tertawa menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya sementara Hyuuga Hinata membalasnya dengan senyum lembutnya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai keduanya kini tenggelam dalam pembicaraan yang terlihat seru.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan, Hyuuga Neji menatap adik sepupu dan kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan sangar. Dia berdiri menyandar pada tembok di belakangnya sementara Sai yang duduk tak jauh darinya hanya tertawa geli, "Lihat siapa yang sedang waspada pagi ini," sindirnya tanpa menghilangkan senyum palsunya.

Neji menatap Sai dengan jengkel. Setelah itu dia kembali mengawasi dua pasangan yang tadi diperhatikannya dari jauh, "Aku tidak butuh ditertawakan oleh laki-laki yang kemarin menangis karena harus berpisah dengan kekasihnya," kata-kata itu sukses menusuk Sai dan langsung menghentikan tawanya dalam sekejap. Sai menatap sinis Neji yang tidak peduli dan masih fokus dengan perhatiannya.

Sai menghela napas. Ingin marah, tapi apa yang dikatakan Neji ada benarnya juga. Akhirnya dia hanya menoleh melihat ke arah tempat duduk mantan kekasihnya itu. Tapi, Haruno Sakura belum juga datang. Begitu pula dengan laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya. Perasaannya kembali tak menentu. Tapi setelah berusaha keras, akhirnya Sai memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

"Apapun yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang, bukan urusanku," Sai tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Neji berkata. Ketika Sai menoleh, ternyata Neji sudah melihatnya sedari tadi, "itu yang ada di kepalamu, 'kan?"

Pelukis itu mendengus kesal lalu membuang muka, "Memang bukan urusanku, kami sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi."

"Apa tidak apa-apa berpikir egois seperti itu, Sai?" Neji mendengus menahan tawa, "Terdengar seperti anak kecil jika kau jadi membencinya hanya karena kalian putus sebagai kekasih," sindirnya.

Sai langsung menjawab, "Aku tidak membencinya hanya sedikit kecewa," kini kedua iris _onyx _miliknya ikut memperhatikan Naruto dan Hinata dari kejauhan. Diam-diam merasa iri dengan kemesraan dua kekasih yang sudah menjalin kasih sejak setahun yang lalu itu. Tanpa menyadari sekarang Neji justru memperhatikan ekspresi wajah yang dipasangnya.

"Tapi..." jeda sejenak, Sai terlihat memicingkan kedua matanya, "...aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan membencinya atau tidak jika dia berhubungan dengan Sasuke."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Iris hijau _emerald _miliknya membulat sementara iris _onyx _milik Sasuke terlihat tenang menatap lurus kedua matanya. Sasuke... mencintainya? Laki-laki itu? Sakura tahu ada waktu dimana Sasuke begitu memperhatikannya tapi... mencintainya? Tidak mungkin.

Meskipun Sakura sempat mengiranya... tapi—

"Kau pasti bercanda," kata-kata Sakura membuat Sasuke membuka mulutnya, "tidak mungkin. Kau tidak mungkin mencintaiku. Kalau pun mungkin, pasti hanya perasaan sesaat. Benar, 'kan? Sekarang juga lupakan perasaanmu itu!" bentak Sakura.

Sasuke kembali memicingkan kedua matanya, "Aku tidak bercanda dan ini bukan perasaan sesaat!" Sasuke kembali menaiki tangga ketika Sakura juga mundur menaiki satu tangga lagi, "Kenapa kau kaget? Harusnya kau tahu sejak melihat Sai yang begitu memusuhiku!"

"I-Iya, tapi—" Sakura tak dapat menahannya lagi. Air mata mengalir dengan lancar di kedua pipinya, "—Sai. Bukankah... kalian bersahabat sejak kecil? Kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku, aku..."

"Aku tidak berniat untuk lari lagi," Uchiha bungsu itu menatap Sakura dengan mantap. Tak peduli jika saat ini gadis itu terlihat begitu takut dan goyah. Sekarang waktunya dan dia tidak bisa mundur meskipun dia ingin. Tangan Sakura yang berniat menahannya kini digenggamnya dengan cepat.

Sasuke terdiam sementara tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sakura begitu erat di depan wajahnya. Laki-laki itu menundukkan kepalanya hingga kedua matanya tertutup poninya, "Sepertinya aku kalah. Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini..." Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, "...setelah ini aku yang akan menanggung semuanya. Aku tidak keberatan jika Sai akan membenciku selamanya."

Ya.

Benarkah ini pilihan terbaik?

"Maksudmu..." tangan Sakura yang digenggam Sasuke mulai melemas. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke yang masih enggan balas menatapnya, "...kau akan membuang persahabatanmu, Sasuke?" pertanyaan Sakura membuat tangan Sasuke bergetar meskipun hanya sesaat. Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Sekali melihat saja Sakura sudah tahu.

Seberapa besar rasa takut yang menyelimuti laki-laki itu.

Sakura kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat lalu menggertakkan giginya. Tidak. Tidak boleh seperti ini. Tangan kiri Sakura yang bebas kini menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan kanannya lalu melepas genggaman laki-laki itu secara perlahan. Sasuke akhirnya mau mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ini salah," Sakura tersenyum pahit, "aku hanya orang luar. Hanya karena aku yang baru datang ke dalam kehidupan kalian setahun yang lalu, kalian akan memutuskan persahabatan kalian? Jangan membuatku tertawa."

"Sakura—"

"Sasuke," gadis itu masih tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Kedua tangannya masih menggenggam tangan besar Sasuke yang selalu terasa hangat, "terima kasih untuk semua perhatian yang telah kau berikan padaku. Maaf aku tak pernah sadar karena kau selalu ada untukku, maaf jika aku tidak mau mengerti perasaanmu, maafkan aku," ucapnya bertubi-tubi sebelum akhirnya senyumnya menghilang.

Karena gadis itu berpikir—

—dialah penghancur di sini.

"Menyerahlah untuk mencintaiku."

Dan mungkin ini adalah... jawaban yang paling adil. Bukan dua laki-laki itu yang harus tersiksa. Tidak. Sudah cukup membuat mereka tersiksa selama ini.

Sekarang giliran sang gadis yang menanggung semuanya.

Si penghancur lha yang harus tahu tempatnya berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_When you learn to love, you must learn to bear the risk of hatred."_

_**- Uchiha Madara (Naruto)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special thanks for : **_

_**el-YuMiichann, **__Hany-chan DHA E-3, __**sami haruchi, **__FuRaHeart, __**Blue Pink Uchiha, **__Tsuyomi Aori Hotori, __**Deauliaas, **__skyesphantom, __**Hikari Daidoji, **__Retno UchiHaruno, __**dea zahra, **__arissachin, __**Farberawz, **__Rima Rqilla, __**BFurusawa, **__Gurena Axeleshia, __**Kikyo Fujikazu, **__Nina317Elf, __**Ka Hime Shiseiten, **__Chie Akane, __**Aika Yuki-chan, **__UchihaRikendo, __**Akane Shun, **__eonniisoo, __**Mikyo, **__Demonic Kuroi Blue, __**Yukamari-chan12 (2x), **__Ucucubi (2x), __**OraRi HinaRa, **__ck mendokusei, __**ahalya, **__Eunike Yuen, __**Guest, **__Leyah de Louvra, __**faychi no cherry, **__crystalssj, __**Kyoko Kamiyama, **__miki ite, __**arief milanisti 58, **__Sorane Midori, __**iya baka-san, **__stoic scorpion, __**shawol21bangs, **__luvahulic, __**ayana chan, **__poetry-fuwa, __**Qren, **__Anka-chan, __**dark09, **__mari-chan 41, __**Tsurugi de Lelouch, **__naru'an, __**Dyresa Aiko, **__Arlene Shiranui, __**crown de miko, **__azizah (2x), __**Arakafsya Uchiha, **__ Aria Desu, __**zukazuka, **__newbie, __**dkushina1, **__Yonerwe, __**Cherry Raven Fyan, **__Ken Katayama, __**Genji Naru (2x), **__Hikari 'Hongrhii', __**karin**_

**Dan untuk **_**fave **_**juga **_**alert **_**terima kasih :D**

Baiklah, mari kita lihat jam... *jam setengah 2 pagi* okesip gak tahu deh mau ngomong apaan ahahaha. Seperti biasa terima kasih banyak buat yang masih setia nungguin hehe maaf lama yaa :'D semoga kerasa _feel-_nya. Tinggal dua _chapter _lagi selesai kok nih, aku usahain cepet _update-_nya biar satu beban ilang, mwehehehe x'D #apah

Maaf jika terlalu banyak menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang sulit. Sebisa mungkin akan saya kurangi dan disesuaikan dengan pembahasan cerita :D Mind_ to review, please? _:3


	19. Chapter 19 : Please

_**CHAPTER 19 : PLEASE**_

"Namaku Sai, salam kenal."

Nada suara yang menyebalkan dan arogan membuat Uchiha Sasuke berpikir dua kali sebelum menerima jabatan tangan dari laki-laki kecil di hadapannya. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi yang masih berumur tujuh tahun itu menatap Sai yang mengulurkan tangan di depan wajahnya dengan ekspresi datar. Sama sekali tidak berusaha menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia cukup malas untuk berkenalan dengan Sai yang juga seumuran dengannya.

Mendengus, Sasuke hanya membuang wajahnya tanpa membalas jabatan tangan Sai sama sekali, "Uchiha Sasuke," jawabnya sinis. Melihat reaksi Sasuke membuat Sai membuka mulutnya sedikit sebelum menarik tangannya kembali ke samping tubuhnya.

Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bergeming dari posisi masing-masing. Saat ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka dipertemukan satu sama lain setelah diberi tahu bahwa orang tua mereka adalah teman semasa SMA. Sai melirik orang tuanya dengan orang tua Sasuke yang sedang berbincang ria di ruang tamu, sementara kini dia dengan Sasuke hanya berdiri diam di halaman depan rumah Sai. Menyadari Sai yang terus menatapnya, membuat Sasuke kembali membalas tatapan Sai lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sai menaikkan kedua alisnya. Oh, apa Sasuke mau mengajaknya bicara? Sai mengaitkan kesepuluh jarinya di belakang tubuhnya lalu tersenyum tanpa arti, "Tidak apa-apa," jeda sejenak, dia kembali melanjutkan, "aku hanya berpikir kau pasti anak yang menyebalkan, Sasuke."

Sasuke langsung membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Apa-apaan anak ini... baru pertemuan pertama saja sudah mau mengajaknya berantem? Sasuke menggertakkan giginya kesal lalu menudingkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Sai yang mengernyitkan alisnya, "Dengar ya! Meskipun orang tua kita berteman, bukan berarti aku juga mau berteman denganmu!" Sasuke kembali membuang wajahnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Senyummu menjijikkan!"

"Jadi, kau tidak mau berteman denganku karena senyumku menjijikkan?" Sasuke melirik saat Sai menatapnya sembari menelengkan kepalanya dengan pandangan bertanya, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan tersenyum lagi," jawab Sai dengan polos.

"Bukan begitu!" teriak Sasuke frustasi. Tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah berbicara lebih banyak pada orang lain selain keluarganya sendiri dimulai dari sekarang, "Kau itu bodoh ya?" lanjutnya bertanya sembari memukul dahinya sendiri dan menghela napas.

Melihat Sasuke yang terlihat kelelahan berdebat dengannya—meskipun baru sedikit, membuat Sai tersenyum kecil. Gerutuan Sasuke tidak didengarnya karena Sai sudah terlanjur sibuk memperhatikan setiap ekspresi Sasuke yang akan dipelajarinya perlahan-lahan. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya Sai berbicara dengan anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya. Sudah diputuskan di keluarganya... sejak TK sampai nanti SD kelas tiga, Sai akan sekolah di rumahnya—dengan kata lain _home schooling—_karena alasan tertentu_._

Waktu mendengar dari orang tuanya bahwa nanti teman-teman mereka sejak SMA akan datang bersama dengan anak mereka yang seumuran dengannya, Sai merasa bingung sendiri. Pasalnya orang tua Sai meminta Sai untuk berteman baik dengan anak dari teman mereka itu—melupakan kenyataan bahwa anak mereka sendiri belum pernah mencoba berteman dengan siapapun.

Merasa percuma bertanya dengan orang tuanya, akhirnya sehari sebelum kedatangan Sasuke dan satu anak lagi yang saat ini belum datang, Sai langsung membaca buku-buku dongeng yang dimilikinya. Dimulai dari dongeng dengan tokoh binatang, manusia, sampai benda mati. Sai mengurung diri di kamarnya seharian hanya untuk mempelajari bagaimana caranya berkenalan dengan orang lain.

Tapi sialnya, Sai lupa mempelajari bagaimana caranya membuka atau mencari topik pembicaraan dengan orang lain. Dan Sasuke bisa dikatakan sebagai pilihan terakhir untuk mengajarinya hal tersebut. Melihat sekali saja Sai sudah tahu Sasuke pasti bukan anak yang bisa menikmati pembicaraan yang ada semudah itu.

Jadi... siapa yang bisa mengajarinya?

Di saat tidak tahu harus berkomunikasi tentang apa lagi, Sai dan Sasuke masing-masing hanya berdiri diam berhadap-hadapan tanpa adanya suara yang terdengar di sekitar mereka. Sai menatap Sasuke polos sementara Sasuke menatapnya kesal—masih karena masalah tadi.

Sasuke mulai risih dengan tatapan Sai yang terlihat mempelajari dan menilainya tanpa seizinnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mau ikut ke acara reuni kecil-kecilan orang tuanya ini karena kakaknya tidak ikut bersamanya. Tapi dengan ancaman tidak boleh bermain _game _lagi jika Sasuke tidak mau ikut, akhirnya Uchiha bungsu itu pun tidak punya pilihan lain. Dan hal itu sukses menjadi salah satu alasan pemicu _mood-_nya yang kurang baik hari ini.

_**KRIET**_

Suara pagar rumah Sai yang terbuka membuat kedua laki-laki kecil itu menoleh. Ah, sepasang orang tua datang lagi, yang pria berambut pirang dan yang wanita berambut merah panjang. Baik Sai dan Sasuke sama-sama menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Orang tua mereka memang bilang mereka akan mendapat dua teman baru yang seumur dengan mereka. Berarti tinggal satu lagi...

"Naruto! Jangan mendorong-dorong ibu!" gusar wanita berambut merah panjang tersebut dengan suara yang keras. Sasuke dan Sai langsung merinding, suara wanita cantik itu terdengar menggema dan menyeramkan. Tapi, ekspresinya langsung berubah lembut begitu melihat Sai dan Sasuke di depannya, "Wah, kalian pasti Sai dan Sasuke. Naruto, ayo perkenalkan dirimu!" sahut wanita itu cepat dan langsung mendorong punggung anaknya yang sekilas terlihat mirip dengan ayahnya itu.

Sangat berlawanan dengan sang wanita, pria yang tadi bersama mereka terlihat begitu tenang. Laki-laki berambut pirang dan beriris biru langit tersebut tersenyum pada ketiga anak yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi teman atau bahkan sahabat, "Ayah dan ibu akan masuk ke dalam, Naruto. Kau berteman baik dengan dua teman barumu ya," ucapnya memberi nasihat dan tersenyum tipis. Lalu kedua pasangan suami istri itu pun masuk ke dalam ruang tamu dimana dua pasang orang tua yang lain sudah menunggu.

Sai dan Sasuke saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan bertanya. Berbeda dari keduanya yang terlihat begitu tenang dan masuk ke dalam golongan anak baik-baik, anak baru yang akan bergabung dengan mereka ini terlihat berantakan dan tidak bisa diam meskipun hanya sebentar.

Laki-laki kecil yang berambut pirang seperti ayahnya itu juga menatap Sai dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Setelah tenggelam dalam keheningan di antara mereka bertiga untuk beberapa saat, Naruto langsung menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya dan berteriak dengan semangat. Spontanitas membuat dua yang lain reflek menutup telinganya karena kaget.

"SALAM KENAL! NAMAKU UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning(s) : OOC, AU, etc_

_Genre(s) : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Drama_

_Main Pair : SasuSakuSai_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**REVIEW AND ART**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"NARUTO! JANGAN TIDUR DI KELAS!"

_**DHUAK**_

Dengan indahnya penghapus papan tulis mengenai kepala Uzumaki Naruto yang menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja. Bersamaan dengan anak presdir Uzumaki yang langsung bangun karena kaget, para murid lain di dalam kelas pun tertawa melihat wajah Naruto yang kebingungan. Setelah mengumpulkan nyawa dan berusaha mengingat keadaan terakhirnya sebelum dia jatuh tertidur, akhirnya kekasih Hyuuga Hinata itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari tertawa kikuk.

"Hehe, maaf maaf Iruka-_sensei,_" ucapnya mencoba mencairkan suasana yang semakin memanas. Dimana anak-anak yang lain dengan santainya terus tertawa mengabaikan guru mereka di depan kelas yang telah memperlihatkan keempat siku-siku menempel di ujung dahinya. Wajah Naruto memucat melihat ekspresi guru yang paling sering memarahinya sejak kelas X, "_ne, _maafkan aku ya, _sensei? _Tadi malam aku kurang tidur sih," lanjut Naruto memberi alasan.

Para murid langsung bersorak setelah mendengar alasan Naruto. Beberapa ada yang menimpali dengan alasan-alasan konyol—dari logis sampai tidak logis sama sekali—dan hal itu membuat Naruto menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Melihat wajah Umino Iruka yang semakin menyeramkan saja membuat laki-laki malang itu mulai panik. Hinata tidak satu kelas dengannya, jadi yang bisa dimintainya tolong di saat seperti ini adalah...

"Sai! Neji!" Naruto langsung menoleh ke belakang, lebih tepatnya di belakangnya bagian ujung kanan. Di sana salah satu sahabatnya dan saudara sepupu kekasihnya duduk bersebelahan. Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat Sai dan Neji menoleh ke sumber suara secara bersamaan. Naruto langsung memasang wajah memelas terbaiknya, "Tolong aku, dong! Aku bisa dibunuh Iruka-_sensei!_" pintanya nyaris berteriak karena suasana kelas yang semakin bising.

Melihat wajah Naruto membuat Sai segera menutup mulutnya—entah kenapa. Walau begitu, Naruto cukup yakin laki-laki berambut hitam kelimis itu sedang menertawakannya di balik tangannya tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai tangan Sai yang lain terangkat lalu melambai ke arahnya. Dari gerakan-gerakan Sai itu, Naruto bisa membaca kata-kata yang ingin disampaikan Sai padanya.

"Semangat ya, aku cukup melihat dan menertawakanmu dari sini, Naruto. Hahahaha!"

Sialan.

Naruto mencibir kesal. Dasar Sai, tidak bisa diandalkan di saat seperti ini. Akhirnya masih dengan wajah memelas, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Neji yang duduk di samping Sai. Tapi... jangankan bisa sedikit membantu, ekspresi Hyuuga Neji jauh lebih parah. Laki-laki berambut coklat panjang itu menatap Naruto sinis dan rendah. Sudut bibirnya terangkat dan sekilas terlihat berkedut. Jelas sekali dia bermaksud mengejeknya, beda dari Sai yang masih berusaha menyembunyikan maksud jeleknya. Mengingat Neji yang masih enggan merestui hubungannya dengan Hinata, kurang lebih Naruto bisa mengira kata-kata yang ditujukan padanya dari Neji saat ini.

"Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan saudara sepupuku yang cantik dan sempurna memiliki kekasih tukang tidur sepertimu, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Atau...

"Ha! Akhirnya kau menunjukkan juga sisi memalukanmu itu, aku akan segera memberi tahukan hal ini pada Hinata-_sama!_"

Atau...

"Seandainya saja Hinata ada di sini, selesai sudah hubungan kalian. Mwahaha!"

Dan yang lebih parah adalah...

"Mati sana."

Aaargh, sama saja! Naruto menggaruk rambutnya frustasi dan langsung memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap depan. Tapi itu pilihan buruk, karena sekarang Iruka sudah berdiri tepat di depan mejanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang _horror. _Guru yang memiliki luka melintang di bawah kedua matanya itu tersenyum berbahaya. Di tangan kanannya sudah ada gulungan buku yang siap dipukulkan pada kepalanya kapan saja. Dengan panik Naruto segera memutar kepalanya, kini ke belakang sudut kiri, dimana sahabatnya yang satu lagi duduk di sana.

"Sasuke! To—"

Eh?

Apa-apaan ekspresi itu?

Uchiha Sasuke tidak melihatnya. Laki-laki itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sehingga ekspresinya tidak terlalu disembunyikan. Kedua bola mata Sasuke terasa kosong. Dia melihat lurus ke depannya namun tidak ada satupun bayangan yang terpantul dari kedua matanya itu. Seolah kini pikirannya terbang ke dunia yang lain dan jiwanya hilang dari raganya. Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Sementara gadis di sebelah Sasuke melihat ke arah jendela—membuang muka—sehingga Naruto tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum masuk kelas tadi pagi. Naruto memang sempat melihat Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas berdampingan. Tapi mereka tidak bicara satu sama lain atau bahkan hanya sekedar melirik. Padahal di hari sebelumnya Naruto sempat bermain ke rumah Sasuke dan Uchiha bungsu masih terlihat seperti biasanya.

Namun belum sempat Naruto memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang ada, pukulan telak dengan buku yang digulung mendarat keras di kepalanya. Naruto langsung mengeluh kesakitan diiringi tawa anak-anak di dalam kelas. Bahkan Sai dan Neji pun yang biasanya bersikap tenang dan tak peduli kini tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Walau begitu, tetap saja Sasuke dan Sakura tidak berubah dari posisi mereka masing-masing. Seakan keduanya sedang dikunci di dalam dunia yang berbeda dimana hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

Omelan-omelan Iruka pun menggema di ruangan kelas sekarang. Pelajaran bahasa Jepang yang seharusnya diajarkan pada jam ini pun seolah terlupakan begitu saja—ucapkan terima kasih pada Uzumaki Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk takut-takut di depan Iruka yang memarahinya, Sai menghentikan tawanya. Entah mengapa kedua matanya tiba-tiba ingin menoleh ke arah tempat duduk mantan kekasihnya berada.

Dan pemandangan yang didapatnya tidak jauh beda dari yang dilihat Naruto tadi. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura keduanya menjadi tak lebih bagaikan patung yang kebetulan diletakkan di dalam kelas. Sai mengernyitkan alisnya. Mungkin kalau hanya Sasuke dia tidak akan peduli, tapi kenapa sampai Sakura juga?

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menanyakannya secara langsung.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Akhirnya waktu istirahat telah tiba. Para murid langsung berdiri dan berkumpul bersama temannya masing-masing untuk pergi ke kantin bersama-sama. Begitu pula Naruto. Duduk diam saja menunggu yang tidak pasti bukanlah caranya. Sekarang juga, bagaimana jika mulai mencoba untuk menyatukan kembali persahabatan mereka bertiga seperti dulu perlahan-lahan?

Dengan semangat, Naruto melompat dari kursinya lalu langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang menutup buku pelajaran pada jam sebelumnya, "Sasuke, ayo ke kantin!" ajaknya tanpa harus memelankan _volume _suaranya. Sekilas Naruto sempat melihat Sakura melirik ke arahnya lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela.

Melihat gerak gerik Sasuke, Naruto tahu Sasuke pasti akan menjawab... "Aku tidak—"

"Kutraktir!" tidak memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk menolaknya dan memberinya alasan, Naruto langsung menarik Sasuke. Memaksa laki-laki beriris _onyx _tersebut bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri. Sasuke menghela napas, dalam keadaannya sekarang dia terlalu malas untuk berdebat dengan Naruto. Biarlah, mungkin dengan makan sedikit dia bisa melupakan sejenak hal-hal yang membuatnya tertekan akhir-akhir ini.

Tak peduli meskipun tangannya masih dikunci kuat dengan tangan Naruto, Sasuke membiarkan tubuhnya yang lemas mengikuti gerakan tubuh sahabatnya sejak kecil tersebut. Tadinya Sasuke kira setelah Naruto menarik tangannya, keduanya akan langsung keluar kelas. Tapi, dugaannya salah, dengan santai Naruto menyeret Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar ke tempat duduk Sai berada.

"Sai, kau juga! Ayo, kita ke kantin! Sudah lama 'kan kita tidak ke kantin bertiga?"

Baik Sasuke dan Sai, keduanya langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat. Kedua bola mata mereka sama-sama membulat kaget, menatap sahabat mereka yang berambut pirang itu tersenyum tenang tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali. Tidak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa perbuatannya ini akan menghasilkan resiko buruk ke depannya.

Tak hanya keduanya, Neji, bahkan Sakura juga langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Sekarang sepasang mata keempat orang—_minus _Naruto—yang berada di dalam kelas saat ini telah tertuju pada laki-laki beriris biru langit tersebut. Tangan Naruto yang tidak memegang tangan Sasuke kini menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Mencoba seperti biasanya, walau sebenarnya keringat dingin di pelipisnya cukup membuktikan bagaimana tegangnya dia saat ini.

Sai yang lebih dulu memutuskan kontak di antara keempatnya, laki-laki itu membuang wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya sembari mengambil buku sketsa yang biasa dibawanya dari dalam tas, "Aku tidak lapar," jawabnya dingin.

Tertawa kecil, Naruto mulai mencoba salah satu aksi yang diandalkannya, "Ayolah, Sai. Aku trak—"

"Aku tidak lapar," jawab Sai untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Hal ini membuat Naruto terdiam, tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sementara itu Sakura mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain. Menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja. Neji menunduk, membuang wajahnya agar tidak menatap Naruto. Dan Sasuke masih tidak bergeming tapi laki-laki itu mulai menunduk dalam diam.

Percuma juga jika Naruto memaksa saat ini. Lagipula dari awal juga pemuda yang memiliki kumis kucing di pipinya itu sudah tahu, bahwa tidak mungkin hanya dalam sekali percobaan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Pasti bertahap dan Naruto harus bisa sabar. Anak tunggal Uzumaki itu tersenyum maklum lalu menarik lengan Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"...Baiklah," berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi kecewanya, Naruto tertawa kecil lalu berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Begitu sampai di ambang pintu, Naruto berhenti tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Sasuke menatapnya heran karena untuk beberapa saat laki-laki berumur tujuh belas tahun itu hanya berdiri diam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Dari sudut ini, Sasuke bisa melihat sahabatnya itu tersenyum, "Tapi Sai... Jika kau mau bergabung dengan kami lagi..." dan kata-kata selanjutnya membuat semua yang mendengarnya diam terpaku. Begitu pula Sai yang juga langsung menghentikan gerakannya menggambar suatu sketsa.

"...datang saja kapanpun. Karena aku dan Sasuke akan selalu menunggu."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar penuturan kekasih Hinata tersebut. Setelah Naruto dan Sasuke pergi keluar kelas, Sakura juga ikut keluar—meski entah apa tujuannya sama dengan Sasuke dan Naruto atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, Sai tidak terlalu memperhatikan itu sampai suara Neji membuyarkan lamunannya, "Hebat. Aku benar-benar iri padamu, Sai."

"Hah?" Sai langsung menoleh. Menatap Neji tak suka, "Jika kau berniat mengejekku, hentikan saja. Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood _yang baik hari ini."

"Tidak, aku berbicara sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada," Neji tersenyum tipis menangkap basah ekspresi Sai yang sedikit gusar. Naruto memang hebat. Sepertinya kata-kata Naruto tadi memang berhasil membuat Sai goyah meskipun belum sepenuhnya. Lihat saja, garis yang digambar Sai terlihat bergelombang—tidak lurus sempurna seperti biasanya.

"Kau mempunyai sahabat-sahabat yang baik."

Menopang dagunya dengan tangannya di atas meja lalu mengambil buku tebal yang biasa dibacanya selama istirahat, Neji masih belum menghilangkan senyum tipisnya.

"Jangan membuang mereka semudah itu."

**#**

**.**

**#**

Uchiha Sasuke sedang memesan jenis _ramen _yang akan dimakannya ketika Naruto berbicara dengan seru pada pemilik toko _ramen _Ichiraku ini. Tak lama setelah Sasuke menentukan pilihannya, bapak-bapak tua bernama Ichiraku tersebut masuk ke dalam bersama anak gadis satu-satunya.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam, Naruto pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang kembali melamun seperti sebelumnya. Laki-laki itu bahkan tak sadar ketika Naruto menatapnya semakin intens bahkan sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya—walau tidak terlalu dekat. Bosan tak ada reaksi, akhirnya Uzumaki Naruto mendengus keras, "Oi, Sasuke!"

Masih diam, butuh sepersekian detik untuk Sasuke akhirnya menggerakkan kedua pupil _onyx _miliknya ke arah Naruto. Memberi tatapan bertanya pada laki-laki berambut _spike blonde _tersebut, "Kau diam terus sejak tadi," Sasuke masih diam. Akhirnya Naruto melanjutkan, "jangan membuatku terlihat seperti sedang berbicara dengan patung, dong!" gerutunya.

Sasuke melirik ke sudut kirinya. Enggan membalas terlalu banyak, "...Hn."

"Akh, kau ini!" Naruto menggaruk rambutnya sembari mengerang frustasi. Di saat yang bersamaan, seorang pelayan menaruh dua mangkuk berisi _ramen _di atas meja mereka lalu pergi setelah mempersilahkan Naruto dan Sasuke untuk makan, "Ah iya, nanti sore aku diajak Kiba bermain basket di lapangan belakang sekolah, mau ikut?" tanya Naruto sebelum meniup _ramen-_nya yang masih panas.

Dengan ekspresi yang masih kosong, Sasuke mengaduk-aduk _ramen _di dalam mangkuknya. Uchiha bungsu itu menghela napas pelan, "Malas..." gumamnya.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya Naruto kembali mengernyitkan alisnya sebal. Diseruputnya _ramen _yang masih menggantung di luar mulutnya, "Ya sudah!" teriak Naruto dengan sedikit emosi.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang mulai memakan _ramen _dengan brutal sementara Sasuke sendiri belum memasukkan sedikit pun makanan berbentuk tali panjang itu ke dalam perutnya sama sekali. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu kesal, Naruto tidak peduli lagi apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini. Meskipun sekitar mereka sangat bising, entah kenapa telinga Sasuke terasa kehilangan indra pendengarannya untuk beberapa saat. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya lalu menarik napas dalam.

"Naruto."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat Naruto langsung menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang menyeruput _ramen. _Sehingga setengah dari makanan itu masih menggantung di bawah mulutnya. Laki-laki berambut _raven _tersebut tersenyum tipis, "Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku pada Sakura."

"HMMPP!?" kaget, Naruto langsung buru-buru menyeruput _ramen _itu ke dalam mulutnya sampai dia tersedak sendiri. Laki-laki beriris biru langit itu menyambar gelas berisi teh di dekatnya lalu meminumnya dalam sekali teguk sampai habis, "HAH? YANG BENAR, _TEME!?_" teriaknya segera setelah membanting gelas tersebut ke atas meja.

Sasuke menatap Naruto malas lalu mengangguk pelan, "Iya," memakan sekali _ramen _miliknya kemudian melanjutkan, "tapi... aku ditolak."

Naruto membulatkan kedua bola matanya sementara Sasuke mencoba tertawa hambar di depannya. Karena Naruto tidak memberi tanggapan lagi, Sasuke pun melanjutkan acara makannya. Adik dari Itachi itu terlihat sedikit lebih lega dari sebelumnya, mungkin karena dia telah mengeluarkan sebagian dari bebannya.

Awalnya Naruto merasa ragu, namun akhirnya dia tetap bertanya, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sai?"

Gerakan Sasuke terhenti. Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru dongker tersebut melirik sudut kirinya sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya, "Nanti kau juga akan tahu," jawabnya.

Tapi, bagi Naruto itu sama sekali bukan jawaban. Dulu, saat dia bertanya pada Sasuke soal siapa yang disukai laki-laki itu, Sasuke juga menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama dan berakhir dengan Naruto yang tetap tidak tahu apa-apa sampai Sasuke dan Sai bertengkar di atap sekolah. Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Uchiha Sasuke masih sama. Masih sama seperti dulu. Egois, keras kepala, dan—

—menyimpan semua masalahnya sendirian.

**BRAK! **Sasuke tersentak ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menggebrak mejanya. Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya ada apa, bocah rubah itu memakan _ramen-_nya dengan kecepatan penuh. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, mangkuk _ramen-_nya sudah tersapu bersih. Sasuke menatap Naruto aneh dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, laki-laki berambut pirang itu berdiri dari kursinya. Setelah meninggalkan sejumlah uang di atas meja, Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang mangkuk _ramen-_nya masih terisi penuh.

Padahal biasanya jika mangkuk Sasuke masih penuh seperti sekarang, Naruto akan berusaha membujuk Sasuke untuk memberikan _ramen-_nya pada laki-laki yang memiliki kumis kucing tersebut. Tapi sekarang tidak. Dan biasanya Naruto membalas salam Paman Ichiraku sebelum keluar toko _ramen, _tapi sekarang lagi-lagi tidak.

Ada yang tidak beres.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya dalam kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya secepat yang dia bisa.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Napas Naruto menderu cepat kala dia berlari menyusuri tangga dan lorong sekolah dimana pada jam istirahat seperti ini seluruh sudut sekolah dipenuhi para murid. Beberapa kali bahu Naruto menabrak anak-anak yang sedang berjalan. Tak dipedulikannya umpatan-umpatan yang ditujukan padanya, yang penting sekarang dia sampai pada tujuannya yang sebenarnya.

Pada jam seperti ini, biasanya...

_**BRAK!**_

Haruno Sakura langsung menoleh begitu seseorang mendobrak pintu atap sekolah. Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Uzumaki Naruto yang menatapnya tajam dengan napas yang tidak beraturan. Tatapan tajam Naruto entah kenapa membuatnya bergetar ketakutan. Secara reflek, Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya hingga pagar kawat menghalangi jalannya. Sementara itu, Naruto pun mulai melangkah mendekati Sakura yang menatapnya bingung.

"A-Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bergetar. Apa lagi sekarang? Bukankah seharusnya semua sudah selesai dengan keputusannya tadi pagi? Naruto menggertakkan giginya penuh amarah. Begitu sampai di depan Sakura, tangan kanan Naruto langsung memegang pagar kawat di belakang Sakura dengan kencang hingga suaranya menggema di antara mereka.

Tangan Naruto yang kini sejajar dengan kepalanya membuat Sakura untuk sesaat melirik ke arah tangan Naruto yang besar itu sebelum kembali menatap iris biru langit di depannya. Jarak mereka berdua sangat dekat dan hal itu sukses membuat aura kemarahan Naruto semakin menguat. Sakura tak mau kalah. Gadis yang selalu menjadi korban diskriminasi sosial di sekolah ini itu pun membalas tatapan Naruto dengan tajam.

"Sudah selesai?" pertanyaan Naruto yang muncul secara tiba-tiba membuat Sakura menghilangkan tatapan tajamnya, "Kau pikir semuanya sudah selesai jika kau menolak Sasuke, iya 'kan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang ditekankan.

Belum sempat tersentak karena kaget, kedua bola mata Sakura membulat, "Bagaimana—"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu dari mana aku tahu atau bagaimana, jawab saja pertanyaanku!" sekuat tenaga Naruto menahan emosi, jangan sampai dia berteriak di depan perempuan ini. Dia harus sabar, "Ayo jawab! Sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepalamu, hah?" lanjut Naruto mulai sedikit membentak.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya, "Dan kau pikir aku akan menjawabmu jika kau tiba-tiba bertanya dengan marah-marah seperti ini?" ternyata Sakura juga tersulut emosinya. Di sini dua orang yang mudah tenggelam dalam emosi pun dipertemukan. Sakura mengibas tangan Naruto sehingga terlepas dari pagar kawat yang dipegangnya.

"Tapi baiklah jika kau memang sebegitu ingin tahunya. Iya, aku berpikir semuanya akan selesai jika aku menolak Sasuke, lantas kenapa? Harusnya kau senang, 'kan? Aku tidak akan mengganggu persahabatan kalian lagi! Aku sudah keluar dari hidup kalian! Sekarang apa lagi? Masih belum cukup!?"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya melihat Sakura yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan cepat dan sama emosinya dengan dia. Kedua tangan laki-laki itu mengepal erat di samping tubuhnya hingga bergetar.

"Kau..."

**#**

"Terima kasih sudah makan di toko kami!"

Sasuke mengangguk saja ketika Ayame—anak dari pemilik toko Ichiraku—mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu pun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya lalu berjalan seperti biasa. Diabaikannya tatapan para gadis yang selalu mengaguminya bahkan meskipun dia sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa seperti sekarang.

"Tetap terkenal seperti biasa," suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa harus membalikkan tubuhnya saja, kedua bola mata Uchiha bungsu itu sudah membulat karena kaget. Sai berjalan mendekat dari belakangnya, menatap tajam punggung mantan sahabatnya itu, "dan wajahmu juga tetap sombong seperti biasa. Bagaimana jika sesekali kau mencoba memakai topeng ramah sepertiku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh ketika Sai akhirnya berada di sampingnya dengan jarak sekitar satu _meter, _"Sai," bisiknya tanpa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Laki-laki itu kemudian memicingkan kedua matanya, "sayangnya aku tidak suka memakai topeng. Selain merepotkan, aku juga tidak mau memiliki orang-orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa di sekitarku," balas Sasuke.

Sai tertawa sinis, "Kau berkata seperti itu, tapi kenyataannya kau sudah pernah memakainya, 'kan?" laki-laki berambut hitam jatuh itu berjalan mendahului Sasuke sehingga kini Sasuke yang menatap punggungnya, "Di depan Sakura."

Tersentak kaget, Sasuke tidak bisa membalas. Benar kata Sai, dulu dia sempat memakainya. Karena tidak mau mengakui perasaannya, dia memakai topeng dan menyakiti gadis yang disayanginya. Memakai topeng tertawa sementara di balik topeng itu wajahnya menahan sakit karena kata-kata yang terus keluar tidak bisa dihentikannya semudah itu. Walau begitu, Sasuke cukup yakin Sai tidak mungkin mengajaknya bicara hanya karena hal itu.

Tanpa perlu kata-kata, Sai kembali berjalan dan Sasuke tahu Sai bermaksud memintanya untuk mengikutinya. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya sebelum ikut melangkah mengikuti Sai. Entah apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi yang jelas, kemungkinannya besar tidak akan berujung baik.

Namun dari lantai dua, Yamanaka Ino melihat Sai dan Sasuke yang berjalan bersama. Gadis itu memang tahu Sasuke dan Sai adalah sahabat—dia belum tahu kalau ada masalah di antara dua laki-laki itu. Tapi... aneh. Ada suara di dalam hatinya yang menuntutnya untuk mengikuti dua laki-laki tersebut. Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit ragu. Setelah memantapkan hatinya, Putri Konoha _High School _itu langsung berlari mencari tangga untuk turun ke bawah.

**#**

Naruto menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Sakura memicingkan kedua matanya waspada melihat Naruto yang tersenyum di depannya, "Selesai, ya? Mungkin kau benar," menelengkan kepalanya, senyum Naruto berubah mengejek, "atau mungkin juga kau terlalu naif."

"Apa maksudmu?" tidak suka dengan hal yang bertele-tele, Sakura langsung menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan, "Aku tidak—"

_**CRANG**_

"Kalau memang tidak mengerti, biar kuberi tahu," Naruto kembali mendalamkan nada suaranya, "kau pikir memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Sai dan menolak Sasuke lalu keluar dari hidup kami bertiga maka semuanya akan selesai? Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana hancurnya persahabatan kami bertiga hanya karena kau!" teriak Naruto.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Iya, aku tahu! Karena itu aku pergi dan—"

"KAU BUKAN MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH! KAU HANYA LARI!" kedua pupil hijau _emerald _milik Sakura membulat seketika, "KAU LARI DARI KENYATAAN! KAU LARI KARENA TAKUT TIDAK BISA MENGEMBALIKAN PERSAHABATAN KAMI! KAU LARI KARENA KAU TIDAK BISA APA-APA!"

Bibir Haruno Sakura bergetar begitu pula tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat pagar kawat di belakangnya. Menatap Naruto yang terus berteriak di depannya dengan ketakutan. Naruto sendiri tahu dia sudah keterlaluan, tapi dia tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Semuanya tidak akan selesai jika dia hanya duduk diam dengan sabar. Tidak peduli Sakura adalah perempuan atau bukan. Laki-laki itu sudah menahan emosinya terlalu lama.

"KAU HANYA PENGECUT!"

Oh tidak...

"APA AKU SALAH? HARUNO SAKURA!"

...kata-kata Naruto terlalu benar hingga menembus dada gadis yang malang itu.

**#**

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Sai berhenti di depan sebuah gudang yang tidak terpakai. Begitu Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya, laki-laki itu baru sadar dia dan Sai sudah berada di belakang gedung sekolah. Tepatnya di ujung sekolah yang paling jarang dikunjungi.

Dari tempat ini saja Sasuke sudah tahu, Sai sengaja mengajaknya ke sini yang merupakan tempat kedua yang paling jarang dikunjungi setelah atap sekolah. Di atap sekolah sudah pasti ada Sakura, mungkin Sai akan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin diketahui oleh siapapun termasuk gadis yang mereka cintai itu.

Sai membuka pembicaraan, "Jadi, bagaimana hubungan kalian berdua, Uchiha?" melirik wajah Sasuke yang bingung dari atas bahunya, Sai kembali melanjutkan, "Kau pasti tahu maksudku."

Sasuke menelan ludahnya tegang. Mungkinkah ini kesempatannya untuk berbaikan kembali dengan Sai? Jika memang begitu, "Aku sudah ditolak," Sasuke melirik ke sudut kirinya, "jadi aku tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan dengannya."

"Ditolak?" nada suara Sai berubah. Seakan sengaja ditekankan, "Kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Uchiha bungsu tersebut mengangguk karena itulah kebenarannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba Sai tertawa. Sangat kencang hingga terdengar menggema. Sasuke sempat menatapnya kaget tapi tak lama kemudian kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam. Sai tertawa begitu lama hingga air mata muncul di sudut matanya.

"Sakura benar. Dia menepati janjinya untuk tidak menjalin hubungan denganmu. Bukankah dia gadis yang baik, Sasuke?" tawa Sai semakin lama terdengar semakin mengejek. Membuat Sasuke hanya bisa diam terpaku karena tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, "Karena itu aku semakin mencintainya, kau juga, 'kan?" begitu tanyanya tanpa menghentikan tawanya.

Dan tak lama kemudian tawanya terhenti.

"Tapi kau..." kedua bola mata Sai berubah. Ekspresinya dingin. Sangat dingin. Membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar mundur satu langkah, "...lagi-lagi kau melanggar janjimu. Kau bilang kau tidak akan mengganggu hubunganku dengan Sakura. Setelah aku dan dia berpisah, kau pikir tidak apa-apa menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, begitu? Dasar bodoh."

"Sai..."

Pelukis itu sama sekali tidak bergeming ketika Sasuke menyebut namanya. Dia justru mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan rendah. Bagaikan menatap sampah busuk di depan matanya. Menjijikkan. Menjijikan. Sai menyeringai kejam.

"Dasar sampah."

Sasuke memicingkan kedua matanya semakin tajam. Kedua tangannya mengepal di samping tubuhnya. Emosi mulai merambati tubuhnya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Aku bersyukur telah memutuskan persahabatan kita."

**#**

"LALU KENAPA!?" teriakan Haruno Sakura segera memotong perkataan Naruto. Laki-laki itu tersentak melihat Sakura yang mati-matian menahan air matanya agar gadis itu tidak terlihat lemah di depannya, "TERSERAH KAU MAU MENGATAIKU PENGECUT ATAU APA, AKU SUDAH TIDAK PEDULI LAGI!" teriaknya sembari memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa dia keterlaluan? Tapi, laki-laki berambut pirang itu sudah tidak bisa berhenti lagi sekarang, "Jadi, kau benar-benar mau lari?" tanya Naruto. Menekan kembali suaranya.

Sakura menggeleng lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Kepalanya tertunduk sementara dua tangannya menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Kenapa begini? Kenapa selalu begini? Apa salah jika dia hanya ingin merasakan kehidupan sekolah yang biasa seperti anak-anak lain pada umumnya? Apa salah jika dia ingin hidup tenang dan melupakan semua masalah yang ada?

Apa salah?

Naruto juga ikut menatap Sakura yang masih menunduk di depannya. Dia tahu sebenarnya egois juga menyalahkan semuanya pada gadis yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa menghentikan takdir itu. Sai dan Sasuke yang jatuh cinta padanya. Bukan Sakura yang berusaha mendekati dan menghancurkan keduanya. Bukan pula keinginan Sai dan Sasuke mencintai gadis yang sama.

Semuanya di luar kendali masing-masing.

Sungguh. Tidak ada yang salah.

Tapi, tidak ada jalan lain selain ini. Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya lalu kembali membukanya, "Jika kau tahu caranya, apa kau mau bertanggung jawab?" tanya Naruto. Sakura tidak merespon. Walau begitu, Naruto tetap melanjutkan, "Aku tahu aku sudah keterlaluan, maafkan aku."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, namun hanya sesaat karena dia buru-buru menghapusnya. Anak presdir Uzumaki itu terdiam dan menarik napas panjang, "Sakura," sekarang Naruto yang menunduk sehingga Sakura tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya, "saat ini... hanya kau yang bisa mengembalikan mereka berdua seperti dulu," bisiknya.

Tangan Naruto mengepal, "Padahal aku sahabat mereka, tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa!" kedua alis Sakura tertarik membentuk ekspresi kesedihan di wajahnya, "Aku kesal dan satu-satunya cara yang bisa kupikirkan untuk mengembalikan kami seperti semula hanya bisa dilakukan olehmu. Karena itu Sakura... kumohon..." suara Naruto mulai parau.

Sementara di lain tempat perkelahian antara Sasuke dan Sai telah dimulai, di sini Naruto hanya bisa berdiri diam mengingat kenangan-kenangan mereka bertiga dulu. Memang saat ini baik Naruto dan Sakura tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Sai dan Sasuke telah mendaratkan pukulan di wajah dan tubuh masing-masing. Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat.

Apa semuanya sudah selesai?

Jadi, inikah akhirnya?

"Sakura, kumohon dengan sangat..."

Anak tunggal Haruno itu langsung kaget melihat Naruto yang tadi memakinya habis-habisan kini membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat. Seolah laki-laki yang riang itu sedang memohon padanya. Tidak. Sakura menggertakkan giginya dan ikut memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

Memangnya apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Apa?

"...pilih salah satu dari mereka dan jelaskan."

Sementara Sakura membulatkan kedua bola matanya, Naruto menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Menatap Sakura dengan yakin. Seolah apa yang dia katakan sama sekali tidak salah. Laki-laki itu kemudian tersenyum lembut penuh arti yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan mudah.

"Karena aku tahu siapa yang sebenarnya kau cintai, Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Don't ever blame other people destroy your life_

**.**

_Because your life is a result of your own choice_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special thanks for :**_

_**Deauliaas, **__ChieAkane, __**Uchiha Dian-chan, **__djp, __**Aya-chan, **__Retno UchiHaruno, __**eonniisoo, **__Nina317Elf, __**adem ayem, **__nadialovely, __**Mari Chappy Chan, **__Zukazuka (2x), __**cikAllrukSakk, **__hanazono yuri, __**Uchiha Hime is Poetry CeLemoet, **__ahalya, __**Hikari 'Hongrhii, **__hanna aiko, __**iya baka-san, **__Sami haruchi, __**Arakafsya Uchiha, **__Raika Haruka, __**Sorane Midori, **__anzu qyuji, __**Aika Yuki-chan, **__Kyoko Kamiyama, __**Tsurugi de Lelouch, **__allihyun, __**pratiwirahim, **__Hany-chan DHA E3, __**Guest (5x), **__nouhime sakura, __**Lim Rin Rin, **__Chaachiechuu, __**Unnamed, **__Luki-chan (18x), __**Aihaibara88, **__Sabila-chan, __**Queennara, **__Genji Naru, __**Forever SasuSaku, **__Ella, __**Utsukushii Haruna, **__Miko Satsuna, __**Anka-Chan, **__Dark Bloody Mary, __**GreyDee, **__aktika-chan, __**Chichoru Octobaa, **__s oi oi, __**Kyosuke Gunsho, **__cami allyn, __**Sakumori Haruna**_

**Dan untuk yang lainnya juga terima kasih, masih kutunggu jejaknya yaa :D**

Semoga kerasa _feel-_nya. _Next chapter is final, don't miss it! Review please? _xD


	20. Chapter 20 : Beginning of Ending

_Aku adalah malam._

_Dia dan dia adalah bintang dan bulan._

_Kupikir... aku hanya membutuhkan mereka untuk menyinari kegelapan yang kubuat._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning(s) : OOC, AU, etc_

_Genre(s) : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Drama_

_Main Chara : SasuSakuSaiNaru_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Final Chapter :**_

_BEGINNING OF ENDING_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tapi, ternyata aku salah._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**REVIEW AND ART**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima menit telah berlalu semenjak Uzumaki Naruto mengatakan apa yang sedari awal dia ingin katakan kepada Haruno Sakura. Gadis di depannya membuka mulutnya, kedua bola matanya mengecil dan membulat seakan dia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Sementara Naruto masih tetap tenang di tempatnya berdiri, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lalu membentuk senyuman mengejek—walau tatapan matanya berkata lain.

"...Hah? Kau bercanda?" Tawa kecil terdengar dari gadis yang mulai membuka kedua tangannya itu, "Apa kau gila!? Aku tahu kau memang bodoh, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan!" bentaknya.

Naruto sama sekali tidak merespon. Kedua iris biru langit miliknya yang biasanya terlihat teduh entah kenapa kini menajam. Menatap lurus pada iris hijau _emerald _yang goyah. Sakura menggertakkan giginya. Tatapan serius Naruto seperti itu mulai membuatnya semakin jengah. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" Tubuh gadis itu bergetar dan kedua tangannya mengepal di samping tubuhnya, "KUBILANG—"

"Kenapa kau marah?" Pertanyaan Naruto yang memotong teriakannya membuat Sakura membisu. Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut _blonde spike _itu tertawa mengejek lalu tersenyum, "Kupikir aku hanya memintamu untuk memilih salah satu dari mereka lalu memberi tahu mereka siapa yang sebenarnya kau cintai."

Gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun itu menggeleng cepat, sebelah tangannya mengibas. "Memberi tahu mereka siapa yang sebenarnya kucintai hanya membuat keadaan bertambah buruk!"

"Tapi, aku juga tidak akan memaksamu jika seandainya laki-laki yang kau cintai tidak ada di antara mereka."

Dan sekarang... Sakura langsung bungkam. Lidahnya terasa kelu, kedua pipinya memerah perlahan tapi pasti. Melihat itu, Naruto tersenyum hingga menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Berarti memang benar," gumaman Naruto membuat Sakura membuang mukanya ke arah lain, "apa tidak apa-apa? Bukan hanya mereka, kau pun tak akan pernah bisa bahagia jika kau terus diam dan berlari seperti ini," lanjutnya.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras. Kedua alisnya mengernyit dan matanya terpejam erat. Tangannya yang mengepal mulai bergetar karena rasa takut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Entah siapa yang ada di pikirannya, namun pikirannya terus menanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang... apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Di saat hatinya merasa ketakutan itu, Naruto mendekatinya dan meraih tangannya. Tentu saja Sakura kaget dan kepalanya terangkat secara reflek, membuat dia tidak sempat menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Naruto memasang ekspresi serius yang belum pernah Sakura lihat sebelumnya. Sekali lagi iris biru langit itu menusuk hijau _emerald _di hadapannya.

"Kalau kau takut... aku akan menemanimu." Genggaman tangan Naruto menguat, menyalurkan kehangatan yang menenangkan. Begitu pula senyum tipis yang muncul di wajah anak tunggal Uzumaki tersebut, "Sekarang waktunya. Kita akan menemui Sasuke dan Sai. Kau sudah siap, 'kan?" tanyanya dengan suara serak yang khas.

Tangan kiri Sakura yang tidak dipegang Naruto kini mengepal di depan dadanya. Sakura menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Dia pasti bisa. Pasti. Sakura cukup sadar Naruto tidak pernah bermaksud menekannya. Dia sudah sadar jauh sebelumnya—tidak, mungkin sejak awal... bahwa hari ini akan tiba. Walau begitu, Sakura tidak pernah menemukan solusi yang tepat hingga akhirnya dia ketakutan dan melarikan diri. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengangguk dengan mantap.

Melihat itu membuat senyum Naruto mengembang lebih dari sebelumnya. Laki-laki yang memiliki tiga garis kucing di pipi kanan dan kirinya itu menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Terima kasih," ucapnya singkat sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk berjalan. Saat Sakura memperhatikan punggung Naruto di depannya, pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu berkata lagi, "Permintaanku tadi memang terdengar banyak, tapi... sebenarnya permintaanku padamu hanya satu—"

Naruto tidak membalikkan tubuhnya. Tangannya juga masih menggenggam tangan Sakura yang masih berjalan mengikutinya. Gadis itu menarik kedua alisnya membentuk ekspresi kesedihan yang cukup mendalam. Walau begitu, sekarang gadis itu mulai tersenyum... sangat tipis.

"—tolong kembalikan persahabatan kami, Sakura."

**#**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**#**

"_Kenapa... Sai?"_

Itulah kata-kata yang berulang kali melewati kepala Uchiha Sasuke di tengah pertarungannya dengan salah satu sahabatnya tersebut. Oh bukan, dia adalah mantan sahabatnya—begitulah yang berulang kali diucapkan oleh laki-laki yang sekarang sedang memukul perutnya begitu keras. Sasuke mengerang tertahan. Dipegangnya tangan Sai yang baru mendarat di perutnya itu lalu didorong. Saat Sai kehilangan keseimbangan, dengan cepat Sasuke sekarang yang mengarahkan kepalan tinju ke wajah pelukis tersebut.

_**DHUAK**_

Suara pukulan Sasuke yang tepat mengenai wajah Sai terdengar begitu keras, bisa diperkirakan kurang lebih seberapa besar kekuatan yang Sasuke keluarkan dari pukulan itu. Kepala Sai dipaksa menoleh ke kiri. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai warna biru lebam muncul di ujung kiri bibirnya.

Tubuh Sai mendarat keras di atas permukaan tanah. Punggungnya terhantam cukup kuat. Namun, sekarang bukan waktunya mengerang kesakitan seperti anak kecil, Sai langsung membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke yang sudah menyiapkan kepalan tinju ke arah wajahnya. Laki-laki itu dengan cepat menghindar sehingga Sasuke memukul tanah. Dan tanpa basa basi, tendangan Sai dilepaskan membuat tubuh Sasuke terhempas cukup jauh dari posisinya.

Sekarang keduanya sama-sama mengatur napas di atas tanah. Baik Sasuke maupun Sai, kedua mata mereka sudah mulai berkunang-kunang. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka melakukan perkelahian yang sebenarnya tidaklah berguna ini. Sasuke ingin membuka mulutnya, mengatakan sebaiknya hentikan saja perkelahian ini. Untuk apa? Sakura sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sai dan menolak pernyataan cintanya. Lantas... apa yang akan mereka dapatkan setelah perkelahian ini?

Tidak ada.

Seperti orang bodoh saja.

Tapi, belum sempat Sasuke berkata apa-apa, Sai sudah kembali berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Uchiha bungsu itu sendiri masih memiringkan posisinya di atas tanah menghadap kanan melihat Sai yang sedang menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang bergetar, "Masih... belum," bisiknya perlahan—setengah menggeram. Laki-laki berambut hitam lurus itu merintih sesaat sebelum mengusap pelan darah yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Aku... masih belum puas menghajarmu, Sasuke."

Perkataan Sai yang terdengar lirih itu membuat Sasuke membulatkan kedua bola mata _onyx _miliknya. Sai masih berusaha berdiri dengan luka yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya, namun bukan itu yang mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi tersebut seperti sadar akan suatu hal yang sangat penting. Ditatapnya Sai yang masih terus berusaha bangkit meskipun dia juga terus jatuh berkali-kali—mengabaikan fakta bahwa tubuhnya sudah mulai berteriak untuk meminta istirahat. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

**Ya, benar.**

"Baiklah, Sai..." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sai menghentikan sejenak usahanya untuk bangkit. Ditatapnya Sasuke yang juga sudah mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri seperti dirinya. Sai menggertakkan giginya penuh amarah, "...kalau kau memang segitu inginnya menghajarku, silahkan. Aku juga akan menghajarmu sampai kau puas."

Walau mengatakan itu, sempat terlintas di benak Sasuke... sebelum semua ini terjadi. Saat dia, Sai, dan Naruto masih sering bersama. Bermain ke rumah masing-masing lalu memainkan beberapa macam _game consol, _bermain basket, sepak bola, dan lain sebagainya. Ketiganya bisa tertawa lepas tanpa halangan yang membebani mereka. Seandainya saja waktu terus seperti itu. Seandainya saja mereka tidak perlu tumbuh dewasa. Seandainya saja... dua di antara mereka tidak perlu mencintai seorang gadis yang sama.

Apa semuanya akan tetap berakhir seperti sekarang?

**Kalau memang sudah tidak mungkin, apa boleh buat.**

Sai sempat tersentak saat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke tersebut. Tapi, tak lama. Dia tersenyum mengejek mendengar kata-kata salah satu temannya sejak kecil, "Baguslah, sepertinya pukulanku memang bisa mengembalikan otakmu untuk berfungsi lagi seperti dulu," sindirnya tajam tanpa menghilangkan senyum sinis di wajahnya.

Dengan sekali hentakan, akhirnya Sai berhasil berdiri tegap lebih dulu dari Sasuke yang masih berusaha karena nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Pelukis itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang meliriknya tajam. Sementara Sasuke mulai berhasil mendudukkan tubuhnya meskipun sedikit goyah, Sai mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke yang masih di bawahnya dengan tatapan merendahkan. Mengabaikan kebersamaan mereka yang sudah terjalin selama sepuluh tahun, Sai mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengangkat kakinya—siap melepaskan tendangan berikutnya.

"Aku akan lebih puas lagi kalau kau mati sedikit lebih cepat, Sasuke."

**Mereka... bukanlah sahabat lagi.**

**Jadi, sebaiknya cepat selesaikan semua omong kosong ini.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"SAI! SASUKE!"

Ujung sepatu _sneaker _Sai berhenti tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. Tendangannya tertahan. Baik Sai dan Sasuke secara bersamaan langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil nama mereka berdua tadi. Ekspresi mereka masih belum berubah saat melihat Uzumaki Naruto berlari ke arah mereka. Setidaknya sampai mereka melihat seorang gadis yang berlari di belakang Naruto.

Tatapan mengeras kedua pria itu langsung melemah. Alis mereka yang tadi saling mengernyit kini tertarik. Sama seperti perhatian Sasuke yang sudah sepenuhnya teralihkan pada gadis yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, Sai menurunkan kakinya yang hendak menendang Sasuke tersebut perlahan. Haruno Sakura masih diam berdiri sembari mengatur napasnya meskipun kedua laki-laki itu sudah menatapnya dengan penuh pertanyaan. Gadis itu memasang ekspresi kecewa melihat wajah dua laki-laki yang diketahuinya sebagai sahabat itu kini penuh luka yang disebabkan perkelahian antara satu sama lain.

"...Kenapa?" Saat Sakura membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan pertanyaan, Sasuke dan Sai langsung membuang wajah mereka secara bersamaan. Melihat itu membuat Sakura semakin mengepalkan kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya, "Kenapa... Kenapa kalian melakukan semua ini?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara yang bergetar. Masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Memang hanya sekilas, tapi sempat tersirat di benak gadis yang malang tersebut...

...ini semua salahnya.

"Kalian... KALIAN BODOH!" Tidak ada lagi suara yang menginterupsi. Ketiga sahabat sejak kecil tersebut hanya memilih diam di tempat mereka masing-masing. Membiarkan Haruno Sakura mengambil gilirannya untuk berpendapat. "Hanya karena aku... Hanya karena aku, kalian melukai diri kalian sendiri! Dasar bodoh! Aku sudah memutuskan untuk keluar dari hidup kalian bukan untuk melihat kalian semakin hancur seperti ini! KALIAN SEMUA MEMANG BODOH!" teriaknya histeris, menggema di sekitar belakang sekolah tersebut.

Sakura terengah setelah berteriak cukup keras. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Sudah cukup... hentikan semua ini..." Tangan yang menutupi wajahnya menurun perlahan, "...lupakan saja aku. Kembalilah ke kehidupan kalian yang dulu. Aku mohon dengan sangat... demi aku dan diri kalian sendiri."

Naruto hanya melirik Sakura sebentar sebelum melihat kembali ke arah teman-temannya. Sasuke dan Sai terlihat sama-sama menunduk. Walau begitu, dari posisi ini yang bisa Naruto lihat hanyalah ekspresi Sasuke yang sepertinya mulai mengerti keinginan Sakura. Uchiha bungsu itu memejamkan kedua matanya seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Namun, lain halnya dengan Sai, hanya punggung laki-laki itu yang bisa Naruto lihat karena dia membelakanginya. Entah apakah yang dipikirkan Sai sama dengan Sasuke.

Terlepas dari pengawasan Naruto di belakangnya, Sai mengangkat sedikit kepalanya lalu melirik Sakura yang tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Sasuke berada. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, memasang tatapan yang kuat seperti biasa walau Sai tahu gadis rapuh itu bisa menangis kapan saja. Cukup lama Sai berpikir dan tercipta suasana hening di antara mereka berempat. Sampai tiba-tiba—

_**BHUAG**_

"UKH!"

"SASUKE!" teriakan Naruto menggema. Sakura tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Sai menendang perut Sasuke begitu kencang hingga laki-laki itu sekali lagi jatuh cukup keras ke atas tanah. Naruto segera berlari mendekati Sasuke yang masih terbatuk-batuk sembari memegang perutnya sementara Sai berjalan mundur.

Kedua iris hijau _emerald _milik Sakura membulat tatkala Sai mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatapnya dingin. Tubuh Sakura bergetar, belum pernah dia melihat tatapan Sai yang seperti itu ditujukan padanya. Walau begitu, Sakura tidak berniat menghindar. Dibalasnya tatapan Sai yang dingin itu. Dan belum sempat Sakura berkata apapun, Sai sudah lebih dulu tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil. Membuat ketiga insan lain yang berada di sekitarnya menatapnya heran.

"Kembali... seperti dulu?" Sai memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto, pelukis itu berjalan mendekati mantan kekasihnya yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan menantang padanya, "Itu tidak mungkin, Sakura."

Sai menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia sudah bisa menunduk melihat Sakura dan gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sai. Tinggi Sakura kurang lebih setara dengan leher laki-laki itu. Meskipun Sai menyeringai licik padanya, Sakura sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresinya yang serius membuat Sai lama-lama jengah juga dan menghilangkan seringai dari wajahnya. Sasuke, Naruto, bahkan Sakura sendiri tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Sai memegang dagu gadis itu dengan keras membuat Sakura meringis sakit dan reflek memegang tangan Sai.

"Kau sudah tahu, 'kan?—Tidak, kau pasti lebih tahu dari kami semua di sini," _Onyx _milik Sai menenggelamkan _Zamrud _di hadapannya. "Kau penghancur di sini. Kau yang menghancurkan persahabatan di antara aku dan Sasuke. Kuucapkan terima kasih untukmu, Sakura sayang. Kau senang, 'kan? Sudah menghancurkan sepuluh tahun kebersamaan kami dengan keberadaanmu selama kurang lebih dua bulan. Oh, aku yakin kau pasti senang."

Sakura menggertakkan giginya, "Jika aku senang, tidak mungkin aku memohon pada kalian untuk kembali pada persahabatan kalian dan melupakan aku, 'kan?"

Kali ini Sai tertegun mendengar Sakura yang berani menantangnya. Gadis itu sudah berubah semenjak mereka berpisah. Hal itu entah kenapa membuat Sai menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Begitu, iya kau benar." Tangan Sai yang memegang dagu Sakura kini beralih memegang pipi gadis bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut dan mengelusnya dengan lembut, "Tapi, sekali lagi akan kujawab. Kita tidak mungkin kembali seperti dulu dan itu semua karena kau," tegasnya.

Karena terlalu terpaku dengan Sai dan Sakura, Naruto sampai tidak memperhatikan Sasuke yang akhirnya sudah bisa berdiri lagi meskipun masih memegangi perutnya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati punggung Sai dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih. Didengar dari deru napasnya, sepertinya kondisinya jauh lebih buruk dari Sai. Naruto tersentak begitu melihat Sasuke yang sudah berjalan untuk mendekati Sai. Ketika pemuda Uzumaki itu hendak memanggil namanya, Sasuke menahannya dengan memberi isyarat agar jangan sampai Sai atau Sakura tahu keadaannya sekarang.

Kembali pada Sai dan Sakura yang masih belum mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke. Sepasang mantan kekasih itu hanya saling diam menatap, mencari arti tatapan satu sama lain, "Sai." Laki-laki itu bergeming saat Sakura memanggil namanya. "Yang kau maksud kalian tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu karena aku itu... apa karena aku melarikan diri?" Pertanyaan Sakura yang ambigu membuat Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tapi kemudian Sakura melanjutkan...

"Karena aku tidak mengatakan dengan jujur siapa yang aku cintai?"

Langkah Sasuke langsung terhenti, begitu pula Naruto yang langsung berdiri. Sasuke membulatkan kedua bola mata _onyx _miliknya, sama seperti Sai yang juga tidak menyangka Sakura akan mengatakan itu. Sai menggeleng pelan dan mencoba tertawa meskipun kaku, "Ha-Haha, kau ini bicara apa?" Sebelah tangan Sai mencengkram bahu Sakura. Gadis itu merasakan getaran tubuh Sai seolah... dia ketakutan karena tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya setelah ini.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Kau tahu apa yang kubicarakan." Gadis itu menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa takut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya perlahan. Dari kejauhan, Naruto hanya bisa menatap khawatir. Apalagi melihat Sai yang mulai terlihat ketakutan akan sesuatu.

"Karena aku—"

"SUDAH CUKUP!" Baik Sasuke dan Naruto tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Sai berteriak begitu kencang lalu menarik Sakura dan memeluknya erat. "Jangan mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Sakura! Maafkan keegoisanku, kami akan kembali seperti dulu. Karena itu... jangan katakan..." bisiknya pelan. Tubuh Sai yang bergetar membuat Sasuke menyadari Sai seperti sedang menangis. Walau begitu, tetap saja Sasuke mencengkram bahu Sai. Ingin mengatakan agar jangan memeluk Sakura seperti itu.

Tapi, sebelum Sasuke sempat mengatakan apapun. Sakura sudah lebih dulu berbicara, "Tapi, kalau aku tidak mengatakannya, kita akan terus tersesat di dalam kebohongan." Sakura tidak membalas pelukan Sai. Kedua tangannya masih tetap di samping tubuhnya. Di tengah pelukan itu, Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dari belakang Sai.

"Hei, Sai..." Sakura tersenyum sedih, alisnya tertarik perlahan. Dia memberi pertanyaan pada Sai. Pertanyaan yang membuat pelukan Sai padanya semakin mengerat dan membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "...kau mau hidup di dalam kebohongan yang bisa kau nikmati atau kenyataan yang bisa menyiksamu?"

Sai tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata melainkan isakan. Membuat laki-laki itu terlihat begitu lemah di depan gadis yang dicintainya dan dua sahabat yang tadinya akan dia buang. Senyum Sakura bergetar, "Aku... tidak mau hidup di keduanya. Tapi, di saat yang bersamaan aku juga tidak mau menyesal seumur hidupku. Karena itu... biarkan aku menjadi egois untuk sekali ini." Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sai perlahan namun kepala laki-laki itu masih enggan bangkit dari bahunya hingga akhirnya Sakura membiarkannya.

"Sekarang... aku ingin mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Meskipun nanti kalian bertiga akan membenciku, aku tetap bersyukur karena aku pernah mengenal kalian semua. Karena kalau tidak, maka tidak mungkin aku menemukan orang yang benar-benar aku cintai."

Kedua bola mata ketiga laki-laki itu membulat bersamaan dengan senyum Sakura yang terulas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Kelopak mata Sai yang sempat tertutup langsung terbuka dan iris _onyx _miliknya membulat. Tidak. Tidak. Ini tidak benar. Telinganya berdengung, menyebarkan rasa sakit yang merambat dari kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Apa yang Sakura katakan tadi adalah bohong. Tidak mungkin. Sama sekali tidak mungkin. Sai menggertakkan giginya—

—meskipun dia tahu, dia tidak akan pernah menerimanya.

Uchiha Sasuke di belakang Sai kini tak bisa menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya membuat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Senyumnya terus bergetar, "Maaf. Sasuke, kau benar..." Poni gadis itu menutupi kedua matanya. "...pada akhirnya aku harus menyakiti seseorang jika aku tidak ingin hidup selamanya di dalam kebohongan."

Mendengar itu membuat Sasuke tersentak. Kembali diingatnya kata-kata yang pernah diucapkannya pada Sakura dulu saat dia datang ke rumah gadis itu untuk menjenguknya.

_"Ada kalanya kau harus egois tanpa perlu memikirkan perasaan orang lain."_

_"Pada akhirnya pasti ada yang tersakiti! Kalau kau berpikir tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun, KAU TERLALU NAIF!"_

Uchiha bungsu itu mengepal kedua tangannya. Benar, dulu dia yang mengatakannya. Jadi sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sedih karena Sakura telah memilihnya dan menyakiti Sai? Atau senang dan lebih baik tertawa di atas penderitaan Sai yang selama ini memaksanya untuk mengalah? Yang mana yang benar? Sasuke sudah tidak tahu lagi.

Keheningan di antara mereka akhirnya kembali buyar saat Sai yang sedari tadi dibiarkan Sakura untuk menangis di bahu gadis itu kini bangkit perlahan. Sasuke dan Sakura melihat Sai dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Percuma, mereka cukup sadar sekarang apapun yang dikatakan mereka hanya akan membuat Sai jatuh semakin dalam. Tubuh laki-laki itu bergetar lalu mulai terdengar tawa di sana.

"Hahaha, ini bohong, 'kan? Sakura..." Sai mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan ekspresinya yang terlihat begitu hancur karena kesedihan yang mendalam. Melihat itu membuat Sakura memindahkan tangannya ke depan bibirnya. "Kau berbohong agar aku putus asa mengejarmu lagi, agar kau bisa hidup dengan tenang, begitu 'kan?"

"HENTIKAN, SAI!" Naruto yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya meledak juga. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan Sai. "AKU TAHU DAN KAU JUGA! TIDAK—JUSTRU KAU SUDAH TAHU SEJAK AWAL! SASUKE DAN SAKURA SALING MENCINTAI! KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MAU MENERIMANYA!?"

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sai, mencengkram kasar kedua bahu pelukis yang berbakat tersebut, "BUKA MATAMU, SAI!" Sakura sempat melihat Sai menggertakkan giginya, "INI KENYATAAN! BERHENTI HIDUP DI DALAM KEBOHONGAN! KAU MEMBUATKU MUAK!" teriaknya menggelegar.

"Kau... tahu apa?" Naruto mengerang saat Sai menampar tangan laki-laki itu dengan keras. "KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA! JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR, NARUTO!" _**DHUAK—**_dan Sai menendang Naruto hingga anak Presdir Uzumaki itu terjatuh ke atas tanah.

"Naruto!" Sakura yang hendak menghampiri Naruto langsung dihalangi tubuh Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu merentangkan tangannya agar Sakura tetap di belakangnya sementara dia menatap tajam Sai yang mulai menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kau menjijikkan—bukan, KALIAN MENJIJIKKAN!" Langkah cucu dari Danzou tersebut mengeras. Bagaikan sudah tertutup kabut amarah, Sai meraih kerah Sasuke. "Jika kalian segitu inginnya bersama, maka akan kudoakan kalian untuk mati dan pergi ke neraka bersama! Dasar sampah!" berangnya sembari tetap menarik kerah Sasuke semakin kencang.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya perlahan, "Iya, silahkan." Iris _onyx _milik Sasuke dan Sai saling menusuk satu sama lain. "Jika itu membuatmu bahagia, silahkan. Karena aku dan Sakura sudah cukup sadar, bahwa kami berada di posisi yang telah menyakitimu."

Sekarang kedua bola mata Sai kembali membulat. Ditatapnya tatapan Sasuke yang belum pernah serius seperti itu. Tangannya yang memegang kerah Sasuke bergetar. Tersirat keraguan yang begitu nampak di kedua matanya. Apa benar itu yang diinginkannya? Apa benar?

"Sai, aku juga mencintai Sakura. Dia cinta pertamaku," Naruto dan Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kaget. Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada Sai di depannya yang masih mencengkram kerahnya, "aku belum memberi tahu hal ini pada Naruto—soal Sakura adalah cinta pertamaku. Sesuai janjiku padamu dulu. Kau masih ingat, 'kan?" Cengkeraman itu mulai melemah seiring dengan kata-kata Sasuke selanjutnya.

Sai mundur selangkah. Tatapan kagetnya masih belum berubah. Laki-laki itu memejamkan kedua matanya lalu menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Ingatan tentang janji yang sudah sangat lama terkubur kini bangkit lagi perlahan. Sai menatap Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan lurus. Iya, dulu. Dulu sekali mereka pernah berjanji. Walau samar-samar, Sai masih bisa mengingat kurang lebih kata-katanya.

"_Sasuke, jika nanti kau mulai menemukan cinta pertamamu. Kau harus memberi tahuku terlebih dahulu sebelum Naruto. Kau bisa meminta banyak saran dariku, Naruto itu kurang bisa diandalkan."_

"_Hn. Kalau nanti aku ingat."_

"_Heh, kau menyebalkan sekali. Hahaha!"_

"Tidak mungkin..." Sai memejamkan kedua matanya erat. "Janji bodoh seperti itu... kau masih mengingatnya," bisiknya pelan.

Sementara Naruto mulai berdiri. Sai terus memegang kepalanya. Laki-laki itu memejamkan kedua matanya begitu erat dan sesekali membukanya. Entah kenapa laki-laki itu terlihat begitu tersiksa. Sampai akhirnya Sai kembali berkata, "Walau begitu, aku menolak untuk percaya." Pemuda berambut hitam lurus itu menatap

tajam Sasuke dan Sakura di depannya, "Kalian hanya bekerja sama untuk menjatuhkanku. Kalian tidak saling mencintai. Persetan. Kalian pintar sekali untuk berakting di depanku. Aku memang harus memuji kalian."

"Sai..."

"Buktikan sekarang juga, maka aku akan menerima kalau kalian memang benar-benar saling mencintai," Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya tak suka. Sungguh, apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan untuk membuat Sai percaya? Sai tersenyum mengejek.

"Kalian harus berciuman bibir di depan mataku."

Kedua bola mata Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto langsung membulat. Mereka menatap Sai tidak percaya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lagi, "Kenapa? Kalian pasti bisa melakukannya, 'kan? Jangan bilang kalian hanya bisa menyakitiku sampai sini saja. Menyedihkan!" ucapnya diakhiri tawa yang merasa dirinya berada di atas angin kemenangan.

Mulai dari sini, mungkin yang dikatakan Sai tak lebih dari kebohongan belaka. Begitu pula dari caranya untuk tertawa mengejek kedua pasangan yang baginya hina di depan matanya. Sai tahu Sakura benar. Tidak baik bagi dirinya untuk terus hidup di dalam kebohongan. Dia ingin Sakura bahagia. Dia ingin Sasuke bahagia. Dia ingin semua orang yang disayanginya bahagia. Tapi sisi lain di dalam dirinya selalu menentang itu semua. Menutup mata hatinya yang sebenarnya bisa melihat seberapa jauh Sasuke menang darinya untuk mengambil hati Sakura.

Dia sudah kalah sejak awal.

Dia sudah kalah sejak mengetahui siapa itu Aoi-_san._

Dia sudah kalah sejak mengetahui siapa di antara dia dan Sasuke yang bisa membuat senyum Sakura terlihat lebih bersinar.

Dia sudah kalah sejak melihat perbedaan cara pandang Sakura saat menatapnya dan Sasuke.

Dia tahu itu... tapi dia tidak mau tahu.

Harus Sai akui, saat itu kedua matanya sudah tertutup oleh dua hal. Kemenangan dan cinta. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa begitu kalah oleh Uchiha Sasuke saat laki-laki itu memenangkan cintanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sai tidak mau, menjadi egois, dan enggan mengakui kekalahannya. Melihat Sasuke yang mengalah darinya merupakan kesempatan emas yang tidak akan disia-siakannya begitu saja. Walau ternyata akhirnya akan sama saja. Sakura tetap memilih Sasuke. Karena hati tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong.

**Sai tidak bisa menerima mereka tapi dia harus menerimanya. **

"Ayo? Kenapa diam saja? Cepat lakukan!"

**Karena itu, jika memang dia tidak bisa menerimanya... **

"Hei! Kalian ini benar-benar saling mencintai atau tidak!?"

**...maka, biarkan dia tersakiti agar dia bisa membenci mereka dan membiarkan sahabat dan gadis yang dicintainya itu bahagia.**

"KALIAN—"

Teriakan Sai terpotong saat Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu menarik Sakura dan menyambungkan kedua bibir mereka. Di depan mata Sai dan Naruto, kedua pasangan itu akhirnya memilih sendiri jalan mereka. Sakura tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisannya ketika Sasuke merengkuh tubuhnya dengan erat. Entah tangisan karena merasa bahagia atau tangisan karena merasa sakit. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Sasuke, tapi tentu saja dia tahu dan berbisik dalam hati.

"_Jadi ini... pilihanmu, Sai?"_

Naruto yang melihat itu tidak bisa menahan senyum lega yang terulas di wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian, laki-laki itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sai. Dari sudut ini, dia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sai karena tertutup rambutnya dari samping. Hanya saja, Naruto sempat menangkap bibir Sai yang bergerak seperti mengucapkan sesuatu. Naruto tidak bisa mendengarnya karena terlalu jauh. Tapi dari gerakan bibirnya, mungkin Sai berkata...

"Selamat tinggal."

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya setelah dirasanya cukup. Dipegangnya wajah Sakura dengan sentuhan yang begitu lembut. Gadis itu masih menangis, berulang kali mengucapkan kata 'Maaf' entah untuk dirinya atau Sai. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis sebelum memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Sakura membalas pelukan itu dengan mengeratkan cengkeramannya di punggung Sasuke lalu menangis di dada laki-laki itu. Mengisak begitu kencang.

Sementara itu, Sasuke juga menyadari Sai yang berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya itu masih tak jauh dari posisinya berada. Tangannya masih mengelus kepala Sakura sebelum berkata, "Aku... tidak akan pernah melupakan ini, Sai." Langkah Sai terhenti. "Aku tahu berapa kali pun kuucapkan terima kasih tak akan pernah cukup. Aku juga tahu mungkin kau tidak akan melupakan saat ini dan membenciku selamanya."

"Tapi meski begitu..." Sasuke tersenyum. Bukan lagi senyum tipis atau senyum palsu atau senyum yang menyakitkan. Semuanya terasa lepas begitu saja. "...aku akan selalu bersyukur karena kaulah sahabatku."

Angin kembali berhembus membuat pepohonan dan rerumputan di sekitar mereka bergoyang. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke, ikut menatap punggung Sai dengan senyuman penuh arti di wajah cantiknya. Saat itulah, Naruto berdiri di samping Sakura. Mereka bertiga berdiri berderetan dengan urutan Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Naruto mengembangkan senyumannya dan menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya kemudian berteriak.

"SAI! BESOK AKU DAN SASUKE AKAN IKUT PERTANDINGAN BASKET ANTAR TETANGGA! KAU IKUT, 'KAN?" Mendengar itu sempat membuat punggung Sai menegang. Naruto belum menghilangkan senyum rubahnya, "Kalau kau tidak ada, kekuatan tim kita akan menurun drastis lho! Iya 'kan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukan singkat Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Detik demi detik berjalan, Sai tidak juga menunjukkan respon apapun tapi dia masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Hal ini membuat Sakura khawatir dan menghilangkan senyumnya. Gadis itu berniat menghampiri Sai namun ditahan Sasuke. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu memberi isyarat bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dan benar perkataannya. Sai membalikkan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum—walau masih belum setulus dulu. Setidaknya ini sudah menjadi awal yang baik.

"Tentu saja. Kalian payah sekali kalau tidak ada aku."

Naruto tertawa mendengar itu lalu berlari dan merangkul Sai. Mereka tertawa bersama, begitu pula Sasuke dan Sakura yang mengikuti mereka. Setelah cukup lama tertawa, Naruto dan Sai mengatakan mereka akan pergi lebih dulu pada kedua pasangan di belakang mereka.

Namun, sebelum benar-benar pergi, Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura dan menggodanya, "Ehe, kami menitipkan Sasu-_Teme _padamu ya, Sakura! Hati-hati, istilah mantan pacar memang ada. Tapi sayang sekali, tidak ada istilah mantan sahabat. _Jaa!_"

Sakura merengut sebal mendengar itu walau kedua pipinya memerah. Yah, Naruto memang benar sih. Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto dan Sai yang pergi menjauh lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sasuke yang mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Ja-Jadi, sekarang kita kemana?"

Gadis beriris hijau _emerald _tersebut tertawa kecil. Wajahnya terlihat sangat manis berkali-kali lipat membuat Sasuke semakin canggung. Sebelum sempat berkata apa-apa lagi, Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke. Menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya lalu menarik kekasih barunya itu, "Kemana saja boleh, Sasuke-_kun._"

**#**

**.**

**#**

"S-Sai! Maaf... kemarin aku seenaknya mencium bibirmu," ucap seorang gadis cantik yang berdiri di depan Sai. Yamanaka Ino tidak bisa menutupi wajahnya yang hampir sepenuhnya memerah, "ma-maafkan aku."

Sai tersenyum tipis, "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya," Laki-laki itu melirik Naruto di belakangnya yang sudah memberi isyarat agar mereka segera pulang sekarang, "Yamanaka-_san, _aku harus—"

"Se-Sebelum itu, Sai..." Ino menundukkan kepalanya. Kembali terbayang saat tadi dia memantau adegan antara Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, dan Sakura tadi di belakang sekolah. Gadis itu merasa bersalah karena sebelumnya tidak bisa melerai perkelahian antara Sasuke dan Sai. Dia merasa tidak punya hak untuk turut andil di dalam masalah mereka berempat. Tapi karena itu, sekarang dia tahu Sai sudah tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Sakura. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Ino menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sai."

Mendengar pengakuan Putri SMA itu membuat kedua bola mata Sai membulat kaget. Baru saja dia merelakan seorang gadis yang sangat penting di dalam kehidupannya, sekarang sudah datang lagi gadis lain yang meminta izin untuk memasuki hatinya. Pelukis yang sudah memamerkan lukisannya ke berbagai tempat itu tentu saja masih belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan kekasih lamanya. Sai bukan tipe yang suka memainkan hati perempuan. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kaku, "Maaf, Yamanaka—"

"Sai, aku tahu kau pasti menolakku," Kedua _aquamarine _yang indah milik Ino menatap lurus _onyx _milik Sai. Gadis itu tersenyum manis, "tapi aku ingin kau memberiku kesempatan," Tangan Ino mengepal erat.

"Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menjadi cinta pertamamu. Karena itu, biarkan aku menjadi cinta terakhirmu!"

Sai terpaku mendengar itu sementara Ino terus melanjutkan, "Kau pasti tidak mungkin semudah itu menggantikan posisi Sakura di hatimu," Gadis berambut pirang tersebut menatap Sai dengan mantap. "Aku sudah menyiapkan diri. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap menerimaku, Sai. Aku ingin kau tahu... aku akan selalu ada di saat kau membutuhkanku." Jelasnya dengan tegas tanpa memberi kesempatan Sai untuk berbicara.

Walau begitu, pada akhirnya Sai tetap tersenyum. Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil membuat semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipi gadis Yamanaka tersebut. Tangan Sai yang terulur untuk membelai rambut pirang di depannya membuat tubuh Ino berjengit karena kaget. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sekarang. Ino memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

"Terima kasih, Yama—bukan. Ehem, terima kasih, Ino."

Teriakan Naruto yang memanggil namanya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya membuat Sai kewalahan. Laki-laki itu pun akhirnya tertawa kikuk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Ino dengan wajah tersipu karena malu. Ya, kata terima kasih Sai pada Ino bukanlah kebohongan semata. Ino yakin itu. Anak pemilik toko bunga tersebut membalas lambaian tangan Sai yang berlari menjauh.

Waktu itu... pasti tiba.

Pasti.

Dan Ino akan selalu menunggu dengan sabar, menanti hati Sai akan terbuka untuknya suatu hari nanti.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Hiruk pikuk di kota Konoha masih terdengar bising seperti biasa. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu dimana orang-orang akan memilih berjalan-jalan bersama keluarga mereka masing-masing atau berjalan bersama teman-teman dan kerabat mereka. Suasana yang sama juga terlihat di sekitar toko buku tepat di ujung pertigaan besar kota Konoha yang terbilang cukup ramai.

Di dalam toko buku itu sendiri, suasana terdengar begitu bising karena banyak yang belanja alat tulis menulis mengingat sebentar lagi waktunya masuk tahun ajaran baru. Sakura adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang sedang berbelanja buku tersebut. Tapi, dia tidak seperti para pengunjung lain yang sibuk kesana kemari, dia hanya berdiri diam di depan salah satu rak sembari melihat-lihat buku novel di tangannya dengan senyum yang tak hilang dari wajahnya.

"Jika kita mengenal penulisnya, novel itu jadi terlihat berbeda ya."

Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar suara seseorang di sampingnya dan langsung menoleh. Dia menghela napas lega begitu melihat laki-laki yang sekarang sedang tersenyum padanya itu, "Sai! Jangan mengagetkanku begitu, dong!" protesnya sembari mengelus dadanya.

Sai hanya tersenyum maklum lalu mengambil novel yang sama seperti yang dipegang Sakura sekarang. Pria itu mendengus menahan tawa, "_Cherryblossom. _Masih memakai _penname _yang dulu, heh?" tanyanya menggoda. Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, Sai kembali bertanya.

"Kenapa tidak memakai nama Uchiha Sakura saja?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura berpikir tapi setelahnya dia mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak tidak, nama _Cherryblossom _sudah memberi banyak kenangan untukku. Aku tidak ingin melupakannya begitu saja, ini nama yang berharga," jawabnya diiringi dengan cengiran dan kedua pipinya memerah.

Sai tersenyum lagi, "Nama yang mempertemukanmu dengan Sasuke,"—jeda sejenak—"Oh salah, Aoi-_san _ya?" tanyanya diakhiri kekehan kecil.

Wajah Sakura memerah lagi, "Ja-Jangan menyinggung masa lalu, bodoh!"

"Hahaha maaf maaf," Sai memperhatikan Sakura yang kini menaruh kembali novelnya di atas rak buku. Sakura berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya diikuti Sai di belakangnya, "ngomong-ngomong aku sudah membaca novelmu itu. Novel yang diambil dari kisah nyatamu, 'kan?" tanya Sai sembari menaruh belanjaannya di atas meja kasir, mengikuti Sakura.

Wanita bermahkota _soft pink _itu mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sai, "Ada yang membuatku bingung," Sekarang Sakura menoleh pada Sai, "di dalamnya ada istilah malam, bintang, dan bulan. Itu siapa saja?"

Sementara sang petugas kasir menghitung alat-alat tulis yang dibeli Sai dan Sakura, wanita beriris hijau _emerald _itu tersenyum dan menatap mantan kekasihnya di masa SMA tersebut, "Sasuke-_kun _adalah malam. Kau adalah bulan. Dan Naruto adalah bintang."

"Hah?"

"Sasuke-_kun _adalah malam, karena dia terlihat begitu luas seakan dia menguasai segalanya tapi sebenarnya yang bisa dia buat hanyalah kegelapan dan dia sangat kesepian. Dia membutuhkan bintang dan bulan untuk meneranginya dan menolongnya keluar dari kegelapan yang membutakan mata."

Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya di belakang telinganya.

"Kau adalah bulan, karena kau terlihat begitu besar dan bercahaya. Kau berbeda dan terlihat arogan karena merasa dirimu yang paling kuat. Tapi, di balik itu semua kau membutuhkan malam untuk menjadi tempatmu agar kau terlihat lebih bercahaya dan tentu saja kau membutuhkan bintang untuk menghindarimu dari kebosanan yang menyesakkan."

Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu mengangguk mengerti. Sekarang dia dan Sakura sudah membayar belanjaan mereka dan berjalan keluar.

"Naruto adalah bintang, karena sifatnya yang _easy going _dia bisa kemana saja dan terus bersinar untuk menemani malam dan bulan. Walau begitu, dia sama sepertimu yang membutuhkan malam dan bulan sebagai pusatnya agar dia bisa bersinar lebih indah."

Sakura mengakhiri penjelasannya sementara Sai masih menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman, "Luar biasa..." bisiknya. Pintu toko buku terbuka saat Sai kembali berkata, "...tapi, Sakura. Sepertinya kau kekurangan satu hal yang paling penting."

"Eh? Apa itu?"

"Oh, itu dia! Sai! Sakura!" Tanpa sempat Sai menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, mereka berdua sudah dipanggil oleh suara yang sangat mereka kenal. Sai dan Sakura saling tersenyum menyambut wanita dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir satu tersebut. Wanita itu tidak sendiri, ada laki-laki di sampingnya yang menggendong anak.

Sakura tertawa, "Wah, ternyata kalian juga bertemu di luar. Sasuke-_kun, _Ino," sapanya. Sasuke membalas kata-kata Sakura hanya dengan senyuman lalu mengambil barang belanjaan Sakura sementara balita yang masih berumur kurang lebih satu tahun di gendongan Sasuke itu berpindah ke gendongan Sakura.

Anak pertama Sasuke dan Sakura itu mulai mengisak karena kaget dengan suasana di sekitarnya yang sangat ramai, "Sst, tenang Ren, ini ibu sayang," Sakura menepuk-nepuk pelan anak laki-lakinya tersebut sementara di belakang Ino ikut membelai kepala balita yang sangat manis tersebut.

Uchiha Ren kembali tidur perlahan tapi pasti di gendongan Sakura. Melihat wajah tidurnya membuat Ino semakin gemas saja, namun belum sempat Ino mengatakan hal yang ada di pikirannya, suara seseorang kembali menginterupsi, "Dia sudah semakin besar ya, Sakura-_san..._"

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum, "Oh, Hinata! Lama tak jumpa! Dimana Naruto?" tanya Sakura sembari memperhatikan wanita yang telah berganti nama menjadi Uzumaki Hinata itu mengelus perutnya yang semakin membesar karena tengah mengandung anak berumur sekitar lima bulan.

"Di sana," Hinata menunjuk Naruto yang sudah berkumpul bersama Sasuke dan Sai di kejauhan. Tak butuh lama sampai Hinata kembali menatap Sakura, "ma-mau kupanggilkan?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

Sakura tidak begitu memperhatikan Hinata. Perhatiannya sudah teralihkan sepenuhnya pada ketiga laki-laki yang sudah menjadi sahabat sejak kecil tersebut. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir dia melihat mereka tertawa bersama seperti itu. Sakura tersenyum penuh arti, "Tidak perlu," Wanita itu mencium pipi bayi yang digendongnya, "Jangan pernah mengganggu dan meremehkan persahabatan antara sesama laki-laki."

Hinata dan Ino masih bingung dengan maksud Sakura tersebut. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan membicarakan hal-hal lain seputar kisah wanita. Hinata memberi Sakura sebuah kartu pos yang ternyata dari Neji yang kini sudah berada di Kiri. Dari kartu pos itu, Sakura mengetahui Neji baru saja menikah beberapa minggu yang lalu dengan seorang gadis keturunan Cina bernama Tenten. Dan dalam waktu dekat, dia dengan istrinya itu akan datang berkunjung untuk melihat Uchiha Ren karena kemarin dia tidak sempat datang ke perayaan setelah Sakura melahirkan anak pertamanya tersebut.

Di tengah kesibukan para wanita itu, para pria juga masih sibuk berbicara dengan satu sama lain. Syukurlah, tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Di tangan mereka bertiga kini terletak kertas sketsa milik Sai. Di sana sudah ada gambar ketiga pria tersebut sudah menjadi dewasa sekarang. Gambar itu akan dijaga dengan baik oleh ketiganya.

Setelah itu, Sai kembali berbicara dengan Sasuke, "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku belum sempat menyampaikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura," Naruto dan Sasuke menatap Sai bingung. Laki-laki yang terbiasa memasang senyum di wajahnya itu kembali melanjutkan, "maukah kau menyampaikan jawabanku padanya, Sasuke?" tanyanya pelan.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengangguk, "Iya, apa?"

Sai membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Sakura yang saat ini sedang tertawa dengan kedua wanita yang lain. Senyum laki-laki itu melembut. Seakan mengerti maksud Sai, Sasuke dan Naruto juga ikut memperhatikan Sakura. Kalau seandainya Sakura enggan mengatakan yang sejujurnya waktu itu, apakah semuanya akan berakhir membahagiakan seperti sekarang?

"Sakura, satu hal terpenting yang kau lupakan di dalam novelmu adalah..."

Suatu pengalaman hidup berharga yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan seumur hidup.

Keempat tokoh utama cerita ini tak akan pernah melupakannya.

Pasti... untuk selamanya.

"...matahari."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku adalah malam._

_Dia dan dia adalah bintang dan bulan._

_Kupikir... aku hanya membutuhkan mereka untuk menyinari kegelapan yang kubuat._

**.**

**.**

_Tapi, ternyata aku salah._

**.**

**.**

_Aku membutuhkan matahari untuk menyinari bulan dan bintangku._

_Malam, bintang, bulan—semuanya membutuhkan matahari._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dan kaulah matahari kami—pusat cahaya kami._

_Sinarilah kami._

_Agar kami tetap bisa melihat satu sama lain dan tertawa bersama._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Karena matahari yang membuat teman-temannya bersinar... jadi sudah sewajarnya jika sang malam jatuh cinta pada matahari, 'kan?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THE END**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special Thanks For :**_

_**Chichoru Octobaa, **__sami haruchi, __**AgtaRitha, **__Morena L, __**aya-chan, **__iya baka-san, __**syifafadilah, **__anzu qyuji, __**Nina317Elf, **__allihyun, __**Tsurugi De Lelouch, **__lilianne, __**ChieAkane, **__Uchiha Dian-chan, __**fava ritsuka, **__Mochi, __**bluepinkgirl, **__emerallized onyxta, __**Ukida Haruka, **__Anka-chan, __**International Playgirl, **__hanazono yuri, Sakumori Haruna (2x), __**Utsukushii Haruna, **__Summer blossom, __**Aika Yuki-chan, **__Miko Satsuna, __**Aihaibara88, **__Retno UchiHaruno, __**Ryouta Shiroi, **__Kim Hye Mi, __**Mari Chappy Chan, **__Sorane Midori, __**Aoi Lia Uchiha (2x), **__Mutiara Fujisawa Uchiha, __**Cutie Hanny-Chan, **__cindiee, __**Racchan Motomiya, **__Guest, __**Arakafsya Uchiha, **__crystalssj, __**Azuka-nyan, **__Nyanmaru, __**jideragon21, **__bromery, __**syldarrell, **__desypramitha2, __**Uchiha Yui-chan, **__Nadeshiko Hime-chan, __**Kurosaki Naruto-nichan, **__cheryxsasuke, __**Uchiha mikito, **__sakamoto-kun, __**Izawa farinha (4x), **__UchiNami Selvie, __**clariza risanti 3, **__noname, __**Kireina Shinju, **__Maple Lattes_

_**And for everyone who still read REVIEW AND ART until now and even take the time to review this final chapter.**_

_**I'm sorry for every mistakes that I've made and maybe for the bad ending. This is one of my historical fictions, as you can see I have many developments from first chapter until last chapter with so many helps.**_

_**Thank you so much for all your supports and appreciations. No way I'm still here without all of you—and of course no way REVIEW AND ART will finish without your reviews and concrits.**_

_**Then, see you all again in my next fiction! Jaa matta! 'v')/**_


End file.
